Being Se'tak
by Wahoogal06
Summary: School. Acne. Homework. Bullies. Girls. It's hard being a teenager but try being one sandwiched between two 'perfect' siblings (and with two famous parents to boot). It may look like he leads a charmed life but being Se'tak is never easy. Follows my other ST:09 stories (esp. "Forging") and will take Se'tak from adolescence to adulthood. Rated T for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Manic Monday - Part One**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2279.331, 0700 hours.** Se'tak slept with the covers pulled up over most of his head while the rapid blare of trumpets sounded throughout the room. "Computer," he grumbled, "Snooze 10 minutes." The music ceased.

* * *

**0710 hours.** The noise began again at an increased level. This time he pulled the covers over him entirely until he was just a bulge under the sheets. From beneath the bedding he mumbled, "Computer, snooze 15 minutes." The sounds instantly died down.

* * *

**0722 hours. **"Se'tak!" The cool air of the ship rushed over his body as his sheets were unceremoniously yanked off. "You can't keep doing this!" Mama yelled. "Your father and I'll be late for our shifts and _you'll_ be late for school if you don't get your butt out of this bed _right now_!"

He rolled away from her and curled up into a tighter ball. "Imup."

Mama grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to roll him back her way. "No you aren't so don't you even think of lying to me." He finally moved and blearily opened his eyes to see her dressed but without any make-up or boots on. Hands on hips she cried, "Honestly, you're getting too old for this. When are you going to start taking responsibility for yourself?"

"I am," he grumbled. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. She gestured helplessly up at the ceiling before backing out of the room. Se'tak slowly dragged his way over to the closet, scooping a pair of jeans up off the floor along the way. The alarm came on again as soon as he opened the closet door.

* * *

**0750 hours. **He entered the classroom and saw his friends gathered in the usual corner. "Hey guys."

Dimora Sulu and Tabitha McCoy gave him a cursory "Hey 'Tak" before returning to their discussion while Tilkoren 'Tilk' ch'Neferan's blue antennae swiveled in his direction. "You sound like crap."

"I feel like it." Before he could say anything else a pair of hands plopped down on his shoulders and Aaron Zyblonsky literally jumped right into the conversation. "Dude, you totally killed last night in Banshee Raiders IV! How did you even know to take out that space buoy before we reached the surface?!"

Se'tak grinned and shrugged. "I don't know, it just seemed off to me."

Aaron slapped him on the back. "Yeah, well good thing or else the whole squadron would've bitten the dust!" Turning to Tilk he asked, "So when are you done with your grounding, Buddy? We need you back!"

The Andorian exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. While conducting one of his infamous experiments he'd inadvertently blown a hole in the wall from his bedroom to his parents' room two and a half weeks ago and _none_ of them were pleased. "Not for another week and a half," he announced dishearteningly.

"Bummer." Aaron looked up and scanned the room. "Anybody seen Egil yet?"

Se'tak shook his head. "S'not here."

"Huh."

Ms. Carter clapped her hands as the bell chimed and everyone headed to their seats. "Ok everyone! Put away your PADDS because it's time for a pop quiz!"

A collective groan filled the room and Se'tak hung his head in his hands.

* * *

**1035 hours.** Tabby came running over while Ms. Carter spoke in a low voice with Lieutenant Flanar. "You guys!" she hissed, "Guess what I just heard?!"

"Another pop quiz?" Tilk guessed.

Aaron hung his head. "I knew it. I'm doomed!"

"You and me both," Se'tak agreed.

"No, not that, it's about Egil! Apparently he's down in Sickbay and it looks really bad. Carter and Flanar are worried it might be contagious!"

Dimora looked at her rather quizzically. "Then wouldn't we all be in quarantine right now if that was the case?"

Tabby floundered. "Well yeah…I guess…I don't know…"

The Lieutenant finally began the class and started outlining the biology lab as Tabby busily consulted her PADD. Several moments later a CommPADD convo. popped up on his screen.

{I talked to Mom. They think Egil has Arethian Flu.}

Tilk tried to stifle a giggle as Aaron typed back {Man, that SUCKS!}

{No kidding} Se'tak added glumly. Seeing Tilk losing the battle he asked him what was so funny.

{I keep picturing the pink face looking all purple and I can't help seeing my great-aunt Hunaa!} After uttering this last bit all three chuckled aloud.

The Lieutenant whipped his head sharply in their direction. "Gentlemen, have I said something that amuses you?"

"No, Sir."

He glanced down at their hastily hidden PADDs. "Perhaps there's something you'd like to share with the class then?"

"No, Sir."

"Very well; then I suggest you pay attention because if you miss this step in the lab your experiment will be ruined and you'll have to stay after school to repeat it…"

* * *

**1220 hours.** "So," Se'tak asked as he shoved another French fry in his mouth. "How long you think Egil'll be out?"

Everyone at the lunch table turned to Tabby. "What?" Aaron gave her the nod to which she cried, "Just because my folks work in Medical doesn't mean I'm the be-all-and-end-all of medical knowledge! Just look at Se'tak; his dad's chief science officer and he's barely passing Bio."

"She's got you there, buddy."

Se'tak rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Meanwhile Tilk busily tapped away on his PADD. "It says here that most cases of Arethian flu found in humans usually clear up within 72 hours of treatment. My guess is he'll be out until next week just to be safe."

Aaron threw down his sandwich. "Crap; there go our chances of winning the robotics competition on Friday."

"Hey, we still have a shot," Se'tak replied.

His friend rolled his eyes. "Dude, no offense, but the only thing you're worse at then science is circuitry."

"Double burn!" Dimora cried, laughing hysterically.

"_Shut up_!"

"Well maybe if you spent more time _reading_ and _doing homework_ and less time playing Banshee Whozit…"

"Banshee Raiders," all the boys corrected her simultaneously.

Dimora rolled her eyes. "Whatever. My point is if you actually gave a damn you'd probably do really well."

Se'tak grimaced. "Thanks…I think."

The girl shrugged and turned her attention back to Aaron. "Any chance you'd let me sub in for Egil? You can ask around if you want but I'm a pretty good driver…"

"You have to check with Coach," he replied, mouth full of food. "I don't think it's allowed in the rules but maybe 'cause of extenuating circumstances 'n stuff it'll be ok. "

"Cool."

The chime rang and everyone grabbed up their trays. "Anybody else feel like this is the longest day ever?" Se'tak asked.

A chorus of yeses went out around the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Posting a day early just because I can...although maybe if I get a good number of reviews I might be induced to post tomorrow as well ; - P

* * *

**Just Another Manic Monday - Part Two**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2279.331, 1358 hours.** "'Tak, duck!"

At Marcy Keene's cry he spun around and the ball slammed right into his outstretched hands with resounding force. Someone had clearly been aiming for the back of his head while he was busy trying to block Ranarc. Looking around at the others he quickly locked eyes with Cole Granger trying to hide the smirk on his face; Cole's act was so obvious but before he could say anything Lieutenant Deng stepped forward.

"Granger!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Care to explain to me what that was all about?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Sir."

The Lieutenant stepped into his face. Deng was one of the few people on this ship that even Se'tak wouldn't want to mess with, and he was almost twice the man's size. He'd seen the Security Chief spar many many times and the man was crafty—crafty _and_ scrappy. He'd even seen him take out Sa-mekh once and nobody'd _ever_ done that before.

"Are you trying to tell me that I _didn't_ just see you throw that ball at the back of Se'tak's head?"

"I didn't realize he wasn't looking, Sir."

_Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit… _As if reading his thoughts Deng glared at Cole harder. "Do I look like a farmer to you, Granger?"

Cole squirmed uncomfortably. "Sir?" he squeaked out. _Oh man, this is priceless! _Se'tak thought. _Better than me gettin' to chew that ass-hat out myself!_

"I asked if I looked like a farmer, Granger, because right now you're trying to sell me a load of bull and I'm not buyin'!" The guy looked around bewilderedly at his buddies but still didn't answer. "That's it, 10 laps, right now! Go!" Cole took off like a shot while everyone else snickered and whispered among themselves. "And the rest of you get back to the game! This is called physical education, not the gossip hour! I want to see some hustle!" Re-gripping the ball in his hands he looked down the court and shot it toward Tabitha.

* * *

**1429 hours. **"Good job on the essays, everybody! I'm very pleased." As Mrs. Henlish walked up and down the rows between desks she tapped away at her PADD, returning everyone's graded history papers. The assignment had been a ten page, double spaced essay on what each student believed were the inciting incidents that led up to the Eugenics Wars.

His teacher leaned over as she passed him and said sotto voce, "And yours, Se'tak, was especially well done. I can tell you did a lot of research."

He looked down at his PADD and saw the marked-up essay with comments and corrections. Hastily flipping to the back page he saw his grade—another A—which made him smile. At least there was one class on this ship where he could do something right.

* * *

** 1657 hours. **"I believe this is the last item," Selas announced as he handed the object over. It was a ceremonial Kitaarian sphere awarded to his parents by King Narunen after their help on a particularly stressful yet successful away mission. Shifting a few items around in the packing crate Se'tak settled it in then let loose a contented sigh as he sank back against the edge of T'Alora's bed.

He looked around at the two crates Mama had asked them to pack. The task had taken almost an hour, what with all the arranging and re-arranging, and he was glad he was through. She'd taken to doing this off and on over the last few years, clearing their quarters of personal knick-knacks and mementos collected along the way and forwarding them to the house in San Francisco, but this time she'd gone on a _real_ cleaning spree. Sitting up he sealed the crate and affixed the shipping label with a definitive thump. "Finally!"

"We are in agreement," his brother replied. After a brief rest Selas stood and wiped his dusty hands on his pants. "I must return to my studies."

"Uh huh. Ok." He remained sitting there a while longer, legs stretched out before him and head tilted back, eyes closed. It'd been a go-go-go kind of day what with school, then robotics, and this. He still had homework to get to too. Se'tak remained in that attitude for some time until he heard the door slide open again. Expecting his mother with more items to pack he groaned, "Mama, don't tell me you found something else because there isn't anymore room; this pack is about to bur—!" His thought ended abruptly as he recognized the footfalls now entering the room as belonging to his sa-mekh; his eyes flew open and he scrambled to his feet.

Sa-mekh studied him carefully. "Sa-fu, I have arranged for us to use one of the adjunct gymnasiums with which to practice your next kata this evening. We will begin approximately thirty minutes after the family meal."

Another stupid kata…he knew enough suus mahna to defend himself _and_ was a better fighter then a third of the crew, so why was Sa-mekh always insisting he keep studying? Besides, he promised Aaron he'd be there for another go at 'Banshee Raiders' after dinner.

There was always that pesky little matter of his homework too.

"Sa-mekh, I don't have time…"

His sa-mekh held one hand up, instantly silencing him. "For this, you must make time. I am certain that if you expended as much effort in suus mahna as you did your other extracurricular activities then you would be as proficient, if not superior to, your sister; therefore I expect to see you in the gym at 1900 hours."

Se'tak gritted his teeth at the slight but said nothing; after all, what was there to say? He didn't know why he even bothered.

* * *

**1803 hours.** Only the scraping of silverware against plates could be heard around the kitchen table. Mama was trying to get them all to talk but tonight he was as quiet as Sa-mekh.

"So how was everybody's day?"

"Fine," both he and Selas replied automatically.

"Satisfactory."

Se'tak rolled his eyes and tucked into his dinner all the more. If he finished early he might be able to…

"Anything happen at school today that either of you boys want to tell me about?"

Uh-oh. He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth hoping he didn't look too guilty. Was Mama talking about his biology grade or that thing with Cole that _totally_ wasn't his fault? What exactly did she know? He chanced a glance her way but her look gave away nothing.

It was the bio grade, he knew it. He was screwed.

Before either Mama or Sa-mekh could pounce Selas said, "This morning I was introduced to the art of clay sculpting. I find it to be a rather interesting, albeit untidy, medium."

"That's great, Sweetie! Maybe you've found yourself a new hobby."

"Perhaps."

Se'tak looked from side to side at each of his parents but no further attempt at conversation was made. Knowing he'd dodged a bullet he inhaled the last of his food, excused himself, and beat a hasty retreat to his room.

* * *

**1859 hours.** Pain shot up his back and the wind was knocked clean out of his lungs as he found himself flat on the mat once more. Wincing and trying to suck in more air he lay there until the shadow that was Sa-mekh stood over him and blocked the light.

"You must plant your left foot more firmly into the ground six centimeters further away from your body."

Opening his eyes he saw Sa-mekh extend a hand to help him up. Ignoring him he groaned and rolled over then pulled himself up onto all fours. With an angry cry Se'tak punched the mat before forcing himself to stand. He put his hands on his hips and tried to relax while walking in a circle. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sa-mekh standing at parade rest on the opposite side of the room waiting for him to get his equilibrium.

He so did not need this after the day he'd had!

"You must focus, Se'tak. Do not feed your frustration to the point of distraction but rather use it to fuel your work." Sa-mekh stepped back into attack position. "Now ready yourself in formation three and I will come at you again."

_Don't feed your frustration?! _he thought. How the heck was he supposed to do that? His frown deepened and he glared at his sa-mekh._ Oh just bite me!_

Se'tak cracked his neck, shook himself out, closed his eyes and settled into position. He was going to block Sa-mekh this time…he was, he was, he was…

WHOOMP!

Back on the floor and seeing stars on the ceiling, all he could think of was that they _really _needed to upgrade the padding in the gym.

* * *

**2035 hours.** "_An immediate consequence of the frame-independence of the speed of light is that observers in relative motion with respect to one another must assign different time separations to events._

"_Consider an observer A with a simple gedanken clock consisting of a photon bouncing between mirrors attached to the ends of a standard rod of length l0 as illustrated in ﬁgure 1.1. One round trip of the photon takes an interval ∆t0 = 2l0/c in the 'rest-frame' of the clock. Now consider the same round trip as seen from the point of view of an observer B moving with some relative velocity v in a direction perpendicular to the rod…._"*

He lost count how many times he'd read and re-read this page of his astrophysics text…and it _still_ held no meaning for him. There was no way he'd pass his next midterm.

* * *

**2102 hours.** "Dude, you're late! I thought you were gonna bail on me."

Se'tak finished rubbing his hair and tossed the wet towel off to the side. "Nah man, I just had stuff I had to do."

"Well suit up and get in here, I'm getting killed."

Rolling his eyes he fixed the headset more firmly on his head and flopped down on his bed with the controller in hand. Aaron was a halfway decent second-in-command but playing Banshee Raiders wasn't as much fun without Tilk and Egil.

A rabid banshee jumped out of the woods at him and he shot it point blank in the face without batting an eye.

* * *

**2241 hours.** Nyota knocked softly on her son's door, straining her ear for any grunt of response. When she still hadn't heard from him after the second knock she quietly let herself in. Se'tak was propped up in bed and fast asleep, his video game still on and in his hands.

She smiled at her baby boy and leaned down, brushing the hair our of his eyes before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Slipping the controller out from his grasp she gently urged him down and under the covers as if he were a little boy of four instead of a teen of fourteen.

Se'tak stirred slightly as she pulled the covers up under his chin and she paused mid-motion, afraid of waking him. When he burrowed his head against the pillow some more her smile broadened and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Umekuwa na siku kwa muda mrefu, mtoto. Kulala vizuri. Mazuri ndoto*."

* * *

* Kaiser, Nick, "Elements of Astrophysics" pg. 19, written on April 21, 2002. **I repeat, this section is NOT MY MATERIAL.**

* "Umekuwa na siku kwa muda mrefu, mtoto. Kulala vizuri. Mazuri ndoto" = Swahili, "You've had a long day, baby. Sleep well. Pleasant dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

**Meruka**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2279.340, 1212 hours.** It was just him and Selas in the Mess that Saturday, Mama and Sa-mekh both busy ferrying a group of ambassadors around the ship. He remembered Mama saying they'd be staying on-board for the next week or so, but he couldn't remember who they were or where the _Enterprise_ was supposed to be taking them. _Oh well, no biggie,_ he thought,_ if you've seen one group of diplomats you've seen them all_.

He tried to sneak his fork over to his brother's plate again but this time Selas was ready for him and had a tight grip on his wrist. "You will discontinue all efforts to steal my tater tots or I will make you stop."

Se'tak chuckled. "Oh?" He ruffled his brother's hair. "Is that a threat, pi'sa-kai?"

"That is a promise."

"'But I'm a growing boy!'" he said in imitation of their mother.

"As am I," Selas coolly retorted. He let go of his wrist.

Se'tak smirked and made a last quick jab at one of the tots, quickly stuffing it in his mouth. "Touché."

His brother frowned. "Mama says it is not nice to take my food, that I need all the nutrition…" More was said but he didn't hear anything after that as the Mess Hall doors opened to reveal not one, not two, but **SIX** Orions (four women and two men) following Mama and Sa-mekh. All were, to his eye at least, in various states of regal undress.

His jaw dropped to the table and he almost started panting like a dog in heat.

"Se'tak?" Selas' hand waved before his face. "Se'tak? What is going on? Who has entered the room?"

"Uh…nobody."

"That is not true. I can sense Sa-mekh and Mama's presence but there seem to be others with them. Also, the scent in the air has changed."

He quickly realized he wasn't the only one who was staring—all eyes in the room seemed to be on their six guests—but Se'tak didn't care. He'd only ever seen Orion men and women in passing, he'd never had a chance to really look at any before, and these were some of the most beautiful he'd ever seen. Their skin was so green it reminded him of the Redwood Forest trees in California and the women's curly, jet-black hair looked so much like silk he just wanted to reach out and touch it…

Suddenly his vision went dark and after a split-second's panic he felt Selas' touch. He slapped his brother's offending hand away. "Cut that out!"

"I apologize; however, I wished to discover the source of your distraction. As you would not tell me yourself I was forced to, quite literally, take matters into my own hands."

"Yeah, well, just for that I'm gonna…" but before he could make good on his threat Se'tak noticed more movement around the Orion delegation. There was a seventh member who'd gone unnoticed; she'd been standing in the back but was now next to Mama, smiling shyly and gesturing at their table. She had a head full of flame-colored hair and the best part of all? She looked to be about his age.

Mama nodded and smiled and after speaking with the rest of the party brought the entire group over to their table. He elbowed Selas in the ribs. "Act cool."

"I do not understand…"

"Ambassador Nissa, Ambassador Konis, these are our sons, Se'tak and Selas; our daughter, T'Alora, is currently away at school. Boys, I'd like to introduce you to the Ambassadors from Orion and their entourage. They'll be staying aboard for the next week until we reach their quadrant of space. Hopefully you'll all get to know each other better in the meantime."

Ambassador Nissa seemed positively delighted at the prospect and for a moment looked like she wanted to swallow them both whole. Meanwhile Ambassador Konis—Ambassador Nissa's husband maybe? Whatever the case he was a big, scary looking guy, easily three times Sa-mekh's size—nodded politely then drifted away towards the replicators, gesturing for the rest to follow. Se'tak thought his chance to talk with the red-head was lost.

And then the girl touched Ambassador Nissa lightly on the arm and spoke quietly under her breath in their native tongue. The woman looked back at him and then to the girl, smiling broadly and nodding, before moving off with the rest of their party. Se'tak didn't care where they went; his eyes were locked on the girl in that tight navy-blue dress with the midriff cut outs that she wore like a second skin, and he couldn't hear anything save for the pounding of his heart in his ears. Without a word she pulled out the chair next to him, sat down and smiled. "Hello."

"Hi."

She rested her elbows on the table and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Which one are you?"

"Uh…" Now that she was so close to him he found he couldn't speak; he couldn't even think. It was like his head was stuck off in a big, fluffy, orange-red cloud somewhere…

"I am Selas. He is Se'tak. We are pleased to make your acquaintance…"

"Meruka." Just then her leg brushed against his and he nearly jumped out of his chair.

The sensation was heavenly.

While he was still in his stupor Selas picked the conversation back up. "We are pleased to make your acquaintance, Meruka. Are you enjoying your tour of the ship so far?"

"Oh yes, your parents are wonderful guides, and the ship is so…" here she searched for the right word, "…_different_ from anything I've ever traveled on before."

His brother cocked his head at that. "Different? How so?"

Meruka stuck the end of hair in her mouth and sucked on it a moment—he thought the way her lips pouted was absolutely _adorable—_before answering. "Well I guess the _Enterprise _is just a little colder then what I'm used to. Don't get me wrong, it's still nice, but Orion ships are built for comfort and pleasure and, well, our quarters are pleasing enough but the rest of your ship seems a bit…what's the word you use? Sterile."

Selas nodded. "I understand; however, as the _Enterprise _is a scientific and exploratory vessel the design is well-suited for our needs."

She grinned. "You sound just like your dad, you know that?" Meruka winked at him then leaned over across the table, stage-whispering to Selas, "I think your brother is tongue-tied."

"Indeed he is. This is a rather remarkable feat as he is usually quite talkative."

"Ahh, just like your mom then." She sat back down and asked him, "Is it true, Se'tak? Did you inherit her talented tongue?"

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as she gazed over at him dreamily. "I…I…"

"Meruka!" one of the Orion party called out, "Come."

She sighed and frowned as she pushed back from the table and Se'tak found himself standing as well. "Oh well, duty calls. See you guys around?"

"I will not 'see you' but I will listen for you."

If he weren't so caught up in watching her, Se'tak would've rolled his eyes at his brother's self-deprecating quip. "Aren't you just too cute!" She gave Selas a quick peck on the cheek before giving him one as well and then rushing to meet up with the rest of the delegation. "Bye!"

It wasn't until the doors shut behind them and they were long gone that he finally returned to earth. As he looked over at Selas he saw his brother looking quite pleased with himself; Se'tak also noted that his own tater tot pile had decreased significantly while he was in his stupor.

"This is a most refreshing change from your usual verbosity," Selas remarked as he popped another tot in his mouth, "I find I most enjoy it."

Se'tak swiped the last tater tot on his brother's plate just out of spite. "Shut up."

* * *

**1847 hours.** Sa-mekh was sitting in the living room in his dress uniform reading from a PADD when he tried to slip past to go find Mama. Of course, as with everything else today, Se'tak had no such luck. The people he wanted to talk to he couldn't and the one he hoped to avoid put himself right in his path.

"Se'tak." Sa-mekh set the PADD aside. "I would have a few words with you before your mother and I depart." He bit back the sigh and waited. With an upward flick of the eyebrow and appraising search of his person Sa-mekh began, "I noticed that you and Selas have made the acquaintance of the young woman in the Orion party. While I will not discourage any such friendship I will ask that you exercise caution in your dealings with her, especially if you find yourself in private company."

"What?!" he balked. "Why?"

"Because she is an Orion female entering puberty and serving in the Orion delegation. Certain expectations are placed upon someone in her position and…"

"This is crazy! We spoke for like what, five minutes? We're barely even friends!"

Sa-mekh continued on despite his outburst. "...as you are only one-quarter Vulcan you will not possess the same degree of innate immunity from hormonal manipulation as a full Vulcan would should she try and employ her wiles on you. Se'tak, I only serve to put you on your guard as I do not…"

"This is ridiculous! Sa-mekh, you're being paranoid!" And with that he stalked off back down the hall toward his bedroom, slamming his hand hard against the door as he passed.

Nyota had just exited the bedroom and heard the tail-end of the father/son flare-up and sighed. As she entered the room Spock stood and straightened his jacket, looking for all the world as if he were indifferent, but she knew him too well to be fooled; and while she did not harbor the same misgivings about Meruka as Spock did she also knew that he only wanted what was best for their son. Standing toe-to-toe with him she needlessly smoothed out the lapels on his shoulders and stared deep into his eyes.

_"I do not wish to see him get hurt."_

Her smile was tight and she nodded, then slowly leaned in to his embrace. _"I know, Ashayam. I know."_

* * *

**1922 hours.** Se'tak was stalking the corridors trying to blow off steam. He was just so pissed with Sa-mekh that he could punch a hole in the wall. It was all just insane! He had plenty of friends who were girls so why should Meruka be any different? Sure she was pretty, and new, and bubbly, and green, and when she smiled he thought he might just _die _of happiness, but he wasn't in any danger.

_ Why can't he ever just leave me alone!?_

As he was fuming over it all Se'tak rounded the corner and ran smack dab into a person coming from the opposite direction, sending them both sprawling to the floor. "Sorry! I didn't see you."

He reached out a hand to help the person up and was surprised to see Meruka grinning and blowing the hair out of her eyes. "To be fair, I didn't see you either, but I'm glad I ran into you." His face flushed with heat as she reached for his outstretched hand. Her touch proved her fascination with him (and attraction to him—oh joy!) and nearly bowled him over before the recollection that he was a touch telepath made her jerk her hand back. "SORRY!"

"It's o-okay."

"I haven't hurt you, have I?" He shook his head no as Meruka batted her eyes. "I see you've got your voice back," she teased.

"Yep." They stood at the corner awkwardly, trying to gauge one another's moods, and he realized it was his turn to speak. "I um, I thought you'd b-be with your parents at the dinner."

She furrowed her brow. "My parents?"

"The ambassadors…?"

"Oh, they're not my parents!"

Again, Se'tak found himself tripping over his words. "Oh. I thought…"

"No, my mother is Ambassador Konis' mistress—well, one of them, anyway. I'm Ambassador Nissa's new junior handmaiden. They're at that big fancy dinner with your parents and the Captain and everybody… Anyway they told me I wasn't needed so I thought I'd just take a walk around the ship." She stated this all so matter-of-factly that Se'tak was momentarily stunned and she laughed in the face of his shock. "I forgot, your people are all about monogamy and mating for life. If it makes you feel any better you don't have to worry, Ambassador Nissa knows about my mother and the other women and she even has more then a few side dishes of her own," she said with a wink.

He was still so tongue-tied around her, especially in the face of her directness, that he continued to splutter incoherently. Meruka's face fell. "_Annnd_ it looks like I've embarrassed you. Sorry, I'll just…"

"Wait!" She stopped and looked down to the tight hold he had on her wrist. Se'tak instantly let go. "I'm not embarrassed."

"Really?"

"Really. Um…"

"Hey, do you know how to get to the Mess hall from here?"

Now her non-sequitur had _him_ confused. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Because I'm hungry, silly, that's why." Tentatively, Meruka reached for his wrist and began leading him away. "Do your replicators make banana sundaes? I've heard they're delicious."

Se'tak grinned stupidly and let her lead him halfway down the hall before realizing they were going in the wrong direction. This time taking her by the hand, he turned her around and led her down the right path. "Our Mess makes some of the best banana sundaes around."

* * *

**2145 hours. **They sat at a table in the corner, largely out of view of the few stragglers still coming in for meals. Meruka insisted he share her sundae and who was he to say no? She even special ordered the hot fudge off to the side and for the first time in his life he cursed his genetic intolerance when he watched the chocolate sauce dribble down her chin.

While they ate they talked and when they were through eating they talked some more. She asked him all about his friends and family, what it was like growing up on a starship, where he'd travel to if he could, what he liked to do for fun, what he wanted to be when he grew up. Ok, so it was more like he talked but that was only because Meruka was asking all the right questions and, to be fair, she was a very good listener. In fact she was as good-looking as she was fun to be around and he didn't want the night to end but he was coming up on curfew.

Se'tak was ushering her back to the ambassadorial suites when he remarked, "You know, it's really not fair."

"Oh? What's not fair?"

"You know all about me but I hardly know anything about you."

She winked and smiled. "What's there to know? I'm Orion."

"So?"

"So I sing, I dance, I make lo—…"

He stopped her short. "Ok, yeah, you're Orion but there's more to you then that. I've only known you for a few hours and even I know that."

Meruka smiled coyly at him but for once he saw he finally had her flustered. "I…well yeah, I guess, but…"

"Then that's it, tomorrow I want to hear more about you—unless of course you're busy with your duties and stuff."

Meruka paused beside her door. "I'm sure I can get away."

"Ok then, it's a date." He peered down into her violet eyes as she grinned away at him and he felt an almost magnetic pull to her lips…"Uh, g-good night. Sweet dreams." Se'tak stopped, backed up, and almost ran to the turbolift, muttering under his breath the whole way.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! What a coward! I can't even kiss a girl…!"

It wasn't until he was almost home that he realized he had his first official date—and with an Orion lady to boot.

_YES!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting To Know You**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2279.341, 0933 hours.** "Dude! What the hell happened?"

Se'tak grimaced and shrunk a little in his seat at the sound of his friend's voice. Despite this Aaron still plopped his tray down in front of him while Egil, still looking a little too pale after his bout with the flu, pulled out the seat beside him.

"You totally bailed on us…"

"I know…"

"…and the Banshee Queen killed our squadron, _AGAIN_!" Aaron's yelling now having attracted the attention of the entire Mess, Se'tak tried to slink down further in his seat while shoving some toast in his mouth.

His throat still a little raw, Egil asked quietly, "So where were you?"

"Well you see, I, uh…"

Just then Meruka appeared, looking like an angel in a gauzy, low-cut white dress. "Hi! Mind if I join you?" Both boys' jaws dropped as she sat down and Egil's ears turned beet red. "Are you friends of Se'tak's?"

He nodded and made the introductions, and just like he'd acted around her yesterday his buddies stammered and blubbered like idiots. Meruka kept on chatting away, trying to put everyone at ease, but every time her hand or leg brushed up against him or she said something especially meant for him he lit up inside.

She speared the last piece of syrup-coated French toast and swirled it around on her plate. "Mmmm, this was so tasty! Have you guys ever tried this? I mean, this is like WOW!"

"If you like that you s-should try Cook's b-banana pancakes," Egil suggested. When supplies were available fresh, non-replicated, Sunday morning breakfasts were Cook's specialty and the pancakes were an especial favorite.

Meruka lit up. "Banana pancakes?!" She looked longingly toward the food line. "Am I allowed to have seconds?"

Se'tak shrugged. "Why not?"

"YES!" She bounced up out of her chair and off toward the breakfast line beaming like it was Christmas morning.

Once she was out of earshot Aaron let loose. "AN ORION?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"What?"

He just shook his head. "You lucky son of a b—"

Egil coughed quietly into his napkin. "What I think Aaron's trying to say is that you are one lucky dog. Most guys would give their right arm just to have a girl like her even look their way and she's practically hanging off you."

His eyebrow shot up into his forehead. "So you think she really likes me? You don't think she's just playing with me or anything?"

"Are you kidding me?! Dude, if I even thought I had half a chance with her I'd be all over h—!"

"'Tak," Egil interjected, "She's definitely into you. Anybody who's spent 5 seconds with you guys can see that."

"Cool. So I guess now you guys know why I missed last night's game."

"Yeah, yeah," Aaron muttered over his orange juice, "Just don't think you're getting a free pass or anything because o—"

"Oh Okeon, you were SO RIGHT!" Meruka squealed, giving Egil a hearty one-armed hug. "These are AMAZING!" Once back in her seat she cut up another piece and held it out to him. "Se'tak, you _have_ to try this."

"I ha—"

She shoved the fork in his mouth before he could stop her. "Good, right?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Egil laughed quietly to himself while Aaron ducked his chin and shook his head. "You lucky son of a…"

* * *

**1028 hours. **He managed to shake off his buddies shortly after they finished eating and led Meruka over to the turbolift. The doors had barely had a chance to close behind them when she turned to look at him, a cute little crinkle forming in the middle of her brow. "I have something I need to ask you."

She was being serious, and in the short time he'd known her Meruka never sounded serious. "Ok…?"

"Did you mean what you said yesterday about really wanting to get to know me and stuff?"

_That's_ what was bothering her? Se'tak bit back a sharp laugh of relief; he thought it was something worse. "Of course I did; why else would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Ok." She turned back to face the front doors and he felt the tension in the small enclosure begin to dissipate. "Good. So what do you want to know?"

The doors opened as he shrugged his shoulders and held the pneumatics back to let her exit first. "I don't know…why don't you tell me about your family and where you grew up?"

He _had_ planned on taking her to the botanical gardens and showing her around, but Se'tak quickly discovered that once Meruka started talking there was no stopping her, so he decided to save that trip for another time and just listen.

* * *

**1141 hours.** "My mom always taught us to plan your next move, because even with the best of care you never know when your looks are gonna go, and so I'm thinking that maybe I'd like to go into fashion design. Not like the obvious lingerie designer—because, you know, Orion lingerie designers are an eccli* a dozen—but more of a women's apparel kind of designer…or maybe just dresses, I don't know, I haven't decided yet."

Before he could reply Meruka tugged on the cuff of her dress. "Do you like this? Because it's one of mine. I mean, I didn't make up the _whole_ outfit, I'm not that good yet, but I added the lace overlay and the bit of feathers at the collar and cuffs. Verena really likes it but Lanae is less than impressed. I'm telling you, that girl is a total achara*…"

* * *

**1312 hours.** "…and _that_," she said with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows, "is how I came to be the new handmaiden!"

Se'tak grinned. "I'm very impressed."

"You should be!" Meruka danced before him down the hallway, beaming with glee. "Riding a unicycle just isn't something people do anymore but I simply _had _to find a way to get myself noticed, and I did!" She paused before an open doorway and poked her head in. "Hey, what's this place? I don't remember it from the tour."

"It's just one of the classrooms…you know, for school."

"What?" She walked on in to get a better look around, her fingers trailing lightly over the top of the low shelf as she moved. "No way!" Her purple eyes roamed over all the toys—the jump ropes, the costume box filled to overflowing—and the naptime pads rolled up and stored in the corner. "This looks almost like something we had in the temples…"

"Yeah," he hurried to explain, "This is, uh, actually the little kids' room."

Meruka's expression fell. "Oh." She took another look around. "Then where do you study?"

Se'tak smirked as he leaned against the doorway. "I knew you'd ask that." He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder. "I'm over here."

She moved three doors down and he palmed the control panel so they could enter.

To his eyes it looked the same as it did Monday through Friday: dull, boring and _totally _unappealing; in fact it felt just wrong standing in there on a Sunday of all days. He eyed the neat rows of desks and the blank vid screen behind the teacher's station with disdain.

Meruka stepped into the space and stood between the rows, hands on a desk on either side. Her facial expression as she took in the room was priceless, as if the walls were covered in grime. "It's kind of blech."

He moved closer to her. "I couldn't agree more. I guess blech is universal throughout the Federation, huh?"

She batted her eyes as he leaned toward her. "Oh yeah. Totally. You know what else is universal, or so I hear?"

"What?"

Instead of a reply, Meruka mashed her lips up against his and kissed with a zeal he'd only ever seen in the movies. Se'tak didn't need any coaching to quickly start kissing her back. Despite the fact that it'd been hours since breakfast she still tasted of syrup and bananas and he enjoyed the flavor all the more now. When the kiss finally broke off all he could do was blink.

"Well…?"

Slowly the gears of his mind started churning again. _Well. She said well. What does that mean? Well. _"Uh…"

"Was I as good as your other girlfriends at least?" He missed the hint of annoyance beginning to creep into her tone.

"Umm…"

Meruka took a step back and put a hand on her hip. He didn't need to know how to read body language to pick up on the fact that she was getting pissed! "Really? Because that was the best kiss I know how to give and I _know_ I'm better than _any_ other girl on this ship or for a 100 light years around! And for another thing I'll have you know…mmfff!"

He stopped her mid-stream with another kiss, only this one wasn't as gentle as before as there was an accidental clash of teeth. "You're my first," Se'tak quietly admitted as they parted.

She languidly opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "What?"

"Kiss, you're my first kiss," he quickly clarified.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She blushed and her cheeks turned a deep shade of purple. "Because you're so cute I thought you'd dated other girls before."

Se'tak took a half step back and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.. "No. I just turned fourteen a few months back and I, uh, well I don't know how it is on Orion but I guess here that's kind of about the age to maybe start dating. Sort of." He could feel his cheeks flushing hot in embarrassment. "Also I grew up with most of the girls here and I don't really think of them like that."

Meruka confidently stepped forward and backed him into a desk. "Don't think of them like what?"

"Like the kissing type."

"Oh. Good." She pressed herself up against him and threw her arms around his neck, her gleaming smile only centimeters from his face. "Because I am _so_ the kissing type."

* * *

**1825 hours.** Se'tak stumbled into the family quarters with a dazed look on his face. He stopped just inside the door and leaned against the bookcase, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face. He and Meruka made out for hours, first with their lips, then with a little bit of tongue, and at one point she did this thing with her mouth and his ear lobe and it felt so _amazing_…he almost lost it right there but he was so blissed out he didn't care if he made a fool of himself.

Aaron was right—he really was the luckiest son of a b—ch on the ship.

Just then Mama looked up from the replicator and noticed him for the first time. "Hey Sweetie, how was your day?"

"Fine." He sighed dreamily.

She stopped and truly looked at him, her lips pursed in concentration. "Are you sure? You sound funny."

"I'm fine." His eyes focused on her long enough to reassure her before he headed to his room.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?"

"I'm not hungry!" he yelled out over his shoulder before disappearing into his room.

* * *

**1832 hours. **Spock entered and halted just inside the door, taking an experimental sniff of the air. Their apartments had a very distinct odor, one not native to their rooms. "Have any members of the Orion delegation been present in our quarters recently?"

Nyota set the dishes down and looked over at him. "No, why do you ask?"

"It is Se'tak," Selas coolly replied, legs swinging beneath his seat.

"What is Se'tak?"

Selas set his PADD aside and folded his hands on the tabletop. "The pheromone scent, it came from Se'tak." Turning in the direction of his mother he added, "Mama, did you not smell it on him when he entered?"

She locked eyes with him over their son's head, her surprise very apparent. "No baby, I didn't."

He picked his PADD back and continued to read before dinner. "Interesting."

Spock merely quirked his brow in response to his adun'a's disbelief and headed toward his seat. This turn of events in their elder son's life was as much as he had predicted. When this 'relationship' ended—and he had no doubt that it would end as quickly as it began—he hoped Se'tak would not be worse off for it.

* * *

* eccli = Orion, a small coin currency (term I made up)

* achara = Orion, b**ch (term I made up—yes, those Orions do get catty)


	5. Chapter 5

**Teenage Drama Mamas**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2279.344, 1520 hours.** Monday and Tuesday were hit-and-miss for the young pair, given Meruka's duties and Se'tak's classes and extracurriculars, but that Wednesday she caught up to him in the back row of the library pulling filmplasts and doing research for a paper. His arms full, she tapped him on one shoulder then smoothly approached from the other side, making him start.

"Hi," she said, giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

Se'tak's cheeks flushed. "Hi."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. How's work been?"

Meruka yawned and leaned against the case opposite him. "Boring. It's just been a lot of standing around, waiting, bowing, fetching…you know, the usual."

He grinned. "The usual, right…"

"There is one thing I've been meaning to ask you though."

"Oh?" Se'tak set the filmplasts aside to properly focus on her. "What is it?"

"Well it's something I overheard your mom saying…"

He frowned. "What'd she say?"

Meruka heard the displeasure in his voice and exclaimed, "It's nothing bad, it's just that she saw me giving Lanae some lip the other day and I overheard her tell Ambassador Nissa how much I reminded her of Gaila and I just wanted to know who Gaila is, that's all."

His righteous anger quickly evaporated but the frown didn't entirely disappear. "Oh."

She looked up at him with smiling eyes. "So who is she?"

"Gaila was the first Orion Mama ever met. They were best friends and roommates back at Starfleet."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "Your mom lived with an Orion?! No wonder she speaks like a native!" He smirked at her compliment. "Where's Gaila now?"

"Um…"

"What?"

Se'tak swallowed hard. "Meruka, Gaila died in the Battle for Vulcan."

"Oh." Meruka looked like a wilted flower and he hated seeing her like that, especially because he was the cause. "Tell your Mom I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to remind her of her friend and make her sad…"

"Hey." He cut her off and brought her in for a hug. "My Mom's not sad—and if she is she's not acting like it. If anything I think seeing you and having you aboard has reminded her of all the good times they used to have together."

"Really?"

"Yes really, Silly."

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Ok, if you say so."

"I do."

She was content to rest her head against his chest and Se'tak was happy to keep her there. As he stroked her downy red tresses he couldn't help but think of the first time he'd learned about Gaila, and aside from the physical resemblance it was funny to think that Meruka acted like his mom's late friend too.

"Can I see a holo of her sometime?" she quietly asked.

Her question reminded him of an idea he'd been toying around with for the last few days. "Do you want to see her now?"

"Sure!" Meruka stepped back and began looking for an available terminal while he grinned at her enthusiasm.

"No, not that way, I thought maybe we could…" Se'tak brought one hand up near her temple.

She furrowed her brow. "Maybe we could what?"

"Maybe we could do a mind meld?"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth then he regretted them for Meruka immediately backed away. "You want to get inside my head?"

Se'tak shrugged. "Well I thought maybe it'd be cool…it's a Vulcan thing, but it's ok if you don't want to do it, it's no big deal." He lied—mind-melding _was_ a big deal, a very big deal, and he wanted to try it for the first time on a non-family member with her. He'd heard Sa-mekh talk often enough about how important mind melds were to bonding and relationships and, as much as it irked him to think it, it seemed logical to want to do this with Meruka. And besides, a quick meld wouldn't hurt.

She pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest, considering him from the opposite side of the aisle. "Is it painful?"

"Absolutely not," he quickly replied. In reality he had no idea what she might or might not feel.

"And if I tell you to stop you'll stop?"

He was mildly offended at that. Hadn't he told her and shown her over the last few days that he'd do anything she commanded? "Of course."

With those assurances Meruka reached for his wrist and brought his hand back up to the side of her head. "Ok then, let's do it."

He brushed back her hair as he looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure? You're not just saying that?"

She smiled. "I'm not just saying that. Now show me what Gaila looked like."

"Ok." He pushed more of her hair gently out of the way and had her lean back against the stacks for support. Closing his eyes, Se'tak took several deep, cleansing breaths, then took one last peek at Meruka before proceeding. She had her eyes closed too but also had a giant smile on her face, making him almost break his concentration and kiss before the meld. "My mind to your mind…"

The instant the connection was formed Se'tak was reminded of how truly undisciplined he was in the Vulcan arts. It was one thing to hear Sa-mekh say it over and over and over again and another to experience it first-hand by inadvertently sharing an embarrassing memory with a girl you really liked.

The memory started when he was around 2 or 3 years old.

_It was only him and Mama in their quarters and she'd just given him a bath. He liked splashing around in the water and playing with all the toys, especially when he didn't have to share the tub with T'Alora. The fun ended all too soon for him, however, and Mama lifted him out and toweled him off. She managed to get a new diaper and a night shirt on before Uncle Jim comm'ed her with something important._

The next part of the memory was blurry—he didn't remember Mama setting him down on the living room floor, but that's where he started off from when he headed towards his parents' bedroom. Unfortunately what happened after he got to their room was all too clear.

_He finally scaled the high chair in front of the three paneled mirror and had a good look at all of Mama's paints and crayons. He had no idea she liked to color as much as he did! He looked around for some paper so he could leave her a picture but couldn't find any…and then he saw the holo sitting on the corner of her table. It looked like Mama, only with longer hair, and she was standing in front of a bridge with her arm around a pretty green lady. The green lady had long, curly red hair and a red uniform just like the one Mama was wearing and they were both laughing so hard their eyes were wet. _

_ Just then he saw some green paint and knew he had to paint a picture of the green lady for Mama. He unscrewed the cap and dumped the whole bottle right there in the middle of the table._

"You didn't!" Meruka cried, sending them both out of the meld and crashing back to reality.

His cheeks burned. "I did. I finger painted Gaila's entire portrait out of nail polish, mascara and a whole tube of lipstick before Mama found me." He initiated a quick, light meld, to show her the finished product—a crude approximation of Gaila on the vanity table complete with him covered in his mother's make-up—and ended it with Mama bursting through the door screaming in horror.

The images had Meruka laughing so hard she was crying. "Oh my gosh! Ha ha, I knew you were a trouble maker but that was…that was…ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up…" Se'tak leaned up against her as she giggled and pressed quick kisses along her jaw line.

"Se'tak!" Even as she tried to protest she pulled him closer, pressing her bosom against his chest. "Se'tak stop it, it tickles!"

He grinned and kept on kissing. "All's fair in lo—"

"OH!"

He dropped Meruka like a brick and looked down the aisle to see Dimora and Tabitha staring at them—well, Dimora was staring, Tabby was looking intensely at the filmplasts on the nearby shelf, but both were turning bright red. For reasons he couldn't quite explain Se'tak felt guilty and immediately backed away from Meruka, practically creating enough space between them for the entire crew to pass through. In that same five second span Meruka went from looking at him quizzically, to checking out the girls, then staring back at him with what could best be described as an angry glower.

The expressions on all three of their faces only served to further increase his guilt and confusion.

He nodded in Tabby and Dimora's direction, trying to play it cool. "Hey."

"Hey."

Meruka coughed and glared at him some more, reminding him he needed to make introductions. "Dimora, Tabby, this is Meruka. She's with the group from Orion." Meruka rolled her eyes at the obvious and Dimora tried to stifle a giggle while Tabitha turned even redder. "Meruka, these are my friends Tabitha McCoy and Dimora Sulu."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Tabby only nodded while still avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Right, well—" Se'tak reached for his filmplasts and PADDS then for Meruka's wrist. She ignored it. "We should get going."

Meruka looked back at the other girls and smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Dimora replied.

Now totally mortified, he managed to slink out of the library with Meruka behind him and the girls lingering among the stacks. Once they cleared the doors he took a second to lean against the wall and breathe but the peace was quickly broken.

"What the heck was that?!"

"What the heck was what?"

"Oh like you don't know!" She stood with her hands on her hips now, and her lips were pursed so tight they almost disappeared. Even scarier was the thought that in this moment she resembled his mother almost to a T.

Se'tak took another breath but his gaze on her never wavered. "Meruka, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why were you so uncomfortable?"

There it was again, that accusatory tone, and it came straight out of left field. "Just what exactly do you think is going on here?"

"Answer my question first."

He was at the end of his patience. "Why was I uncomfortable?! Because they found us kissing, that's why! I've known Tabby and Dimora since we were in diapers and it was awkward for me having them see me like that! Ok now? You happy?"

Instead of a reply Meruka turned up her nose and left.

Thoroughly frustrated he proceeded to bang the back of his head up against the wall wondering just what in the hell had happened.

* * *

** 2011 hours.** The whole situation was still irking him hours later, like a popcorn kernel stuck between two back teeth, and no matter what he tried he couldn't quite get it out of his system and it was annoying him to death. After dinner he tried to get some homework done but he just couldn't put the events of the afternoon out of his mind.

So Se'tak did what he always did when he was upset about something—he went for a walk.

He wandered off toward the rec rooms first to check out what was going on. The most exciting thing there was a karaoke sing-off in the main room but it didn't hold his interest for long so he left. Next Se'tak tried the shuttle bay, but with the _Enterprise_ traveling at warp there were no flights scheduled so things were pretty quiet there too. He went to the botanical gardens after that, and as he meandered along the narrow pathways he felt himself calm down to the point where he could think about Meruka and not get angry over the day's earlier confusing events.

Heading home he was completely relaxed, ready to tackle the essay before another Banshee Raiders session, but as he rounded the corner near his family's quarters he saw a familiar figure leaning up against the wall.

Meruka's smile was shy and her gaze didn't quite meet his eyes. "Hi." He nodded and kept moving for the door. "Se'tak, wait."

He stopped and folded his arms across his chest, waiting. He figured the less he talked the more likely he was to learn what exactly he'd done to upset her in the first place.

"I got a vibe earlier and I thought…I thought maybe you weren't being completely honest with me."

Nope, no such luck, zero clarification. "Huh?"

"It's all the pheromones and hormones," she said in a rush. "And between the scent and the body language I thought maybe you and one of those girls had…"

Se'tak threw his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried. "You think me and Dimora…? Or me and Tabby…? That's crazy!"

She stepped away from the wall and out into the middle of the floor. "They're pretty girls, Se'tak, it's not that far-fetched."

"Yeah, they are pretty," he conceded, "But they're my _friends_." Meruka still didn't look like she was buying what he was saying so he asked, "Don't you have any guy friends on Orion who you just hang out with and stuff?"

She screwed up her face. "_Puh-lease_! I had friends like that when I was little but why would I waste my time with them like that now when there's so much more _FUN_ to be had?"

Se'tak casually leaned against the wall still examining her closely and discovered she was actually being serious. "Our cultures are _VERY_ different, yours and mine."

"Tell me about it." Meruka leaned up against him and blew the hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry I got mad at you, I just don't like stepping on another woman's territory, you know? It's not very Orion of me but that's just how I feel."

"I get it, but trust me, there's _nothing_ going on. See me? No prior claim here."

"Ok." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being you. And because I have to get back to my room now."

"Ah."

"Good night!"

"Night." He watched her sashay down the hall until she rounded the bend, the stupid grin never leaving his face, all bad memories of the afternoon now completely erased.

* * *

There was a lesson in there, a very valuable one, and one that Se'tak wouldn't come to fully appreciate for a few more years; he could love women of all types, shapes, sizes and colors until the end of his days, but he would NEVER, EVER, understand them no matter how hard he tried.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a warning that there is going to be some M-rated _discussions _in this chapter here. We are dealing with a young, inter-species couple, and we've already seen some gaffes and cultural misunderstandings. There'll be more but these just have an adult bent to them. Again, M-rated _discussions_ will abound, so read at your own discretion.**

** Before I forget, I'd like to say a special thanks to everyone who leaves reviews! I love reading your thoughts on the subject and they definitely help motivate me when I am blocked; and in response to the guest who left a review last chapter about Spock and Se'tak, it's not that Spock hasn't tried to teach his son how to mind-meld (or other Vulcan mental techniques), it's just that Se'tak never really cared to practice/use them. Se'tak embraces his humanity much more than his Vulcan-ness, hence why he also dislike suus mahna practice. Hope that clears up the confusion!**

* * *

**Date Night**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2279.346, 1905 hours. **Nyota was sitting in her home office working when she heard the doors open. She didn't think anything of it until the overwhelming stench of sandalwood and…_something_ hit her so hard she could taste it and she started gasping for breath. As she gripped the corners of her desk her first thought was that the ship was being gassed but when she heard the sound of someone whistling she knew it was much worse.

Se'tak had discovered—and used—a bottle of cologne.

It was a gift she'd gotten Spock years ago, before she knew better, and it'd lingered in the back of their medicine cabinet ever since.

Until tonight.

Pinching the end of her nose she tried to wave the offending scent away but it only intensified as her son drew closer. Not wanting to embarrass him (he was especially touchy about subjects like personal hygiene since he hit his teens) she sat on her hands and looked to the door for his passing.

"What're you up to tonight, Sweetie?"

Se'tak stopped and poked his head in. "Just going to the movies."

Good G-d he was going to subject the better part of the crew to that foul-smelling stuff?! The ship would have to touch down on the nearest M-class planet just to recycle the air within the hour! Se'tak had laid it on so thick Nyota could practically taste the oil. "You meeting up with the gang?"

His cheeks immediately flushed. "Not exactly."

She had a fairly good idea who he was going with but asked him all the same. "Who then?"

"Meruka." Oh, her baby boy had it bad—and she felt even worse reminding him that the Orions would be leaving tomorrow evening. He rolled his eyes and strode off to the front door. "I know Mama!"

Seconds after he left poor Selas came to her in the midst of a hacking coughing fit.

* * *

**1912 hours. **He rang the door chime to the Orion delegations quarters with sweaty palms. Why was he so nervous? He'd been spending plenty of time with Meruka over the last week so picking her up at her quarters shouldn't be this stressful. Se'tak was reminded why he had yet to pick up Meruka from her rooms when the door was answered by one of the other young ladies in the ambassadors' party.

The woman stepped back and ushered him in and he gulped hard and crossed the threshold.

Verena had seen the young boy with Meruka before, and was as intrigued by him as her younger counterpart; however, she understood that in his society a liaison between a woman of twenty-five and a boy of fourteen was frowned upon.

Pity.

Therefore it fell to the newest member of their delegation to look after him and by all accounts Meruka had done her job well. He stood before her tonight looking every inch a respectable young man in his nice slacks and button-up shirt and was very polite. The young man didn't even try to ogle her (which was a shame given how hard she and Meruka had worked to make up this pretty purple dress). The only problem lay in the overwhelming stench seemingly emanating from his every pore. If he smelled like this on a daily basis then she would have to question her friend as to how she'd put up with it for so long.

"Hi, um, I'm Se'tak, and I'm, uh, here to pick up Meruka. Is she ready?"

She led him toward the seating area. "It is nice to see you again. I'm Verena. Meruka is not quite finished dressing." She leaned over him holding her breath. "May I offer you a beverage?"

The boy nearly choked, whether from his own aroma or the sight of her ample bosom she couldn't be sure, and she smiled as he politely shook his head no. They sat quietly for awhile and the longer they sat the more Verena realized that the scent emanating from Se'tak was not naturally occurring.

Was this possibly a misguided attempt at wooing a member of the opposite sex? She had done something similar once, stealing several of Ama's expensive perfumes and bathing in them at the age of six. The smell from that experience was so overpowering it took ten good baths and a week indoors before she was allowed out in society again.

Poor Se'tak. She could sympathize with his desire to impress Meruka but given his smell all he was liable to do tonight was drive her away. If only she could get him to bathe...

"Hi!"

Meruka giddily bounded out of their shared room and twirled in front of Se'tak. After trying on numerous outfits she'd finally settled on the maroon dress with the long-sleeves, scoop back and mini-skirt-a very modest choice by Orion standards but considered very provocative off-planet. Verena was pleased with how far her friend had come just on this trip alone.

The poor boy had to pick his jaw up off the floor. "You…you look…" She smiled and bit back her giggles as Se'tak struggled for words. Shaking his head out of his stupor he asked, "You do know we're just going to see a movie, right?"

"I know, but because I'm going with _you_ I wanted to look good for you in front of your friends!" She smiled broadly and twirled about again. When he still hadn't said anything she began to pout. "Don't I look good enough for you and your friends?"

Fishing for a compliment—damn she'd taught that girl well!

"You look so good I don't want to take you anywhere in case you find somebody better and decide to leave me."

"Aww, nev—!" She was about to throw her arms around his neck when she caught a good whiff of his scent and skittered back. "What on Terra are you wearing?!"

His brows knit together and he pulled up his shirt collar and took a sniff. "Oh, this? Just some of my sa-mekh's cologne, that's all."

"_Some_? Se'tak, it smells like you doused yourself in the whole bottle!"

"So?"

Verena stood off in the corner, shoulders shaking with laughter as she watched the two duke it out. "So?! I am NOT going out with you smelling like that! You'll stink up the whole ship!" Meruka pinched the bridge of her nose then stomped over and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?!"

"To the sonic showers, that's where," she replied sounding all nasally. "And in the future remember that a little goes a long way…"

"But you're going to mess up my hair!"

Once the two were out of the room Verena doubled over with laughter.

* * *

**1927 hours.** He was still trying to smooth down his hair as they walked into the Rec Room for the show.

Meruka batted her pretty eyes at him as she asked, "What are we seeing again?"

Se'tak took a good look around the room before answering. He saw Uncle Jim with his family off on the left, with Lily and Sam sitting on opposite sides of their parents and still sniping at each other behind their folks' heads. Uncle Hikaru and Kyson were there too, never ones to miss a film with epic fencing matches. Aunt Chris and Uncle Len were also present but Tabby and Becca were absent.

Placing his hand on the small of Meruka's back he led her over to two free seats as he answered her question. "It's 'The Count of Monte Cristo', a Terran film based on a book written in the 1800's. It's about a man who's wrongly put in prison—"

"Oh, prison!"

There was a wicked gleam in her eye that worried him as he finished, "—and escapes to exact revenge."

"Sounds great." She slipped into her seat and patted the one next to her, waiting for him to sit down.

There wasn't much chance to talk after that as the lights dimmed and the screen lit up. The film was old, made in the late-22nd century, but it was Uncle Jim's pick and he liked the fact that the Mars colony (that was then under construction) was used for some of the prison scenes. Once the story got under way Se'tak glanced over at Meruka to see her concentrating so hard her eyes looked twice their normal size. She looked so cute he couldn't resist smiling. Snaking an arm over her shoulders he drew her into his embrace and she snuggled against him completely contented.

* * *

**1941 hours. **"Oh goody!" Meruka quietly exclaimed.

It was the beginning of Edmond Dantes' engagement party but he couldn't see what she was excited about. "Hmm?"

"The orgy scene, right?"

Se'tak furrowed his brow. "What's that? Some Orion thing?"

She looked up at him all shocked. "You don't know what that is?!"

A few pairs of eyes were looking their way now and so Meruka leaned up and whispered into his ear. His eyes bulged out of his head; he would never be able to watch this scene the same way EVER AGAIN.

* * *

**1959 hours.** She let out a little startled squeak as the Abbé popped out of his secret tunnel into Edmond's cell. "Who's that?"

Se'tak shot her a knowing smirk. He'd seen this holo before, and while it wouldn't have been his first choice it wasn't bad as far as movies went. "You'll see."

"I bet it's his future lover. May/December romances can be _so_ hot."

"Huh?"

But Meruka kept babbling on like she didn't even hear him. "Of course it's not like there's a whole lot of options for them—I mean, what kind of prison keeps people in solitary confinement!? That's just barbaric! Even Orion prisons are better then that!" She would've kept on talking if it weren't for the cries of "Shh!" from some of the audience members and him whispering in her ear that Edmond and Abbé Faria were not, in fact, going to become lovers.

* * *

**2035 hours.** The holo was paused and the lights went up while the audience stood and stretched and tended to their business. Beside him Meruka sat still and was staring at the screen looking very pensive. He could guess why.

"Not what you were expecting, is it?"

"No," she slowly replied. Not wanting her to be turned off, he asked if she was bored and wanted to go do something else. "No! I want to see how it ends! It's just so different from Orion cinema."

"I can guess how."

Meruka smiled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "It's not just the lack of sex, silly—although that's part of it—but it's the plot, the costumes...it's everything! Don't get me wrong, I'd love it if there were more singing and dancing, but it's not like anything I've ever seen before and I'm actually really enjoying it."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

A few people were starting to return to their seats with snacks in their hands. Meruka took a tentative sniff of the buttery air and her grin broadened. "Mmmmm…"

G-d she was adorable. Smiling down at her he asked, "Would you like some of what they're having?"

"Yes! I don't know what it is but it smells absolutely divine!"

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Ok then, I'll go get you some popcorn. Why don't you see about something to drink?"

"Ok."

Se'tak watched her head over to the replicators then moved toward the line for the popcorn machine. It was another throwback of Uncle Jim's, something he absolutely _loved_ owning, an old time popcorn cart like the street vendors used to own. The snack itself was free and was a big hit with the crew on movie nights, holidays and parties. As the line moved forward he grabbed a large red and white cup and waited his turn. The cup now filled he turned back to see Meruka already sitting in her seat anxiously looking up at the screen.

"Hey _Tick." _

Only one jerk on the ship called him that and it was the same person who also thought it was a great insult. Biting his tongue Se'tak turned around and was confronted by Cole, Kevin and Sean. They were bullies, all of them, and he just rolled his eyes in the face of their collective stupidity and waited for them to let him pass.

"Cole."

His classmate looked beyond him at the audience settling back down. "Don't see your freaky family here tonight, so who are you with?"

Se'tak shut his eyes and willed himself not to strike out at the imbecile before him. "My family and I are _not_ freaks," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, whatever, _Tick_. You're not natural, that's for sure." Cole reached out as if about to shove him and instead upended his cup of popcorn. "You're not full-Vulcan, you're not full-Human—you're what happens when biology experiments go amuck. Your kind should be a cautionary tale."

The other guys ribbed each other and chuckled and Se'tak could feel his face burning hotter and hotter. It'd be so easy to take them out but Sa-mekh warned him what would happen if he got into another fight…

"Hey, I was beginning to wonder where you were," came Meruka's voice. She reached out and gently placed a hand on his arm. "Are you all set because I think the holo's about to start."

"No WAY! Freaky Tick's got a girlfriend?!" At that exclamation Cole and his cronies began to circle them and Se'tak pulled Meruka tighter behind him. "Shit, and a hot Orion at that. Look at that ass! Hey Babe—" he made a grab for her and yanked her up against him. Se'tak tried to pull her back but Cole danced out of the way and the other two got up in his face. He could talk his way out of this, he wouldn't let them goad him into another fight…"—how 'bout you ditch this loser and come have a private dance or two with me?"

Meruka shoved Cole hard. "Get your hands off me!" she cried. "There's no way in Gothor* I'd ever dance with you!"

"Leave her alone!"

Ignoring him Cole grabbed hold of her wrist and twisted it hard. "Oh yeah? Then how 'bout you dance _for_ me, _whore_."

That was the last straw; Se'tak snapped and moved on instinct, peaceful resolution be damned. He took one step forward before Sean got in his face and with an elbow to the ribs and a flick of his wrist he had the asshole flipped over and lying on his back wheezing in pain. Kevin gave a shout as he rushed him; there was a loud crunch and he went staggering back with a broken nose and tears in his eyes for his efforts.

Cole froze seeing how effortlessly Se'tak dealt with his friends and the next thing he knew he was shoved back against the wall so hard his teeth rattled in his head. Next he was grabbed up by the collar of his shirt and lifted clean off the ground. "You have no right, NO RIGHT, to call her that! She is NOT a whore! Say what you want about me but you leave Meruka out of this, you hear me?!"

"ENOUGH!"

He'd been so far gone he didn't even notice the lights go up or hear Uncle Jim come up behind him. Most of the others gathered for the movie were now watching them while Uncle Len and Aunt Chris were on hands and knees, med pacs open beside them, looking to Kevin and Sean and running tricorders over them. Se'tak flung Cole away in disgust. He took a couple steps back, his head held high knowing he had nothing to worry about; he hadn't started the argument but he'd certainly finished it.

Then again, when Sa-mekh found out what went on…

…shit.

Uncle Jim's eyes darted from him to Cole and back again, now in full blown captain mode. "What's this all about? Who started it?" Neither one responded. "Let me guess, the answers are nothing and no one, right?" He still got no reply but he seemed to know exactly who the instigator was and subtly shifted his body towards Cole.

Before anything more could be said Uncle Len piped up. "Jim, the Morrison kid's alright, he's just winded, but I need to take the Sweeney boy to Sickbay and set his nose straight." The doctor looked up at him and Cole just then too. "We should probably take Granger with us and give him a once over just to be safe."

Uncle Jim spoke so softly he almost didn't hear him. "Alright, Bones." He looked to them both once more with a deadly serious look in his eyes. "I won't tolerate fighting on my ship and I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another, mark my words. Now don't worry because I'll be having words with ALL of your parents before the evenings out, and you better hope this incident doesn't hurt Earth/Orion relations." Uncle Jim glanced back and spotted three young ensigns in the crowd. "Cal'shoun, Fein, Henniman, please escort these youngsters back to their quarters."

"Yes, Captain."

Not only were they getting kicked out but they were getting their own escorts. Great! And the worst part was he didn't even do anything wrong!

No, scratch that—the worst part was that his last night with Meruka just got completely ruined.

Ensign Henniman began to lead her off while Ensign Fein gestured for him to start marching in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry!" Se'tak called out to her.

"I'm sorry too!"

His heart sank at hearing that. "It's not your fault!" She started to deny it but he wouldn't let her. "I'll try and come see you before you leave tomorrow, ok?"

Meruka sounded surprised and he noticed that her eyes were watery. "Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Ok!"

The doors shut behind her while the other set of doors opened before him. Ensign Fein held a hand out and waited impatiently for him to pass.

What a shitty night.

* * *

* Gothor = Orion, similar to Hell


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fallout**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2279.346, 2053 hours.** Ensign Fein saw him to his door then went back to enjoying his night off. Se'tak let himself in and, knowing a punishment of some type was imminent, began pacing the floor in the living room like a tiger locked in a cage. He wasn't left waiting long before his parents walked through the door. Mama spotted him first and was she ever pissed! Her flinty gaze never wavered as she walked right up to him. They were literally nose to nose and she didn't say a word; he held his breath for fear of setting her off. When she was done staring daggers straight through to his soul she stomped off toward her bedroom making him cringe when she slammed her hand against the access panel.

As visibly upset as Mama was Sa-mekh was the exact opposite. He stood just inside the door looking cool as a cucumber but Se'tak didn't miss how tight he held himself and the way the veins in his neck bulged out.

Frak was he ever in for it.

Sa-mekh fully entered the living room. "Your mother and I were enjoying a quiet dinner in the Officer's Mess when we received word that there had been an altercation during the movie. Naturally we were concerned for your safety but did not in any way believe you to be involved until 7.8 minutes later when we received a call from the captain."

"Sa-mekh, I…"

His father held up one hand. "You will hear me out." An inflection. This was even worse than he thought. "Violence is not the answer; it is never the answer unless your life is in mortal danger." One eyebrow shot up questioningly. "Were you in mortal danger?"

"No, but…"

"If you were not in mortal danger then there are no 'buts'. I cannot stress enough how much you cannot let emotion get the better of you. It clouds your judgment and is your greatest weakness. Given your Vulcan heritage—"

"I'm more Human than Vulcan," Se'tak spat out bitterly.

Sa-mekh paused and narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he coolly replied, "You are; however, given your Vulcan heritage you are physically stronger than your classmates and potentially many of your superiors on board this ship. It is partly for this reason that I have spent the last 10.2 years training you in the Vulcan martial arts so that you would be better able to control and resist your violent urges, and yet I find you using this knowledge against them instead. You are the most likely of all your peers to enter into physical conflicts. Why is that?"

"I don't know." That was a lie—he did know, he just didn't want to come clean about it.

He watched his sa-mekh sigh—actually _sigh—_then turn and gaze out the viewport at the passing starry scenery. "This is your fourth altercation that you have entered into this calendar year alone and I fast anticipate the day when a group of parents will begin to voice their concerns for their children's safety in light of your outbursts; perhaps your mother and I should consider sending you off-ship to a school that is better equipped to see to your needs."

Se'tak exploded. "WHAT?! THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

Sa-mekh spun around to look at him. "Nevertheless you still resorted to violence. I have no doubt that you also have a convincing argument ready for me that will defend your position as being the correct one."

"You're damn right I do!" he roared.

He held up one hand to silence him. "No matter, this discussion is now finished. Your mother and I will tell you of our decision in the morning. You are to spend the remainder of the evening in your room contemplating what you have done." Sa-mekh turned to leave the room and Se'tak blocked him bodily.

"_What I've done_!? Why is it you always think it's something _**I've**_ done?!"

There was more he wanted to say but before he could continue yelling Mama came out of her room with a communicator in her outstretched hand. "Spock," she said, passing him the device, "It's Jim. You're going to want to hear this." He moved off to the far side of the room and she turned to him with an apologetic expression—but before she could utter one word he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. You know what? You and Sa-mekh wanna ship me off to some military school or whatever then fine, go ahead, 'cause I can't WAIT to get away from both of YOU!"

He had the pleasure of seeing Mama gape like a fish out of water as he fled the room.

* * *

** 2105 hours.** The lights were dim but not fully off and the door was locked. He'd added another override to the usual locking mechanism—Se'tak knew it'd be no match for his sa-mekh's programming skills but it'd at least give him a few extra seconds to prepare. As he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling and waiting for the inevitable the same thought tumbled over and over again in his mind.

Why didn't his parents want him?

T'Alora and Selas never got into trouble, at least not in their parents' eyes; if anything they were the golden children. Mama and Sa-mekh couldn't wait for T to come home and were practically counting her arrival down to the millisecond, and everybody pitied and petted Selas because he was blind. Everyone always catered to Selas' every need too, like he couldn't even take care of himself. Their parents never talked about sending either of _them_ away, but if he even got into a little bit of trouble it was always the same, "Se'tak, what'd you do _this _time?" Everything was always his fault and he had no doubt their lives would be so much easier with him off the ship—only he didn't really want to go.

He groaned and clapped his hands over his eyes. _UGH!_

There was a soft knocking at the door that made him sit up. "Se'tak? Sweetie, are you still awake? Because we really need to talk."

Oh no, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about what junior delinquent boot camp they were going to ship him off to. They could just go frak themselves.

Just to get his point across he hucked his basketball at the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He heard nothing but silence and then a subdued "Ok". When he was sure he was alone Se'tak curled up on his side, faced the wall, and did a little bit of crying of his own.

* * *

She re-entered the bedroom and watched Spock take a clean uniform shirt out of the closet and lay it across a nearby chair in preparation for the next day's shift. "Se'tak won't talk to me, so I need you to tell me exactly what you said to him."

He eyed her coolly. "I informed our son that we were displeased by this latest display of violence and that you and I would be discussing the possibility of sending him off-ship to finish his education at a facility that is better equipped to re-direct his anger."

Nyota didn't think it was possible after all these years but her adun managed to leave her speechless—and not in a good way. Incensed, the mama bear in her roared, "Are you out of your mind?! Did you really think I'd willingly let you send him away?! What in the world made you even think of that let alone think that I'd agree to it?!"

"I was…bluffing," he quietly admitted.

That declaration sounded even more preposterous than the idea of sending Se'tak away. "WHAT?!"

"Forgive me, I was working under the apprehension that it was acceptable parenting to level a threat of that nature against him so that it might curtail future bad behavior; I also exacted this punishment before Jim informed me that Se'tak was not, in fact, the instigator of this latest argument."

Nyota softened her stance somewhat but remained firm. She was mad at both her boys tonight—Se'tak for ruining her evening out with Spock, and Spock for saying what he'd said to Se'tak—but after learning the full story from Jim she could understand where both had been coming from.

"He is being bullied," Spock said.

"Yes," she replied, equally disheartened.

"By Cole Granger."

She sank down on the end of the bed. "Yes, and I can't for the life of me think of why. I don't know his mothers too well but they both seem like nice people." She sighed. "What do you think made him turn on Se'tak like this?"

He set his boots along his side of the bed. "There is no logic in hate, Nyota." He snaked his hand out to her and she clutched it tight, heightening her feel of his sadness and regret; she also felt his overwhelming love and concern for their son. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss in a show of non-verbal upport.

"You have to talk to him, Spock; and the sooner the better."

"Agreed."

He rose and headed for the door choosing to take her quite literally. "I didn't mean right now. I don't think he'll be willing to hear what you have to say right now."

Spock turned to her and nodded. "Then I will wait."

* * *

**0312 hours.** G-d he was thirsty; he needed to use the bathroom too. Checking the time he figured everyone was asleep and it'd be safe to slip out. Tiptoeing down the hall he passed through the kitchen and halfway through the living room before he heard his sa-mekh's voice behind him.

"Sa-fu."

"AHH!" Sa-mekh had been sitting there in the armchair as still as could be and he'd gone and walked right past him without even noticing.

"I did not intend to startle you but merely wished to alert you to my presence."

He turned up the sarcasm. "Yeah, well, job well done, Sa-mekh. Now if you don't mind…"

"You did not tell me that yours was a fight of honor on behalf of a friend."

Se'tak resisted the urge to sigh. Sometimes he just wished his sa-mekh would speak plainly. "Huh?"

"You were defending Meruka."

"Yeah, so?"

"I did not know this."

He rolled his eyes and slumped down onto the sofa knowing he wasn't going to get to the bathroom anytime soon. "Well it's not like you gave me a chance to tell you. You even said you didn't want to hear my side of the story."

"That is correct and a grievous oversight on my part."

Was that an apology? Se'tak quirked an eyebrow up and looked to his sa-mekh in disbelief. He was still rather indignant over his earlier unjust treatment and so accepted his sa-mekh's regret rather grudgingly. Silence stretched out between them only to be punctuated by the ambient noises of the ship until he decided to try and test his luck. "And for your information, Meruka's more then a friend."

"Understood." Sa-mekh didn't inquire further into the matter and he chose not to elaborate only because even he wasn't 100% sure what he and Meruka were. Could you really be boyfriend and girlfriend if you only knew each other a week? Se'tak was lost in his own thoughts ruminating on this very question when his sa-mekh next spoke. "I was also under the misapprehension that you were the aggressor in this instance but I have since been informed otherwise and have detected a pattern between tonight and your previous assaults."

What? "Ok…?"

This time Sa-mekh did not beat around the bush. "Exactly how long has Cole Granger been verbally abusing you?"

Just hearing the words 'verbally abusing' made Se'tak's skin crawl. Yeah Cole was a bully and a jerk but the way Sa-mekh said it made it sound so much worse. Besides he'd been handling it. Se'tak shrugged. "I don't know. A while."

Sa-mekh looked at him skeptically. "Define 'a while'."

"Does it really matter?"

His sa-mekh considered that a moment before replying. "No, I suppose it does not."

There was now an even more uncomfortable silence between them. He wasn't going to confront Cole himself, was he? Or want to take it up with his parents? Because that would just make it all _a lot_ worse.

"I would offer you my assistance, however, I know from past experience that parental involvement in such matters only exacerbates the situation. If I may offer you a piece of personal advice I recommend that you continue to ignore his verbal taunts as you have previously done as he will soon grow tired of them and move on."

His sa-mekh seemed on the verge of saying something more but hesitated. "And…?"

"And—I commend you on your restraint thus far."

That moment of pride took him aback. "Oh. Thanks. _Soooo_…does this mean I'm not getting shipped off to some boot camp school on Irnadoon or somewhere?"

At that Sa-mekh's face contorted into the most comical expression he'd ever seen—a cross of confusion and self-satisfaction. "You will remain with us aboard the _Enterprise_. Your mother was also much incensed upon learning of my proposition and so I was forced to inform her that I was indeed bluffing."

Se'tak spluttered. "What?!"

There was a trace of a smirk playing upon Sa-mekh's lips but he said nothing more and merely rose from his chair. "Good night, sa-fu."

He stayed in the living room a full minute completely stunned, never knowing that Sa-mekh ever had it in him to do that.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Departure**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2279.347, 0835 hours. **Despite the lack of sleep Se'tak was determined to get up early and keep his promise to Meruka that he would see her off. A quick shower and a change of clothes later he made a slight detour toward the botany labs with an extra bounce in his step. He wanted to surprise Meruka with a small bouquet of flowers (assuming Lieutenant Commander Andridge let him have some) and see about wrangling her out of duty one last time to escort her to breakfast.

Se'tak was nearing the gym when he heard Ambassador Nissa's voice drift toward him. Her tone made it seem like she was talking to a pet poodle rather then another being. "I see that you finished the packing early, and that's good. It's a shame that you got to it because your evening was cut prematurely short." He knew instantly that she was talking to Meruka. "It's not as if you couldn't have handled both boys if they'd been willing, even if that one young man _was_ rather rude and demanding. The stereotype prevails, of course, so you'll have to get used to that kind of behavior wherever you go, at least to some extent." He started to gag at the words 'handled them both'. _Share _Meruka like she was a piece of meat?! And with Cole?!

It was _beyond_ disturbing and oh so gross.

"Of course, Mistress." She sounded quiet and sad. Distant. He hoped she wasn't still upset about last night. He was about to rush over and comfort her but the Ambassador's next words stopped him cold.

"I'm glad though that you've taken care of all our friend's son's needs. You have, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. His family's been very generous with their time and I wanted them to know we appreciated it, even if they didn't accept our initial invitation. You also needed the practice and it was interesting to watch the way you and that young man interacted. If I were a younger woman and Vulcans and Humans weren't so prudish in their mating practices I'd have done it myself. Think of it, only 13 and already been with a Vulcan!"

At that his eyes bugged out of his head while Meruka hurried to add, "Se'tak's only ¼ Vulcan, Ambassador, and he acts more human than Vulcan; he said so himself."

The Ambassador kept talking, making out as if he were a prize to be won from some carnival. "Still, it's closer than many of us ever get, as Vulcans are even more closed-minded about the sensual pleasures we can provide than Humans! No, Little One, I couldn't be prouder of you than if you were my own uma*!"

They were nearing the intersection where he'd stood frozen and he now flung himself into the nearest corner so he wouldn't be seen. _OH MY G-D!_ Not only did the Ambassador think that they'd—_you know_—but now he finds out that Meruka had been _ordered_ to spend all that time with him?! And _service him_?!

Se'tak felt dirty and violently ill.

Once the nausea passed he leaned his head back against the bulkhead and tried to think. He didn't think he'd been under the influence of pheromones—in fact he thought Meruka liked him for him. Then again he'd never spent that much time with Orions before so maybe he had been under the influence and just didn't know it.

On the other hand maybe what started out as a duty for her had actually turned into something else.

_Or_ maybe she was just a really good Orion, making the best of a bad situation with a smile on her face and a wiggle of her hips.

Se'tak tried his best to put his own feelings aside and look at the situation objectively but it was nearly impossible for him to do so and he hated feeling so unsure of himself, especially when they'd grown so close over the last seven days.

He decided what he needed to do was go for a nice long walk and clear his head.

* * *

**1126 hours.** Meruka looked anxiously around the shuttle bay as the last of their luggage was stowed aboard. They had been scheduled to transport over to the Orion ship the _Gallinara_, but it's transporters were down and the _Enterprise_ offered to ferry them over instead. Spotting Commander Uhura standing with Ambassador Nissa and Lanae she was about to interrupt their little group and ask her if she knew where Se'tak was when he came strolling in, staring down at the ground with his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets.

He just looked all—_wrong_.

She rushed over to him but then stopped short; Se'tak looked so upset and while all she wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck in relief he didn't look like he wanted her to touch him right now. Instead she put her hands behind her back and smiled broadly. "I'm glad you're here! I was so worried you weren't going to make it."

"Yeah, well, I said I'd come." He toed a scuff mark on the floor and continued to avoid looking her in the eye.

Meruka's brow crinkled in confusion. "Are you sure you're ok? You didn't get in any trouble for last night, did you?"

"No, no, it's cool." The fact that he'd completely avoided answering her first question should've warned her what was coming but she was completely oblivious. She was beginning to wonder what was so interesting with the floor when Se'tak spoke up. "Listen, I know I was an—an assignment, that your feelings weren't real, but I had a nice time getting to know you and hope you weren't too bored spending time with me. Thanks for my first kiss and all that and have a safe trip back home, ok?"

He knew about her orders? But how…? "Se'tak…"

"Look, this is hard enough as it is so just stop pretending, ok? I can take it."

She fought hard to keep back the tears starting to pool in her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"Meruka!"

Ambassador Konis stood with the rest of the party at the base of the shuttle and was waving her over. They were leaving and she didn't have a chance—a _real_ chance—to tell Se'tak how she truly felt. Resigned, she turned from him and slowly headed toward the shuttle.

She only got halfway there when she spun around and sprinted back, flinging herself at him. It wasn't a pretty kiss by any means (there was a split second where teeth were again involved but it happens) and she whispered, "I might've had my orders but it wasn't a front, not one minute of it."

"_Meruka_!"

The ambassador stamped his foot, impatient to depart since they first stepped aboard. Se'tak gazed at her in wonderment while Meruka rolled her eyes at her boss' antics. There wasn't time for anymore words and so she slowly let Se'tak slip through her fingers. Once at the shuttle she turned back, blew a kiss and smiled at him, then let the doors close behind her.

* * *

Nyota watched Meruka's final display of affection as she clambered aboard the shuttle and turned to see her son in the far corner of the room. He was smiling sheepishly and his cheeks and the tips of his ears were dark from blushing so hard. As the shuttle turned in mid-air she broke rank and moved to stand beside him as he watched his first crush leave the ship.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't had her little misgivings about the two of them (especially after that rather explicit offer made to her and Spock by both the ambassadors their second day aboard) but after spending some time with Meruka her concerns lessened. Nyota hoped their young relationship had been sweet like hers had been with Dembe; he was her first kiss and in all these years she'd never forgotten him. In fact Dembe and Spock were a lot alike: serious and studious but kind and with a playful side to them if you knew where to look.

Hard to believe that that was thirty years ago now.

She sidled up beside Se'tak (who was almost as tall as her) and couldn't help but picture the little boy with the big toothless grin toddling around the living room. It was hard to believe that that had been so long ago too. Every time she blinked her kids were growing up.

Playfully she nudged him in the shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. A glance over at her showed him she wasn't buying it. "I will be."

A wise and honest answer; Nyota was impressed. "Ok." Without a care for his sensibilities she threw an arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss into the side of his head.

"Ahh! _MOM_!"

* * *

* uma = Orion word for daughter (I made it up)


	9. Chapter 9

**An Unexpected Promotion**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2279.358, 1223 hours.** He saw Dimora enter the Mess slowly dragging her feet. She had a crumpled tissue in her hand and her eyes were red. Unfortunately everybody else was still laughing at the story Tilk was telling and nobody noticed her distress until she sat down.

Tabby immediately threw both arms around her. "Dee, what's the matter?!"

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Aaron asked. "Did somebody—" he gulped "—die?"

She shot him a pointed look. "No, but I might as well have." Se'tak watched how tightly she held onto her tissue as she struggled not to cry. "My Dad got a promotion."

Everyone frowned save for Aaron. "That's great!" Seeing all the downcast faces he hesitantly asked, "Wait, I forget, what's higher then a Commander?"

"Captain," Se'tak quietly replied as he took in the news. "It means they're leaving the ship."

"Oh."

Dimora began crying again in earnest and this time Tabby joined her. Egil's gaze drifted from one disheartened face to the other; he was the newest member of their little group, his family having joined the _Enterprise_ only a year and a half ago, and he knew best what it was like to have to pack everything up and leave your friends behind as you went from ship-to-ship. "How long—?"

"Just after the New Year; that's only two weeks! How could he do this to me?!" She turned in to Tabby's shoulder and cried while her friend held her and stroked her hair.

Tilk swallowed his food and proceeded to point his fork at her. "He didn't do this _to _you, per say; it happened to _him_, and since you're his daughter, not to mention still a minor and not a working member of Starfleet…"

Both girls began to cry harder at the impending separation and Se'tak hit his friend in the arm. "Dude, not helping."

"Sorry."

Se'tak turned his attention back to Dimora. "Do you know what ship you'll be on?"

"The _Discovery_," she blurted out, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at her damp face. "Captain Thomlinson's retiring."

Egil, who'd been idly pushing food around on his plate, glanced up from his tray. "I was on there a few years ago. She's a good ship—a little different from the _Enterprise_ but still good."

"I don't care!" she shouted back. Now everyone for tables around were watching them. "I don't care if she's 100 years old or fresh off the assembly line, she's not my home!" Egil gawked like a fish out of water but said nothing more.

"There, there," Tabitha soothed, "He was just trying to make you feel better."

"I know," she pouted, her voice muffled by Tabby's shirt. "Sorry."

"Hey," Aaron chimed in, hoping to lighten the mood, "Why don't we go swimming after lunch? It'll help get your mind off things…"

"I can't. Mom said I have to start packing; I just stopped off here to tell you all the news before you heard it elsewhere."

"Oh."

Tabby held her hand. "I'll help."

Aaron latched onto the idea. "Yeah, we can all…" Tabby's hard look stopped him short as she shook her head no.

Dimora chuckled. "Thanks guys. Maybe later, ok?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Anything you need."

The two girls walked off together, leaning on one another for support and leaving the guys in quiet contemplation. They ended up going rock climbing at the gym like they'd originally planned but before where they'd been excitedly talking about the upcoming vacation now they were much more introspective.

He'd grown up with Dimora and Se'tak couldn't imagine what it'd be like with her gone. She was the big sister of the group, always planning movie nights and parties and things. She remembered _everybody's_ birthday and always baked them special treats. Whenever anyone had a problem they went to Dimora because she was such a good listener and gave the best advice.

Seriously, what were they all going to do without her? And who knew when (or if) they'd see each other ever again?

* * *

**1828 hours. **"I can't believe they're leaving…I knew something was up when he and Jim came out of the Ready Room looking the way they did but still, I wasn't expecting this."

Se'tak stopped mid-way down the hall and listened to his parents talking in the kitchen. News of Dimora's family moving on traveled fast. Sa-mekh being Sa-mekh he was quick to point out to Mama the same thing Tilk said to them earlier. "The Sulu family are not leaving, they have been re-assigned as Commander Sulu received a well-deserved promotion."

He casually leaned against the wall, wanting to eavesdrop on the rest of their conversation. Mama dumped the silverware on the table. "You knew Hikaru was going to get the promotion, didn't you?"

No matter how old he got or how often he saw her in action it never ceased to amaze him how good Mama was at her job. She could read people's body language like they were open books and not even Sa-mekh could hide. "I was consulted upon the matter and had before-hand knowledge of the event, yes."

There was a moments pause and then she said, "There's more you're not telling me." Damn. She sounded pissed. Se'tak was glad he wasn't in Sa-mekh's shoes.

"The Captain informed me of the coming promotion three days ago." He paused and cleared his throat. "I was initially offered the position aboard the _Discovery _and subsequently made the recommendation that it go to Mr. Sulu instead."

Well that was a horse of a different color. His jaw dropped as Mama also understandably balked. "WHAT?! You never told me that!"

"It was a passing conversation between myself and Jim that did not warrant repetition."

"Spock, I'm your adun'a! I'm not mad that you said no to the promotion—that's your choice—but you should've at least told me about the opportunity!"

He heard Sa-mekh move the pan off the cook top by the sound of it's tell-tale sizzle. "Do you wish to leave the _Enterprise_?"

"No, but…"

"Neither do I, nor do I have any ambition to command my own starship; Hikaru, on the other hand, despite his numerous repeated overtures of happiness in his current position, related to me in confidence that he would not be opposed to new challenges in his career. Therefore it was most logical to suggest him for the promotion as it would most certainly fit this criteria."

There was a long pause and he wondered if Mama was gearing up for battle or trying to calm down. "Ok; but in the future I'd prefer not to be blind-sided by things like this, ok?"

"Understood."

Se'tak listened to the plates being set down on the table but nothing else was said upon the matter. After this latest revelation he felt more conflicted about Dimora's departure then he did before. On the one hand he felt lucky; he was glad that Sa-mekh turned down the promotion and that their family wasn't leaving. On the other hand he was mad because his Sa-mekh had a hand in sending Dimora and her family away. It occurred to Se'tak that Uncle Jim would've had final say over who stayed, who went, and who got promoted, but maybe if Sa-mekh hadn't said anything then Uncle Hikaru wouldn't have been considered and they wouldn't be leaving.

A minute later he was still trying to sort his feelings out when he, T'Alora and Selas got called to dinner. All through the meal he played off like he didn't know a thing about his parents' earlier conversation when in reality it was all he could think about.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.006, 1929 hours.** The party had been his and Tabby's idea. The ship had had a farewell party for the Sulus the other day but this one was just for Dimora. Tabby offered to host since she knew she'd have no trouble getting Dee over and everyone else pitched in when and where they could. Everything came together and went off without a hitch.

Dimora was surprised to say the least, but after a few turns about the room began to smile and relax. Nearly their entire class had turned out to see her off and she was stunned to learn so many people would miss her. At one point early on in the party Se'tak sat on the end of the sofa sipping his punch and watching her talk shop with Aaron and Tilk.

"I can't believe she's really going." Tabby dropped down beside him and stared wistfully at her best friend. They'd been working side-by-side together for the last five days trying to make sure this party went well and judging by the look on her face he figured the exhaustion had finally caught up with her.

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

She turned to him, her eyes moist. "I don't know. Maybe? Probably not. I think I've just been lying to myself and throwing myself into planning this party so I wouldn't have to think about her really leaving." Tabby glanced back at Dimora. "Tak, she's my _best friend_."

"I know."

"What am I going to do?"

He threw an arm over her shoulders and drew her in for a quick hug. "You'll be fine; and she'll _always_ be your best friend."

A hiccupped sob escaped Tabitha's throat along with a small chuckle. "I know that, but what am I going to do when she leaves me surrounded by all these boys?" Her tears giving way to giggles he now took a good look around the room. There really was an oddly large number of boys in their class; he'd never noticed the discrepancy before. Before he could reply she bolted up from the sofa. "Oh no."

"What?"

But her attention was already off on their classmates fiddling with some figurines on the bookshelf. "Guys, guys stop that. Luke, I'm serious, put it down! If you break those my mom'll kill me!"

* * *

**2111 hours.** "Hey."

The ladle slid back into the punch bowl and he turned to her with a smile on his face. "Hey yourself."

Dimora reached over and poured herself a fresh glass. "I feel like I haven't talked to you all night."

Se'tak gestured around the room at everyone laughing, dancing, singing… "Well you _are_ the main attraction. The adoring masses have kept you busy."

"Yeah, they have." The blush rose to her cheeks. "I had no idea so many people would miss me."

"Liar. You knew." He nudged her playfully in the shoulder and soon they were both grinning. They remained standing near the snack table awhile and watched their friends goofing off and having a good time.

"You remember when we were like 6 or 7 and the ship had one of those 'Take Your Kid to Work' days?"

"How could I forget? Uncle Jim said he'd give us all a turn sitting in his chair and you kept trying to push me out and steal my turn!"

Dimora hip-chucked him, looking mildly offended. "I did not! _You_ were the one hogging the seat and giving ridiculous orders! And if you hadn't been so damn stubborn and heavy I would've knocked you off and gotten my fair turn!"

He rolled his eyes but continued down memory lane with her. "What about later, when my sa-mekh burned his hand repairing that console, and you _begged_ your dad to let you go with us to Sickbay so you could see your mom? You got your revenge then, didn't you?"

"Heck yes I did!" Both were laughing so hard they were almost doubled over, for while her mom fixed up his sa-mekh Dimora had gone after him with the bandages. Under the pretense of 'practicing' she'd wrapped him up from head-to-toe so tightly that he looked like an old Earth mummy; and she'd tied the knots so hard that Uncle Leonard had had to cut him loose with a scalpel and he cursed a blue streak the whole time.

"What about that time we ran away?"

"Oh my gosh!" Her hands flew up to her mouth. "That was so much fun!"

Se'tak chuckled. "We would've gotten away with it too, if Keenser hadn't been working in that Jeffries tube and evicted us...not to mention we didn't know how to disable the computer sensors so our parents probably would've found us before long too."

"Still, that was the best day ever!" she exclaimed. "And of course Tabby got so mad that we left her behind that she wouldn't speak to us for a week!"

"A week? She wouldn't speak to me for two weeks!"

"Well that's because I told her it was all your idea and your fault so naturally she was madder at you then me."

"Traitor!" He promptly dropped his cup and launched a retaliatory tickle attack.

"'Tak! AHAHAHAHAHAH! 'Tak, stop, I can't breathe!" He watched in amusement as she regained her breath.

Turning serious he looked her over as her breathing slowed. "You know I'm gonna miss you too, right?"

She smiled up at him but the sadness still lingered in her eyes. "I know. What I don't know is how I'll function on the _Discovery_ without my partner-in-crime."

Se'tak rolled his eyes and drew her in for a hug. "Yeah well, you know, there's always this little thing called a comm. unit you can use to keep in touch…"

Dimora stepped back and punched him in the arm. "Wise ass."

Two days later the Sulu family disembarked at Space Station 11 for the start of their journey to the _Discovery_. The day after that the _Enterprise _gained a new Deltan pilot, Lieutenant Faranju Umbar. And while Dimora did frequently keep in touch with all her old friends life as Se'tak knew things would never be the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Security Breach**

Security was a big deal when living and working on a starship. It seemed to Se'tak that more often then not a peaceful diplomatic mission would quickly sour, or an 'uninhabited' planet would be populated by violent people, and when the tables turned against you you had to be able to defend yourself. But more then that there was the matter of personal security that everyone had to take into account too, especially when you were a part of the _Enterprise_ crew (or a family member). They were celebrities, all of them, for their service in the Battle for Vulcan and beyond—and that came of fame tended to attract the crazies.

He remembered when he was about 2.5 years old and visiting Kenya for the first time. Mama had carried him over to the open air market and he couldn't get over all the strange new sights and sounds and smells. She set him down on his feet for a minute to get a better look at some fabrics for sale when a woman came over and crouched down beside him. Se'tak thought she looked nice enough and was smiling back at her but then she tried to pick him up and cart him off. He started screaming and Mama tried to grab him but the woman wouldn't let go; she kept talking and talking about Sa-mekh—next thing Se'tak knew the woman was on the ground and Sa-mekh was there holding him and Mama.

Apparently the woman had been stalking Sa-mekh from afar for some time and somehow got a hold of their shore leave schedule. Mama and Sa-mekh hovered over both him and T until they got back on the ship. It was scary to think how easily something bad could've happened and it was why Sa-mekh drilled them all so relentlessly in self-defense; his parents even had procedures in place should anyone breach their family security like that ever again…not that Se'tak had ever had to use them.

* * *

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.113, 1448 hours.** The robotics club meeting was cancelled so he got home early that Tuesday and heard the comm. ring the minute he walked through the front door. Dropping his bags by the couch he rushed to the office and hit the receiver without checking the address of the person calling. A pretty blond human was on the other end of the line and she was all smiles until he popped up on-screen and surprised her. "Oh! Hi!"

Se'tak froze up a second then mentally cursed himself out. He didn't know how she did it but somehow this fan girl got their home number. Back when he was really little they'd had to change the number so often he didn't even know his own comm code until he was six.

"Is Commander Uhura ho—?" His hand snaked out and hit the End Call button before she could even finish the question, while he reached into his pocket with the other and pulled out the personal comm device, punching in their family emergency code. Mama would back trace the call and put a block on it and Sa-mekh would have to file an incident report. Before he could complete any of that though the comm rang out again, making him flinch. Se'tak glanced up from his work expecting to see the unknown address of the wild-haired girl when T'Alora's number scrolled by.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey T, you're never gonna guess…"

But instead of his sister the human girl popped up again. He started to panic. This girl was in his sister's dorm room!

"Se'tak, please don't hang up on me."

Of course she knew his name; they all did. The hardcore nut jobs even knew his height, weight and favorite holo programs. They knew every detail the press ever published about them and would say anything to get a piece of his parents. But this…this was a MAJOR breach of security and he needed to get a hold of Sa-mekh NOW! With fumbling hands he tried to hit the button only to have his badge fall to the floor. Diving out of his chair he made a grab for it, hitting his head on the desk on his way back up before setting the page off.

Mama was on the line within seconds. "What's wrong?"

"There's a girl in T's room!"

The blond on the other end of the line spoke up as Mama gasped. "Look, I'm not just…"

"You mean there's an intruder on the ship?!"

"No!" he snapped at both of them, "In her dorm room!" Se'tak took another close look at the girl and the room beyond. The dresser drawers were a bit messed up (half-open and with clothes spilling out of them, completely atypical for his sister) AND the purple scarf around the blond's neck was _definitely_ the one he gave his sister for her last birthday. "And she's wearing T's clothes!"

"Tik Tak, will you just shut up and listen to me for one second?! I'm your sister's roommate!"

"Is that Casey?"

Oh. Did he really just flip out AND freak his parents out for nothing? Still somewhat shocked he stared quizzically at the screen and tried to reconcile the image of the girl before him with what little he'd remembered from T'Alora talking about her college roommates. He'd heard T mention Casey from time to time but he must've missed the part where she said she was human.

As he was taking all this in Mama and Casey began a conversation. "Oh man, Ms. Uhura, you should've seen his face! It was priceless! And he was getting all hysterical too! Did you know he hung up on me?"

"You're kidding!"

Were they seriously talking about him like he wasn't even in the room? This was just insulting! And still he sat there dumbly, unable to put a word in edgewise.

"And what was that you called him a minute ago? Tik Tak?" Mama asked.

Casey laughed harder. "I don't know what I said, I was just trying to get him to calm down and listen to me!"

"Well I like it. Se'tak, Sweetie, you still there?"

He rolled his eyes, making Casey snort. "Oh, am I allowed to speak now?"

He could hear the huff of annoyance in Mama's voice. "Not with that attitude you're not. Never mind. Casey, I'm sorry to cut this short, but we'll have to talk later, this diagnostic I'm running is almost finished."

"That's fine, I didn't mean to bother you at work. Talk to you later, Ms. Uhura!"

His personal comm. cut out and it was just him and Casey staring at each other, his cheeks burning in embarrassment, not knowing what to say.

"I think I'm going to call you Tik Tak from now on. It suits you."

Se'tak groaned and palm-smacked his forehead. "You mean you're going to call here again?"

"Yep!" Behind him he heard the doors open and Sa-mekh's heavy foot-falls as he stepped into the room. "Hi Commander!" Casey called out rather cheerfully. Se'tak groaned again and slumped forward in his seat.

"Good afternoon, Casey."

The girl looked from him to his sa-mekh and back again. "I uh, know this isn't a good time, so I guess I'll call back later." She terminated the connection before either of them could say anything. His back still turned to his sa-mekh, Se'tak winced, dreading the coming lecture on the do's and don'ts of using the emergency page.

He wasn't disappointed.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was a little weird, I know, but I just always thought that Se'tak and Casey's first meeting would be all kinds of awkward and embarrassing.

On a completely unrelated note, today's my birthday! No really, it is. Now I know a bunch of you usually send me the love anyway but could you take a minute out to write a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter? It'd be greater than any other present I could get! Thanks! = D


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and the birthday wishes last week-they really made my day! Now here's an extra long chapter for your reading pleasure.

* * *

**Game Time**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.165, 2145 hours. **Game point. If they sunk this shot they'd win for the first time ever.

No pressure.

Except he just had to get past Uncle Jim first.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_**, 2280.151, 1832 hours. **They may have lived and worked out in space but the people aboard the _Enterprise_ weren't without culture; in fact, because the ship was such a small, diverse community many of them were multi-talented and liked to share their gifts with others through various annual events. There were all kinds of activities that the ship set-up throughout the year—sports games, food festivals, music concerts—and crewmembers from all specialties contributed, as did their families.

Tonight the topic of conversation in the Mess was last week's art show and all Se'tak wanted to do was face plant right into his dinner. Selas presented his sculpture of a visiting Kerralian scientist and everyone was oohing and ahhing over it so much Se'tak wanted to gag. Yes, his brother was blind, yes he'd done the piece without once 'seeing' the young woman, yes it was amazing…yes yes yes. It's not that he wasn't impressed by Selas' work but he was just so sick and tired of hearing about.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Ensign Ulrich said as she sidled over to their table, "But I just wanted to tell you what an amazing little boy you have. I loved the show last week, and your son's piece in particular." Addressing his brother, she added, "You're very gifted, Selas."

_Ugh, another one_. He rolled his eyes and went back to stabbing at his carrots while Mama and Selas thanked her. Sa-mekh and T'Alora merely nodded along and went back to their meal.

They were getting ready to leave when he spotted John Henry sitting alone at a table near the door, and that in and of itself was strange. If anyone on the _Enterprise _was the embodiment of a high school quarterback it was John; he was quite literally the golden child with his father's height and build, his mother's good looks, and the easy charm of both. Everybody loved him. His parents were both engineers and he was supposed to start his own studies at the Academy in the Fall. John was cool, smart, athletic—everything Se'tak wanted to be…

…and it looked like he was flagging him over to his table.

Se'tak quickly trotted over to see what he wanted.

"Hey, Se'tak, how're you doin'?"

He bit back the goofy grin that threatened to split his face in two. "Not bad, John, and you?"

John smiled. "Can't complain, just enjoying my last few weeks aboard ship. Hey, I was wondering, you're fifteen now, aren't you?"

Se'tak shook his head. "Not for another three months, why?"

"Oh man, that's too bad. I've seen you play ball in the gym and I was going to try and recruit you for the CVC* Games." _The_ CVC Games?! Was he serious?! It hadn't even occurred to Se'tak that he might get asked to play and now here John was inviting him personally! This was awesome! "But you have to be at least fifteen."

"Oh." And there was the rub. _Damn, damn, damn, damn_…

John must've seen the disappointment written all over his face because he added thoughtfully, "Maybe if your folks said it was ok and signed a waiver you could still join the team?" He brought up a screen on his PADD, showed it to Se'tak, then transferred it to his in-box. "Think about it and talk it over with them. If the Commanders say yes then come and join us Thursday night in the gym. We've only got two weeks but we're going to try and get some informal practices in in-between then." Instead of shaking his hand John held his palm up in the ta'al. "Take care, buddy. Hope to see you there."

Se'tak returned the greeting and this time didn't bother to hide his grin. "Thanks!" He ran out into the corridor to catch up with the rest of his family, yammering on the whole way home about the invitation he'd gotten and how excited he was to get the chance to play. Only Selas offered up words of support.

"I believe the civilian basketball team will be very fortunate to have you play for them, sa-kai. Perhaps this year they might even win against the crew."

They entered their quarters with T'Alora nodding in agreement before heading to her room. She had competed in swimming events in the CVC in years past and done fairly well, winning the 100m freestyle last year against Lieutenant Fajia, the crew favorite. Se'tak was about to go to his room and retrieve his PADD for his parents to sign when Mama stopped him and asked that he stay in the living room a minute with her and Sa-mekh and talk.

_Uh oh._ Selas must've picked up on it too because he quickly fled the premises without even being asked. His parents picked a seat on the sofa and rather then sitting down Se'tak chose to stand before them. "What?"

Mama looked anxiously over to Sa-mekh and began. "I know how excited you are about the games but I won't be signing that waiver for you. It's too dangerous, Se'tak."

He balked and glanced from Mama to Sa-mekh, neither one moving. "You're kidding, right? You let me play pick-up with the guys all the time!"

"You play with your friends and you play for fun—playing in the CVC is different. You could get hurt, or worse, you could hurt others."

"Mama, this is so unfair! Just because…"

But she just barreled right on through. "You've seen how aggressive everyone gets during the Games! Last year in the basketball game alone Lieutenant Deng got a black eye, Lieutenant Commander Plin-Yee bruised three ribs, and John Henry twisted his ankle—and those aren't even the worst injuries!"

"He landed funny after a jump shot, it's not like someone tripped him up on purpose or anything," he muttered darkly in John's defense…not that Mama was buying it.

Folding her arms in front of her chest she said, "I don't care, it's still too dangerous and I won't see you get hurt. You're still a growing boy."

"So T'Alora and Selas can do what they want to do but I can't do what I want to do because you're afraid I might get a little beat up or not know my own strength?!" He threw his hands up in exasperation and fled the room screaming, "This is so _FREAKING_ UNFAIR!"

* * *

**1907 hours.** He sat on top of his bed, fuming and reading a comic from his PADD, when someone knocked at the door. Thinking it was Mama coming with even more excuses he rolled his eyes and mumbled "Whatever" only to have Sa-mekh stroll in instead.

As his sa-mekh took a seat at his desk Se'tak let out a huff of annoyance. "What, did she send you in here to finish telling me all the reasons why I can't compete?"

Sa-mekh looked him over coolly, hands resting in his lap. "On the contrary, your mother and I are in somewhat of a disagreement over your participation in the Civilian vs. Crew Games. She believes that you should not be allowed to compete while I believe that you have ample skill and should be afforded the opportunity."

Se'tak set his PADD aside and sat up straighter. "Really?"

He canted his head to the side, as if there were any logical reason to doubt him. "Yes. It is quite an honor to be asked to join."

Well this was totally unexpected. But what did that mean for the CVC Games? As if in answer to his unspoken question Sa-mekh held out his hand, waiting for the PADD which Se'tak readily handed over after calling up the waiver. While Sa-mekh gave it his signature Se'tak asked, "But what about Mama?"

Sa-mekh rose. "I will discuss the matter further with your mother this evening and work to 'bring her around'."

As the PADD was handed back over to him he stared at it in disbelief. He still couldn't get over the fact that Sa-mekh thought he could really do this. "Thanks."

He stood at the doorway and nodded. "You are most welcome."

The minute the doors closed behind him Se'tak leapt off his bed whooping and hollering as he did a happy dance around the room.

* * *

Despite it all Mama was still pissed at both of them the following morning and refused to speak to either him or Sa-mekh directly, preferring instead to comment under her breath about how it served him right if he ended up in Sickbay and not to come crying to her. Se'tak didn't care—he was on cloud nine—until he walked in to the first practice. The team that year comprised of himself, Tilk, Egil, John, Marcy Keene, Ahorangi Taura, Louisa Henlish (his teacher's daughter), Juliranaya (the same visiting Kerralian scientist his brother had sculpted), Grell Smeed, Mark Johansson, Gia Ramos—and Cole Granger.

Frak.

_Oh well, so much for a winning team_, he thought to himself as Cole strode into the room. They made eye contact and Cole turned his nose up in the air but didn't bother with him after that; that was good though, he could handle being ignored. John moved to the middle of the floor with a ball in his hands.

"Alright," he said, slapping the side of the ball and calling the team to order, "Before we get started I want to thank everyone for coming out. I think we've got a great team this year and a real shot at the title." Everyone cheered and John smiled. "Anyone have any questions before we get going?" Cole's hand shot up. "Yes?"

"Who died and made you captain?"

John's face fell slightly. "I'm sorry?"

Se'tak shot Tilk and Egil a look and they all stifled their groans as Cole repeated himself. "I said who died and made you captain? Why can't somebody else lead the team?"

The rest of the group looked a little shocked while John's cheeks turned slightly pink. "You know what, you're right, I just kind of came in and took over. Let's put it to a vote, shall we? First off, who else would like to be considered for team captain?" No one was surprised when Cole's hand shot up in the air. At the sight of it Ahorangi whispered something in Marcy's ear causing her to laugh out loud; she quickly threw a hand over her mouth as Cole glared in their direction.

John carried on. "Ok, all in favor of Cole as captain raise your hand." Juliranaya looked around to see how everyone else voted and when not a soul moved she kept her hands down as well. John had the good grace not to look smug when he next asked, "All in favor of me as captain raise your hand," and ten hands shot up. Cole just grumbled under his breath but then fell into line.

The practice ran surprisingly well. Ahorangi and Egil weren't the best of players but what they lacked in skill they made up for with heart. Juliranaya showed up more out of curiosity then anything else, wanting to experience everything life on-board the _Enterprise_ had to offer, and although she'd never played basketball before she was a quick study and one of the best all-arounds Se'tak had ever seen. But it was Grell that really surprised him; the gray guy was small but he had quite a jump. He was also so unobtrusive that nobody noticed him until WHAM! the ball got smacked out of their hands and he was off and running with it in the opposite direction. Se'tak knew Grell was going to be there secret weapon.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.165, 1359 hours. **The next several practices continued to go well and before they knew it it was the afternoon of the game.

"Good job everybody!" John called out, gathering them over. "Now before you all go get ready for tonight I want you to come and collect your uniform shirts." He opened up a bin and reached in, pulling out the first one he could find. "Taura!" John tossed the shirt at her then reached for the next one. Reading the name on the back caused him to scratch his head. "Uh, Sag-"

He'd heard his clan name butchered enough times to know the shirt was his. "Got it." Se'tak came up beside him and grabbed his shirt, lucky number 11, before John embarrassed them both any further. The uniform top was nice, decent quality and all, but was it really necessary of Uncle Jim to make their team wear red? It had to be some kind of cruel joke meant to psych them out.

"Klassen!"

Egil collected his top and stood beside Se'tak admiring it, smirking all the while. He was number 23. "Not bad, not bad…"

"Maybe we'll actually win this year," Se'tak said hopefully.

"Maybe," his friend agreed. "After all, last year's team did come close."

"You call a 20 point difference close?"

Tilk headed toward them, his shirt in his hands. "It was better than the year before that; the final score then was 97-49."

_Ouch, that's right_; he'd worked hard to make himself forget _all_ about that game—but this year the tides were going to turn.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.165, 1956 hours. **Se'tak sat on the bench in the locker room, legs bouncing and head hung low, as he fidgeted before the start of the game.

"Guys?" John's voice brought all eyes in the room on him. "I'm not really good at those 'Win one for the Gipper' speeches—"

"Who's the Gipper?" Juliranaya asked.

"—but, and I really mean this, I think we can take the crew this year and for the first time in the CVC's 15 year history. We've got talent, we've got heart and we want this so much more than they do we can taste it! So what do you say? Is this the year we're gonna knock 'em down a peg or what?!"

As far as speeches went it wasn't very eloquent but Se'tak (and he assumed his teammates) would've followed John into battle if he asked so it wasn't hard for them to scream "YEAH!" with such force that the walls shook. Suitably whipped into a frenzy the announcer chose that moment to call them out into the gym and they trotted onto the floor to further whoops and cheers from the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye Se'tak spotted his family: Sa-mekh and T sitting ramrod straight with neutral expressions on their faces as they clapped while Selas stood next to them both and cheered with abandon. Mama sat next to Selas looking cool and giving him the stink-eye the minute he set foot on the court, sending a chill running up his spine. As they were introduced and each one stepped out on the line he tried to put her out of his mind and return his focus to the game.

The crew team was brought out next and even though Se'tak knew most of the people who they'd be playing seeing them standing opposite him (and in their matching blue uniform shirts) made them look more imposing than he remembered. Uncle Jim, who created the Games and had been on the basketball team every year, surprised no one when he emerged from the locker room first as he was, in work and in play, the team leader. He was followed onto the court by Lieutenant Russell Deng, Lieutenant Commander Plin-Yee, Lieutenant Commander Duronan th'Neferan…

"Your DAD'S PLAYING?!" Egil hissed down the line at Tilk.

Their friend leaned over and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, so? I thought I told you?"

Se'tak was as pissed as Egil about this turn-of-events. "You didn't!"

….Lieutenant J.G. Neil Coro, Ensign Ramiro Vugteveen, Lieutenant Danuta Williamsen, Commander Conrad Lauze, Commander Shayla Wahlen, Ensign Tana Gott, Ensign Hosea Calixtro and Lieutenant J.G. Toney Mihalco.

He forced himself to keep breathing normally and not swallow down the abnormally large lump of nerves that lodged itself in his throat; he didn't want to show fear in front of his—for the next ninety minutes or so, at any rate—enemies. The referee, a Lieutenant Commander Summers, stepped forward and signaled the start of the game. John and Uncle Jim moved to the middle of the court while everyone else either took up their positions or headed for the bench. After an amicable handshake the ball was brought out for the toss up. Se'tak hadn't even moved from his starting position and already sweat was dripping down into his eyes.

The ball was thrown into the air and the passing seconds seemed interminable as it slowly moved upward. Uncle Jim and John both leapt up to grab it and despite the odds John _just_ managed to tip it back to his teammates. Play erupted from there and suddenly everyone moved as if in double time. Se'tak was so focused his eyes never left the ball, whether it was traveling up court or down court, in the hand's of a teammate or a rival player—the whole of the gymnasium was tuned out and the only time he became aware of his surroundings was in the few precious seconds when the ball was in his hands and he looked about for an open teammate or the basket.

They were three minutes into the first period and the score was 7-12 when he got subbed out. John made it clear beforehand that he wanted everyone to have a chance to play and so he and Louisa took their seats while Tilk and Marcy jumped in. Mr. th'Neferan had a wicked grin on his face as his son left the bench and Se'tak shivered in spite of himself.

"TAK!" He turned to see Tabby sitting a few rows up on the bleachers, grinning like mad and giving him a double thumbs up.

That was weird; she didn't she even like basketball all that much, did she? He couldn't recall seeing her at the CVC basketball games before at any rate.

Beside Tabby sat her father, with a medkit strapped across his chest and a grimace on his face. Following Uncle Len's gaze back to the court Se'tak soon discovered why. This game was getting intense! There really were a lot of hard blocks and elbows and things. He knew he could take it but no wonder Mama was reluctant to let him join. He always knew Lieutenant Deng was scrappy but Commander Lauze didn't look to be any better…and it wasn't just the crew team either, the civvies were giving it their all too. John was relentless and Tilk was wicked aggressive, even when it came to blocking his own dad.

All of a sudden John got hold of the ball and gave Juliranaya the signal. This was a move they'd worked out in practice and it was _flawless_; Se'tak only hoped it worked half so well now.

John dribbled the ball down the court, Uncle Jim hounding him the whole way, with Juliranaya following the play from the side. Once he passed the center line he faked a move like he was going to go one way and pass the ball, with Juli following through and miming that she'd received the pass. Uncle Jim fell for the fake out and John swooped around him to make the 3 point shot, bringing the score up 10-12.

"WOO HOO!" the whole bench cheered, jumping up and down. Uncle Jim looked completely stumped. Maybe this really was going to be there year after all…

* * *

**2050 hours. **Halftime saw them bounding into the locker room like a pack of energetic puppies. They'd manage to keep the score within five points the entire game thus far and the crew didn't look like they knew what hit them.

"Great job team!" John crowed.

"Yeah!" Gia added. "We're gettin' 'em good!"

Marcy was so excited she started running around the room slapping everyone on the back and giving them high fives.

John took a quick drink of water and said, "But we have to remember to keep the pressure up. We've got 'em scared now but it won't mean a thing if we lose our momentum."

"Maybe when we go back out we can do a Haka to help throw them off?" Ahorangi offered up thoughtfully.

This time the cultural misunderstanding was universal and Se'tak beat Juliranaya to the question. "What's a Haka?"

His teammate looked at him in disbelief. "It's a Maori war cry dance ritual." She looked around the room for support but saw everyone staring back at her in confusion. "Seriously, none of you have ever heard of a Haka before?"

But before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door and all necks craned around to see who it was. Tabby slowly stepped in looking very uncertain of herself until she saw him sitting on the bench sandwiched between Tilk and Egil. "You guys!" she screeched, rushing over and throwing her arms around all three in a massive hug, "You're awesome!"

Egil's cheeks turned bright pink, Tilk turned his antennae toward her and Se'tak grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Tabs, but we haven't won yet."

"No, but you will, I just know it!" She gave him an extra squeeze then turned and darted out of the room, her face all scarlet; no sooner had she left then Cole started making fun of him by way of goofy kissy faces. Annoyed, Se'tak threw his sweaty towel at him. "Oh quit it."

"But _Tick_," Cole snapped back in a high-pitched girly voice, "You're just so _perfect_…"

John stepped in-between them. "Knock it off guys and keep your focus on the game."

* * *

**2117 hours. **Mid-way through the third period was when things started to go wrong. Tilk made the tying shot but took a hard jab to the ribs from Lieutenant J.G. Mihalco for his effort.

Uncle Len said he had to sit out the rest of the game or risk more serious injury. "You take another hit like that, Son, and you'll have to spend the night with the osteo regen, you hear?"

Tilk nodded and shuffled to his seat to a round of applause from the whole gym. When he was seated John pointed to Se'tak. "Tak, you're in." He immediately leapt from his chair to help fill the gap and keep the momentum going.

Play resumed and he could not only see the crew team's fatigue—he could feel it. They were just as aggressive as before but they were getting sloppier in their passes and shots. At that moment Grell swiped the ball from Lieutenant Wahlen and shot off down the court with Se'tak in hot pursuit.

"TAK!"

He caught the sideways pass easily and gave himself an extra little kick to get to the net. John was there, angling near the basket with only Ensign Calixtro—by far the weakest player on the crew team—guarding him. Se'tak passed John the ball and he made a beautiful 2 point jump shot that had the whole gymnasium up on their feet cheering. This was literally the first time ever that the civilian team had a lead over the crew team (47-45) and it was brilliant.

Then things went very, very wrong. Lieutenant Commander Plin-Yee saw John about to take the shot and tried to block him; her timing was off and instead she crashed into him as he was landing. The Lieutenant being denser than him John fell backward onto the court _hard_, hitting his head on the hardwood with a resounding crack that made everyone cringe.

A hush fell over the crowd and Se'tak rushed over to his fallen teammate. "JOHN!" No response. He sank to his knees to find his friend unconscious on the floor. He knew better than to move him but he felt helpless sitting there as all the other players crowded around them full of concern.

"Let me through!" he heard Uncle Len cry out as pushed through the throng of players. "G-ddamit, I said let me through!" The doctor was by their side running a tricorder over John just as he started coming around. He tried to sit up but was forced back down by his physician. John squeezed his eyes tight and ran a hand over his face.

"Did I make the shot?" he moaned.

"Yeah man, you made the shot," Se'tak replied.

"Good."

"Idiots, all of you," Uncle Len mumbled. Turning back to his patient he asked, "How're you feeling?"

"Not good. My head hurts like hell 'n I feel alil dizzy…but jus gimme a few minnuts 'n I'll…" John tried to sit up again and was urged back down same as before. This time even Se'tak knew something was seriously wrong from John's slurred speech.

During the exam Uncle Jim stood behind Uncle Len's shoulder patiently waiting word. "Well, Bones?"

"He's got a concussion, a bad one." Turning back to John he added, "Under no circumstances are you playing again tonight, you understand? This is serious. You're coming with me to Sickbay."

"Butthe team…"

Uncle Len grimaced and rolled his eyes. "They'll survive. Now just sit tight 'til transport arrives, and for Heaven's sake don't go to sleep!"

John took a deep breath and tried to buck up while the Sickbay was comm'd. After a moment he looked over and attempted to focus his eyes on Se'tak. "Lead 'em to victory, Buddy…"

"What?!" Was he serious? Did John really want him to take over? But he was the youngest on the team, there was no way—"But they won't listen to me!"

John smiled and closed his eyes. "They will…"

"HEY!" Uncle Len yelled. "What'd I say about going to sleep?!"

His friend just kept grinning away and blearily opened his eyes. "I'mup."

The Doctor shot a dark look at a very worried looking Uncle Jim. "Idiots."

As John was escorted off the floor in the hover stretcher Se'tak returned to the bench to consult with his team. "Well guys, John put us in the lead, and now he wants us to keep going. We just have to hold the crew off for—" he glanced at the clock "—fourteen more minutes of play. Now when the game starts up again I want…"

"What the—!" Cole spat out incredulously. "John gets knocked out and suddenly you think _you're_ in charge?"

"John left him in charge, I heard him," Mark quietly chimed in.

With that vote of confidence and murmurs of assent from the rest of the team (and despite the daggers Cole was staring at him right now) Se'tak soldiered on. "Ok, so I want Grell, Juli, Mark, Ahorangi and Cole to take the floor; we'll switch off in quick bursts after that to keep everyone fresh and on their toes…"

* * *

** 2144 hours. **The score was 65-66 with twenty seconds left on the clock and everyone was one the edge of their seats waiting to see what would happen next. Se'tak glanced down at his hands; he was so anxious he'd bitten his nails down to nubs and he'd barely even noticed. He looked back up at Cole's back and waited for the toss up. This was their last chance…

The ball was thrown and Lieutenant J.G. Coro tipped the ball back to his side. Se'tak saw their chances of victory slipping away until Lieutenant Commander th'Neferan's hands slipped and Gia scrambled for the ball. She barely laid her hands on it when she thrust it at him and he took off down the court. Ahead of him was Uncle Jim, arms out, ready to keep him from making the winning shot, and he was shooting him a hard look that would make even a Klingon think twice.

In that split-second Se'tak considered his options. He could make the shot, but there was a good chance Uncle Jim would get the better of him and he'd miss. Cole was nearby, covered by Ensign Vugteveen, and while he had a slightly better angle on the basket he was getting sloppy; he'd only sank 2 of the last 12 shots he'd thrown this period.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted salvation in the form of Grell.

Se'tak feigned a move to Uncle Jim's left, then turned to his right, threw the ball to Grell and held his breath as the clock wound down and play moved almost in slow-motion. Ensign Gott had (unwittingly) been in front of Grell facing her own basket and as she saw the ball head her way made an awkward dive backward to snatch it only to have it slip through her fingers. Grell grabbed it, dribbled once as if he had all the time in the world, then jumped and shot it out at the crew's basket in one long, graceful arch.

The ball hit the rim, circled, tottered on the edge…

Behind him Se'tak heard Lieutenant Deng suck in the first gasp of disbelief as the ball finally fell through.

The entire room froze, the only sound coming from the scoreboard as the final tally went up: 67-66, Civilians-Crew.

They won.

They _WON_!

"WOOOHOOO!" Egil whooped with glee. He leapt off the bench and tore off his shirt, waving it over his head like a victory flag. Once the shock wore off the rest of the team soon followed suit and swarmed the floor, jumping and cheering…Marcy and Ahorangi were so happy they were hugging each other and crying.

Girls. Go figure.

The upset was as stunning as it was complete and Uncle Jim good-naturedly came over to him and clapped him on the back. "Good game, Se'tak," he said with a wink and a smile. "I'm looking forward to next year's re-match." The rest of the crew team offered their congratulations while family and friends soon joined the press on the court. Tabby side-swiped him with another hug and he looked at her cross-eyed as she joyously babbled on about what a great job he did. She was only shaken off when Louisa called her away and as she moved along he spotted his family coming toward him.

"Your athletic prowess this evening was unparalleled, sa-kai."

He beamed in the face of T'Alora's compliment then punched her lightly in the forearm. She rolled her eyes and he bit back a chuckle; it was just like old times. "Thanks."

"I too concur with your sister's assessment. You played very well indeed," Sa-mekh added.

All this praise was making the tips of his ears go green. "Thanks, Sa-mekh."

Suddenly Selas was beside him and he had a hold of the game winning ball. "I was not impressed," he uncharacteristically declared.

One eyebrow shot up. "Really? Why?"

"Because I knew all along that you would play very well," his brother finished, grinning up at him.

Se'tak rubbed the top of his head, mussing up his hair just because he could. "Thanks, Squirt." Selas squealed and ducked out of the way behind Mama as he tried to set his hair back to rights. They looked at one another for a long moment when something in her expression changed. In spite of the sweat dripping off him she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear.

His grin widened. "Thanks Mama."

"I always knew you could do it but I…"

"…you just didn't want to see me get hurt, I know,I get it now," he finished. She stepped back and looked at him with misty eyes.

Suddenly something was thrust in his hand and he looked over to see Tilk holding one side of the trophy and lifting it over his head. "CIV-VIES, CIV-VIES, CIV-VIES…" the whole gym started to chant and with all the adrenaline running he punched his free fist into the air.

In the midst of all the excitement Se'tak looked down to the other end of the court and saw Cole. He wasn't alone but he wasn't with the rest of the group either, and the dark look on his face spoke of more disappointment and anger than simply not making the winning shot. He didn't know what and he didn't know when but Se'tak knew this moment was going to come back to haunt him someday soon.

John heard about the win while in Sickbay but wasn't allowed any visitors other than his parents until the next day. When he awoke late the following morning the gleaming trophy was in a place of prominence on his nightstand.

* * *

* Civilians vs. Crew


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you again for all the lovely reviews last chapter! I was especially nervous writing the basketball scene so I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy it (and I know I really appreciate your comments and criticism too!). Now I know somebody asked when the storylines for "Being Se'tak" and "Forging Her Own Path" were going to converge and all I can say is that I'm currently working on it. Don't worry people, it WILL happen!

Oh, and don't forget to leave a review for this chapter if you happen to feel so inclined! - )

* * *

**Turn and Face the Strange**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.181, 1017 hours. **Se'tak set his breakfast tray down in the Mess looking absolutely miserable. Mama warned him the day before that he needed to stop staying up 'til all hours of the night and then sleeping his summer away. It was his prerogative of course to ignore her and she got back at him good; she hid an alarm clock somewhere in his room with the volume set loud enough to send a deaf dog running for cover.

He cursed her ingenuity.

He was hunched over his cereal when another tray was plunked down next to his. "Hey 'Tak!"

G-d she was too cheery this morning. Se'tak nodded at Tabby and shoved another spoonful of wheatie-o's in his mouth. They'd always been good friends but they got a little closer after Dimora left; not that Tabby wanted for friends (she befriended the Beemer girls, Valerie and Robin, easily enough after their parents joined the crew) but she seemed to spend more time with him than the rest. He hadn't minded originally—they all missed Dimora—but lately things had been getting a little weird between them. Not bad weird or anything, just different.

"You're up early."

He quietly groaned as she stated the obvious and idly wondered if a cup of coffee might help perk him up. He'd never had one before but he was almost fifteen and it couldn't hurt, right? Besides, Uncle Jim drank like, what, twenty cups everyday? And he was alright.

"What're you up to today?"

"Dunno. You?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

She set her orange juice aside. "Dad said I could earn a few extra credits doing inventory in Sickbay if I wanted, but other then that I've got nothing going on." Tabby was picking at her when she was struck by an idea. "Hey, do you want to go swimming later?"

Se'tak shrugged. He hadn't anything better to do. "Sure, why not?"

She beamed. "Cool! Meet you there around 1?"

"Alright."

He ended up randomly meeting up with Egil and playing a game of pick-up, forgetting all about Tabby until she found them and stood in the doorway of the gym in her pink bathing suit with a towel wrapped around her waist. Se'tak tried apologizing but she wouldn't hear a word of it and she didn't speak to him again for a week afterward.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.196, 1922 hours. **The Rec was playing a new movie tonight, "Legends of the Urudine", and Se'tak couldn't wait to see it. The action flick had his favorite star, Constantine Dracovich, and besides that the ship hadn't screened a new film in _ages_. He, Tilk and Egil were sitting there picking at their popcorn and giving each other a hard time when they spotted Tabby walking in dragging Becca behind her. When she saw them she waved and as she made a beeline for the vacant seats beside him he wasn't surprised to find the sisters in the middle of a fight.

Becca stood before Tabby, arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face. "But I don't wanna see this movie! I said it's gonna be boring!" When that didn't work she began petulantly stamping her feet.

Her sister just rolled her eyes. "I don't care; Mom and Dad left me in charge and since you're still too little to be left by yourself you have to do what I say, and _I_ say we're watching this movie!" Turning away from her whiny little sister Tabby smiled. "Hey guys, you ready for the fil—?"

"_TAAAAAAAAAAAABBY_!"

Tabitha let out a huff of annoyance and flung herself back in her seat. "Oh for the love—!"

Se'tak leaned forward. "Becca?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go hang out with Selas?" The offer quieted the littlest McCoy's imminent rebellion and she began nodding enthusiastically. "If Tabby says it's alright you can head over to our place; Selas and T said they were going to chill there tonight and I'm sure they'd love to have you."

Becca didn't even have to ask before Tabby let her go and the little girl ran for the door, her green eyes bright with delight. When her sister was gone Tabitha looked back at Se'tak with a huge grin on her face. "You're a lifesaver, you know that?"

He relaxed back into his chair. "I do but it's always nice to be appreciated," he said with a smile.

Now, Se'tak knew he wasn't the most observant guy in the world but something was different about Tabby tonight and he couldn't quite put his finger on it until Egil complimented her on the new clip in her hair.

"Thanks," she said, her hand reflexively going up to touch the barrette, "It's one of my Mom's, she let me borrow it."

"You're wearing your hair differently too, aren't you?" Se'tak blurted out. Normally she wore her blond hair straight and parted down the middle, but tonight the ends were curled and it was parted off to the side.

Tabitha blushed. "Yeah—Joanna called earlier and gave me a few ideas. Do you like it?"

He shrugged. Hair was hair in his book. There was a time when he wanted his to lie flat on his head like his sa-mekh's but when he realized that wasn't going to happen he kind of gave up and just let it grow wild. "It's alright."

The house lights dimmed and he turned his attention to the screen. Somewhat distantly he thought he heard her say, "Oh."

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.201, 2133 hours.** He emerged from his room to get a glass of water and heard voices coming from the living room.

"I will go and collect him for you."

"Thanks, Uncle Spock."

_Tabby?_ No sooner had Se'tak thought this then his sa-mekh appeared in the hall. "Ah, sa-fu, Tabitha is here to speak with you. She said that she only requires a minute of your time." His puzzlement must've showed because his sa-mekh's eyebrow also rose. "Is there something the matter?"

"What? No, everything's fine. I'll go see what she wants."

Sa-mekh nodded and continued on toward his office, giving the two of them some privacy. Tabby sprang up from the sofa as he entered the room, a PADD in his hands. "Sorry to pop by so late…"

"It's alright," he said, settling in the armchair as she re-took her seat. She looked nervous. "Everything ok?"

"What?" she replied somewhat distractedly. "Oh yeah, yeah, everything's fine, I just wanted to get your book back to you."

Se'tak furrowed his brow and accepted the second-hand PADD nonetheless. "You could've just done a transfer, you know. You didn't have to come over here and deliver it to me personally."

She blushed. "I know but I wanted to thank you for recommending it and then letting me borrow it; I might not have read it otherwise."

"Well then you'll have to thank Mama because if she hadn't made me read it I doubt either of us would have. So, what'd you think?"

"A little dark at times but other than that I thought it was very sweet."

He absently twirled the PADD around in his hands. "Yeah, me too." Not knowing what else to say the two teens sat there staring around the room until Tabby stood up again.

"Well I should get going."

"Sure, sure. Thanks again for bringing this by."

"You're welcome."

Se'tak walked her to the door and she stopped and looked up at him with a question in her eyes. Before she could ask it though she spotted something distracting on his head. "You have a little—here, hold on…" Tabby reached up along the side of his head very near to his ear and he stiffened wondering what she was up to. For a second he thought she was going to—but no, she just plucked at a bit of fluff out of his hair instead and casually flicked it away. "There, all better. Good night, Se'tak!"

"Good night." When she was gone he slowly headed back to his room, lost in deep thought. The way she touched him, it was kind of sweet and it almost felt like she wanted to run her fingers through further but stopped herself short. Was Tabby interested in him as more than just a friend, or was she really just picking lint out of his hair?

He decided to put it out of his mind and go back to his holo flick.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.236, 1348 hours. **Aaron had been gone for almost the entire summer visiting his grandparents on Terra. Now Se'tak knew his friend was coming home today but thought he'd be returning later in the evening, so when he almost walked right past him in the corridor that afternoon without acknowledging him his lapse could almost be forgiven.

Almost.

You see, when Aaron had left he'd been a little chubby, a little pale, and a good 12-15 centimeters shorter than Se'tak; he also kept his brown hair a bit on the bushy side.

The guy Se'tak almost walked past was tan and lean with a military-crisp haircut and was nearly as tall as himself; in short he looked nothing like the friend he remembered.

"Hey 'Tak!" Se'tak looked up from his PADD and blinked at the stranger, taking a second too long to realize who it was. "Dude, you too busy to say hey to me?"

"Aaron?" When he nodded Se'tak clapped him no the back in a manly half-hug. "It's good to see you, man! I didn't think you'd be back 'til tonight!" Se'tak was still in shock as he stepped back and looked his friend up and down. "Man you look different!"

Aaron chuckled. "I know, right? When I got off the transport in Krakow my dziadzia took one look at me, shook his head, and put me to work. He even took away my video games!"

Se'tak looked at him skeptically. "Yeah right! I thought those things were welded to your hands."

"Me too, but I'm serious—see?" Aaron held up his palms which were hardened and covered in calluses. "And this is _with_ the work gloves!"

"Damn! Remind me never to cross your jya-jya!"

Aaron tipped back his head and laughed. "It's dziadzia, and I would, only my babcia's home cooking was worth the hard work. I haven't eaten that well in like, forever, and I still lost over 10 kilos!"

"Yeah, well, you look good. Hey, where are you headed now?"

"Stores. I've got to get some new clothes for school 'cause nothing fits."

"Cool, cool. Well hit me up later and we'll do something, alright?"

"Ok, sure. What about Saturday? Think we can get the gang together for a laser tag fight before school starts?"

Se'tak nodded. "I know I'm free. I'll put the word out and see who else is up for it."

"Cool." Aaron punched him lightly in the arm. "Catch you later, man."

"Yeah, catch you later."

They went their separate ways. That night they ate dinner in the Mess and Mama spent 10 whole minutes talking on and on to Aaron about how good he looked—and she wasn't the only one to comment either. Everyone else was shocked that he'd grown up.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.240, 1115 hours.** He was the rock star of the group.

Or at least, he _used_ to be.

Over the last four days Se'tak came to the very harsh realization that the status quo had changed among him and his core group of friends…and truth be told he didn't like it one bit. He'd been the rock star, Tilk and Dimora were the brains, Tabby was the social one, Egil the quiet one and Aaron the computer geek. Now Dimora was gone but Tilk, Tabby and Egil were still the same, it was only Aaron who'd changed—and now Se'tak didn't know where he'd fit in.

The shift in Aaron's popularity made itself obvious rather quickly and only when they were out in group settings. Deep down Se'tak knew Aaron was still the same guy but whenever they saw their friends or classmates everyone would start fawning over him like he was some kind of bronzed god. The girls _especially_ couldn't get enough of him and Robin Beemer was practically glued to his side even though Aaron hardly paid any notice to her at all. It was getting to the point where Se'tak didn't want to hang out with his friend just because of all the attention he was getting. It was wrong and he knew it but it was how he felt and it couldn't be helped.

This morning they all got together near the gym and once they were inside suiting up Aaron just kind of took over (a role which Se'tak normally assumed). "So I guess I'll lead one team and…" he looked around at everyone "'Tak, you want to lead the other?"

"Sure." (As his jealousy intensified Se'tak found that one word answers were best). All the girls wanted to be on Aaron's team (save for Tabby, who didn't hesitate to make her preference known) and between them they decided that three rounds of laser tag should be enough.

Se'tak realized that the teams were kind of lopsided in terms of skill as he looked around the room once they'd split off into their respective groups. Aaron had Tilk and Marcy, two of the stronger players, in addition to Robin, Valerie and Louisa. Egil didn't need any convincing to join Se'tak's team and his friend always made a good second so he was glad to have him. Tabby wasn't all that good, nor was she normally very enthusiastic about laser tag, but today she was bouncing on the balls of her feet ready to get underway so he hoped her energy might give her more of an edge. In addition to that they had Walden Hush (kind of a loner whose mother heard about the game and made him be social) and Cari'nea (a new girl whose father was on temporary assignment on the _Enterprise_ and who was untested).

Like he said, not exactly an even split.

But rather than mention the discrepancy and try and divvy up the teams more fairly Se'tak let it slide.

The first battle was over in a flash with Aaron's team dominating the field. Se'tak didn't even know who or what had hit him when he was knocked off and then the game ended shortly thereafter. The second round saw Se'tak and Egil hold off opposing forces from behind a strategic barricade. Their teammates tried valiantly to keep up but were slowly picked off by Aaron's forces. Walden got a lucky shot off and took Tilk out and then Egil nabbed Aaron and the game was over.

Then the third and final round started.

It became the longest by far as each team got craftier at hiding from (and shooting at) their opponents. Near the end of the round Se'tak didn't know who was left standing on his team—but he did know the identity of the only enemy target left on the floor: Aaron.

What ordinarily would've been an explosive shoot-out end scene became instead a quiet and tense stand-off. Se'tak had been crouched behind his large, square barrier for the last ten minutes and he knew Aaron was 4 or 5 meters away hiding behind his little triangular shaped wall because he had him trapped there. It must've been uncomfortable for Aaron, tall as he was now, to lay so still on his side when the wall wasn't high enough to let him sit up. Se'tak, on the other hand, had ample room behind his cover and was perfectly positioned so that when his friend decided to move or risk cramping up he'd catch him.

On the far right side of the triangle he watched as Aaron did slowly shift position, leaving a bit of his shirt fabric sticking up. It wasn't enough to tap him out but it _was_ enough to give Se'tak a better idea of where he'd pop up when he moved again. He honed in on the spot, fixed his laser gun, and settled in again.

Another five minutes went by before he heard the rustle of fabric from someone running toward him. "'TAK, LOOK OUT!"

He spun around just in time to see Aaron come up over a wall behind him, take aim squarely at his chest, and miss as Tabby jumped in front of the shot. Se'tak fired his gun off at Aaron before his teammate had even hit the ground. The house lights came up and Se'tak punched his gun-wielding hand up in the air in victory. "Yes! Gotcha!" He glanced over at Tabby's supine form. "Nice save, McCoy!"

Aaron rushed down the little hill and hovered over Tabby. "Are you alright?"

She rolled over onto her back and nodded as Se'tak approached. "She's ok, she's tough," he answered for her, "But man oh man, you should've seen the look on your face…!"

Aaron pressed on, ignoring him as he focused on Tabby while acting all concerned. "Do you need to get checked out by your folks?"

Se'tak finally stopped talking and looked over at the two of them. This was exasperating. He struck out his hand to Tabby and quickly pulled her to her feet, then started dusting off the back of her armor. "She's fine, see? Anyway, I win, you lose. Better luck next time buddy."

A strange expression crossed Aaron's face as he turned his gaze away from Tabby and it sent a cold trill up his spine. It was just a game, so why was his friend looking at him like he'd just killed a beloved pet? Meanwhile Tabby was grinning and holding onto his arm as if her life depended on it. He'd lose circulation soon if she didn't let up.

Aaron hung his head then looked at him with lifeless eyes. "Yeah man, you're right. Better luck next time." He turned and left the field without another word, abandoning his friends and teammates and skipping out on lunch. Se'tak didn't see him again until the start of school and by then word had it that he and Robin were officially a 'thing'.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.315, 1530 hours. **Things were weird on so many levels that Se'tak didn't know _what_ to think anymore.

Earlier in the semester Tabby switched her PE classes around; not a big deal in and of itself but she went from taking Modern Dance (which she used to love) to Badminton (which Se'tak didn't think she really cared for) and he found it rather strange. He wasn't sure what her reasoning was but he thought it was so they could be in the same study hall together and that was fine, he liked hanging out with her and stuff and she could do what she wanted, but recently she started acting pretty dumb. Not thoughtless or dim-witted but just plain old dumb…

…and she was starting to dress the part too. Tabby now wore low cut tops, short skirts, too much make-up…at first he thought all the changes were just her growing up and experimenting with her style and all that, but then Aaron made an off-hand comment yesterday that _really _got him thinking.

He'd been talking to Egil and didn't realize Se'tak was nearby when Tabby hurried past them all to get to her next class. When she was well enough away Aaron said, "She's trying so hard—too bad all her attempts at getting a certain _someone's_ attention are falling on deaf, _pointed_ ears."

Still in shock, Se'tak ducked into the nearest restroom just to process what he'd heard. At first he didn't believe it was true but then the more he looked at the situation that'd been building over the last several weeks the more he wondered just how the hell he'd missed all the signs that Tabby was interested in him as more than a friend. What was more was that now that he knew he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about her. She was a great friend and before all this started he always thought she was pretty and smart, but he'd never thought about her _like that_ before; and sadly, over the last 24 hours things hadn't gotten any clearer.

So he did what any self-respecting young man in a romantic bind would do: he called his sister for advice.

She answered after the third ring and he let out a small sigh of relief. "T'Alora, you have _no_ idea how glad I am that you're there!"

* * *

**15 minutes later.** Talking with T and Casey helped give him some perspective—now he just needed to screw up the courage to go and talk to Tabby.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.315, 2106 hours. **He stopped pacing back and forth in front of the door and finally palmed the chime, leaving a thin sheen of sweat in the outline of his hand against the metal. Se'tak started talking to himself under his breath, rehearsing what he would say, when the door slid open.

"Se'tak?" Uncle Len asked. "What're you doing here?"

All rational thought flew out the window. "I…uh…"

His uncle stepped closer. "Are you ok, son? You look a little sick."

Not wanting to take a side trip to Sickbay, Se'tak quickly recovered his wits. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I, uh, was just wondering if I could, uh, have a quick word with Tabitha…Tabby, I meant Tabby!"

_Smooth_. Uncle Len must've thought he had some kind of brain parasite or something because the way he was looking at him it was like he was trying to diagnose him without his tricorder. After a brief pause he said, "Alright, why don't you come on in and I'll…"

"No! I mean, um, I just need a minute—could she maybe come out here?"

Uncle Len frowned. "Ok…just a sec." He went off to go collect his daughter and Se'tak remained standing anxiously in the doorway. A moment later he saw Tabby come down the hall in her pajamas and the instant she spotted him she reflexively started smoothing down her blond hair. "Hi."

"Hi." He stuck his hands under his arms and hugged himself while staring at the floor. "Do you mind stepping out here for a sec so we can talk?"

"Ok." She followed him out into the corridor, the door shutting behind her. When he still didn't speak she asked, "Are you alright? You look a little green…"

"Do you like me?" Her face fell and Se'tak made a mental note to slap the backside of his own head later on. He hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that but, well, there it was.

Tabitha looked panicked for a second and he wondered what she might do until she took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, I do. Do you like me?"

He went straight for his trademark sarcasm. "Well…" One look at her crestfallen expression instantly sobered him up. "Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I do. It's why I came here tonight actually. I was wondering…"

"Uh huh?"

"Would you like to go out? Sometime? With me?"

The smile she gifted him made him feel all warm inside and soon he was grinning like a fool. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Ok then. It's a date."

"It's a date," she echoed.

As the blush rose to her cheeks, turning them a lovely shade of pink, Se'tak couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. He leaned in slow and laid a soft, chaste, peck on her cheek, now making her turn scarlet. "Good night."

"Good night." Tabitha turned back to her door and Se'tak headed off down the hall with a fresh swagger in his step-and each turned around to gaze appreciatively at the other as they went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N2: **Just a few fun 'random' facts about this chapter. 1.) I began writing this chapter on the 46th anniversary of ST:TOS. Happy Birthday Star Trek, and thank you Gene Roddenberry! 2.) While researching the title (because I wasn't sure if the lyrics were 'turn and face the strain' or 'strange') I discovered that an episode of the TV show "Heroes", starring Zachary Quinto/aka Spock ST:09, had the same title. Pure coincidence all around and not really relevant to this chapter in particular but I still found it all very interesting. Thank you Google!

Also, in case anyone was wondering, the exact conversation between Se'tak, T'Alora and Casey can be found in Chapter 18 of "Forging Her Own Path".


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello all. I'm posting earlier than usual because I think we all need a diversion. For those of you who don't know, something awful happened here in America today. A sick young man went into an elementary school and killed 28 people, 20 of them small children between 5-10 years old, then turned the gun on himself. It's awful. I can't even begin to imagine what all those poor families are going through right now. I had to turn the TV off because the news was so upsetting it was making me cry. I figured there were a lot of other people out there looking to do the same thing so I thought I'd share this little bit of fluff.

Make sure you hold your loved ones close tonight and keep those poor children and their families in your prayers.

* * *

**A Paternal Interlude**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2280.321, 2048 hours. **Spock sat in the Rec Room perusing his PADD while waiting for Nyota to conclude her business in the Comm Lab. They had been enjoying a quiet evening out when she was called away by Ensign Kios to consult on a matter involving a newly delivered piece of equipment; when it was discovered that the issue would not keep until morning she bade Spock wait for her here while she attended to her duties. She had been absent for the last 43.2 minutes and he anticipated her return shortly…

…so when the door slid open he glanced up expectantly, only instead of spying his k'diwa he spotted Doctor McCoy. The man charged in with a dramatic flourish, paused, then scanned the entirety of the room before his gaze settled on a partially obscured table in the back corner. He looked about ready to insert himself upon whoever was sitting there when Spock, feeling magnanimous, decided to re-direct the irascible man's attention. "Doctor."

Leonard looked over, frowning hard, and after a pause of 8.4 seconds strode over and pulled out an empty chair. "So," his friend began, "You're here keeping an eye on them too, huh?"

Spock set his PADD aside. "I am afraid that I do not take your meaning. Precisely who do you believe I am 'here keeping an eye on'?"

The Doctor jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the corner of the room that was out of his field of vision. "Your son and my daughter." Spock's eyebrow rose but still he said nothing; he had learned over the last 22.76 years of their acquaintance that the longer he remained silent the faster the Doctor would arrive at his point and he was not disappointed. "Why, Se'tak and Tabitha, they're on a date."

The other eyebrow flew up to join the first. He was unaware that the pair were anything more than friends. His expression must have betrayed him because Leonard leaned in closer, asking in a quieter tone, "You mean you didn't know either?"

"I did not."

"Huh." The Doctor sank back into his chair looking marginally mollified. "I knew Tabby had plans for tonight—I saw her gettin' ready and all—but I thought she was meeting up with her friends; then half an hour ago Christine tells me she's on her very first date and with _your_ son. Apparently she's had quite the crush on him for awhile too."

"Fascinating," Spock replied, and it was, for his sa-fu had not demonstrated any degree of romantic attachment to anyone else since the Orion handmaiden had disembarked. He also recognized that while this behavior would not be considered normal on Vulcan it was a very natural, _human_ step that Se'tak was taking in his growth and development and he wondered how events would unfold. Ever the scientist, he considered what an interesting case study it would be to compare and contrast his sa-fu's attempts at courting a potential mate versus his own fumbling overtures made toward Nyota when he had been more than a decade older.

However, no sooner had he thought this than Spock was struck by the social ramifications that their relationship would bring to bear. Should Se'tak conclude that Tabitha was his k'hat'n'dlawa* than the subsequent bonding would link him and Leonard McCoy together for the remainder of their lives; and should their romantic endeavors end acrimoniously…

"She's too good for him, you know."

The declaration jostled Spock out of his thoughts. "I beg your pardon?"

"My Tabby. Don't get me wrong now, I like Se'tak, he's a good guy, but my baby girl is _so_ out of his league."

"I do not understand; my sa-fu also has several admirable qualities…"

"And he better not break her heart, Spock," Leonard continued on, "Or mark my words I'll-…" He was cut off by the fortuitous entrance of Nyota.

Spotting the two men sitting together she sent Spock the mental equivalent of a kiss while physically flashing a smile at Leonard as she sat down. "Hi guys. Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no, nothing imp-…"

"The Doctor was expounding upon the many virtues of his daughter, Tabitha, as a potential mate for Se'tak while also making derogatory remarks as to our sa-fu's character."

"What?" Nyota regarded Leonard curiously for a brief moment before the metaphorical light bulb went off in her head. "Hold on, are the kids here now on their date? Is that why you're both sitting here?"

"The children are present, however I am sitting here because this is where you requested I await-..."

Apparently the Doctor was more adept at following his adun'a's train of thought as he interrupted him. "Uh huh. They're in the back corner and I'm here to see that your boy behaves in nothing but a gentlemanly manner towards my daughter…or else!"

Leonard's increasingly disparaging remarks toward Se'tak were beginning to grate on Spock's nerves, causing him to miss the shock on Nyota's face and the way she kept eying the exit door. "Continually impugning Se'tak's honor does not reflect well upon you, Doctor; you, who have been present in his life since his birth, and who well know that his character is above such reproach."

The Doctor looked most startled by his declaration but before he could respond Nyota asked if his wife knew he was here. His face turned a deep shade of crimson and he stammered, "Not exactly, no…"

"I didn't think so. We have to get out of here right now." Her tone brokered no room for argument and under her watchful eye they stealthily made their way out. The door had barely shut closed behind them when she made certain she had their attention once more. "Look, it's hard enough being fifteen what with all the social drama and hormonal changes and everything, but imagine being fifteen, on a spaceship and trying to start a romance with your first crush?! That's pretty damn hard!" She took a deep breath and brought her hand up to her temple as if trying to ward off a coming headache. "Now our kids are already living in a fishbowl and they don't need the added pressure of thinking their parents are lurking around every corner to supervise them, so let's give them some space, let them figure things out for themselves and enjoy this while it lasts, ok?"

Spock nodded in agreement while the Doctor grudgingly gave his assent via a heavily accented "Yes, Ma'am". Then without further ado his adun'a slipped her arm through his and began leading him back toward their quarters to continue their quiet evening after ensuring that Leonard also went his own way.

* * *

He'd spent a lot of time slicking his hair back that night and wore one of the good, white, button-up shirts Mama made him wear on special occasions; because tonight _was_ a special occasion and he wanted to look his best for Tabby. When Se'tak went to pick her up he was shaking ever so slightly but the tremors stopped when she opened the door. She wore a new, light blue dress, with a white cardigan and her golden hair fell in waves around her shoulders. Tabitha looked more like her old self before all this crush business started and he wanted to compliment her properly but the words just didn't want to come out.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look good."

She blushed. "You too."

They went and got dinner in the Mess, which would've been like any other Saturday night except that they found a little two-seater table along the back wall. Tabby talked almost the whole time, interspersing bits of gossip from school in amongst her hopes and dreams, and he quickly realized that she was rambling because she was nervous. Nerves were the same reason why he couldn't string more than three or four words together and so hardly spoke at all; but that was ok, he didn't mind listening.

When they were through with dinner they went for a walk. The _Enterprise_ was a grand ship but when you grew up on her as they had there were few truly romantic places to visit. After that they ended up in one of the quieter Rec Rooms where they talked some more and shared an ice cream float (with cookie dough ice cream for Tabitha because Se'tak knew it was her favorite).

Her hand rested idly on the tabletop and, moving slowly, he reached out toward it. She turned her palm upward and gave him a nod and so Se'tak slipped his palm into hers. The sensation could best be described as warm static electricity—not unpleasant but not wholly what he was expecting either. It was the first time they'd touched with his mental shields at minimum.

"Is it supposed to feel like that?"

Se'tak frowned slightly, prepared to let go. "Why, is it bad?" he asked worriedly.

Her grip tightened minutely, keeping him in place. "No! It's not bad, just…different. Like there's a current passing through our skin."

He smiled. "Yeah, that's what it feels like on my end too."

"Cool."

They sat in silence briefly and Tabby took a quick sip through her straw, catching a bit of ice cream and soda on her upper lip. Se'tak leaned across the table for a kiss when a voice from the hall wafted through the open doors.

"Yes, Ma'am."

He sat back in his seat so fast his butt hurt and he yanked his hand completely off the table, leaving Tabitha more than a little confused. There was only one person on this ship with that accent and he did NOT want his uncle walking in and seeing them do THAT!

* * *

* k'hat'n'dlawa = Vulkhansu, "Half of each other's heart and soul"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I recently re-watched "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button" which inspired the narrative style of this particular scene. Hope you like it, but even if you don't please let me know (or how else will I know if my experiment was a failure or a success?).

* * *

**If Only**

_**Starbase 11, **_**2281.63, 0748 hours. **It all started with Claude—or perhaps it started with Sadie. With these things it's difficult to say.

Claude was descended from a long line of French mime performers and had been traveling with the DeGenico Intergalactic Carnival for the last five years; only recently he'd become very disenchanted with his work. You see, the carnival usually stayed on a starbase like this for 2-3 months but when they were planetside they were in a new city every week and all the loneliness and travel were beginning to wear on him, especially so over the last six months.

Until he spotted Sadie.

She was a lovely young woman, tall and lithe like himself, with dark wavy hair that bounced when she walked and a smile that could melt butter. He'd been attracted to her from the start but didn't think of pursuing it further because he knew he'd soon be moving on…but then he realized she'd been visiting him daily to watch him perform. Sometimes she'd come by in the morning, more often she'd visit in the afternoon, and very rarely she'd show up in the evening. Mostly she'd come by herself but once in awhile some friends or co-workers would tag along. That's how he discovered her name and that she worked in one of the shops on the base.

You see, they'd never actually spoken.

Until today. Claude decided the night before that today would be the day he'd make himself known to Sadie. He knew which moves he'd perform (first he'd mimic her movements for a few minutes and then, when she caught onto him, he'd break out 'the box') and how he'd slip her the note (through a crack in the foot of the box—he was nothing if not clever) but what he hadn't done was actually write _the note_. Claude realized this on his way out the door and so turned back, spent five minutes at his desk pouring out his hopes and desires on a small card, then tucked it into his jacket pocket and left the room.

* * *

_**Starbase 11, DeGenico Carnival Grounds, **_**2281.63, 0935 hours. **Ja-ree, the circus manager, was taking his usual pre-opening stroll through the grounds. Mac, the caricaturist, was setting up her easel and markers over there on his left; on his right the Wulthan twins, Coi and Roi, had their hands full (all eight of them) with torches to be lit for their fire juggling routine. Everything looked to be in order but Ja-ree felt something was missing and it wasn't until he took another three steps away that he realized Claude wasn't at his post.

Now his mime was nothing if not punctual, and there had literally been times when Ja-ree spotted Claude in his usual pose (bent to the side, arm waving mechanically) before _he_ reached his usual spot and so had to pull out his watch to re-set it—but today was not one of those days.

It was all very unlike him.

Just then Unta, their groundskeeper and handyman, ambled past with his broom and pan. Ja-ree flagged him over.

"Have you seen Claude?"

"No, Boss."

He cupped his chin and frowned. "I wonder if he's sick?" Unta shuffled from side to side but said nothing. "Did you see him last night? Did he look ill to you?"

"He looked fine to me last time I saw him, Boss."

"Hmm.

Ja-ree took one last look over his shoulder at the empty spot where his mime usually stood than turned back to his employee. "Well I'll give him a call in a minute and see where he's at. So, Unta, what do you think about this starbase, hmm? Pretty great, isn't it?"

Unta shrugged. "Nice as the last place, Boss."

The manager spluttered. "Nice as the last place? _Nice_ as the _last place_? Maybe we need to get your eyes checked, Unta; this is leagues better than that dusty city on Incora! Why I'll have you know…"

* * *

_** Starbase 11, DeGenico Carnival Grounds, **_**2281.63, 0950 hours. **Unta Hyta was a simple man who liked simple things. For instance, he liked that he had no hair on his head because it meant he didn't have to fuss about with it. He liked that his uniform consisted of a pair of coveralls so he didn't need to worry about choosing his clothing. He liked that people mistook his large size for brute strength and angry demeanor and so generally steered clear of him (when in reality he was just big boned and shy).

But most importantly Unta liked his job—and he liked doing it _well_ and _on-time_.

His work day went as follows once they set-up camp.

7 am — 9 am = check the rides.

9 am — 10 am = sweep up/clean the grounds.

10 am — 10:15 am = coffee break.

10:15 am — 10:30 am = stock the ticket booth.

10:30 am — 12:00 pm = assist the food vendors with prep before the lunch rush.

12:00 pm — 12:30 pm = lunch break

12:30 pm — 1:30 pm = sweep up/clean/spot check the grounds again.

1:30 pm — 2:00 pm = check balloon man's helium tanks and/or re-stock.

2:00 pm — 2:15 pm = ride the carousel.

2:15 pm — 4:30 pm = assist with set-up in main tent for evening performance.

4:30 pm — 6:00 pm = check/clean the livestock.

6:00 pm — 7:00 pm = dinner break.

7:00 pm — 9:30 pm = nap.

9:30 pm — 11:45 pm = assist with break down/clean up of main tent after evening performance.

11:45 pm — 12:30 am = power down all rides/spot check the grounds.

Once he was through with all that Unta went home to bed. He liked his life and he liked his routines, but today his schedule was being thrown off by his extremely chatty boss.

He'd recognized right away that Ja-ree was a gregarious person; he had to be in his position as manager, but Unta wasn't—and he _especially_ didn't see the point in speaking unless he was being spoken to. Once Ja-ree got going there was almost no stopping him. Kalinda, the acrobatic horseback rider, once remarked that their boss had a special kind of verbal ADHD: great if you're in a bind (like that time in that Ferengi town where the townspeople tried to bill them for use of the land _after_ they'd used it for a week and were getting ready to leave) but not so great if you had a schedule to keep.

Which Unta did; a very _important_ schedule to keep.

And now he was fifteen minutes _behind_.

He held his tongue as his boss jabbered on and on, all the while looking for a means of escape; after all, he didn't want to come off as rude and risk losing his job. Then he spotted his out.

"—and there was a contract signed and everything! Can you believe it? My own sister set me up! Thank goodness it wasn't legal or I'd have had to go through with the marriage she'd arranged with that awful Brunhilda but still! I mean I was just…"

"Boss? Claude's here," he said, pointing over Ja-ree's shoulder as the mime came strolling over toward his usual spot in full costume and make-up.

"What?" The manager whipped around, caught sight of Claude giving him his trademark wave, and smiled. "Why so he is! Good, good; I'm going to go have a few words with him…"

Unta made sure to steer clear of his boss as he carried on with his duties. He was late throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

_** Starbase 11, DeGenico Carnival Grounds, **_**2281.63, 1221 hours. **Seven year old Patty Lovell had her parents wrapped around her little finger for the foreseeable future—and she was loving every minute of it.

Of course this wasn't always the case. Back home there were rules and if she was bad there were consequences, only they weren't home and they wouldn't be back there for years. You see, her parents were offered prestigious positions at a science station on the edge of space which they accepted almost without thinking. Patty was so upset about leaving her home, her friends, even her dog (poor Mitzy!) behind, and her parents felt so guilty, that now they caved to her every whim.

Which was how she ended up at the carnival eating a strawberry ice cream cone for lunch.

It was warm on the starbase today and the ice cream tasted _so_ good—so when she got a little too enthusiastic gobbling it up and caused it to topple to the ground Patty was so stunned she didn't know what to do. A full five seconds went by where she stared dumbfounded at the melting food before she began to pout and, shortly thereafter, to wail.

"What's the mat—oh dear. Richard! Richard!" her mother called out, flagging down her father. "Patty's dropped her ice cream. There there, Sweetie, it'll be alright. We'll go get you a new one."

The tears instantly went away at the promise while her mom chucked the ruined treat and her dad led the charge back to the ice cream stand for a new one. Oh yes, she was going to milk their guilt for all it was worth.

* * *

_** Starbase 11, DeGenico Carnival Grounds, **_**2281.63, 1236 hours.** Se'tak was constantly surprised by his relationship with Tabitha. It had taken a little while—they stumbled a bit getting through those first few awkward dates figuring out what it meant to go from friend to boyfriend and girlfriend—but now he hardly remembered what life was like without her around. He visited Stores with her whenever they got in a new shipment of clothing, they ate together at most meals whether they were alone or not—even their class schedules and after-school activities were almost entirely in-sync. Their relationship was sweeter and slower than the brief one he'd had with Meruka and, truth be told, he liked it better this way. It took him almost a month to work up the courage for their first real kiss and the moment was all the greater for it.

Yes, he realized she was ruining all his man-cred but the way she looked at him, held his hand and kissed him made him not even care.

Today they'd gotten permission from their parents to visit the carnival and decided to hit it up right when it opened. So far they'd been on a handful of rides and played a few games; Se'tak even won a prize at the laser tag shooting booth, giving the life-sized stuffed sehlat puppy to Tabitha. She was still trying to think of a name for it when she spotted the fried pickle stand and made a bee-line for it, thrusting the prize back into his arms.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as he caught up to her after making her purchase. "This is _delicious_! Tak, here, you have to try some!" Tabby thrust the stick of food up to his mouth without even waiting for a reply. "I haven't had a friend pickle like this since the last time I was in Georgia!" Se'tak took the proffered bite and a little juice dribbled down his chin, which Tabby quickly licked and kissed away.

"Mmm," he agreed, eyes closing dreamily at the sensation of her lips, "It is good." She beamed up at him making his own smile widen. Movement beyond her shoulder drew his attention away and he stared down the main avenue of the carnival. "So, what do you want to do next? Another ride? Or maybe get some lunch?" He saw another poster similar to the one she'd spied earlier near the ticket booth. "How about that old fashioned fortune teller, do you want to go see her?"

"I don't know! I just—" she threw her arms up in the air and started twirling, the half-eaten stick of food in one hand. "I just feel like I can't sit still, you know? And I want to see _everything_!" Before he could answer she ran ahead a few meters.

Perhaps it was the replicated sunlight, or the fact that they were off-ship and unsupervised, or just that they were _together—_but something was making them both feel positively giddy.

And that was when disaster struck.

Se'tak saw her spin on her heel, most likely to turn around and tease him, but what Tabitha didn't know was that there was a small puddle of something slick right under her feet. Instead of staying on the ground her momentum carried her up into the air. Tabby pirouetted graceful as any dancer and for a split second he thought she'd land on her feet unscathed, but it was not to be. Her right foot curved inward and cracked as it connected with the ground and her face contorted in pain as she howled while continuing to fall, her arm ending up bent awkwardly underneath her.

Now, the incident could've been prevented if only Claude had written his love letter to Sadie the previous evening, or if Ja-ree hadn't noticed his absence and chatted up Unta. Maybe the whole scenario would've been avoided if Unta was a little bit more flexible or if Patty hadn't dropped her ice cream…

If, if, if.

Se'tak hesitated for the space of a breath, frozen by shock, before racing over to Tabby's side. She lay in the fetal position crying and panting, the pain overwhelming her and making it difficult to speak let alone form a coherent thought.

"TABBY!" Tears streamed down her face as she tried to look up at him but all she could manage was a whimper. Se'tak sank to his knees beside her head, wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. A small crowd of gawkers began to form around them but no one stepped forward to help and their nearness made him feel claustrophobic. "Step back!" They did as he commanded and by that time he had enough presence of mind to whip out his personal comm. and call the ship for a medic. After snapping it shut Se'tak reached out to brush back a bit of hair from Tabitha's face and she winced.

He hated seeing her in so much pain; if only there was something he could do, some way to take all her hurt away…

The thought hit him like a slap in the face. He _could_ help take away her pain…it was risky but he could do it. Sa-mekh had done it for Mama, and T had done it for him and Selas a few times growing up, but this was different. Tabitha wasn't family and he wasn't the most disciplined person when it came to maintaining a mind meld. He only ever managed the most superficial of melds and only if the other person was willing; Tabby was so out of it now she probably wouldn't know what she was agreeing to even if he asked. But Se'tak wanted to alleviate her suffering and so without fully thinking through the consequences brought his fingers up to her temple. "My mind to your mind…my thoughts to your thoughts…"

_PAIN!_ Her mind was a swirl of angry red with fresh bursts constantly shooting off like fireworks. The sensation was so intense Se'tak momentarily forgot how to breathe; when he could function again he quickly went to work erecting the strongest shields he knew how to trying to hold all the red in.

As he worked a small white circle emerged and Tabby's voice quietly echoed down through it. "_Se'tak? Is that you?_"

"_Yep._" This was _a lot_ harder than he'd anticipated, and somewhat distantly he felt his physical self break out in a cold sweat.

Tabby's voice grew closer. "_Is this a meld?_"

"_Yep._"

"_Oh._" Her head popped up through the white hole; it reminded him of Alice in Wonderland and he almost laughed. "_We've never done one like this before_."

"_Uh huh_." He was really struggling here; he'd never had to do anything this hard in his whole life!

"_So what happened to all the—oh_!" Tabitha emerged from the white circle completely and saw the Herculean effort he was undertaking. "_Oh Se'tak…_"

Not that he didn't appreciate her gratitude but the more she tried to talk to him the more he could feel himself starting to come undone. "_Not now, Tabs._"

"_Ok._" Tabitha stood beside him and looked on quietly, her eyes wide. "_Thank you_."

"_You're wel—_" Se'tak's thought cut out mid-stream as a swirl of inky purple/black invaded their shared headspace. He didn't know what it was or how to stop it and they both started to panic. The black enveloped her completely as she reached for him and yanked her away roughly.

"_SE'TAK!"_

"_TABBY!_" He abandoned his hold on her pain and reached for her but it was no use; the black clouded everything around him leaving him alone in her head. The darkness swirled around him too and he felt himself go a little groggy before being roughly jerked back into the real world.

Se'tak was flat on his ass on the ground panting and sweating with his uncle looming over him. "Just what in the damn hell did you think you were doing, Son?!"

"Tabby…"

Uncle Leonard looked over with a pained expression to his daughter lying unconscious on a nearby backboard surrounded by two nurses. "She's sedated for the time being; I need to see what's broken once we're back on ship, but that still doesn't explain what you were just doin' in her head!"

Se'tak stared sheepishly at the ground. "I was only trying to help…"

"Well don't!" his uncle grumbled. "I've told you and your father I don't know how many times to stay out!" He got up to his feet and stood beside his daughter, tapping the comm on his lapel. "Five to beam up."

* * *

Aunt Chris came out of Sickbay to give him the news. Tabby had fractured her ankle and broken her arm; the ankle was easy enough to treat with the osteo regen but the arm was a bit more precarious. There were multiple breaks and Uncle Len wanted to treat his daughter the old-fashioned way, meaning a plaster cast and lots of painkillers and rest. Once she relayed all of that to him his aunt suggested he go home and wait—she'd call him later when Tabby woke up and could have visitors.

Not knowing what else to do Se'tak followed her advice and trudged back to his family's quarters, replaying the accident over and over in his head, including the role his uncle played in it's aftermath.

He palmed the door open and a blast of warm air hit him in the face. Down the hall he heard Mama humming to herself while in the living room Sa-mekh sat in his armchair reading from a PADD. "Sa-mekh."

He looked up from the PADD with one eyebrow already hitching upward. "Ha, sa-fu?"

"I want to try working again on my mental exercises—for real this time."

Sa-mekh studied him closely and set aside his reading on the end table, gesturing for him to sit. "What has happened?"

"What makes you think—" but Se'tak stopped himself short; he could see that Sa-mekh wasn't buying it. Shoulders sagging forward he said dejectedly, "Tabby was hurt today at the carnival. She fell and it was bad. I…I tried to help, and I think I did, but…"

"You should not have done as you did; your mind melds are too undisciplined."

"I know, ok! That's why I want to try training again, so if this ever happens in the future I'll be prepared." As an afterthought he quietly added, "And I don't think I did any damage like you and Uncle Leonard seem to think."

"Indeed. You may not think that but you do not know that conclusively; mind melds, no matter how good your intentions, are never to be entered into lightly and you may still have caused Tabitha harm." Se'tak's head shot up and his eyes went wide; he hadn't thought of that and began to fret for his still unconscious girlfriend. Sa-mekh eased his fears a moment later, saying, "However, I am inclined to agree with you that there will be no lasting damage given the brevity of your previous melds."

His sa-mekh paused again, considering something, and he watched him closely. "Now sa-fu, before we embark on this journey once more, I must reiterate that such training will neither be easy for you to learn nor appealing for you to study; you must also be sure to devote ample time to practice or our lessons will not prove beneficial. Should you desire to conclude your studies prematurely as you have done in the past I will not be induced into beginning again a third time. Do you understand what I have said and agree to these terms?"

"Ha, Sa-mekh."

"Very well then." Sa-mekh picked up his PADD and resumed his reading, leaving Se'tak sitting there stunned.

"Uh, Sa-mekh…"

"Yes?" he replied without looking up from his journal.

"Aren't we going to, you know, get started? Like right now?"

"No, we are not. You must use this afternoon and evening to collect your thoughts. We will begin tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok." His sa-mekh's plan was (unsurprisingly) logical and so he rose and headed to his room to clear his mind and wait word on Tabby.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

**Chronicles of a Teenage Relationship**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.65, 2128 hours. **He relaxed on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table and Tabby nestled io the crook of his arm, her cast arm propped up beside her with several pillows. Still worried about her Se'tak had been by her side pretty much since she left Sickbay. Tonight they sat in her darkened living room watching the latest re-make of "An Affair to Remember" for the third time; not his type of movie but then again, this wasn't for him. Fighting back a yawn he looked down at his girlfriend and kissed the crown of messy blond hair. "Hey."

She looked up at him, her smile tight and eyes moist; she always shed a few tears just before the ruined reunion. "Hey."

"You feeling alright?"

"Uh huh."

"You sure I can't get you anything?"

Tabitha's smile turned mischievous as her gaze darted to the empty bowl of ice cream beside his feet. "A little more cookie dough ice cream, maybe?"

He tried to scowl but she looked too cute and he just couldn't follow through with it. Slowly extricating himself from her embrace Se'tak took the bowl and walked over to the replicators in the kitchen. "You know, all this ice cream is…"

"…just what the doctor ordered!" she laughingly finished for him.

It was a half-truth—her father had ordered her on a soft food diet while she was on the heavy pain meds. He strolled back over to the sofa and spooned a little bit of dessert into her mouth. "Soft foods isn't just a synonym for ice cream, you know."

She looked a little downcast as she swallowed. "I know."

"It also means this great little Vulcan pudding recipe I know Mama has that tastes like peanut butter cookies…" They both laughed and Tabby launched a retaliatory tickle attack.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.77, 0219 hours. **There it was again—that odd, little, insistent chirping sound that was ruining his good night's sleep. Se'tak slammed a hand down indiscriminately on his nightstand in hopes of turning whatever it was off.

_Chirp, chirp. Chirp, Chirp._

Slap!

_Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp._

SLAP!

The last blow hit something sharp and jerked him awake. "Dammit!" Sitting upright in bed Se'tak looked around and found his personal comm. He yanked it open. "WHAT?!"

"Se'tak?"

_Tabby_. She sounded scared and his anger vanished. "Tabs? Everything ok? Why're you calling so late?"

On the other end of the line he heard her suck in a quick breath. "I'm sorry, it's stupid, I shouldn't have woken you…"

"It's ok, I'm up, what's wrong?"

"I…I had a bad dream," she quietly admitted.

A bad dream? She was waking him up all over a bad dream? What was he even supposed to say to that? "Oh. Well…it wasn't real and it's over now, so you can…"

"You got sucked out of the ship."

"Huh?"

Tabitha's voice sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. "It was awful! The ship was under attack and we were running down a corridor in E deck. You were ahead of me when a phaser blast tore through the wall and I watched you get sucked out into the black and there was nothing I could do! You were gone!"

Well that was disconcerting. A cold trill ran up his spine at the very idea. They both knew it was a possibility that something like that _could_ happen to them but neither one of them ever actually thought it would.

"Hey now," he finally said, "It's alright, really. I'm ok, and I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?"

She hiccupped. "Yeah. I guess I…I guess I just needed to hear your voice, to prove to myself it wasn't real, you know? Sorry for being so dumb."

"Don't apologize, you weren't being dumb," he said as soothingly as he could. "Look, I'd be freaked out too if I had that dream, but you just have to remember that it wasn't real, ok?"

Tabby heaved a big, cleansing sigh. "Ok." She made a little kissing sound into the comm. "Good night."

"Night." Se'tak set the comm back down and lay back in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He knew Tabitha didn't mean to but now all he could think about was getting sucked out an airlock.

He didn't get a wink of sleep the whole rest of the night.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise,**_** 2281.91, 2214 hours.** His parents gave him the run of the house that night for his sixteenth birthday party and Aaron took full advantage by cramming every single shipboard friend he had into his living room. The music was pulsing, the soda was flowing, and everyone was having a good time.

Tilk made his way through the throngs while shoveling huge bites of cake into his mouth. "Awesome party."

Aaron grinned; it was pretty sweet. "Thanks."

"Question though: is there anybody you _didn't_ invite? There's like a million people here!"

His cheeks burned. "Well I didn't want to be rude…" Tilk just laughed loud and long while he let the thought trail off. He started taking a good look around the room again though and realized several people were missing. He knew Valerie had already left—after he and Robin broke up Val was civil to him at least but she still didn't stay long—but they couldn't all have fled, not without saying good-bye. "Wait here a sec, will you? I'm just going to go check up on something."

Aaron took off down the hall where a few revelers were gathered, leaning against the walls and talking in small groups. He smiled and shook a few hands, hugged a few people, and moved on. The bathroom was occupied (which was to be expected) so he moved on to his parent's room, as it was expressly off limits and his folks would kill him if they found out anything happened there. But the room was empty and all was good. He checked his bedroom too, for good measure, and Aaron was happy to find it was unoccupied as well.

He was headed back to the living room when he realized he forgot to check the office. If it weren't for that nagging feeling in the back of his head he would've just let it go but instead he doubled back and palmed the door controls. As the pneumatics opened two people flew apart.

"Seriously you guys?! SERIOUSLY?!" he yelled at the pair. "You couldn't keep your damn hands off each other for ONE NIGHT?!"

Tabitha turned her back on him and straightened her blouse while Se'tak tried to smooth down his hair. "Sorry man, we uh…we kind of got carried away."

"No shit, you think?!" Pissed, Aaron stormed out. Distantly he heard Tabby wish him a Happy Birthday as he headed back out to join the party.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_**, 2281.108, 1535 hours. **It was rare that he had an afternoon off so he headed back to his quarters to study. He'd be eligible to take the written portion of the junior pilot's licensing exam soon and he wanted to make sure he knew that manual backwards and forwards.

"Hey 'Tak, wait up!" He dutifully paused and turned to see Tabby jogging down the hall toward him, her school PADDS clutched to her chest, and tried not to roll his eyes. He _really_ needed to study and while he liked spending a lot of time with her she was kind of distracting. She came over and snaked an arm through his, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Well I know _you're_ free and I know _I'm_ free—so why don't we go be free, you know, together?" she said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and squeezing his arm for emphasis.

He slowly extricated himself from her grip. "I wish I could, Tabs, but I really need to study."

Without warning she pulled the PADD he'd been reading out of his hands and looked it over. "This again? Come on, you can study later, let's go do something fun…"

Her whining set his teeth on edge and he snatched the PADD back from her. "Maybe later," he replied before hurrying on his way.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.119, 2216 hours.** Se'tak didn't know what to think—and with summer break fast approaching he knew he had to figure things out and _fast_.

Trouble was he was screwed no matter what he did.

He liked Tabitha, he really did, but lately the things she did that he used to find sweet were getting really annoying…like how she sat beside him at lunch and freely swapped food from his plate onto hers and vice versa. Or how she wanted to watch the same five rom-coms again and again but couldn't stand to watch even _one_ of his favorite action flicks.

Or how she wanted to spend every waking minute of every single day practically attached to his hip.

Se'tak knew that last issue was his own fault; after she broke her arm he practically waited on her hand and foot and catered to her every whim—but after the cast came off he thought they'd each relax a little and have their own personal space again. The fact that Tabby was so clingy worried him because he began to suspect that she liked him more than he liked her.

She might even—GULP!—love him.

He really wasn't sure if he loved her yet, not like that at any rate, and if he didn't he didn't want to lead her on.

But then there were the things about Tabitha that he liked a whole lot and which made this situation all the more confusing. First, she was really considerate, always looking out for him and all their friends and doing little things to make everyone feel good; like that time he had a cold and she brought him a copy of that 'Apocalypto' video game he'd been dying to get his hands on. Second, she was really pretty, and not in a fake way like some of the other girls. Tabby was naturally pretty and he liked that.

Third—and maybe this should've been first—she was a really good kisser; like _REALLY_ good. Just thinking about holding her and making out with her like they did the other night was getting him all hot and bothered...

...and totally distracting him from his point.

Damn was he _ever_ in trouble!

After battling with himself all day Se'tak decided it was best to try asking Mama for her advice. It'd be the most awkward conversation in the history of conversations (and he was already squirming a little inside at the thought) but he needed somebody's help and she was the best person to turn to. He found her in the office, swiveling idly in the chair in front of the comm.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" She turned around and seemed to look past him for a second before reclaiming her focus. "What is it, baby?"

He took a large gulp of air. "Do you have a minute?" he asked, gesturing at the blank comm. screen.

She smiled. "Of course." Mama made a motion for him to pull up the other chair and he dragged it over to sit beside her. "I'm just waiting for your sister's class to get out so I can call her." Se'tak frowned. There'd been a lot of calls back and forth to New Vulcan lately; he didn't know what was going on but he knew whatever it was concerned T'Alora. The question was on the tip of his tongue but Mama shook her head no. Guess he'd have to find out later. She re-directed the conversation back to him. "So what's on your mind?"

He stared down at the rug and glanced up at her through his bangs. "It's about Tabitha."

"Mhmm. I was wondering why you've been dodging her lately."

"Has it been that obvious?" he asked guiltily.

"No, not exactly," she replied, a small smile on her face, "But I'm your mother so I know what to look for."

He grinned and chucked his head back down, continuing his study of the floor. "The truth is I just don't know what to do. I like her but sometimes I feel suffocated by her and then when I think I'm going to lose it she goes and does something unexpected and…"

"And she's making your head spin."

He leapt out of his chair from the sheer force of her understanding. "YES! Yes, that's it exactly!"

"Well, do you want to break up with her?"

She asked him the question so casually he did a double take, almost as if she didn't have as much a stake in his decision as he did. "I don't know," Se'tak replied feebly, "I don't think so…I mean, I've thought about it, but then I think about how everyone else is going to react if it happens and, I mean, Mama we live on the freaking _Enterprise_! Everybody gossips about everybody and if we break up that's all they're going to talk about! Not to mention Tabby and I see each other every single day whether we're dating or not and I'm just so confused and—!"

"Se'tak." Mama placed her hand on his arm, reassuring him, and waited until he calmed down. "I know it seems daunting right now but just take it one step at a time. Now forget about what everyone else will think and tell me what _you _think is best for you two. Do you want to stay together or don't you?"

"I…" he stopped short. What _did _he want? At the end of the day was he happier with Tabby or without her? "I want us to stay together."

"Ok then." Mama squeezed his arm and let go while flashing him a smile. "My advice would be to go and talk to her. Tabitha's a smart girl but she's young and in love and she probably senses you're pulling away from her, which may be why she's trying extra hard to keep you. Maybe if you clear the air then things will get better again between you two." He leaned back in his chair and took a deep cleansing breath as all the tension drained out of him. "Feeling better?"

Se'tak rubbed his face with both hands. "_Loads_. You have no idea…"

"Oh I think I have some idea." His head shot up and he looked to her as she laughed. "What? I was fifteen once too, or have you forgotten?" As she spoke she glanced at the chronometer behind him and her laughter ebbed. "You all set here, or was there something else you wanted to ask me?"

He got up and gave her a hug. "No, Mama, I'm good. Thanks."

"Anytime, baby, anytime."

The next day he and Tabitha had a good, long talk. It wasn't easy and she didn't always like to hear what he had to say but by the end they agreed to give each other a bit more personal time and space. Having been honest in sharing his concerns with her Se'tak instantly felt better, like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.126, 1509 hours.** He found her in the library that Thursday afternoon, hanging out at a table with Val and Robin and gossiping as they did their homework. The minute they spotted him their chatter stopped and they bent their heads to their PADDs.

Se'tak pulled up a chair and straddled it so his head rested on the back. "Hey Tabs."

She lifted her head up and pushed the hair out of her eyes as if she hadn't even seen him come over. "Oh. Hey Se'tak." Tabitha went back to her pre-calc.

"So I was wondering…" he leaned over and pulled something out of his bag.

"Uh huh…"

"…if you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?"

She set her stylus down and let out a soft little huff. "I really don't know if that's…" she stopped and stared dumbstruck at the rose he held out to her.

Se'tak flashed her his mega-watt smile. "Please? I'd really like to take you."

Her face turned red and she turned to the twins who were giggling like the little love-struck schoolgirls they were. She took the rose and brought it up to her nose for a good whiff, batting her eyes in a manner that always made him want to kiss the breath out of her. "Ok," she said softly.

"Pick you up at 7?"

"I'll be waiting."

Unable to resist, Se'tak grinned and leaned over for a quick kiss good-bye before swaggering on out of the library.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Just so you know this chapter is going to get very _suggestive_ near the end. Consider yourselves forewarned.

* * *

**Six Months**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.136, 1239 hours. **_Of course lunch is the fastest moving period of the day_, Se'tak thought with a groan. It was just turning out to be one of those kind of days. First he overslept because he forgot to set his alarm, then he couldn't find his Bio homework and on his way to his next class he stubbed his toe against the wall.

_AND_ to add insult to injury Cole was irritating the hell out of him; he kept flicking him on the shoulder and behind his ear, calling him Tick and being an all-around ass. But Se'tak was determined to rise above it all, using a lot of the meditation techniques and mental exercises his sa-mekh had been teaching him to help get him through the day.

Then again, it wasn't all bad. As he left the Mess Tabby came up beside and walked with him to history class. They'd been going out for awhile now, lasting longer than any of their classmates ever had in their own relationships, and he was happy. It didn't hurt that people liked to comment on how great they were together and how they wished they could be like them.

"So," Tabitha said, a bright smile on her face, "I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow night?"

_Do I?_ Se'tak screwed up his face and tried to think. Tomorrow was Thursday; his sa-mekh was working late, he knew that for sure…did he have any other plans with the family? He didn't think so. "Nope, I'm free, why?"

"No particular reason," she said, her eyes glinting with mischief, "I just thought you could come over to my place and hang out, just the two of us."

"Sure, sounds fun."

"6:30 ok?"

He held his arm out over the door sensor and let her into the class first, grinning as she passed. "I'll be there."

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise,**_** 2281.136, 1754 hours. **Mama enlisted his help in chopping up some vegetables for the stew and they stood side-by-side at the counter working in tandem.

"So," she said, "What are you and Tabby up to tomorrow?"

Se'tak stopped mid-chop, the knife embedded in the eggplant. "How'd you know we had plans?"

Now she stopped and stared at him quizzically. "Well I just assumed…I mean, you've been going out for six months…"

"WHAT?!" It was their anniversary? _Tomorrow_ was their **six month** anniversary and he'd had no idea 'til NOW?! "Oh shit!"

"Se'tak, language!"

He bowed his head. "Sorry." His mind was reeling. How was he supposed to know that tomorrow was their anniversary? It's not like he'd written it down anywhere and Tabby hadn't said anything…

"You had no clue, did you?"

He shot her a look that said 'No duh, you think?' before absently returning to the eggplant. What was he going to do? He had no idea what Tabitha had planned but judging by the way she was acting earlier and knowing her as he did he bet it was something special…and there was no time for him to get anything even _remotely_ nice together for her.

Mama noted the distracted look on his face and took the knife away before he accidentally chopped off a finger. "Just like your sa-mekh. Why don't you run down to Stores and see if you can find a nice gift?"

Se'tak hesitated. She'd specifically asked for his help with dinner and now she was letting him off the hook? "You sure?"

She grinned and nudged him out of the way with her hip. "Yes, just this once. Now go, but make sure you're back in time for supper, alright?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then dashed out the door like a man on fire. Mama's laughter followed him all the way down the hall.

* * *

Stores was pretty quiet at that time of day. When Se'tak walked in there were only two other people there, a Lieutenant J.G. he recognized from the astrophysics lab who was picking up some toiletries and Ensign Calixtro standing behind the counter folding t-shirts. He nodded at Hosea then proceeded to browse through the racks trying to find something special for Tabby but there was only the usual shirts, mugs, and sweatsuits available. Once the young woman left Se'tak made his way to the counter to inquire if there was anything in the back room that might be available.

Hosea continued folding t-shirts. "Hey 'Tak, what's up?"

"Well I'm kind of in a bit of a bind…"

"Girl troubles again?" he said with a laugh. Apparently the whole ship really did know everything that went on between him and Tabitha.

"Not exactly—you see, tomorrow's our anniversary and I'm looking for something to give her."

The ensign took a good look at him, saw he was in earnest, then threw his head back and roared with laughter. "You're kidding, right? You waited 'til the last minute to get her a gift and you expect to find it here? Hahahahahahahaha!"

Se'tak's patience was starting to wear thin; he was getting sick of being the butt of such a cosmic joke. "Have you got anything different back there? Anything special?"

Once he got his breath back Hosea looked thoughtful then reached under the counter. "We just got these in." He held the item up for inspection. It was a pair of black boxers with a print of the galaxy on them; in the lower left hand corner were the words 'Kiss My Enterprise'.

"I don't get it." The other man grinned and whipped the boxers around. Across the butt was the word 'Enterprise'. Well that wouldn't do. "Got anything else?"

He scratched his head. "Does she like graphic novels?" Se'tak wordlessly shot up an eyebrow and Hosea tried again. "What about painting, does she paint? 'Cause we just got some new brushes in for the hobbyists…" Se'tak gave another shake of the head and both were silent as they wracked their brains for an idea. "I know, what about soap? Girls love that fancy smellin' stuff!"

"Seriously?" but the ensign was already off and running to retrieve the box in the back store room. Then again, the more he thought about it, the more Se'tak realized that Tabby did always smell nice—maybe it wasn't such a ridiculous idea after all.

Calixtro came back and set the open box down on the counter. They began pulling out all the different colored bottles and discovered they weren't soaps at all but moisturizers. Hosea informed him that the same principle applied and together they began flipping the tops off to get a whiff of the scent.

"Not bad," Se'tak commented, setting the pink bottle aside. Next he picked up the yellow one and brought it to his nose; his face immediately scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh, no." He tried the purple one a bit more reluctantly and found it pleasant enough to add to the maybe pile. This went on for about five minutes before he settled on the lime green bottle and helped Hosea box the others back up. "This is nice, but I feel like it's not enough. You got anything else?"

"Sorry, buddy," Calixtro called out from the back room, "I'm all tapped out."

Se'tak shrugged and let out a sigh. "Ok, how much for this?"

Hosea moved toward the register PADD, scanned the bottle then tapped in a code. "Twelve credits; I'll go ahead and take it from your account. You want a bag?"

"No thanks. Thanks for your help though."

"No problem."

Se'tak was about to make his way out when he saw a small figure standing in the corner who he must've missed on his initial sweep of the room. It was the new guy, a Ruratarian, and despite his short stature the glossy black hair covering his body should've been a dead giveaway to his presence. Now the man stepped out into the aisle and crooked his finger in Se'tak's direction. He was an engineer, and Se'tak remembered seeing around the ship, but he'd never had cause to talk to him before today. What was his name again? He knew it was Terran sounding…Dylan or David or…

"My name's Dru; I heard you were having a little trouble looking for a gift for your girl?"

He stared at the small man quizzically. "Yeah…so?"

"Well it just so happens I may be in a position to help you out. Can you wait here a minute? Then we can head over to my quarters so I can show you what I mean."

It was one of the stranger propositions he'd ever had made to him on the ship but desperate times called for desperate measures and he was willing to see what Dru had to offer; than he glanced at the clock and saw the time. "I'd like to, but I can't. My Mom said I had to be back in time for dinner."

Dru also took note of the time. "Ok, what about 7:30 then? Can you do that?"

Se'tak nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Ok then, I'm on Deck 7, room F125. Don't forget to bring your credit chit; I promise it'll be worth your while."

"I'll be there." Their business finished for the time being, Se'tak dashed out the door and raced home so he could keep his word.

* * *

**1930 hours. **Se'tak's burning curiosity made him prompt and Dru showed him in, kicking a pile of dirty laundry out of sight under the couch. The quarters were small and tight, befitting a man of his rank (and also his stature), and Se'tak looked about curiously as his new friend moved toward the bookshelf. "Sorry 'bout the mess—I've been pretty busy lately."

"Hey, no problem," Se'tak replied, throwing his hands up in surrender, "It's not as if my room is any better and besides, you're the one doing me a favor."

"True." Without warning Dru leapt straight up into the air, grabbing hold of the uppermost shelf which had been a good meter and a half or so over his head. He then began rooting around the PADDS and knick-knacks there before pulling out a decorative box. Se'tak tried not to laugh; Dru's movement and appearance reminded him of a monkey and it was all he could do not to replicate a banana and hand it to him. Just then Dru opened the box, found what he was looking for and, clutching it in his free hand, immediately dropped back down to his feet. "Here it is," he said with a sad little grin on his face.

Se'tak looked and saw that Dru held a lovely carved bracelet the color of coral. There were floral motifs fixed all around and the moment he laid eyes on it he knew Tabby would love it. Se'tak looked at Dru hesitantly. "Are you sure you want to sell this to me? I mean…"

"Yeah, I know," he interjected, "It's really nice. And I'm sure. I bought it on Risa to give to my girl but she dumped me before I had a chance to send it along. Hopefully you'll have better luck with it." Dru held it up some more and Se'tak took it delicately in hand.

"How much?"

"It cost me 60 credits on Risa…"

Se'tak stopped admiring the bracelet, his face screwed up in concern. "I'm sorry but I don't have 60 credits; I've got 45, but if you're…"

Dru immediately set him at ease. "45 sounds fair to me. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

"Heck yeah we do!" The Ruratarian laughed at his enthusiasm and looked about for his PADD. Se'tak knew once the transaction was complete he'd be heading back to Stores; there was no way that moisturizer could ever compete with a bracelet as pretty as this.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise,**_** 2281.137, 1815 hours.** "_Annnnnnnd_ perfect!" Se'tak stepped back from the bathroom counter and checked out his handiwork in the mirror. Tilk always joked that he spent more time on his hair than most women (and that might be true) but tonight he wanted to look especially good. Turning his head to the left than the right he admired himself a minute longer before fiddling with the last few buttons of his charcoal gray shirt and tucking the ends into his slacks. Fixing his belt, he checked himself one last time and grabbed the gift bag off the counter before finally stepping out of the bathroom.

Selas brushed past him before he even got both feet out into the hall. "Finally!"

* * *

**1826 hours. **He was a few minutes early but still, he was surprised when Tabby didn't answer the door right away. Se'tak waited awhile before trying again and he was about to press the buzzer a third time when the doors swung open to reveal Tabitha standing there in a pretty lilac blouse and white skirt. Her smile widened when she saw him all dressed up and spied the gift bag in his hands. "You remembered!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Of course." Se'tak let her take him by the hand and he walked inside to see the McCoy family quarters lit by dozens of candles. "You did all of this?"

She beamed with pride. "Yep! And…" Tabitha led him over to the kitchen table, "…I made dinner. Well, I replicated dinner." Her cheeks burned scarlet. "You know what I mean."

He gave her a quick kiss. "It looks great." Se'tak took another quick look around the room. "Soooo…where're your folks?"

Tabby grinned. "Well...Dad's working late, Mom's with her book club, and Becca's having a sleepover at Riley's. We have the place all to ourselves."

"Really?"

She reached up on tiptoes, kissing/nibbling on his ear lobe and making him tremble with need. "Really," she breathed huskily into his ear.

_Oh G-d…if she keeps this up… _"U-uh, uh, it uh, smells really—really good. Should we u-u-um maybe, sh-should we you know, maybe, eat while it's still—still hot?"

Looking every inch the minx that she knew she was, Tabitha broke off and stepped toward the kitchen table, turning and gazing seductively at him from over her shoulder. "If that's what you want then sure, we can eat." He swallowed hard then darted ahead, pulling out her chair like a gentleman and waiting for her to sit down. It was only when he took his own seat that he even registered the soft music playing in the background.

He tried to even out his breathing. "The l-lasagna looks great."

"Thanks—I know it's one of your favorites."

"It is." They talked sporadically throughout the meal; it felt weird to Se'tak, being truly alone and sharing a private, romantic meal with Tabby like a couple of adults. Most of their dates found them huddled in a back corner of the Mess trying (futilely) to get away from prying eyes, or in a restaurant on some Starbase where they were still sure to run into members of the crew, if not their own families.

Until tonight they'd never really and truly been by themselves.

He was scraping the last of the food off his plate after his second helping when she told him she'd made a special dessert. Apple cobbler, from scratch, and with an old McCoy family recipe.

Tabitha McCoy sure did know the way to his heart.

* * *

**1922 hours.** 3 plates of cobbler and a round of dishwashing later he'd finally given Tabby his gift—which was how they found themselves tangled up in each other on the couch under the pretense of 'watching' a movie. She loved the bracelet and decided to show him just how much by kissing him hard and fast. Normally everything physical with them started out slow and tender but tonight it was as if they couldn't get enough of each other and soon the happy lack of oxygen made Se'tak a little dizzy. Tabitha even managed to get him to lie down along the length of the sofa and she soon teased the hem of his shirt up out of his pants; when that was through she reached up under his shirt and placed her hands on his torso, lightly raking the skin with her nails.

It felt _AMAZING _and he didn't ever want it to stop.

His eyes fluttered from the haze of lust coursing between their bodies as he slowly slid his hands up the back of her blouse. He held her there for a moment, noting how smooth and cool she felt, before proceeding up to her bra. Tabitha began nibbling on his other ear lobe now and ground her pelvis against his, making him groan. "Oh Tabby, I am _so_ hot for you right now!"

"Just now?" she teased, grinding herself against him again.

"Oh!" Se'tak realized she was purposely winding him up—and unless he wanted to ruin things and end the evening early he really needed to get a handle on himself.

Easier said than done.

He tried to breathe and find his focus when she whispered into his ear again. "Take it off."

One eyebrow went up. "Take it off?"

"Yes." He felt more cool air on his torso and discovered she'd been unbuttoning his shirt the whole time. "Take it off." She leaned back, allowing him to sit up enough to slip the shirt off his arms. This time he took advantage of his position and began cupping her breasts through her bra. Tabitha shot him a questioning glance to which he just grinned back and said, "It's only fair."

She giggled and reached for the bottom of her blouse, pulling it up and over her head in one swift motion. Se'tak thought she looked beautiful with her clothes on but like this…he groaned again and felt his lok straining in his pants. "Come here." He pulled her closer to him, reveling in the feel and press of her chest against his, and began kissing and sucking her neck. Se'tak tried to make another pass at undoing her bra clasp but she wiggled out of it and began planting a trail of soft, slow burning kisses from his lips down the length of his chest. He leaned into the sofa cushions, eyes nearly rolling backward into his head, thinking he'd died and gone to Heaven.

Eyes closed he felt her creep closer to his waistband when she abruptly stopped; Se'tak was about to complain when suddenly he heard her undoing his belt buckle.

_Oh f—k. Oh f—k, oh f—k, oh f—k this is actually happening!_

Tabitha didn't even say a word, she just slid off him and Se'tak stood beside her, taking his pants off one leg at a time without ever breaking eye contact. When he was in nothing but his black boxer briefs he watched her eye his 'package' (which was making it's presence _very_ well known, thank you very much) through the fabric. She looked up and saw the cocky smirk on his face and let out a little nervous giggle which made him cup her face with both hands and kiss her soft and slow.

"I can put my clothes back on, you know, it's alright. We don't—"

She held his wrists and looked deep into his eyes. "No," she replied, "I want to." Her confidence reinstated Tabitha took a step back and hooked her thumbs inside the waist of her skirt. Slowly she slid the article of clothing down her long, slim legs, making him pant like the dog he was, before letting it pool on the floor at her feet. Finally she stepped out and kicked it away.

Nothing but a few bits of fabric stood between them and total nakedness.

Se'tak moved in to kiss her again when he heard it—the unmistakable sound of Uncle Leonard's full and unbridled rage. "_**JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING**_?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Paternal Interlude**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.137, 1920 hours. **Leonard hadn't planned on being home this early but he got through most of his tests on the new _Janova oriostrum_ microbe sample quicker than expected and he was grateful for the break; the crick in his neck from standing over that damn microscope for the last three hours was killing him. He knew Chris was off with her book club and he hoped that the girls were out with their friends so he could take a hot shower in peace (and maybe a shot or two of whiskey too while he was at—you know, for medicinal purposes).

The absolute last thing he expected to see when he walked through the front door was his teenage daughter standing half-naked in the middle of the living room with her half-naked boyfriend.

At first his brain just couldn't compute but it caught up fast enough when he saw _**that boy**_ about to make another move toward his daughter.

"_**JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING**_?!"

His baby girl shrieked and grabbed a pillow to try and cover herself. "_**DADDY!**_" She looked like she was about to cry. Had he…had _**that boy **_been about to _**force himself on his daughter**_?!

He'd kill him, simple as that. He'd brought _**that boy**_ into the world and now he'd take him out with nothing but his own bare hands. Maybe he'd hang, draw, and quarter him first, just to prolong the agony a little.

Yeah, that sounded good.

Whatever he ended up doing it was going to hurt like the fiery blazes of Hell, he'd make sure of that, but right now Leonard knew he had more important things to tend to. He stalked off toward _**that boy**_ who stood frozen in horror by the coffee table and almost as if she could read his homicidal thoughts Tabitha tried to insert herself bodily between them. "Daddy, don't hurt him, we didn't do anything, honest! And it was all my idea!"

Had she really just said that? His eyes bugged out of his head even further while _**that boy **_simply stood behind her looking like he was about to shit himself. They might not have done anything but they sure as hell were about to do _somethin'_ if he hadn't walked in when he did. Well he'd put an end to that notion once and for all, that's for damn sure.

"_Tabitha Susanne_." The menacing rage he was working so hard to keep in check seeped into his voice and he clenched and unclenched his fists while taking a deep breath; he didn't want to end up saying something to his baby girl in the heat of the moment that he'd later regret. "You pick up your clothes and go straight to your room this _instant_! We'll discuss—_this—_once I get a hold of your mother!"

She didn't budge and the tears were slipping hard and fast down her cheeks like twin rivers. "But Daddy…"

"MOVE, TABBY!"

She jumped but stood there a split second longer before doing as she was told; once she was safely tucked away he pounced on _**the**_ _**boy**_. "_YOU_!" He grabbed _**the**_ _**boy**_ sharply by the ear. Leonard had the pleasure of watching him wince as he dug his nails deep into the meaty tip; he was pretty sure he drew blood. "You're comin' with me!"

He dragged him out into the hall, _**the boy**_ tripping over his feet and trying vainly to stay upright while covering himself with his hands. It was usually a quick jaunt to Spock and Nyota's quarters but time seemed to drag out and the few people they encountered on the way took one look at his face and backed the hell off, becoming one with the wall. When they arrived Leonard didn't even bother with the chime, he just punched in the medical override code and flung _**the boy **_inside before following hot on his heels.

* * *

Spock had been sitting at the dinner table finishing his plomeek soup when the front doors opened and Se'tak stumbled inside wearing nothing but his underwear. Curious as to the meaning of this he rose and moved toward his sa-fu only to be accosted by the Doctor.

"YOU!" the man screamed, "From now on I want you to keep _your_ boys away from _my_ daughters or else! Do you hear me?!"

He looked toward his sa-fu once more. Aside from being half-naked he was also pale and trembling, with a light sheen of sweat on his skin; Se'tak was also gripping the back of the armchair for support in remaining upright. Whatever was amiss, Spock did not yet possess all the facts. "What has transpired?"

Leonard spluttered, his face growing ever redder while he gestured obscenely at Se'tak. "What _happened_?! Isn't it obvious?! I caught your g-ddamn, green-blooded, can't-keep-it-in-his-pants, hobgoblin-junior bastard over here about to—about to—" he could not bring himself to say the actual words, "…and with _MY_ daughter!"

"Sa-mekh, I…"

"Oh no you don't!" The Doctor got right into Se'tak's face and prodded him hard in the chest. "I don't wanna hear one word out of you or I'll fix you with a rusty scalpel myself so that this—" he gestured toward Se'tak's genitals "—never has a chance to happen again!"

Now he understood; his sa-fu had almost been caught _en flagrante_ with Tabitha. For 0.17 seconds he illogically wished that Nyota were here to counsel him on how best to handle the situation. "Leonard, if you will permit me I will speak with my son; I would also suggest that you speak with your daughter. Let me assure you that appropriate action will be taken, however, I do not believe that total banishment is the best approach to handling this situation."

Spock thought that this advice would help diffuse the situation; instead it caused Leonard to become even more irate. "Talk to my daughter?!" he spluttered. "Talk to _my_ daughter?! Just what in the blue blazes makes you think that she's responsible for any of this?!" Without warning he began jabbing Se'tak again, this time in the shoulder. "I was fifteen once too, I know how they think—and it's not with the big head, let me tell you!"

He resisted the urge to sigh. Spock could see no way to make the Doctor see reason and he was beginning to grow resentful of his treatment toward Se'tak. The situation only escalated when he said, "If I may, to borrow one of your own axioms, Doctor, it does 'take two to tango'. It was not my son alone who acted on his hormonal urges this evening."

Leonard turned sharply on his heel, his face now entirely crimson, and fixed his narrow gaze on him. Their noses were 1.8 millimeters apart and were so close, in fact, that Spock could smell the spicy brown mustard from his evening sandwich on the Doctor's breath. "There will be _no tangoing_, Spock," he declared in a cold, calculating tone, "Not now, not ever. I even see so much as a hint of a pointed ear near either of my girls ever again and I'll ship 'em off to a Deltan Prison planet myself, so help me G-d!"

Spock was not allowed the opportunity to rebuff these threats as the Doctor quickly left. The instant the door closed behind Leonard he turned his eyes on his elder sa-fu. "Explain yourself."

Se'tak wavered before him, unsteady on his own two feet. "Sa-mekh, I…I...I think I'm gonna be sick!" His face went completely ashen as he threw both hands over his mouth and dashed down the hall. He did not even bother to close the bathroom door and the sound and scent of his retching drifted down into the living room.

_Cinnamon poisoning_. It was, at least, a partial explanation for his sa-fu's very _amorous_ and unwise behavior. Se'tak did not know about it's aphrodisiacal qualities and therefore could not be held entirely accountable for his actions. The cinnamon combined with his own rampant, adolescent hormones would have been too difficult to control, perhaps even impossible.

However, in the irrational state the Doctor was in this new fact would be difficult to convey, and would likely do little to alter his current mindset.

At that thought Spock did let loose one small, soft, sigh before pulling out his comm and contacting Nyota. If only Se'tak had chosen another time, place or partner to explore his sexuality with than this whole business could have been avoided.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a bit short so I might post another one later on. Either way, if you feel so inclined, please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

…

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.138, 0753 hours.** Faintly, Se'tak heard Mama murmuring outside his door. He caught the words "sick", "home", and "school" before flopping his head back down on the pillow in relief. He certainly had been sick last night, throwing up who knows how many times; Se'tak never knew his stomach could hold that much food let alone that he ate that much in a given day. Even with Mama's gentle coaxing he was barely keeping down the crackers and ginger ale and the mere thought of eating made him nauseous.

But beyond the cinnamon poisoning he still had no idea where things stood with Tabitha. She'd left a message while her father was here chewing him out in front of his sa-mekh but he'd been too ill to call her back—and truthfully he was more than a little afraid of what might happen if he did. Nightmares of rusty scalpels and lok-less Vulcans plagued his restless sleep.

It was good that he was staying home then; he'd have a long weekend to recuperate and help him prepare. Monday, however, was pretty much guaranteed to suck.

Se'tak closed his eyes to try and get a little more shut eye.

* * *

_**The Previous Evening…**_ He sat back and let his head rest against the cool wall, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He'd stopped throwing up really—there wasn't anything left _to_ throw up—but the nausea kept him camped out by the toilet just in case. Closing his eyes Se'tak heard the door open and felt Mama press a cool hand to his forehead. "Feeling any better?" she asked. She set a glass down on the floor beside him.

He nodded; he really hoped there wouldn't be any more false alarms.

"Good. When you're ready your sa-mekh and I will be waiting in your room; I think we deserve to hear the full story straight from you."

He waited until the doors closed behind her before letting out a groan.

He'd had to start and stop a couple times, and he definitely skipped using words like 'shirt-less' and 'nearly naked' but that didn't stop his parents from getting the gist of what almost went down over at Tabitha's house. When he was finished Mama was stunned speechless and Sa-mekh didn't move a centimeter from his desk chair.

"So you two…and Leonard…and then he brought you…" Mama spluttered at long last.

Se'tak felt his cheeks burn emerald. "Uh huh."

She turned to look him square in the eye. "Did you go over there _knowing_ this was going to happen?"

"No, absolutely not," he answered quickly.

Mama looked a little relieved but not entirely convinced. "This was—I mean, you two haven't before…" She couldn't get the thought out and it took him a second longer than he'd like to admit to figure out what she was trying to ask.

"No! I mean, I know I haven't and I assume she hasn't with anyone else…"

He jumped when she placed a hand gently on his knee. For the first time since he started talking she smiled just a little bit. "I get it. Is it something the two of you have discussed?"

Discussed? Again the answer was no. Thought about? Only 99.9% of the time and not all of his fantasies involved Tabitha. "Not exactly."

"Oh Sweetie." Mama looked—what, disheartened? Disappointed? Very VERY pleased that there wasn't a remote chance she was going to become a grandmother within the next 10 months?

Most likely it was all of the above.

"Look, Se'tak, I know your Sa-mekh and I have discussed all of this with you before and these feelings you're having are normal but making love—especially your first time—isn't something to be done so casually and when you're so young. There are so many thoughts and feelings that come with your first time and if you're not ready…if you're not mature enough to handle them life can be very difficult and confusing afterwards—for you _and_ your partner. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nodded while staring down hard at the carpet. It wasn't that he didn't understand—he did—but tonight everything had happened so fast. How could he—how could _anybody_ be expected to think _logically_ at a moment like that?

And the irony that Mama of all people was asking this of him wasn't lost on him either.

She looked as if there was something more she wanted to say but his exhaustion must've been apparent because she reconsidered at the last minute. "Ok. We'll go and let you sleep; but don't think that this discussion is over, because it isn't. We'll be talking about this some more tomorrow when you're feeling better and we've _all_ had time to think."

"Ok." He looked up as she rose to her feet then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Mama was almost to the door when she turned around and looked at Sa-mekh. "Spock, are you coming?"

"I will be along momentarily, Nyota; there is something I wish to communicate to Se'tak."

She looked at him curiously for a moment then nodded and left the room. Sa-mekh waited until the door closed behind her and she was a good ways down the hall before speaking. "Se'tak, do you believe that Tabitha is your k'hat'n'dlawa?"

_Half of his heart and soul?_ Se'tak visibly started at the very idea. He was only fifteen and this was his first serious relationship. Tabitha could be the one but…"I'm—I'm not sure."

His sa-mekh quirked his head, no doubt parsing out a more concrete response from his rather vague reply. "I believe I understand. Sa-fu, you should know that while I do share your mother's concerns for you and your well-being, I also understand that there are moments where certain—_impulses—_cannot help but be acted upon. I encourage you to delay acting on your sexual urges until you are older but will not pass judgment should you find yourself unable to wait. Conversely, it has been my experience that if you wait to find the one who will be your life's mate then sexual intercourse becomes the pinnacle of all physical pleasure. The extra patience and control on your part will be well worth the effort in the end."

Se'tak's head was swimming and he felt the nausea come back on. Had Sa-mekh really just said that, and was he referring to himself and Mama?

_EWWWW! EW, EW, EW, EW, EW!_

"Also, I strongly recommend that you visit Sickbay as soon as possible. Doctor McCoy should be avoided for the foreseeable future, however, Dr. M'benga or Dr. Patel should be able to assist you in obtaining the necessary birth control hypos you would need as a precautionary measure."

He quickly swallowed down the bile rising up in his throat. Translation: sex happens, be careful and use protection. He'd forget all about that bit where Sa-mekh alluded to his and Mama's sex life—yep, that'd be just fine with him.

Sa-mekh rose from his seat rather abruptly. "Good night, sa-fu."

"Good night." But despite his physical and mental exhaustion Se'tak could not seem to fall asleep.

* * *

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.138, 1109 hours. **With a bleary look at his chronometer he saw how late it was and stumbled out of bed. Se'tak could feel the deep pillow marks embedded in his cheek and felt the hair sticking up on one side of his head; he must've looked quite a sight as he made his way toward the kitchen but he didn't care because he was starving. While calling up some quesadillas from the replicators he heard Mama whistling in her office and took the plate in hand to go investigate.

He stood in the doorway and cleared his throat and she pulled the earbuds out of her ears. "Hi, Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Good," he said between a bite full of food. "Hungry."

She grinned. "So I see."

"How come you're home?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't suffering from anymore cinnamon poisoning so I took a personal day to keep an eye on you."

"Oh. Thanks." Se'tak leaned against the door frame and just watched her as she started going back to her work. "Mama?"

"Mhm?"

He squirmed and shifted from one foot to the next. "We don't actually have to talk about _it_ anymore, do we?"

She stopped and spun around fully in her chair, folding her hands primly on her lap as she looked him square in the eye. "No, I don't think so, unless you have any questions or anything else you'd like to say. I've already told you I think you're both too young and I hope that you'll wait; and the way your sa-mekh and I have raised you we trust that ultimately you'll do the right thing. So no, nothing more need be said about it if that's what you want."

"I do," he quickly replied.

"Ok then." Mama turned a bit in her chair then stared at him quizzically. "Was there something else?"

He felt sheepish even asking but he really didn't want them to know. "I…you won't say anything to T and Selas, will you? About this?"

She smiled and yet looked a little sad at the same time. "No, we won't. It's your business."

Se'tak felt one of the smaller loads be lifted off his shoulders. "Good. Cool. Ok. Thanks." He turned back around toward the living room, making himself comfortable on the sofa while turning on the vid screen to catch up on his shows and try and put the whole business out of his mind some more.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.138, 1502 hours.** The doors to their quarters opened and Se'tak looked up from where he was bundled up on the couch. Selas unceremoniously dumped his book bag just inside the door and stood there, face wet, pointing his laser cane haplessly around the room. The springs on the sofa creaked as he shifted position and that was when his brother zeroed in on him like a bloodhound.

"YOU!" Selas was on him in a flash, crying and beating him on the chest. He hadn't acted like this in, well, ever. "What did you do?!" he cried, "She is my _BEST FRIEND_ and now I cannot even sit next to her! What did you do?!"

His heart beat wildly as he tried to fend off his brother. The last time he'd even seen Selas cry was when he'd been a baby. This was all so unlike him and every time Se'tak tried to speak all he could do was gape into his brother's face like an idiot and keep hold of his wrists to stop the blows.

"What's going on here?" Mama yelled. She rushed in and pulled Selas off him. His brother struggled against her for a minute then turned and buried his face in her side. He muttered something into her shirt that he couldn't hear but Mama seemed to understand because she asked, "Who said you and Becca couldn't be friends anymore?"

Selas drew back and took a deep breath, his lower lip still trembling. "U-Uncle L-Leonard. He-he came in…:::hiccup:::…this morning and t-talked with Mr. Kirschke. He said we could not…could not sit next to one another, or talk to one another, or even work together! He said he was going to talk to the other t-teachers too and if he found out that they disregarded h-his instructions then he would make their next physical exams _v-very_ uncomfortable. But Mama, I do not know why he said that! Rebecca is my best f-friend and we have done nothing wrong!" He worked up his meanest glare and aimed in Se'tak's direction. "I do not know what it is but _YOU_ must have done something and I am going to make you fix it!" Selas lunged at him again but luckily Mama held firm.

"SELAS UCHENNA, ENOUGH!" She crouched down to his level and held him fast by the shoulders. "Now I know you're upset but that's no way to treat your brother. Your sa-mekh and I will talk to your aunt and uncle and see about fixing this, ok?" He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. "Good, now how about you go lie down a little, alright? A good nap will help you feel better. In the meantime I'll comm your sa-mekh and let him know what's going on."

Se'tak sat up and watched his brother go, the guilt he'd been keeping at bay all day creeping up on him now with a vengeance. "Mama, I'm sor—…"

She held up a hand and stopped him from saying anything more. "Not right now, Se'tak." The comm in her hand chirped and she hailed Sa-mekh, quickly bringing him up to speed.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.139, 1947 hours.** It took a lot of wrangling on Mama and Sa-mekh's parts but Uncle Leonard and Aunt Chris finally agreed to come over and talk to them. Things were pleasant but tense for all of about five minutes before the conversation got heated and despite making himself scarce for the evening Se'tak couldn't help but overhear.

"Yes…yes, Christine, we hear everything that you and Len are saying, but this discussion isn't just about Tabby and Se'tak, it's about Becca and Selas too. They're too young to know what's going on let alone be punished for what their brother and sister almost got up to."

"Ny, I agree, but _somebody _went around behind my back and spoke to all the teachers about keeping them apart. I didn't find out until that afternoon, same as you, when Becca came home in tears."

"Hey now!" Se'tak didn't think it was possible but Uncle Leonard sounded even more pissed than he did the other night. "You two are too soft to see it but those kids need—"

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, if you want to spend the night in your own bed and not on that lumpy excuse for a couch in your office then I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" Aunt Christine said sharply, putting him in his place. "Now where were we?"

"Nyota and I are in agreement that Se'tak and Tabitha are too young to be taking the steps that they were taking on Thursday evening; however, it is our belief that our son was not entirely conscious of his actions given that he was acting under the influence of cinnamon poisoning. If they are allowed to disc-…"

A chair fell over and someone rose abruptly from the table. "You can't possibly still be on that tack that my Tabby is the one to blame for this mess!"

"That is not what I am saying. The children are equally responsible, only Se'tak was not in full control of his faculties at the time due to an outside, unexpected force."

"Why you damn, obfuscating, hobgoblin, why can't you ever just say something straight out?! And how many times do I have to—"

"Leonard, calm down! You jumping up and yelling every five seconds isn't going to get us anywhere! Now we need to sit down and figure out what to do about _all _the kids and total banishment is _not_ the answer!"

Se'tak didn't want to listen to anymore, so he popped his earbuds in and cranked his music up as high as he dared. Whatever they decided and however their parents worked things out he still had to talk to Tabitha on Monday.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.140, 1335 hours.** The house was quiet; had been since the McCoys went home last night. Everyone including himself (and he'd barely moved all weekend) was just that drained. The air was thick with tension even though nobody said more than two words to each other and Selas was still angry and avoiding him like the plague. He really truly wished he could hit the rewind button and go back to life on Wednesday when things were simpler but that just wasn't possible.

Giving up that line of thought Se'tak walked over to his desk, powered up his PADD and checked his messages. He had one from Aaron, a handful from Tilk and Egil, and nearly two dozen from Tabitha, all since Friday morning. The guys were checking in, making sure he was alright, but Tabby…well, that was another country heard from. She was almost manic in her worry and the way she kept asking if he'd been physically hurt—it was almost like she believed her father had laid a hand on him.

Now, Se'tak knew what the right thing to do was when it came to Tabitha but the real question was did he really want to do it? Every time he thought about it his stomach twisted up in knots; however, the alternative (filled with looming visions of his Uncle Leonard in smeared, bloody green scrubs) wasn't pretty either.

Unable to take it anymore he jumped up from his chair and paced the room before stopping in front of his closet. The four walls were closing in and he had to get out; a run seemed like the best idea so he donned some shorts and made his way toward the gym.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.141, 0801 hours. **Se'tak waited until the last possible minute to get to class on Monday, hoping to delay the inevitable, but it was no good. Tabby was on him as soon as he set foot in homeroom, edging out all the others.

"Are you alright?!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied somewhat indifferently. He really and truly hoped she wouldn't make a big scene.

"Are you grounded or something? Did your folks take away your PADD?"

"No, no, I'm not grounded—not exactly, anyway."

Her hazel eyes darted around to make sure they weren't being watched too closely. "Then why the _heck_ haven't you answered any of my messages!"

"Class!" Mrs. Hannity called out while clapping her hands. "Take your seats!"

Se'tak shirked his way past Tabitha. "Look, we'll talk later, ok?"

Mrs. Hannity started calling attendance before Tabby could get another word in edgewise.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.141, 1206 hours.** She plopped her tray down beside his before any of their friends could join them. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Tabby…"

"No, don't '_Tabby_' me, I know when you're avoiding me! Was it something my Dad did, or something he said? What about my Mom? I know they went over to your house the other night but they haven't told me…"

He set his fork beside his plate and sighed. "Look, it's not just your folks…"

"Then they did say something then."

Se'tak closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd really been dreading this. "What almost happened on Thursday…"

"It's me, isn't it?"

Her constant interruptions were annoying but this one was confusing. "What?"

"You were about to say what almost happened was a mistake…"

"Well it was…"

"…because of me. I'm not pretty enough, not experienced enough—not like your last girlfriend."

It took him a couple seconds but Se'tak finally had presence of mind to pick his jaw up off the table. "Tabby, that's not true. You're pretty and I like you and Meruka and I never did any of that stuff; all I was going to say was that I don't think we're ready…"

For the first time all day she visibly relaxed. "Oh, ok."

"…and maybe we should take a break to think about—things."

"What?" Her fork clattered against her tray. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

He clapped a hand to his forehead and winced. How did this conversation get so FUBAR so fast? "I didn't _say_ we should break up, I said we should take a break; there's a difference!"

"Yeah, the difference being that one just prolongs the other!" She started chewing on her bottom lip and she looked like she was about to cry but then she rallied. "Well you know what? You know what?! Since you're too much of a coward to go through with it I will—you hear me, Se'tak?! You want a break then we'll take one, permanently. WE'RE THROUGH!"

_What the—?!_ She bolted from the table and he jumped up after her, calling her name; but she wasn't hearing any of it and just kept moving for the exit. Se'tak didn't want to rush after he when she was being this hysterical because she'd never hear him out, and so he slowly re-took his seat knowing all eyes in the room were on him. Within minutes of the big fiasco he was surrounded by Aaron, Tilk and Egil.

Tilk picked at his food. "Well that escalated quickly." The others nodded in agreement.

_Understatement of the __year__._

* * *

The repercussions of the 'Near Miss' were felt long after he and Tabby broke up and irrevocably effected their families. Shortly after the fallout Uncle Leonard lifted his ban and Becca and Selas were allowed to be friends; but there weren't as many visits back and forth between their family's quarters as there'd been before and Selas was still angry about it, even if he didn't say anything out loud. Mama and Aunt Chris spent a few weeks getting their friendship back on track and Sa-mekh and Uncle Leonard took several _months_ before they were able to things back to normal.

And it was _years_ before Uncle Leonard called him anything other than '_that boy_', two words that grated on his last nerve (especially as he got older).

Se'tak realized much later on that it said a lot about the state of their relationship that he didn't go after Tabby right away that day in the Mess. It turned out they really weren't right for each other after all. In the immediate aftermath he just plain old sulked...

...while Tabitha chose to get over him by spending time with Cole Granger.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa, Nelly! Looks like Se'tak's going to have an interesting time of it in the weeks and months to come. Be sure and hold onto your hats, folks!

On another, _completely_ unrelated note, I start grad school tomorrow—EEP!—so wish me luck!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and well wishes everyone! You all definitely had an opinion on the last few chapters and it was a lot of fun reading everyone's responses. As to my first week of grad school-it went great! Hard work but I'm loving it and making great friends at the same time.

Now, fair warning that there's some swearing here. I didn't try to be obscene about it but it's here nonetheless.

* * *

**Didn't See It Coming - Part One**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.215, ?.** Se'tak came to slowly, the back of his head throbbing like mad, and tried to let out a groan; that's when he discovered the gag shoved into his mouth.

With a start he learned his eyes had also been covered and his hands cuffed tightly behind his back around what felt like some sort of pole. For several minutes he tugged at the bindings but they wouldn't give and the clang of metal on metal only worsened his growing headache.

For the first time since he was a little kid he was well and truly scared. He'd been jumped from behind and didn't know who'd taken him, where he was or how he'd gotten there—and at the moment there didn't seem to be any hope of escape.

The panic was making him start to hyperventilate.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise,**_** 2281.178, 1440 hours. **Following his break-up with Tabitha, Se'tak chose to spend the majority of his time sulking, and it wasn't until recently that he began to notice that there was more going on in the world than his own little bit of misery. As he re-joined ship life he noticed that Tabby had taken their time apart to radically change both her appearance and her personality. She'd cut her hair into all these crazy layers and dyed parts of it hot pink and neon green; she also wore mostly black or gray low-cut tops and short skirts with big chunky boots. She looked and acted like a different person, but worst of all was the crowd she hung out with; she'd forsaken all their old friends to spend time with Kevin Sweeney, Sean Morrison, Renata Barone and _Cole Granger_.

Just watching that scum bucket and the easy way he threw his arm over Tabitha's shoulders made him seethe.

Part of him thought that she was just hanging out with Cole to get back at him—the ultimate "SCREW YOU!"—but it wasn't until today that Se'tak learned it went deeper than that. Tabby and Cole were now dating.

The news came out in the middle of one of the guys' laser tag match-ups.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" He stood up in the middle of the field and a shot rang out from the far corner that pinged him in the middle of his chest; a few seconds later Egil let out a triumphant cry.

"Sorry, Man," Aaron said with a shrug of the shoulders, "I thought you knew."

"Obviously not!"

His friend back away, hands raised, "Hey now, don't get mad at me, it's not exactly like they've been keeping it a secret or anything!"

Se'tak stopped in his tracks and thought about that. It was true, it was obvious, he'd just been too busy moping to see how _close _they were. He wanted to gag.

"I've heard rumors too."

His head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. "What rumors?"

Aaron looked uneasy. "You've got to promise me you're not going to bite my head off or anything…"

"What rumors?!"

He gulped hard. "I heard they've been, uh…foolin' around. You know, like that."

Se'tak was dumbfounded. _Well fuck…_

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.194, 0815 hours.** This was by far the WORST. SUMMER. EVER!

First he and Tabby break-up, then Tabby hooks up with Cole, and now Sa-mekh was skipping out on the shuttle lessons he so desperately needed—and the test was only a few weeks away!

_UGH! THIS SUCKS!_

* * *

**1649 hours. **T'Alora set him up—and not in a bad way, either. He forgot she even had her pilot's license until she dragged him to the Shuttle Bay for a private lesson. It was nice hanging out, just the two of them, and he didn't realize how much he resented her closeness with Selas until they'd been able to spend some time alone. She'd been quiet since she came back from school and even more distant than usual but he didn't know why that was and she didn't seem to want to say; it wasn't until she pried a bit into his own life that he discovered T'Alora had had her heart stomped on too.

And yet here she was still looking out for him.

He gave her a hug before they disembarked. From now on he'd try and look out for her more too.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.215, 0950 hours. **He woke up and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Mama and Sa-mekh were already at work off-ship (as part of the landing party on Tiveron) meaning he was left to his own devices. Se'tak closed his eyes and reviewed his mental checklist. There was the work-out he'd promised Egil, then there were the toiletries he needed to pick up from Stores. He had to hit up the library too and get a copy of the new Space Inspector Lovell book that Lieutenant Palmer was holding onto for him; and somewhere in-between all that Se'tak had lunch plans with the sibs. That last thought was the only thing that finally made him get a move on, otherwise the whole morning would be wasted.

* * *

**1244 hours.** "Se'tak is 14.3 minutes late."

T'Alora turned her eyes away from the door and looked at Selas. "Yes, he is." The smells drifting from the kitchen made her pause and consider whether or not they should continue waiting for their less-than-punctual brother. The staff were serving black bean vegetable burgers, a personal favorite, and she was hungry. "I believe we have waited for him long enough; let us retrieve our meals."

Selas did not need to be told twice; he was up and headed toward the food line before she even had time to back out her chair.

* * *

**1413 hours.** She was becoming concerned. They had returned to their quarters after lunch with Se'tak never having appeared nor called to explain his absence; and while her brother had his moments of carelessness he was not known for being this thoughtless. T'Alora could not adequately explain why she was so uneasy but it was a sensation she was not willing to ignore, especially when it came to him. Setting her PADD aside she rose from the sofa and plodded down the hall to examine her brother's bedroom, hoping to find some clue as to his whereabouts.

There was the faint scent of his body spray as soon as she opened the door, but it was not recent. He had dirty clothes strewn about the floor along with a handful of PADDs and his video game controller. His bed was also unmade but none of what she saw was out of the normal. Se'tak had always been messy; he adhered to disorder as steadfastly as she did her methods of organization. Nothing she saw gave away his plans for the day or that anything was amiss.

"Computer," she said as she sat at the foot of her brother's bed. "Locate Se'tak."

"Unable to comply with that request."

T'Alora sucked in her breath and jumped up. "Computer, locate S'chn T'gai Se'tak."

"Unable to comply with that request."

She strode out to the main console in the living room and entered in a manual search; she was told once more that the computer was unable to discover his whereabouts. "Computer," she called out again, "Locate Selas."

"Selas is on Deck 9, suite 338."

Her heart skipped a beat. This was not a glitch in the programming. Quickly she pulled up the shuttle and transporter logs for the day but there was nothing in them to indicate that her brother had gone off ship. She began to suspect that his disappearance was something much more sinister than first appeared.

Selas entered the room and came up behind her shoulder. "Se'tak is in trouble."

"Yes," she replied, "I agree."

* * *

**?.** He turned to Sa-mekh's meditative breathing techniques and was able to stave off most of the panic but his heart was hammering in his side. Once he gathered his wits about him he decided to try and take stock of his surroundings. He quickly discovered that he could manage a low crouch but he couldn't stand; apparently he was cuffed to the lowest rung of a ladder (possibly a Jeffries tube?) which hampered his progress.

The chamber he was in was small and contained. He was also starting to sweat, something he hardly ever did. Se'tak wasn't sure if it was because he was that freaked out or if the room was really that warm. He tried nudging away the rag around his eyes to get a better look at the place but the cloth wouldn't budge. He could hear humming like from a piece of machinery but it wasn't anything that told him what equipment was running or where he was.

The best thing he could do at this point—really the only thing he could do—was sit tight and wait until someone noticed he was gone.

* * *

**1420 hours. **T'Alora took Selas and what scant evidence she had and marched straight for the Security Office. Commander Ulan was not on duty but Lieutenant Deng was and he listened patiently to her as she outlined her suspicions. The Lieutenant was not immediately convinced until he too tried to locate Se'tak using the ship's computer and reached the same conclusion that she had, that someone had tampered with the programming.

"Do you know where he went today or what he was doing?"

"No, I do not."

The Lieutenant walked over to his desk, grabbed his PADD and pulled up several screens which he then threw up onto the main screen behind her. Twelve different security camera images were displayed showing areas in and around their quarters. "Any idea what time he left your place?"

T'Alora shook her head no. "I left at 8:30 and did not return until 10:30. I believe that Se'tak was still asleep when I left."

"He was," Selas chimed in. "I left at 9:20 to meet Rebecca in the library so that we could work on a school project. I stopped into his room to inquire whether he wanted me to pick up a PADD for him and discovered he was still sleeping. When I returned home at 11:30 he was gone."

"9:20, you said?" Deng tapped in the information and the video in the upper left corner re-set itself. It was the hallway outside their front door. The Lieutenant fast-forwarded until Se'tak appeared on-screen, carrying a small black bag with him. "Ok, so it looks like he left a little after 10 o'clock, let's see where he went from there." The computer tracked Se'tak's movements as he stopped first at Stores, then met up with Egil at the gym. They saw him leave the gym still carrying his bag in what appeared to be the direction of the Mess but then they lost him on Deck 12.

"I do not understand." She studied the screen; all footage for that area of the ship was dark.

Selas tugged on her sleeve. "What is it?"

The Lieutenant peered hard at the black screen. "It's nothing, and that's the problem." Without another word the man sprang into action, ordering three of his subordinates to start combing through video footage of the surrounding area then sending four more out to scour the ship; next he called Mama and Sa-mekh to apprise them of the situation. As all this was going on T'Alora spied a vacant seat at a nearby station and decided she would make herself useful as it would keep her from mercilessly beating whoever had the audacity to abduct her younger brother. She called up the video surveillance program to take a closer look at the code and find out how someone was able to mask Se'tak's signature.

* * *

**1433 hours.** Selas heard the doors open and quickly recognized his parent's footfalls as they hurried in. "How long has he been gone?" Mama asked breathlessly.

"About 2.5 hours, so far as we can tell, Ma'am," Lieutenant Deng replied.

He felt Sa-mekh's heat against his back as he rested his hands on his shoulders and came to stand behind him. "What specifically is being done to locate him?"

As the security officer spoke with his parents Selas once again checked the mental connection he had with his brother. It had been quiet save for that one brief flicker of pained surprise earlier, but as he focused on it now he realized that Se'tak was slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings. He concentrated harder on what little his brother was projecting. Metal, heat…

"He is in a warm, dark place and he is bound."

Sa-mekh spun him around in his chair and crouched down so that they were face-to-face. "What do you mean Se'tak is bound?"

"I mean that he cannot escape. Someone has taken great care to handcuff him. He is in a small, warm space, but that is all I can gather as he is also blindfolded and gagged."

Mama let out a gasp while Lieutenant Deng asked, "Handcuffed, are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Give me a second." Selas listened to the familiar, frenzied tapping on a PADD. "We had a report a few weeks ago, one of our guys misplaced a set of cuffs. Now if I can just find that file…"

The doors opened again and two more persons entered the room. An object of some heft was placed on the table in the center of the room. "We found this," Ensign Harrow declared, "On Deck 12, just past Conference Room 177H. We also, um," she stumbled a bit and Selas could feel the tension in the room ramp up, "there was a bit of blood on the wall." Mama cried out again while he started shaking. "It wasn't a lot," the ensign hastened to add, "but more than just a passing cut. The mark was high up—my guess is that whoever did this probably hit him from behind."

Selas did not need to see to perceive everyone's distress. To think that someone had done this to his brother deliberately angered him as much as it frightened him. Se'tak was not perfect but there was nothing he could have done to warrant such mistreatment in what was clearly some type of retaliatory action.

A zipper was pulled and he heard what sounded like someone rummaging around in a bag. "Well it's definitely his gym stuff," Lieutenant Deng declared.

"Lieutenant," Lieutenant Junior Grade Nashwan suddenly called out, "I think I have something here." Everyone moved en masse to the far side of the room. "The cameras on Deck 12 were down for their scheduled maintenance this week, so I decided to do a deck by deck scan of the footage from around the time the boy went missing. I found this…" Collectively those gathered held their breaths as they watched and Selas waited for someone to tell him what was happening.

"It is a shipping crate," T'Alora announced.

"Yes," Lieutenant Junior Grade Nashwan agreed, "But did you see how the screen flickered? It means the feed's been hacked; otherwise how else could the hallway be empty one minute and then show this guy here the next? This has to be related to your brother's disappearance…and I can't get a good look at the guy's face because the hat's pulled down low and he's turned away from the cameras."

"I concur with your assessment," Sa-mekh said. "There is also a piece of fabric sticking out of the corner of the crate and it matches one of Se'tak's shirts."

"Oh Spock!" He heard Mama reach for Sa-mekh as he pulled her in close.

There was the rapid tapping of keys and then Lieutenant Junior Grade Nashwan said, "We're lucky we even found this. Whoever the hacker is they slipped up. Unfortunately it's the only lead we've got because once they pull around that corner we lose them again. The feed from that hallway shows it to be completely empty. I've no idea where they went after that but it's safe to assume he's on the 4th floor or below."

"Understood." Sa-mekh paused a moment before asking, "Lieutenant, could this be the work of an intruder?"

"It's highly unlikely, Sir," Lieutenant Deng rushed to answer him. "The person would have to have an intimate knowledge of the _Enterprise_ workings to be able to get around undetected. No, I believe it was someone already on the ship."

"Then I have my suspicions as to the identity of the perpetrator," Sa-mekh said darkly. Selas' stomach twisted itself up in knots.

"As do I," the Lieutenant replied, "But let's not jump to conclusions until we have some evidence to back it up."

"Spock, you don't really think…" Mama let the thought trail off in what he suspected to be a private, internal conversation.

The group splintered off into their various focuses. T'Alora remained at her station with the other techs while those patrolling the halls resumed their search. Mama and Sa-mekh stood off in the far corner quietly talking among themselves while to his left Lieutenant Deng paced and tapped away at his PADD.

All of a sudden the tapping stopped. "Commanders," the Lieutenant called out, "I think it's time to jump to conclusions now."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **WHOA! I thought the reviews for chapters 17/18 were amazing—you guys were blowing me away with your thoughts on chapter 19! It was crazy and it totally made my week! Thank you all for your reviews!

And now, for your reading pleasure, I'm posting early since I'll be out of town.

P.S. To the guest reviewer who I couldn't PM: the whole family does share a special mental connection, but Selas was able to pick up on his brother's distress more because of their close relationship AND because his own senses are heightened as a result of his blindness. It also allowed me to include him in the story in a meaningful way since (as NotesfromaClassroom pointed out) it's difficult for Selas to "show" us anything. Ok now, enough of my rambling...enjoy!

* * *

**Didn't See It Coming - Part Two**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.215, 1501 hours.** Russell glanced at Sean Morrison out of the corner of his eye as the boy sat in the interrogation room alongside his father. He didn't like this, he didn't like it one bit. There'd been some taunting over the years and a few scuffles that he chalked up to a clash of personalities but until today it'd been mostly out of his purview; now, however, the boys had gone and taken things too far.

"Do you know why you're here, Sean?"

"No, Sir." It was remarkable how calm he was considering the shit storm that was about to rain down on him and his friends.

"Look, I think we've been pretty understanding up 'til now, Lieutenant, what with you dragging us from our business, so why don't you cut the small talk and tell us what we're doing here?" Commander Morrison demanded.

He looked to Sean once more, hoping he'd man up and come clean, but he remained tight-lipped. Russell bit back his disappointment and focused on staying neutral; he didn't want to entirely tip his hand yet. "Of course. Commander Spock and Commander Uhura's son, Se'tak, has gone missing. We have reason to believe he was taken against his will."

The Commander immediately cut in, "And so you think my son had something to do with it just because they've gotten into it a few times in the past? Boys will be boys, Deng; I see you haven't dragged Kevin or Cole down here either and they've tangled with Se'tak too, so why's Sean getting singled out?"

Russell took a deep breath; it wouldn't do to yell at a superior officer, even if that officer's son was a pompous ass. "I'll explain in just a minute but before I do, Commander, I want to know if you're aware that Vulcans share a special mental connection with their family."

The older man furrowed his brow, "I've heard about it, yes, but what does that have to do with—…?"

He cut him off. "We're trying to use it to locate Se'tak now, but whoever took him really did a number on him. The one thing we know for sure is that he's bound, gagged and _handcuffed_ somewhere on this ship," he said, pointedly staring at Sean.

The youngster started to squirm while the Commander sat there with arms folded across his chest, his lips set in a hard, thin line. "And my cuffs went missing three weeks ago," he added quietly.

Russell nodded. "Yes—and given your son's and the other boys' history with Se'tak it was only _logical_ to follow up with them." He turned his attention back to Sean. "You're all in a great deal of trouble—more than you can possibly comprehend—but right now you've got the most to lose. We can tie this to you directly by the theft of your father's cuffs and the evidence will only be stronger once we find Se'tak and dust them for prints. You can make it easier on yourself now by telling us where he is."

He had Sean right where he wanted him, his guilty conscience pricking away, only he was scared speechless until his father slammed a hand down hard on the table. "_**BOY**_, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER HIM…!"

"I don't know!" Sean blurted out. "I swear I don't know! He came to me a few weeks ago and asked if I could get my hands on them—he didn't tell me what he'd be using them for, honest! I swear I had no idea this was going to happen!"

"Who'd you get the cuffs for, Sean? I need you to give me a name."

"Cole, it was Cole!"

It was just as he suspected then. Russell turned away from the boy in disgust and glanced at the two-way mirror, knowing the worried parents were among those watching on the other side. He'd gotten what he wanted—a link tying that Granger boy to this whole G-d-awful mess—but that didn't make him feel any better. "Sit tight."

He left the room and was met by the family in the hall. "What do we do now?" Commander Uhura asked.

"We bring him in. I want Kevin Sweeney picked up too; he's probably part of this as well."

"And what if Cole won't tell us where Se'tak is?"

Russell was prepared to handle Granger should he resist; what he wasn't prepared for was the dark, sinister expression that briefly flickered on Commander Spock's normally placid face. "I can assure you that Cole Granger will be dealt with one way or another, k'diwa."

* * *

**?.** G-d was he hot; hot and sticky _and_ about to go mental from the constant whirring of that damn machine. This was sheer torture. His shoulders hurt, his head ached and his throat was parched. The rag in his mouth made screaming pretty useless but that hadn't stopped him from trying to get someone's attention earlier. It felt like he'd been at it for hours but Se'tak knew it couldn't have been that long...

…could it?

* * *

**1517 hours. **Spock watched as Lieutenant Deng personally escorted Cole Granger onto the premises, with Kevin Sweeney and his escort following close behind. The latter young man was shaking while the former looked his way with only a hateful sneer on his lips.

What had transpired between the two boys to bring about such an elaborate and hateful scheme?

He tried once more to hone in on Se'tak's location but could not sense more than his son's growing irritation and discomfort. There was a 73.8% chance that he was concussed; in addition to that if he were not discovered soon there was an 81.4% chance he would begin to suffer the ill effects of dehydration by ship's evening.

Quietly Spock clenched and unclenched his fists at his side as the boys were led into two different interrogation rooms.

Se'tak's situation with Cole was a common topic of discussion for him and Nyota, only recently they had been working under the impression that the matter had, in fact, resolved itself. There had been no verbal or physical altercations between the pair since last March and therefore no indication that Cole would take his aggression this far.

It frustrated him to no end that his child was in such danger and that he was rendered so helpless. He had both known of the ill-will between Se'tak and Cole and, other then speaking with his son about continuing to show restraint, had done nothing to end the bitterness between them. Spock knew from past personal experience that parental involvement in such matters only served to escalate the abuse and yet as he waited for news now he tried to determine what other measures he could have taken on his child's behalf.

At that moment T'Alora came up beside him and interrupted his dark musings. "Sa-mekh, while I do not have conclusive evidence supporting my theory, given what little we know about Se'tak's immediate surroundings I believe he may be located somewhere in Engineering. Perhaps if we concentrate our efforts there while Lieutenant Deng and Lieutenant Meislen handle matters here we may be able to find him."

He looked his daughter square in the eye. "While I do not doubt your supposition, you and I both know that Engineering is vast. A search of the area would require more persons than we have available at this time."

"Agreed." She then pulled her personal comm. out of her pocket. "That is why I have already contacted Uncle Scotty and asked for his assistance. He said that he and his staff are at our disposal. Mama will remain here with Selas to help coordinate the search and will alert us to any updates as they become available."

Though their expressions never faltered he sent a burst of pride her way and could tell she was relieved to be of help. "Let us depart then."

* * *

**1535 hours.** "Alright," Uncle Scotty declared as he stepped away from the board. "You all have yer partners and yer assignments. We've got a 15 year old boy stuck down here and I dinnae need to reiterate how important it'is that we find him _fast_. I want progress reports every half hour from all of ye; sooner, if'n ye see anythin'. Dismissed." The large group of officers began to disperse in all directions, with Sa-mekh and Uncle Scotty heading down hallway C. She watched them converse in quiet voices as they went while her friend and partner, the newly-promoted Lieutenant Junior Grade Paolo Acosta, began heading toward the left aft nacelle wing.

He stopped mid-way, suddenly noticing her absent. "T, you comin'?" Wordlessly she turned and strode toward him, soon matching his step as they moved down the hall. They reached the turbolift before he chose to speak again. "Are you worried?"

She kept her eyes straight ahead. "Se'tak's condition is not critical and I merely wish to expedite his safe return by any means at my disposal."

Paolo, too, looked straight ahead. "You are worried."

"I am…_concerned_."

He finally looked at her. "Yeah, well, you should be; we all are. I mean, I had to deal with my fair share of jerks back in the day but this is beyond awful. Nobody deserves to be treated like this, not to mention that we all live and work here and should to be safe on our own ship." They stepped out of the lift together then he held her back. "Do they know who did this?"

"We believe we have the perpetrators in custody."

"Good." Her friend marched with great urgency. "Better than me getting my hands on them."

* * *

**1537 hours. **Gunther was good—one of the best on his team—but as he stood behind the glass watching him interrogate Kevin Sweeney he knew there wasn't anything new that Meislen would uncover. Russell was pretty sure that just like with Sean, Cole had left his buddy out of the planning, only using him and his skills to create a hacking program to the secure feed and wipe out all trace of his evil deed.

Arms folded across his chest he turned around and looked into the room where Cole sat waiting. The kid was slouched back, legs splayed out before him, like he owned the room and hadn't a care in the world; and while time was of the essence Russell had met men like Cole before and knew he wouldn't give up his trump card easily. It was better to let him stew rather than waste his breath.

He knocked on the opposite window to pull Meislen out; he wasn't doing any good in there and they needed to work together to come up with a new game plan.

* * *

**?.** He didn't know what else to do, so he resorted to knocking the metal cuffs against the ladder when the machine was at it's quietest. _I'm _:::CLANG!::: _Going _::::CLANG!::: _Cra- _::::CLANG!::: _-zy!_ ::::CLANG!::: _I'm _::::CLANG!::: _Going _::::CLANG!:::_ Cra- _::::CLANG!::: _zy! _::::CLANG!::: _I'm _::::CLANG!:::_ Going _::::CLANG!:::_ Cra- _::::CLANG!:::_ zy! _::::CLANG!::: _I'm _::::CLANG!:::_ Going _::::CLANG!:::_ Cra- _::::CLANG!:::_ zy! _::::CLANG!:::

* * *

** 1542 hours.** Nyota watched closely as Deng and Meislen entered the room; if there was anything she could pick up on, a subtle shift in body language or change in tone that might give them a clue, then she wasn't going to miss it.

It hurt her heart and made her see red, however, when Cole had the audacity to smile in the face of his interrogators.

_That little shit…_ She never wanted to think ill of anyone but to know that this boy had hurt her Se'tak…Nyota seethed.

"Mama?"

She put a hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm alright, Selas." She tuned back in to the interrogation already taking place. Lt. Meislen sat across the table while Lt. Deng paced behind Cole.

"We know you're behind his disappearance, Cole."

The boy grinned and placed his hands behind your head. "You're lying, Lieutenant. You've got nothing."

"That's where you're wrong," Deng replied, whipping around behind him and leaning in close beside his ear. "Your friends weren't as loyal to you as you thought. Sean gave you up pretty quickly and Kevin—well, Kevin isn't as good a hacker as you think."

"You're full of it," Cole retorted; still, Nyota didn't miss the fact that he lacked some of the confidence he had moments ago.

Just then Russell bent over and yanked one of the boy's legs up. "Am I? Am I really? Because I'm pretty sure I have footage of you pushing a crate down on level 4 while wearing these same sneakers." He unceremoniously dropped the leg and Cole scrambled to remain sitting upright.

Her jaw dropped slightly and she leaned forward, waiting to see what would happen. Either she missed that little fact or Deng was bluffing…but did Cole know that too? His expression wavered momentarily but then his eyes shown bright. "So what? I brought a storage crate downstairs for my Mom, big deal, I'm telling you I got nothing to do with freaky Tick going missing."

She grimaced; she wasn't buying his story for one second but their evidence against him was as circumstantial as he implied. Without hard proof it'd just be his word against theirs.

"You know we're not buying it," Gunther said as if in response to her very thoughts. Locking eyes with his charge he added, "Our guys got permission from your mothers to search your quarters so it's only a matter of time before we find something; you tell us where Se'tak is now and it'll go better for you in the end."

The boy threw up his hands. "I'm not saying another word!"

She let loose a sigh and pulled out her comm., prepared to update Spock with Cole's lack of cooperation, when the device chimed with an incoming call from her adun.

* * *

**1543 hours. **She and Paolo had been walking alone down the dank, little used corridor when she first heard it. T'Alora threw up her hand. "Silence."

Paolo froze beside her. "What?"

She held a finger to her lips. "Listen." All was quiet save for the hiss of exhaust and the whir of a fan. She thought she imagined the sound when…

Clang.

It was faint but it was there. Her head swiveled to the right and locked eyes with her partner. He heard it as well. "Could just be a loose chain…"

"The sound repeats consistently every 3.1 seconds and has not varied in intensity."

She took off like a shot down the hall, certain that she was on the right track while leaving Paolo scrambling to catch up. "Hey, T!" T'Alora ignored him, only pausing as the gangway ended leaving her to choose whether to turn left or right. She waited for Se'tak to make more noise.

Clang!

She sprinted to her right, deep into the bowels of the ship. The humidity was thicker here, reminiscent of high summer on New Vulcan.

Clang! Pause. Clang! Pause. CLANG!

T'Alora stopped short and threw her weight hard into the door on her left. The room she now entered was nearly 44 degrees Celsius and she felt her skin grow moist with sweat. The consistent whump of machinery suddenly filled her ears, making her re-think what she had heard. "Se'tak?"

She held her breath waiting for the familiar clang. One second, two seconds, then suddenly the room burst with the furious sounds of metal on metal. As she rounded the corner of a large tank T'Alora discovered her brother bound on the floor, banging his chains furiously against the ladder. She dropped to her knees and pulled the gag out of his mouth before teasing the sweaty knot holding the rag around his eyes.

"T?" he croaked.

"Yes, pi'sa-kai, it is I."

His grin warmed her heart and at last she yanked the rag away. "It's good to see you. Thought I was imagining things."

"You were not imagining things and it is good to see you as well."

"T'Alora!"

She turned at the sound of Paolo's voice. "I am in here!" Heavy bootfalls raced toward them and her friend soon appeared, his face lighting up as soon as he spotted Se'tak.

"Hey buddy!" he cried, rushing to her brother's back. Once there he dropped down to a crouch and pulled out his laser cutter, making quick work of the handcuffs. "What brings you down here?"

Se'tak's laugh quickly turned to a dry cough but he managed to spit out, "Oh, you know, it's where all the cool kids are." As he rose to his feet he swayed and T'Alora swiftly caught him and draped his arm over her shoulders. Paolo moved to hold him up on the other side while she pulled out her comm.

"Sa-mekh, we have found him."

* * *

**1608 hours. **Se'tak lay back against the bio-bed, eyes closed, enjoying the cold air against his skin. Nearby he listened as Dr. M'benga moved and completed all his tests. His family was hovering on the periphery only so the doctor could have some space to work but he felt their presence nearby. He'd been a little light-headed when he came in but three hypos later he was pretty much back to normal.

"Alright," the doc said, filling in the last information on his chart. "I'm going to keep you here awhile for observation but you should be out by dinnertime. Let me know if you start feeling dizzy again or if anything changes." Dr. M'benga drew the curtain back; Se'tak watched as his family swooped in before the poor man could get away.

Mama's eyes met his before darting down to the gauze bandages wrapped around his wrists. Her expression was pained and her lower lip was trembling; and even though it wasn't his fault Se'tak still felt bad for making her worry. She stood beside the head of the bed and brushed the damp, sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"I'm fine, Mama," he said before she had a chance to ask.

Her eyes were moist as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Of course you are, Baby."

Beside him he felt someone take hold of his wrist and looked over to see Selas. "Are you much hurt, sa-kai?" he asked, fingering the bandages.

He resisted the urge to wince. His skin was raw from the cuffs but the doc had put some ointment on to help treat it. It hurt like a mother but he wasn't about to admit that to his worried little brother. "Nah, I'm good." For good measure he affectionately mussed up Selas' hair.

"Good."

For a long minute no one spoke and so he asked the question that'd been burning in the back of his mind. "So how long was I gone for?"

"Approximately 4.38 hours." Se'tak looked down at the foot of his bed and saw Sa-mekh and T'Alora standing there like twin sentinels. "And I am pleased that you are unharmed, sa-fu."

"As am I," T was quick to add.

He smiled at them both. "Thanks."

Sa-mekh gave a nod then carried on. "Do you remember anything from the attack or how you came to be locked up in Actuator Room 3?"

"Spock! He just got free, what are you thinking asking him that now?"

"I am thinking that in order to gather the best evidence possible against his attacker or attackers this question must be asked now while his memory is still fresh."

In-between the sharp looks Mama was throwing at Sa-mekh and Sa-mekh's impassive gaze back the gears began turning in Se'tak's brain. Attacker or attackers… "It was Cole, wasn't it?"

Sa-mekh quirked his head at him. "Are you asking if he had any involvement or are you telling us that he was the one who attacked you?"

Se'tak folded his arms across his chest. "Why don't you tell me?"

Sa-mekh merely gazed at him with one eyebrow arched while the rest of the family's silence proved much more telling; they couldn't say because it'd compromise the case. Eventually Se'tak gave up and sighed. "Look, it was a blitz from behind—for all I know it could've been Uncle Jim."

"The Captain could not be the perpetrator as he was down on the planet's surface at the time of your abduction."

He grinned and rolled his eyes while Mama let out a chuckle. "I _know_, Sa-mekh. I was joking."

Just then Dr. M'benga stuck his head in. "Commander Spock, I believe I might have something for you."

* * *

**2236 hours.** He alone was awake in their quarters, the rest of his family having retired early or retreated to the solitude of their rooms; and although Se'tak did his best to hide his true emotions both he and Nyota knew his bravado was false. Shortly after their return home from Sickbay, Selas borrowed his brother's sight and the brief return to darkness made Se'tak momentarily tense up. Spock suspected it was one of many reactions that would linger long after the perpetrator was dealt with.

Suddenly the front door chimed and he hastened to answer it before anyone awoke. Jim stood in the hall, one hand on the door frame for support, with a tight smile on his face. "Spock."

He stepped back and gave his friend leave to enter. "Jim."

The two men walked into the living room together and took their seats. "I heard you've had one hell of a day."

"That is a gross understatement, Captain; however, I did not want it to compromise the mission."

Jim rubbed his hands on his knees and nodded but made no comment. Soon he got up and began to pace, feeling restless despite the late hour. "So how's he doing?"

"In so far as his physical well-being is concerned Se'tak's head wound is healing nicely, as are the sores around his wrists. His mental and emotional well-being, however…" Spock stopped himself uncharacteristically short, unable to put to words the full depth of his son's distress.

His friend stopped and stood before him, cutting an imposing figure. "Nothing like this will ever happen to him again, I promise you."

"Just as I cannot make such a promise to him, neither can you, Jim."

The Captain turned away. "Maybe, maybe not, but I'm going to do everything in my power to try." Jim swiveled back around. "Look, the real reason why I came here tonight was to tell you and Uhura that I've scheduled a meeting first thing tomorrow morning. You, Nyota, Jessie, Sara and Cole in my Ready Room, 0900. After everything he's been through I don't expect Se'tak will want to be there but I know I want to get to the bottom of this once and for all and I suspect you two do as well."

Spock stared at him intently, attempting to discern what purpose such a meeting would serve. Cole Granger had already proven himself to be unforthcoming on the subject of his animosity toward Se'tak.

The Captain appeared to have sensed his reservations about the meeting as he said, "I won't have members of my crew _or their families_ attacked by others on this ship. We protect each other and I refuse to allow this situation to go unchecked any longer." Having delivered his message and made his point Jim said nothing more and moved toward the door. "Right; I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Spock."


	21. Chapter 21

**Didn't See It Coming - Part Three**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.216, 0850 hours.** Nyota walked quietly alongside her adun as they made their way to the Captain's Ready Room. She was a jumble of raw nerves this morning. Part of her was so _livid_ that that boy could so viciously attack her son and yet another part of her sympathized for his mothers; she knew Sara from Book Club and Jessie worked alongside Spock and she knew he admired her a great deal. Neither one could see how such a hateful young man could come from two such intelligent and kind-hearted people.

They had hoped to arrive early and get themselves settled but as soon as they walked in she was caught short by the sight of Cole sitting between his parents, a security ensign looming behind him. The ensign nodded at them but Cole—Cole just glared. Nyota had to forcibly stop the white hot rage searing through her body. All she wanted to do was jump across the table and strangle the little brute.

Calm, quiet strength surged through her as Spock reached out across the bond. _Violence is never the answer, k'diwa, no matter how much it is warranted,_ he reminded her, _nor how much I may desire it also in this instance_. She took a deep breath and once she felt some semblance of control Nyota took her seat. The Captain and the Lieutenant Commanders Granger looked across the table at them; in the latter's eyes she saw all the guilt, sadness and inner turmoil she was feeling and it made her stomach twist in little knots.

"Thank you, Ensign. You can wait outside."

"Yes, Sir." Jim watched him go, waiting until he left the room before beginning. Turning to her and Spock he said, "I have Cole under house arrest until I've decided what's to be done. The only times he's allowed to leave are for school and trips to the Mess and he and his friends are not allowed to get within 2 meters of Se'tak at any time." Next he leveled his gaze on the boy in question. "Now what I want to hear from you is why you attacked him in the first place. You boys have had your issues, that's for sure, but nothing that would ever warrant an assault on this scale. So what prompted this?"

Cole just scowled at him. "I have nothing to say to you, Sir."

Nyota hadn't expected any less from the dreadful boy but apparently Jim did. She saw his face fall a little in shock before shouting, "You damn well better have something to say for yourself because I'm the one who decides whether or not to keep you on this ship!"

She sucked in her breath. While her initial gut reaction had been to send him away to keep _her_ child safe, as a mother she couldn't bear to think about being forcibly separated from her children. By the looks of things neither could his parents. "Cole, please!" Sara held his arm and pleaded, "Tell him it was an accident, a mistake, that you weren't thinking!"

"NO!" he shouted, shaking her off as he leaped up from the table. He glowered down his nose at Jim. "You want to throw me over for a bunch of lab-grade, alien freaks just because you think they're your friends?! FINE! It's humans like you who are part of the problem!"

Nyota gasped while across the bond she also sensed Spock's surprise. So it'd been a revelation to both of them then. They'd thought that Cole's problems with their son stemmed from some boyhood slight—they hadn't realized he'd been persecuting Se'tak because of his heritage.

Kirk tried to look detached but years of working alongside him let her know that he was seething inside. "Come again, young man?"

"Blue skin, green blood, tentacles for hair—you protect every other sub-standard species in the galaxy when you should be looking after your own kind first! They insert themselves into our lives, steal our opportunities, our jobs, our women!" Cole was hysterical now, eyes wide, hands flying all over the place. "And then…and then when they start having half-blood freak babies you all act like it's the greatest thing ever! In a couple more generations humankind will be completely wiped off the galactic map! Is that what you want?! Because if so that's just sick!"

"Cole, where is this coming from!? This isn't how your mother and I raised you!" Sara cried.

"No shit, or else I'd be a hippie-dippie alien-lover like the two of you too!"

"HEY!" Jessie, who for the most part had been silent, jumped up and slapped her son hard across the cheek. He barely even flinched. "You do NOT talk to your MOM or ANYONE ELSE like THAT _**EVER**_!" They stared one another down, the adrenaline coursing through their veins, until Cole finally re-took his seat; it didn't escape Nyota's notice, however, that he didn't look at all repentant for his latest little speech. Jessie took a couple deep breaths to calm down before asking him where he learned to talk and think like that. When he didn't answer Jim walked over to a small table in the corner of the room and picked up a PADD.

"Most likely it came from whoever's been sending you these," he said, tossing it on the table. "I know we don't sell or grant access to crap like this on the ship. We found it when your mothers gave us permission to search your room yesterday while Se'tak was still missing." Curious as to what it contained, Sara reached out for the PADD and powered it up, only to fling it away almost immediately afterward.

It was a newsletter from the xenophobic extremist group Earth for Earthlings and just a glance at the headlines was enough to sicken her. Strangely enough it was Spock who took hold of the PADD and began scanning the items therein with great interest; meanwhile Jessie's face went from flush to pale in the space of a heartbeat. "How did he find you?" she asked under her breath.

Cole glared at her. "Better question is how did he lose me?!"

Sara looked over her son's head at her wife. "Billy?" Jessie nodded.

"And who exactly is this Billy character?" Jim asked.

"If I may answer, Captain," Spock said as he extended the PADD to him, "William would appear to be Cole's sa-mekh-al." Jim's eyebrow shot up as he glanced at the subscription notice.

"Speak Standard!" Cole yelled. "Grandfather, he's my _grandfather_, not a sam-mick-eel." There was a prickle of annoyance from Spock which he quickly dismissed.

"HEY!" Jim shouted back, "You better watch your mouth…"

Ignoring him, Cole turned to Jessie and added, "And to answer _your_ question, we've been talking for over 2.5 years, right after I found out you lied to me. You told me he was dead!"

Nyota watched the fight come back in Jessie's eyes. She gestured at the PADD. "That's because we didn't want you to get mixed up in all of this!" She sighed and looked around at the rest of the group. "My father is a xenophobe, has been all his life; gone to protests and meetings for as long as I can remember and can quote EFE doctrine backwards and forwards. Needless to say that when I enlisted he completely lost it. He couldn't understand why I'd throw my lot in with 'them' and he disinherited me. For 10 years I heard nothing from him—"

"He didn't even come to our wedding," Sara chimed in.

Jessie nodded. "But when he learned we were expecting he decided to step back into the picture." She paused and took several deep breaths to stave off the tears.

Sara reached out took hold of Jessie's hand reassuringly. "We don't know how he found out, but he did. Billy showed up on our doorstep saying he wanted to make amends. He said he'd changed his ways, that he wanted to be a part of the baby's life, that the baby would need a strong male role model…"

Jessie jumped back in. "We were hesitant at first, but as the weeks passed, well…he seemed to have genuinely changed, so we let him be a part of our lives. I made it very clear from the get go that we wouldn't tolerate any EFE talk in our home or around our son and he agreed to that too—for awhile."

"Cole was five when we found out," Sara explained. "Occasionally Billy would take him on outings to the park or the zoo—or so he told us—when in reality he'd been taking him to underground EFE meetings. We only learned the truth because one day Cole came home all excited, talking about a carnival that Grampy had taken him to and how he hit the most Golden Nuggets with the toy laser gun. I didn't get it until I told Jessie that night and she explained to me what it really meant."

"The minute I heard the story I just knew. Golden Nuggets was what my father liked to call the Ithenites and it's not something Cole would've picked up anywhere else. I called my Dad that night and told him he was forbidden from seeing or speaking to Cole ever again and that as far as I was concerned he was dead to me." She turned back to her son. "You were so little and it was easier telling you the lie then try and explain the truth. So tell me, after all these years how did he find you again?"

Cole huffed in annoyance and glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "_I_ found _him_. I was doing research on our family tree for a class project and couldn't find a date of death for him. A few quick web searches later and I had his address."

A moment's silence fell around the table. Nyota grieved for the little boy who, with a relative like that, never had much of a chance.

It was Jim who broke the stalemate. "Do you understand what you've done? I mean truly understand? You assaulted Se'tak and held him hostage for over 4 hours. In that time any number of things could've gone wrong: he could've succumbed to his head wound or gotten severely dehydrated—Hell, he could've _died_! If the ship had been attacked and I had to order an emergency evac Se'tak wouldn't have been able to get out and he would've died." He eyed Cole carefully as he spoke but his expression never wavered. "Are you even the least bit sorry for what you've done?"

"I am," Cole replied, a small, perverse smile forming on his lips.

Nyota was shocked. "You are?"

Cole looked her right in the eye and she shuddered; she saw no soul there. "I'm sorry I didn't throw him out an airlock when I had the chance. One less freak in the galaxy to have to deal with."

Spock didn't flinch but all three women gasped in the face of such hatred; Jim sat brooding in his chair. Suddenly he punched a button on the table and the security ensign walked in. "Yes, Sir?"

"Escort Mr. Granger here back to his quarters and see that he doesn't leave."

The large Rigelian smiled; clearly he'd been apprised of the situation. "Yes, Sir." He motioned for Cole to get up and follow him, something Cole was reluctant to do, but soon both were out of the room. Jessie scooted closer to Sara and threw an arm over the other woman's shoulder as she was trembling hard with fright.

"I take no pleasure in doing this," Jim said quietly, "But Cole's plan yesterday was as vicious as it was calculated and I can't in good conscience keep him on this ship. He's proven he has a vendetta out not just against Se'tak but against all non-human personnel, and as loathe as I am to do this keeping Cole here is no longer an option, especially now that he's demonstrated what he's capable of and has shown no remorse." Sara was crying hard now and Jessie held her closer; Nyota's own eyes grew moist but that didn't mean she was blind to Jim's struggle. He'd only ever ordered a handful of people off the ship before and even then only after they'd truly wronged him or his crew. "Now this doesn't mean either of you have to resign your commissions but I'll understand if you want to remain with Cole. Again, I'm truly sorry that's it come to this."

"We understand, Captain," Jessie conceded. "We thought that you might...but we still hoped…" her voice trailed off as she comforted her wife.

"What'll happen to the other boys?" Nyota asked Jim.

"We've talked to them both and investigated their involvement but cleared them of any major wrongdoing. Kevin did write the override program and Sean did procure the handcuffs and they'll still be punished for that but neither one knew what Cole was up to. Apparently they were under the impression that he—ahem—intended to use them for more 'recreational' purposes."

Spock looked at him rather quizzically and she was equally puzzled as to his meaning. "Captain?"

Under different circumstances she might've enjoyed watching Kirk squirm in his seat but not today. "Cole and his girlfriend…"

Nyota thought she was going to be sick at the idea that he and some young girl would do that when Jessie blurted out, "Tabitha?" making her truly feel the bile rise in her throat. The thought of that dear sweet girl doing _that_ and with _that_ boy…and poor Chris probably didn't know the true extent of any of it.

The other women appeared to be numb with shock as neither one responded; for that matter she wasn't sure she could take much more of this either. Jim told the mothers that they had one month to make arrangements for Cole off the _Enterprise_ before dismissing them all and going to stand and stare out the viewport. The four parents parted ways in the corridor with Sara and Jessie making repeated apologies for their son's behavior before returning grief-stricken to their quarters.

* * *

**2315 hours.** As Spock slipped into bed beside her that evening Nyota could tell that something was troubling him. She turned onto her side to get a better look at his face and let her fingers trace lightly over the tip of his ear. "What is it?"

The corners of his mouth ticked ever-so-slightly downward. "I have reached the conclusion that I am to blame for Se'tak's being the target of Cole's wrath."

Her hand dropped. "Come again?"

"It has been my understanding—and subsequent observations and experiences have confirmed this—that humans react emotionally and often violently when they believe a family member or close friend has been wronged. This is especially true during the hormonally imbalanced adolescent years, is not?"

"Yes, I suppose, but…"

"Three days before the first reported altercation between Cole and Se'ta, I promoted Lieutenant Commander Hua-Leh as my second in the science lab."

She still couldn't quite follow his train of thought. "I don't see how…"

"Lieutenant Commander Granger was also in competition for the spot. Her qualifications rivaled those of Lieutenant Commander Hua-Leh; indeed, I found it difficult to choose between the two."

"Spock." She snuggled up closer to him, trying to ease his guilt through physical contact. "It isn't your fault. Cole's a troubled kid. Even if you had promoted his mother there's no guarantee he wouldn't have picked on Se'tak; and if it hadn't been our son he would've found another kid to take his anger out on. It was only a matter of time."

"Nyota, I checked the logs. Cole reconnected with his sa-mekh-al one week prior to my making my decision. It is statistically unlikely that in the course of their 21.25 minute call that Cole was re-introduced to EFE doctrine at that time. My choosing Lieutenant Commander Hua-Leh over Lieutenant Commander Granger was all the catalyst the boy needed. The facts are in evidence and I am at fault."

She draped an arm around his waist and laid her head against his chest knowing that there would be no convincing him. Maybe Spock was right, maybe that one decision had unduly influenced Cole's path, but she certainly didn't blame her adun for all that had happened since. From across the bond she sensed that he understood her thought process even if he didn't agree with her.

"Sweetheart?" Nyota asked, lifting up her head, "If you don't mind my asking, why did you choose Hua-Leh over Granger? You said so yourself that they were evenly matched, so what tipped the balance?"

He ceased stroking her hair. "I consulted with Jim upon the matter during one of our chess matches. He produced a coin, flipped it, and declared Hua-Leh the winner."

She laid her head back down. "So what you're saying is that Jim really made the decision about who to promote then? Not you?"

"I—" but he stopped uncharacteristically short. It was rare that she could out-logic him, especially when she hadn't even meant to.

"See," she whispered against his skin, "it really wasn't your fault."


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Holidays**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.338, 1310 hours.** By December things were mostly back to normal. Not long after his abduction Se'tak learned that Cole's mothers had sent him to live on the Mars colony with his uncle and aunt and was he ever grateful for that. Cole had been gone for almost 2 months already and yet he still had minor freak-outs when walking down empty hallways alone. He kept looking over his shoulder expecting some kind of attack and he really hated Cole for making him so paranoid…

…but now he had bigger things to think about. It was the start of his favorite month of the year, a month where almost every culture on the ship had a holiday that they celebrated making for one _very_ festive atmosphere and he _**loved it!**_ The parties, the food, the gifts—not even the prospect of final exams could dampen his spirit.

That Tuesday Se'tak and the guys were heading to their last class of the day. Tilk was getting really excited; the annual Andorian Gulshantia festival, with it's large ice carving contest, was being held that weekend and he and his family were out to reclaim the prize. While everyone was invited to participate (and indeed several people tried to compete) the contest really only existed between the Neferans* and the Moulakis, the only two Andorian families aboard.

"…then my sister suggested we depict the story of 'Kenyal, Ruler of the Seas' and my family just ran with it! Oh man, you guys aren't even going to…I mean the narwahl is going to be _at least_ 3 meters tall and then we're going to have Kenyal standing on the end of his horn with his staff in one hand and bits of his broken boat exploding all around him…it's going to be EPIC!" Tilk's hands and antennae went wild as he spoke; the only time Se'tak ever saw his friend this animated was when he was talking about something science-y.

"You think you guys are really going to win this year?" Egil asked.

"Hell's yes I do!" Tilk swiftly replied, "Those snub-nosed, short antennae, good-for-nothing Moulakis are going down!"

Egil started asking his friend something technical about the design when Se'tak got shoved hard in the side. He looked up in time to see the back of Tabitha's head as she stepped into class.

The others just shook their heads and watched her go. "She's turned into a real bitch*," Aaron muttered.

Se'tak knew he should've said something to her about the way she was acting but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Ever since Cole got caught and kicked off the ship Tabby had gone a little nut-so. It was mostly stupid things like knocking into him in the hall or flicking things at him when the teacher wasn't looking but one time she tripped him up in the middle of the Mess and more than the humiliation of falling face first into your food in front of dozens of people her betrayal of him really_ hurt_.

But what truly made him hold his tongue was knowing that she was in enough trouble already without his help. Her grades were dropping and if she wasn't annoying him or wasting time with her new friends she was either in detention or getting grounded by her parents. It really sucked watching her spiral out of control like that but he realized anything he said or did would blow up in his face so he just made sure to keep his distance from her.

"So," he asked Tilk as they walked into their classroom, "Are your dads going to finally let you wield a laser scalpel this year or what?"

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.345, 1632 hours.** He was sitting on top of his bed doing some reading for school when an incoming message scrolled across his PADD. Pulling it up Se'tak saw it was a group chat invitation from Egil and he quickly joined in.

{Hey guys, what's up?}

{Don't know; Egil said to wait for you} Tilk replied.

{Hey, is this about that math assignment we got today?} Aaron asked, {Because if it is I haven't gotten to it yet so I don't have the answers.}

{No, it's not about math,} Egil typed back. {My Mom reminded me that I haven't given her a head count for the St. Lucia party. I meant to ask you guys if you were free but I kept forgetting. So, want to come hang out here Saturday night? My Mom's been cooking up a storm!}

The chat room was silent as they recalled last year's St. Lucia festival. Mrs. Klassen had a whole table full of native Scandinavian dishes that both looked and smelled very—_interesting_, to put it politely. Se'tak shivered, remembering the few bites of cold syrupy soup that he'd forced down his throat just to be nice; his stomach began a rebellion not long after and it was a battle just to keep it down. He wasn't about to speak for the others but there was no way in _hell_ he was going to subject himself to that again if he could help it.

{I...} Aaron quickly typed in.

Egil pounced. {Yeah?}

While Aaron searched for an excuse Tilk made his apologies. {Sorry Man, I can't come. It's my parent's date night and they already asked me if I could watch my sisters. Sorry!}

Tilk was brilliant! He could use Selas as an excuse! {Yeah, I can't make it either. I wish I could but I already promised Selas we'd do something, you know, brother-to-brother. Maybe next year?}

{Sure, but you guys know you could bring them too if you wanted; the more the merrier. And 'Tak, my Mom said she'd make some more of the nyponsoppa just for you 'cause you liked it so much.}

Was _that_ what that stuff was called? Crap. As he was wondering if Tilk had anymore genius ideas in that big head of his his friend said, {I don't think we'll be able to but thanks all the same.}

{No worries. So, Aaron, what time should we expect you?}

He knew he shouldn't but Se'tak cackled at the screen as he watched Aaron's cursor blink in defeat. {I'll be there at 7.}

{Great! I'll go tell my Mom. Thanks guys, catch you later, bye!}

Only when Egil was fully logged off did Aaron speak again. {You guys suck.}

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2281.351, 1709 hours.** It'd been a long day but with only 4 more days until the December school vacation he knew the next few days would be even _longer_. As soon as he walked through the doors Se'tak dropped his bag to the ground, hung his head and let loose a sigh.

"Sweetie, is that you?" Mama asked as she lifted her head up from the couch.

"Depends on which 'Sweetie' you're looking for," he tiredly replied.

Se'tak looked over and caught her grinning at him. "You're the Sweetie I want. I got a message at work today that a package arrived with your name on it. I hope you don't mind but I went and got it for you on my lunch; I left it on your bed…"

"It's here?!" he exclaimed before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Nyota bolted up from the sofa as her lanky son sped by. "What's here?" she called out after him. "Se'tak, what's here?"

* * *

He quickly entered his room, eyes falling on the non-descript box atop his bed, then hurried to lock the door and soundproof the room. It wouldn't do for Sa-mekh to suddenly walk in on him _now_ of all days, at least not without a little advanced warning. As he stepped over to the package he chanced a glance at the closed bottom drawer of his desk where the rest of the family's holiday gifts lay; T's Vulcan embroidered shawl, Selas' braille e-reader and book cartridges, and Mama's earrings. Everything was wrapped and ready to go, all that was wanting was this one last present.

Sa-mekh was—and always had been and likely always would be—the most difficult person in the family to shop for. He always claimed that there were no material possessions he required and that all of his needs were fulfilled. That news didn't stop the rest of them from trying to buy or find the perfect gift. Usually they picked boring stuff, stuff that Sa-mekh would eventually need, like extra uniform shirts or socks from Stores. Sometimes, if they played their cards right, they'd renew his subscription to the Federation Science Monthly journal if he hadn't gotten to it himself first.

There was one year when Mama got him the best present by far and it was quite by accident. They'd been at the house in San Francisco and Mama was in her room doing some spring cleaning. She'd pulled out all the sweaters and shirts in one of the dresser drawers when she felt the photograph—a real, honest-to-goodness film picture—stuck in the back. It was an image of Sa-mekh-al, Ko-mekh-il and Sa-mekh when Sa-mekh was just a little kid. Mama had it touched up and framed and gave it to him for Christmas. Sa-mekh didn't move or stop staring at it for a full 5 minutes, it was crazy. He thought he might have even detected the hint of a tear in the old man's eyes.

But this year…this year Se'tak felt he had a real ace up his sleeve.

As he lifted the lid up he unconsciously held his breath until he could see it in all it's glory: a 1/32nd scale replica of the T'Plana-Hath*, accurate right down to the spring-loaded loading bay doors. It was just as perfect as it'd been in the catalog and he felt his skin tingle with excitement. Very carefully he lifted it up out of the box and held it in his hands to examine it further. He was surprised by the heft of it; then again, this was no mere toy. No, this was a collector's item.

He hoped Sa-mekh would recognize that too. Se'tak couldn't explain why but when he saw it in the catalog he just knew that Sa-mekh had to have it. After all, S'chn T'gai Solkar and the T'Plana-Hath were the reason either of them even existed. If it weren't for First Contact then Vulcans and Humans might still not know about each other and then where would they be?

Next he laid it on the bed and carefully opened up the ship itself to examine the interior. The layout was simple, organized, logical…as if he expected anything less. All the members of the crew had also been cast and were scattered throughout the ship in the midst of performing their duties. Se'tak found his lo'uk-lo'uk-lo'uk-sa-mekh-al, Captain S'chn T'gai Solkar, seated on the Bridge and he cautiously picked him up between thumb and forefinger for further examination.

From what he recalled from his history textbooks it was a very creditable likeness of his kinsman. Se'tak scrutinized his features to see which S'chn T'gai family traits had been passed down. Not for the first time he wondered what that first meeting in Montana must've been like and wished he could've been there.

An actual knock at the door roused him from his reverie and he got up and walked over to see who it was. "Yes?" he asked, bodily blocking the rest of the room from view.

Mama blinked owlishly but didn't try to look around him. "Your Sa-mekh has to go back to the lab tonight so we'll be heading to the Mess in about 10 minutes. Will you be ready by then?"

"Uh huh."

She stared at him a minute longer, trying to figure him out, then gave a shrug of the shoulders. "Alright." Mama walked off and he quickly closed the door up behind him. He had to hurry; his surprise would only be safe once it was wrapped and tucked away in the bottom of his closet.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_**, 2281.358, 2133 hours.** It was the annual Christmas Eve party and the shuttle bay was all decked out for the occasion. The ship was working off a rotating list of skeleton crew so everyone had a chance to pop by; those that were there now were dressed in their best civvies eating great food and listening to awesome music. After stuffing their faces full of sweets Se'tak and his friends took to the dance floor, rockin' out to Sludge Mania's new hit single with their own air instruments. When he finally caught his breath he realized he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun and spent the rest of the night laughing and grinning like a fool.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_**, 2281.359, 0944 hours.** :::knock, knock, knock::: "Se'tak?" He burrowed his head deeper into the pillow and pulled the covers up over his face. Se'tak didn't know what time it was but it was too damn early in his opinion; the party ended late last night and while he'd enjoyed every minute of it right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Whoever was outside his door seemed to sense that and stepped away.

A few minutes later there was more knocking, firmer this time, and then the doors opened. "Se'tak, your mother has stated that I must inform you that it is 9:47 on Christmas morning and that you must arise so that you may open your presents with your brother as per our family tradition."

His sleep-addled brain took a few seconds to process that; then, in an unexpected explosion of bed sheets and limbs he burst out of bed. "It's Christmas!" he crowed, slapping his slippers on his feet. Sa-mekh stood just inside the doorway, hands clasped behind his back and one eyebrow raised as he watched in quiet curiosity at the unusual display of activity from his first-born son.

Se'tak was halfway down the hall before he realized his sa-mekh wasn't following him. Pausing, he turned back to call out when Sa-mekh emerged from his room as calm and collected as always, moving toward him in a casual stroll. "Sa-mekh, come on!" he cried, "It's Christmas!"

"I am already aware of the Terran significance placed on this stardate, Se'tak," he replied, his gait never changing while a slight smirk played on his lips.

Se'tak grinned and ran into the living room. Beneath the holo-projection of a tree were groups of gifts lovingly wrapped in color-coordinated paper. Selas was already seated on the floor before his own pile of orange wrapped presents and Se'tak dove for his green pile as quick as he could. Mama just laughed from her seat on the sofa, one hand cupping a mug of steaming coffee, the other reaching up to hold Sa-mekh's hand as he placed it on her shoulder.

The next several minutes flew by in a blur of paper and joyous exclamations. As usual Se'tak was the first to finish, only this year there was no T'Alora sitting nearby to scold him for rushing through the fun. Looking over to her pile of purple presents tucked behind the tree (and out of the way of all the carnage, he later realized) he suddenly felt her absence most acutely.

Mama must've noticed too because she said, "We all miss her, Sweetie, but she'll be home again before you know it. Now go on and help your brother."

He scooted over next to Selas and lay his hand palm up on his brother's knee so he could better examine his gifts.

* * *

Everyone else had already opened their presents and now it was Sa-mekh's turn. He had so far received an upgraded PADD, three uniform shirts, a new personal communicator and was opening his last gift.

Se'tak was sitting in the armchair now and was absolutely motionless. Slowly, _painfully _slowly, Sa-mekh pulled back the paper and folded it up for re-use, then he lifted the box lid and peered inside.

"What is it?" Selas asked.

"It is," Sa-mekh pushed the tissue paper aside and lifted the item out of the box, "A replica of the T'Plana-Hath."

"Really?" Selas got up and walked toward Sa-mekh with outstretched hands. Se'tak could tell his brother was interested but he couldn't tell what was going through Sa-mekh's head. Was he about to get a lecture on careful spending or was he actually pleased?

"Yes, sa-fu," Sa-mekh replied. Turning in his direction, he added, "This was most thoughtful of you, Se'tak. Thank you."

He beamed. "You're welcome."

Selas stood beside Sa-mekh's knee, hands roaming over the model of the ship. "Allow me to assist you." Sa-mekh picked him up and settled him on his lap, the ship now resting on Selas' legs. Guiding his hands he said, "Before you is the Bridge. Here to the right you will feel a latch that, when pressed, will expose the interior. In addition to the figurines of the helmsman and navigator you will find the captain, your lo'uk-lo'uk-lo'uk-sa-mekh-al, S'chn T'gai Solkar…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* From what I can make of my brief Andorian research, surnames start with either a zh', sh', ch', th' pre-fix depending on the sex of the person. Since I'm referring to the whole family I decided to stick with the family name instead of listing each parent involved individually (and yes, I'm more than a bit dorky for looking that up, I know).

* I don't normally use this type of language against women in real life but it fit with the characters and the moment so please don't get offended.

* The T'Plana-Hath was the Vulcan ship that made First Contact on April 5, 2063. It was captained by S'chn T'gai Solkar (which I believe is canon but I'm not 100% sure) and I'm making him Spock's great-great-grandfather and Se'tak's great-great-great-grandfather (again, I think this is canon but I'm not absolutely sure).


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Posting early on account of the mega snowstorm headed my way and the fact that I might lose power. This chapter is the convergence point for "Forging Her Own Path" and "Being Se'tak" so you _might_ want to re-read the last chapter of "Forging" to familiarize yourself with what's going on. Also, NotesfromaClassroom pointed out the big goof I made in "Forging" and it's one I should've noticed earlier because I was a HUGE fan of 'Star Trek: Voyager' back in the day; anyhow, I claim temporary mental insanity for the slip. In "Forging" I said that the _Enterprise_ was out surveying the Delta quadrant and would be back in New Vulcan's orbit within ~2 weeks. In the Trek universe this would not be the case—they'd actually be decades away. I'd like to beg for everyone's indulgence here and just ask you to go along with my mistake.

And now, as Auluna likes to say, hold onto your helmets!

* * *

**Anomaly**

_** U.S.S. Enterprise**_**, 2281.363, 1608 hours.** She had 52 minutes left until the end of a quiet, tedious shift. Nyota couldn't wait for them to be over; she wanted to get back to her quarters and take advantage of a rare hot water shower to help ease her shoulder muscles. She'd been rather restless the last couple days, waking herself up in the middle of a sound night's sleep for no reason at all, and the disruption to her REM cycle was taking it's toll and making her tense. Leaning back in her chair she took out her ear piece and rolled her neck trying to relieve some of that tension.

With no incoming transmissions to monitor she allowed her mind to wander and she angled her chair to get a better view of the rest of the Bridge. McKeon sat tapping his feet at his station, punching in commands and checking the status of all systems in an effort to stave off the boredom. Umbar was looking out the viewport through half-closed eyes while awaiting orders. Kirk sat in his chair, stylus in hand and one leg crossed to help prop up the PADD in his lap, working hard on…something. A closer look showed it was a crossword puzzle that had captured his attention so completely.

But it was the man beside her that Nyota watched most intently. Spock stood at his station peering down the lens of a microscope totally engrossed in his work—and most unaware of the effect he was having on her. Tall, lean, muscular and with a touch of gray peppering his temples…just the act of watching him work was making her hot under the collar. After 26 years together (almost 22 of them married) Nyota loved him as much as ever but was surprised at how she still lusted after him as if she were a teenager.

Apparently she'd been projecting as Spock let slip across the bond that he was not at all surprised; his feelings for her mirrored her own.

He also showed how he intended to help her get a good night's sleep.

Nyota blushed and momentarily wished she had a hand fan—or at least a cool drink of water.

Suddenly an alarm went off at Spock's station and she watched intently as he set about discovering the cause.

"Anything to report, Mr. Spock?" Kirk casually asked.

"Captain," he replied as evenly as ever, "There appears to be a wormhole opening up 20.8 kilometers ahead of us."

"Really?" His interest piqued he sat up straighter in his chair and tucked the PADD off to the side. "Hank, bring it up on screen."

She plopped her ear piece back in but spun around to watch the display. The rift was small initially but after about 30 seconds it grew exponentially and she briefly worried for the safety of the ship.

"How about we take her back another 15 kilometers just to be sa—…"

"An unidentified object is emerging from the wormhole, Captain."

Kirk gripped the armrest of his chair a little tighter upon hearing that. Practically the entire Bridge couldn't help but draw the comparisons and none of them wanted to think about what happened the last time an unknown ship came out of a wormhole. "Belay that order, Umbar. McKeon, magnify."

Nyota leaned forward in her chair as a cube-shaped ship came into view. She'd never seen anything like it in all her years in space. Turning back to her station she started scanning all frequencies to try and see just who they were dealing with.

"Anything, Uhura?"

"Negative, Sir."

"How about we knock on the door, see if anybody's home?" She took a deep, calming breath, trying to let his little jest slide; she had to remind herself that Kirk was just as anxious as the rest of the team, he just used humor to hide it. "And while we're at it let's go to Yellow Alert just to be safe, eh, Umbar?"

"Yes, Sir."

She held the ear piece closer. "Unidentified ship, this is Commander Uhura of the U.S.S. Enterprise; please respond." Static. A quick scan showed that the incoming ship's communications array was intact and they were receiving. She sent a missive off to Starfleet apprising them of their discovery before repeating her earlier message to the unknown vessel. Nyota was met with further silence and was about to tell the Captain as much when the ship shook. A phaser blast struck Deck 15 followed directly by an incoming message from the opposing ship. Ignoring the rush of orders and activity behind her she focused on the call. Her heart skipped a beat and the blood rushed out of her face when she heard what they had to say. The voice on the other end was cold and mechanical—and judging by the content of their message they had only one goal in mind.

"Commander, report!" Kirk's voice pulled her back from the icy grip of fear. The Bridge shook again and she grabbed hold of her console to stay upright. When the shaking stopped she spun around to see the _Enterprise_ firing back on the unknown ship. "Are they saying anything?!"

"They…"

"Shields barely holding at 77%, Captain!"

"Go to Red Alert!"

"Their weaponry appears to be far more advanced than our own," Spock declared.

"Jim!" Leonard's voice came up over the loudspeaker, "Just what in the blue blazes have you gotten us into now?! I'm in the middle of something he—…" Kirk cut the call out without so much as an answer and instead shouted for her to relay what she was hearing. Nyota flipped a switch and the message played throughout the Bridge.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." Pause. "We are the Borg. You will be assimilated…"

All activity ceased. By their tone alone she knew that whoever these 'Borg' were they were no idle threat.

"Futile, eh?" Kirk asked of no one in particular. "Guess that means no negotiations. Keep trying, Uhura; I want to see if we can get through to them instead of both of us tearing each other to pieces."

"Aye, Captain." She knew he lived for this, these jolts of adrenaline in the midst of life-or-death scenarios, but all she could think about was the safety of her family. Still, she trusted him to get them all out of this and he hadn't let her down yet. Another flurry of hits sent everyone barking out orders and scrambling to keep the ship together.

"Shields at maximum!" the Captain cried.

McKeon started to argue. "But Sir…"

"I don't care, Hank, just do it! Spock!"

Her adun's fingers flew over his console. "There is no mention of an alien race identifying themselves as the Borg in our databases. Either there have been no known encounters between them and other members of the Federation thus far or…"

"…they're not from our time or universe," the Captain finished for him.

* * *

_**Elsewhere on the ship…**_"Suck my dilithium dust, Egil!" He jabbed the booster button hard and manipulated his pod up and over the last hill 'til the finish line was within reach.

"Dude," his friend replied over the headset, "That stopped being funny like an hour ago."

Se'tak didn't care and grinned as he stared at the screen. They'd been playing 'Venutian Death Squad Racers' for hours and he'd beaten Egil 7 times out of 10. As he broke the virtual tape and the confetti began to fall his friend whined on the other end of the line. "You suck."

He laughed. "No I don't. In fact, I'm doing _you_ a favor just by letting you play. It's good practice."

"HA!" Egil cried back, "Shows what you know; I'm the one doing _you_ a favor by giving you someone to play _against_. No one else wants to bother."

"Psh, whatever, man. Want to go again?" Before he could answer the Yellow Alert went off, followed a few seconds later by shaking.

"Hey, did you feel that?"

He stilled on the sofa and waited to feel another tremor, his mind sifting through the possibilities. It might've been a one-off, a warning shot, or a problem down in Engineering. When there was no more shaking or any kind of announcement Se'tak responded. "Yeah, I felt it, but it's probably nothing. Let's keep going."

They chose new pods and a different course and headed to the starting line to gear up for the next round. No sooner had the flag been dropped then there was another series of tremors and he got thrown clean off the couch. He was in the process of picking himself up when the Red Alert sounded and his heart began to beat a little faster.

"I think we should finish this later."

"Yeah, good idea. See ya!"

"See ya!" Se'tak logged off behind Egil and moved to the access panel near the front doorway to see if anyone knew what was going on. They were, as Uncle Jim liked to put it, out in the 'ass end of space' with this latest mission—there shouldn't be anyone here _to_ fire on them; but the more Se'tak looked the fewer answers he had and the ship began shaking with even greater intensity than before.

* * *

"Shields at 58% and falling!"

"Our phasers are proving ineffective at penetrating their shielding."

"I want all auxiliary power diverted to shields, now!" They were getting battered, the Borg ship was closing in, and he was running out of options. Kirk clenched his armrests and stared doggedly at the screen while running through various ideas. They were at a severe disadvantage here, going up against a ship with technology far more advanced than anything they'd seen since the Narada, but dammit they'd bested that ship and he would try like hell and fight this one off too. His family and crew's survival were at stake.

"Shields at 53%—Captain, there isn't anymore power to draw on!"

He turned to face his First Officer. "Spock, any ideas?"

"We may call upon the reserve power from the secondary life support systems; however, if the primary system should be breeched…"

"Then we're dead," he finished grimly. He certainly didn't like that suggestion. Jim knew they couldn't well turn off life support but what if they didn't need to cover the entire ship? He stopped thinking and just reacted, punching in the code to Engineering on his communicator. "Scotty?"

"Aye, Sir. Gettin' tossed around a wee bit, are we?"

He ignored the jest and pressed on. "I'm about to order a temporary emergency evac of the ship; once your people have cleared the area I want you to transfer all control of Engineering to the Bridge then get the hell out of there, do you hear me?"

"Cap'n, is that really necessary? Cannae we just…"

"That's an _order_, Mr. Scott." He cut the call then activated the all ship alert. "This is the Captain. By executive order 192583 I am hereby initiating an emergency evacuation of the ship. You have five minutes to clear the area. Report to your designated escape pods immediately. This is not a drill—I repeat, this is not a drill. Kirk out."

Jim leveled his gaze on the Bridge crew, ignoring their gawking faces of disbelief. "The instant I give the word I want you all to clear out, is that understood?" There was a moments pause and then a few weak "Yes, Captains". He nodded. "Spock, figure out a way to re-direct all life support power to the forward shields."

"Yes, Captain."

"Jim?" He turned to Uhura whose eyes were wide. She didn't have to ask it, he saw the question right there on her face, plain as day. He smiled at her but the grin didn't quite reach his eyes. The evac was a temporary solution to the problem at hand but there was no way to predict if it'd become permanent. "If it comes to that then I'll be right behind you, Uhura, I promise. No way I'm ready to meet this Borg up close and personal just yet." Again she said nothing yet he already knew. His trademark bravado fleeing, he added in a much lower voice, "And if something happens and I don't make it you tell Taline and the kids that I know it's not enough but I'm sorry and I love them."

Her eyes grew a little misty. "Yes, Captain," she replied before returning to the task at hand.

* * *

"This is the Captain. By executive order 192583 I am hereby initiating an emergency evacuation of the ship. You have five minutes to clear the area. Report to your designated escape pods immediately. This is not a drill—I repeat, this is not a drill. Kirk out."

Not a drill? Se'tak balls out panicked for a good twenty seconds, clinging to the doorway to keep from getting tossed about. He'd gone through the drills 4 times a year every year for as far back as he could remember and could probably get to his pod in his sleep but knowing that this was the real deal…

_"Yes, this threat is very real," _he heard Sa-mekh shout across the bond, _"Now leave everything, collect your brother and evacuate immediately!"_

_ "But you and Mama…"_

_ "We will be right behind you—now get off this ship!"_

Se'tak leapt into action and emerged from his quarters into a hallway full of chaos. Smoke was pouring out of a vent overhead and people were carrying on and screaming, some clutching desperately at open wounds. His heart thrummed in his side as he tried to keep his wits about him. He knew that Selas was 2 decks down in the Rec with his friends and it would be unwise of him to try the turbolifts so he headed for the nearest Jeffries Tube.

* * *

Eric and Riley—along with everyone else in the Rec Room—had already fled save for him and Rebecca. She tugged hard on his hand. "Selas! Selas, come on!" The attack—and the evacuation order—had both come out of the blue. Selas was as scared as she was but Sa-mekh told him to stay put and that is exactly what he intended to do.

"I cannot come with you; Se'tak is coming for me and if I leave it will only confuse things."

But she was not listening to him and instead tried to pull him forward with both hands. "Come on, we have to get off the ship!"

"Go, Rebecca. Se'tak is coming for me and I will not leave without him."

That time she seemed to hear him. Although he had his shields in place, from across the skin-to-skin contact he still felt her concern for his well being as well as her own indecision over whether or not to go. Gently he pushed her away toward safety. "Go." She reluctantly let go of his hands and fled the room.

Selas groped his way forward and held tight to the doorframe. _Se'tak is coming, Se'tak is coming, Se'tak is coming_…

* * *

He informed Nyota of his instructions to the children then re-focused on his work. Engineering relinquished all control to the Bridge with 3 minutes and 21.6 seconds remaining in the Captain's countdown and by his estimation 66.9% of the ship's crew had disembarked.

Throughout it all his countenance did not betray how apprehensive he was—though he did privately and freely acknowledged that he had not felt such trepidation since the day they lost Vulcan.

"The Borg ship is 8 kilometers away and closing in, Captain."

"Understood, now get started on re-configuring that life support…"

The ship suddenly stopped rocking and appeared to be frozen in place. "Helm's not responding!" McKeon shouted. "They've locked a tractor beam on us, Sir!" Slowly the _Enterprise _began moving forward toward the cube.

Jim pounded on the side of his chair. "G-dammit!" Spock looked to Nyota and saw the abject terror on her face. Above all else he was determined that she and the children would get off this ship…

The Captain was beside his console within 11.7 seconds. "Can we break the beam without blowing the _Enterprise _to pieces?" he asked under his breath.

Mentally he underwent the necessary calculations to deduce whether such a scenario could occur successfully; once that was done he turned to his console to bring up the systems that would be required to bring it about. "The energy needed to generate the shielding as well as maintain it on a constantly rotating frequency to prevent further immobilization is greater than what is presently available. Also, even with an influx of power we would be unable to hold off the tractor beam indefinitely."

"How long would it last before the circuits overloaded?"

"2 minutes and 25.7 seconds."

Jim clapped him hard on the back. "Then go ahead and give me that and when you're through you're dismissed."

In that moment he was of like—mind with his adun'a in that this encounter would not end well for James T. Kirk; Spock also had a few privately-held misgivings about his own survival. "Captain…"

Jim cut-off his protestations with a sideways grin. "That's an order, Spock."

Very well then. Now that he had his orders he quickly set about putting them into effect so that he could give his friend every possible chance of escape.

* * *

The climb down was easy but Se'tak found himself pushing against the throng trying to get to the Rec Room. He figured they only had about 2 minutes left when he finally got a hold of Selas.

"You came," his brother said with some surprise.

Se'tak frowned and grabbed him by the wrist, not wasting any time dragging him out into the fray. "As if I'd leave you behind." They were running fast now and the further away they got the fewer people they encountered.

"I did not mean that; I only thought that you would be unable…"

A fresh blast rocked the ship and the panel beside them exploded out of the wall. He had just enough time to grab his brother and pull him close, shielding him with his own body before the wall and ceiling came crashing down around their heads. Dust filled his nostrils, his head was ringing and he tasted the copper tang of blood in the back of his throat…but they were alive. When he thought it was safe to move Se'tak tried to lift the debris clean off of them but couldn't; his left arm hung, painful and useless, against his side.

Caught in an awkward crouch between the panels and lifting with his one good arm he was able to shift enough of the wreckage away for Selas to crawl out. "Go," he ordered, nudging his brother in the right direction with his foot. Once he was clear Se'tak followed at a much slower pace and when he was free he paused and took a good look at their surroundings.

They were about as far away from their designated escape pods as they could possibly be and the nearest Jeffries Tube was blocked off thanks to that last hit. He had no idea where to go.

_Frak. _He swallowed hard and forced himself to stop shaking. _Frak, frak, frak, frak and frak_.

Selas slipped his hand in his. "Se'tak?"

He squeezed back hard. "Everything's going to be fine."

"You do not sound certain of that fact."

"Well I am!" he barked back. He only turned 16 a few months ago, he'd barely begun to live and he didn't want to die…

Like a bolt of lightning inspiration struck. "Come on!" he yelled, tugging his brother along.

Selas tried to keep up, tripping periodically on the detritus scattered on the floor. "Where are we going?"

"The Shuttle Bay."

* * *

"Everybody out." Jim looked up to see that not one of them had moved. "NOW!" His officers moved in an orderly fashion toward the door until only he, Spock and Uhura remained. "Set it up, Mr. Spock."

"Aye, Captain." The half-Vulcan typed in the commands on his console and only when he was satisfied with his work did he step away.

"It's been an honor and privilege serving with you all these years," he said, looking first to Spock, then to Uhura. "Both of you."

"And you as well, Jim," his XO replied. He held one hand up in the ta'al while clutching his wife's hand with the other.

"See you on the other side."

Uhura pointed a finger at him. "You better!"

He chuckled in the face of her threat and watched as Spock tugged her out the door.

* * *

He urged her on down the hallway. "Hurry, k'diwa."

"I am!" She was moving as fast as her feet could carry her but it just didn't seem to be enough. Wall and ceiling panels had been blown out and were scattered across the floor while sparks from live wiring went off like little firecrackers all around them.

"We must…" but his words were cut off by a fireball barreling toward them down the corridor. Spock shoved her hard out of the way so that she ended up several meters behind him on her backside seeing stars. In a daze she struggled to get to her feet only to discover her adun flat on his stomach on the ground, the whole right side of his body charred.

"SPOCK!"

* * *

They arrived in the Shuttle Bay with little time to spare. Holding his brother firmly by the wrist Se'tak looked about for a ship to carry them off the _Enterprise_. Almost all the other shuttles had already departed or were sitting about in various states of repair—but there was one Class 3 shuttle sitting in the far corner, it's door open, that looked like it still worked.

He raced over and trudged up the ramp, surprised to see several other bruised and battered people on board. Mr. Grimes, his physics teacher, was seated on the bench directly in front of him.

"Why haven't we taken off?" he shouted.

The man was too petrified to speak and resorted to pointing toward the cockpit. He dropped Selas' hand and made his way forward, opening the door without so much as a knock. Sitting in the pilot's seat and fumbling with the controls was a young ensign whose name he didn't even know. "Why haven't we taken off?"

"I…I just…I'm having…I can't find…" As she spluttered the girl inadvertently toggled the torpedo switch on and a warning voice announced imminent detonation. Se'tak slapped his hand down to disarm it and felt all his fear suddenly bubble up into unchecked rage.

"IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING THEN GET OUT OF THIS COCKPIT BEFORE YOU BLOW US ALL TO KINGDOM COME!" She practically flew out of her seat and slipped out the door as he stuck his head out to find his brother. "Selas! Get in here!"

Now he had no doubt he could fly this thing but at the moment he had only one good arm…and there was only one other person on board he trusted as much as himself. Selas stepped forward and Se'tak quickly got him into the co-pilot's seat, rushing around trying to strap him in.

"What are you doing?"

"We," he replied as he jerked tight on the band across his brother's lap, "Are going to fly this shuttle out of here."

It was the most out of sorts he'd seen him since he picked him up. "What?!"

"Listen, this shuttle is full of civvies who don't know port from starboard, let alone how to start-up a Class 3 flyer. I know how but my arm's busted and you need 2 good hands to get her going and keep her level, so…"

"…you want me to be your arms?" Selas finished for him.

"Yes. Now let's get the heck out of here…"

* * *

Looking down at the timer Jim saw he had 53 seconds left in the evac countdown; meanwhile the Borg were steadily reeling them in.

52...

51...

Spock didn't say anything but Jim knew he knew. He wasn't getting off this ship. Instead, he was finally going to confront his own Kobayashi Maru.

As the seconds ticked by he couldn't help but think about the strange and wonderful life he'd led; it'd been such a twisted journey but one he wouldn't have traded for all the riches in the galaxy. He had a family he adored, a great career and friends and crew he loved like family—in short he had it all. Jim knew his sacrifice would allow them to _live_, just like his father had sacrificed his own life for him all those years ago, and that knowledge steadied his resolve.

Almost 50 years later and he finally understood the great George Kirk's motivations that fateful, long ago day.

"All personnel are safely underway," the computer announced.

He marched smartly over to the helm. "Re-route all power from life support to forward shields and initiate Commander Spock's shield frequency scrambling program."

"Acknowledged."

"And commence Executive Order 110786, countdown 2 minutes, on my mark. Voice print confirmation Kirk, James Tiberius."

"Voice print analysis confirmed. Executive Order 110786 will begin on your orders."

Jim didn't hesitate. "Now."

* * *

He rose from his seat and looked out the view screen; there was a field of stars before him but no Borg ship in sight. He re-directed his attention to his helmsman. "Mr. Data, report."


	24. Chapter 24

**Crisis Point**

_**U.S.S. Enterprise-D**_**, 2366.184, 1303 hours. **He rose from his seat and looked out the view screen; there was a field of stars before him but no Borg ship in sight. He re-directed his attention to his helmsman. "Mr. Data, report."

"Captain, the anomaly created by the Borg appears to have pulled us into the Delta quadrant. I am now scanning for any signs of the ship."

"Good," Captain Picard replied. He turned to the console behind him. "Mr. Worf, what's our status?"

"The _Enterprise_ is in standard working order, Sir. Weapons and shielding are operating at 98%. The Borg appear to have been too preoccupied with creating the anomaly to inflict any lasting damage."

"Yes, but why?" Jean-Luc asked of no one in particular. He walked toward the view screen. "Why create a singularity to carry you between quadrants? They weren't able to lose us so what was the point?"

"Sir," but whatever Commander Riker was about to say was cut short by Data.

"I have located the Borg ship approximately 15.6 kilometers off our port side and I believe I have uncovered their true intentions."

"Indeed?" Picard asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. We have arrived in the Delta quadrant but it is not stardate 2366.184."

"It's not?"

The AI shook his head. "The current stardate is 2281.363."

Now he understood. This was no ordinary wormhole—this was a rift through time, giving the Borg the opportunity to come back and begin assimilating species before the Federation became aware of their presence or had the technology to combat them.

While he was thinking this Will leap to his feet. "Data, did you just say stardate 2281.363?"

"That is correct."

"Bring the Borg ship up on screen."

Jean-Luc walked over to stand beside him. "What is it, Number One?" he quietly asked.

"I'm not sure," Riker replied, "But I think that..."

The image of the Borg ship arrested his attention and Picard took a closer look. Another starship was obscured by the Borg cube while several smaller vessels were visible and clearly fleeing the scene. "The Borg appear to have engaged in battle with another ship from this time period," Data announced.

"Zero in on the hull of the other ship," Riker ordered.

Picard watched him quietly, waiting patiently for an explanation. He wasn't left waiting long. The ship was clearly of Federation design but it was the name on the hull that surprised him. "The _Enterprise_."

Will's lips were set in a hard, thin line. "Damn. I was hoping I'd mixed up the dates." He turned to look at the Captain. "Today is the day the first _Enterprise_ went down during a routine survey mission. They reported that an unknown ship emerged from a black hole and shortly thereafter they were overpowered and had to abandon ship. Captain Kirk set the _Enterprise_ on a collision course to destroy the enemy before it fled back into the anomaly. By the time help arrived three days later all traces of the encounter were gone."

"Yes, I remember," Jean-Luc replied. He watched the Borg ship tug the other _Enterprise _forward. "Mr. Worf, scan the other _Enterprise_; I want to know how many life forms are on-board."

"There are 15 life forms still aboard." The Klingon paused and consulted the data on his console. "Correction; a Class 3 shuttle has just disembarked, leaving 3 life forms still aboard."

"Continue to monitor their frequencies." He tapped the communicator on his lapel. "Mr. LaForge?"

The voice of the Chief Engineer quickly reached him. "Yes, Captain?"

"We have a situation developing. I want you to standby in the transporter room and prepare for an emergency beam out."

"Understood, Sir. LaForge out."

From behind him he heard Commander Riker speak up. "Captain, we can't interfere. The Prime Directive…"

"Those are our people out there, _our_ predecessors, and I will not stand idly by when we have it in our power to help them! If we hadn't pursued the Borg…"

"If we hadn't pursued the Borg it's likely they still would've found their way here. _We_ are the anomaly, Jean-Luc—not the Borg and not the other _Enterprise_. What we're witnessing here is history in the making. If we inject ourselves into the scene we may irreparably alter our own futures!" The Commander closed the distance between them. "This is not your fight and that ship is _not_ your command," he added, gesturing to the other vessel.

* * *

"You're doing great, Selas," Se'tak encouraged. They cleared the Shuttle Bay and were now out in open space. He placed one hand over his brother's on the steering wheel to make a minor adjustment. "Just keep her level, that's it." Selas breathed deep and nodded, focusing on keeping the ship moving and in one piece all without the benefit of being able to see where they were going.

Overhead an alarm sounded and Se'tak looked up to see what it was. Without warning the shuttle stuttered and stopped before moving slowly in reverse.

They were caught in a tractor beam.

His stomach dropped and he could hear the other passenger's panicked screams. _Oh holy frak._

* * *

Nyota hobbled over to Spock and checked for a pulse; it was weak but it was there. She turned him over and grabbed hold under his arms, dragging him along to the nearest escape pod a good 4-5 meters away. The musculature she'd been admiring just moments ago made him particularly dense and by the time she reached the pod Nyota was panting hard and sweating.

She palmed open the door and took a quick look inside. It'd be a tight fit but Spock was in no condition to pilot the pod once they were clear of the _Enterprise_. With great effort she heaved him upright and strapped him into the med-board along the wall, then she sat herself down and hit the eject button.

* * *

"2 more life forms have disembarked," Worf interrupted. "Scans show one human life form still aboard."

"Kirk," Picard muttered under his breath.

"How can you be so certain?" Riker countered. "All reports of this incident—not to mention history itself—show he escaped." The tractor beam focused on the other _Enterprise_ was disengaged.

Jean-Luc glanced over at him. "It's him. A captain always goes down with his ship."

Data chose that moment to interject himself into the conversation. "While it is true that Captain Kirk did survive this encounter as far as we know, given his current circumstances I do not see how that could be achieved," he informed them. "He has just initiated a program which has cut off his own escape route."

"How do you mean, Data?" Will asked.

"The power needed to scramble the shielding and break the Borg tractor beam would bring all but the bare minimum of shipboard systems off-line—including transporter capabilities. The Captain will not be able to beam off the ship and, given his trajectory, he will not have enough time to clear the blast area were he to break away in one of the escape pods. I believe that—as the Captain put it—Captain Kirk intends to go down with his ship."

The realization of it all hit the Commander hard and had him sinking back into his chair running a hand down his face. "My G-d." They watched as precious seconds ticked by and Captain Kirk continued on his kamikaze course without any deviation. From his seat Riker looked up at him. "His death now would change the course of Federation history."

"Not to mention the Borg will have nearly a century's headstart on assimilating us all. No, William, I no longer think we're meant to be observers in this fight—I think that we were supposed to be here all along." Picard activated the comm. "Lieutenant, on my mark I want you to lock onto the life sign on the Federation vessel, bring it aboard, then transfer it immediately to one of the escaping shuttles. Do you understand?"

On the other end of the line they all heard LaForge snap into action. "Aye, Sir."

"Now!"

* * *

Se'tak and Selas pushed on the forward thrusters with all their might but they were still being pulled toward the enemy ship. Then, as suddenly as it happened, the beam broke and they lurched forward with alarming speed. "Watch out!" Se'tak cried, jerking the steering column hard to the left to avoid an oncoming escape pod. "Selas, ease up on the thrusters." His brother did as he was told and their ship beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

13...12...11...10... Jim swallowed hard and closed his eyes, willing the _Enterprise_ to pick up speed. If this was how he was going to go out then he wanted to be sure and wreck this Borg son-of-a-bitch. He had 5 seconds left when the familiar tingle of a transporter beam pulled him away from certain death.

He'd never had a Hail Mary pass thrown so late in the game and it knocked the breath clean out of him.

When Jim next opened his eyes he saw that he'd materialized briefly in a transporter room whose design was familiar and yet unlike any he'd ever seen. He looked over to the control console and saw a young man standing there wearing a red Starfleet uniform and some kind of visor over his eyes. "Selas?"

The other man smiled. "No, Sir." Before Jim had a chance to question him further he dematerialized again, only to reappear in the cabin of one of his own shuttles.

"Captain?"

"How did you…?"

"Sir?"

Ignoring the others he moved for the cockpit and threw the door back. He didn't know who he was expecting to find at the helm but it certainly wasn't Spock and Uhura's kids.

"Uncle Jim!" Se'tak exclaimed, his troubled expression instantly lightening.

Selas smiled wide in his general direction while visibly sagging with relief. "It is good to see you."

"You have no idea, Buddy." Literally, he had no idea. He should've been dead right now and while he didn't know how or why he'd been saved he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was still here. Jim took a second to just breathe but once he got his bearings he took a closer look at how the brothers were working the helm. Se'tak stood beside his brother and manned the thrusters with one arm, his left arm hanging limply at his side, while Selas steered. It was an unconventional arrangement, to be sure.

He strode over to the pilot's seat and strapped himself in. "How about you two transfer control back over here and let me take over? 'Tak, go ahead and take the jump seat."

"Yes, Sir!" They were only too happy to relinquish control and once they were settled he turned the shuttle around to get another look at the battlefield.

What they saw made Se'tak gasp. "Is that…is that our…?"

"Yep," he grimly replied. "It is."

* * *

Selas snaked a hand out so he could see what his brother was seeing. Through Se'tak's eyes he looked and saw their ship—their _home—_firmly embedded in the enemy vessel, destroying them both. Only the _Enterprise's_ warp nacelles were visible and the right one was bent at an awkward angle, reminding him of a bird's broken wing. Explosions continued to rock the enemy ship and one spectacular blast drew his attention upward. Selas pointed off into the distance. "Who's that?"

* * *

"The Borg ship has been neutralized, Sir."

"Good." Jean-Luc finally re-took his seat.

Beside him, Riker spoke up. "Captain, you know we can't just leave that ship here. We…"

"I know, Number One. Mr. Worf, lock our tractor beam onto the ships and as much surrounding debris as you can. We'll bring it back with us through the anomaly and destroy it there lest we interfere anymore with the timeline."

"Understood." They all watched on screen as they slowly began tugging their baggage back toward the wormhole.

"Sir, one of the shuttles has turned around," Data announced. "It appears to be heading in our direction."

"The Captain again?" the Commander asked.

"I don't doubt it," he replied. "I heard him speak once at the Academy when I was a very young cadet. Even then he was everything they said he was and at that time he was in his early 90's."

"Oh? How do you mean?"

"He was a brilliant free-thinker with enough curiosity to kill a cat and a wild streak as long as my arm. After the tales he told I was amazed he'd survived that long and yet even after that he went on to live another 20 years. The man is a legend." Jean-Luc chuckled. "And to think, now we've had a hand in that legend's longevity."

"Indeed." Will looked out the view screen at the advancing shuttle. "Should we send out a warning buoy to stop him?"

"You could try." Now that the real danger was passed he let loose a light-hearted chuckle. "But I think the good captain will stop himself without being told."

* * *

Jim looked over where Selas was pointing and was surprised to see what looked like another Federation starship, it's design eerily similar to the ship he'd just lost.

He was itching to follow them, to find out who they were, where they were from, understand what just happened—and who knows, maybe a few years ago a much more reckless version of himself would've done just that without a second thought. But beside him sat his nephews, and in the cabin beyond that were another handful of crew members, and scattered outside were the shuttles and pods holding the rest of his family and crew, all looking to him to get them safely home. It was with that thought in mind that Jim stopped his pursuit and turned the little shuttle around. He also reasoned that the less he knew about the 2 rogue ships about to slip out of sight through the anomaly the less he'd have to conceal from the top brass.

The next hour was spent corralling the other pods and ships together, trading damage and casualty reports and waiting for help to arrive; he also set Se'tak's shoulder back into place and made him a makeshift sling. He knew Uhura sent a message out to HQ before everything went completely to hell—he only hoped they'd recognize how serious the situation was and send a rescue party out sooner rather than later. There were 418 souls drifting out here in the black, waiting for help.

* * *

_**New Shi'Kahr, New Vulcan, **_**2281.363, 0542 hours.** She had spent the last 2.34 hours in deep meditation with her sa-mekh-al attempting to reach her pi'sa-kai. She had been on the verge of admitting defeat when she caught a glimpse of her brother's present situation. Se'tak was seated on one of the shuttles, sequestered in the back near a small viewport. His left arm was done up in a hastily constructed sling and he was staring out into the distance at a small, scattered field of debris. He was tired, worried and…heartsick?

T'Alora was so startled she broke all concentration and could glean nothing more. Why was her brother on a shuttle? Why was he injured? And above all, where were Mama, Sa-mekh and Selas?

She knew deep in her gut (which her Vulcan sensibilities tried hard to repress) that something was terribly wrong.

It would take all of T'Alora's connections and cunning but she would discover the truth and do everything in her power to secure her family's safety.

* * *

**A/N:** I may or may not have had Patrick Stewart's voice in my head the entire time I was writing this chapter. Could you tell, and did you have him in your head too? ; - P


	25. Chapter 25

**Rescue**

_**Enterprise Shuttle, **_**2282.1, 1939 hours.** He would never, EVER take a private bathroom for granted again so long as he lived.

The shuttle they escaped on wasn't exactly set-up for long term use and after 3 days drifting along, well, things weren't pretty. They'd erected a blanket around the 'Fluid Evac Area' but it was kind of hard to evac anything when you could hear every cough, sniffle, or quiet conversation going on just on the other side of the curtain.

It was also kind of hard to pass anything _to _evac after 3 days of nothing to eat but protein packs too. What he wouldn't give for a piping hot veggie burger and fries right about now…

Considering his business finished, Se'tak sealed the container and pressed the discharge button before re-entering the cabin and slipping under the blanket next to Selas. He shivered as his bottom hit the cold metal floor.

Now, he knew he wasn't privy to a lot of things that were going on right now but he knew the situation wasn't good. Their emergency rations were dwindling and the shuttle itself was running on about half power to try and conserve energy. That meant that the temperature was kept at a cool 15.5 degrees Celsius. He suspected that he and Selas felt the cold a little more than the others but _nobody_ complained, least of all them. They were alive, their parents were alive and that was more information than many of the other survivors in the cabin had and for that Se'tak was grateful.

A loud pounding from the cockpit door drew all eyes to the front of the cabin and jerked Selas awake. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Se'tak drew an arm around his brother. "No," he replied, drawing his head down to try and get him back to sleep. "It's just Uncle Jim."

"Oh."

Selas' breathing soon evened out while Se'tak pondered what was going on on the other side of the door. In the last 3 days he'd barely seen his uncle. The man rarely left the cockpit for anything more than a bathroom break and the one time he did 'abandon his post' he left Ensign Patina in charge. A rather nervous young woman, she was the only other enlisted officer on board and he needed someone to watch the controls while he got a bit of rest. Uncle Jim had just dozed off when she came in with a message that Pod #128 wasn't responding to anybody's hails. He got up and took over, spending the better part of the day trying and failing to raise whoever was in there. It was then that they'd had to face a hard truth—they'd just lost their first post-encounter survivor.

After that Uncle Jim insisted on remaining in the cockpit. Se'tak wasn't sure he was eating but he was fairly certain he wasn't sleeping. One time on his way back from the bathroom Se'tak tried talking to him but all he got was a quick little, "We're doing everything we can".

Right now his uncle's sheer force of will was about all they had going for them.

* * *

**2042 hours.** Nyota slipped her hand from his and pressed it gently to Spock's forehead. His fever was spiking. He hadn't regained consciousness once since their escape and while her means were limited she'd been doing everything she could to keep him alive—but now it looked like it wouldn't be enough. The severity of his injury, the spike in temperature, the shallow breathing…she was watching her adun die a slow and painful death and there was nothing she could do.

Reflexively she reached out for the radio to comm McCoy and the instant he answered Nyota felt nothing but guilt. If she thought she was helpless to save her husband Len was doubly so, not only because he was a natural born healer and it was his instinct to save but because his hands were completely tied.

"Hey, Uhura. How's he doing?"

Her heart dropped. He sounded so tired—no, not just tired, she realized. Weary. The kind of weariness that went bone deep. "He's…he's not good, Len."

"You keeping his legs elevated?"

"Yes."

He kept going. "And covered the burns in sterile cloth from the kit?"

"As much as I could." His burns were extensive and there was only so much cloth…

"What about the antibiotics? Have you been giving him his injections regularly?"

"Every 6 hours on the hour, but Leonard…"

"No," he barked out sharply, "No, I don't want to hear it! We lost too many good people and I'm not about to lose him too!" She heard indistinct mutterings and the rustle of fabric. "Here, talk to Christine." McCoy passed the receiver off to his wife. "Ny?"

"I'm here, Chris."

"How is he?"

Nyota looked over at her adun and the angry red and bubbled skin stretching his neck to his ankle. "He's paler than he was a few hours ago and his breathing's gotten shallower."

"I'm so sorry; I wish there was more we could do." Combined helplessness seeped through the connection for a moment and a few tears slipped down Nyota's cheeks. "Do the boys know?"

"No," she replied. "I've spoken with Jim about it and we both agreed it was best to keep them in the dark. They know we got out and that's all that matters for now."

"I understand."

"How are the girls?"

"I talked to them again this morning. They're scared, just like the rest of us, but they're ok." Christine's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm sorry about Len, Nyota. We—we just found out we lost another one. Joyce Palmer. Neither of us are taking the news well but he's…well he's taking it worse."

The air rushed out of Nyota's lungs and for a minute she was struck dumb. Joyce was Head Librarian and the sweetest woman alive. She had a kind word for everybody and was always there to lend a helping hand. It was Joyce who slipped Selas sneak peeks at his favorite picture books as a toddler and who later helped foster Se'tak's penchant for history. To learn that she was gone…"How?" she finally gasped out, her eyes filling with more tears.

"Best we can tell? Slow bleed in the brain. She mentioned hitting her head during the escape at her first wellness check-in but said she was doing fine. Lately though she'd been complaining of headaches and her speech was slurred. We suspected what was coming but there wasn't anything we could do. It was awful."

"Oh Christine, I'm so sorry."

She sniffled. "So am I."

Nyota didn't want to ask but by the same token she needed to know. "How many does that make now?"

"5 since we lost the _Enterprise_," Christine replied. "63 total."

63...63 members of the crew gone in an instant. And why? That was the real tragedy in all this, how meaningless it all was…

…and if help didn't arrive soon the odds were good that Spock would be victim number 64.

"G-DAMMIT!" she suddenly heard Leonard roar off in the background. Judging by the pounding metal it sounded like he was giving their pod a good thrashing too.

"I've got to go," Chris said hurriedly. "McCoy over and out."

Nyota understood. Her resolve was beginning to waver too and as she turned back around to keep vigil over Spock a few sobs escaped her. She went right back to holding his hand in both of hers and watched the slow, small rise of his chest, preparing for the longest night of her life.

* * *

**2317 hours.** He came to slowly and took a look around. His surroundings hadn't changed since he'd fallen asleep but Se'tak couldn't shake the nagging feeling that _something_ had woken him up. Whatever it was it seemed the others had felt it too and only when the floor beneath him shuddered did he realize the shuttle was moving; not just moving but moving _with a purpose_. Flinging back the blanket he stood up and stared out the viewport to see that they were gliding alongside another ship. He couldn't make out which one it was but it was most definitely from Starfleet.

They were saved!

He bent down and shook his brother's shoulder. "Selas! Selas, wake up! There's a ship!"

"Huh?"

Se'tak pulled him to his feet before he was fully awake and took his hand, the pull on the optic nerves second nature to them both. "Is this real?"

He looked over at Selas incredulously. "Do you really need me to pinch you!? Of course it's real!"

"Hallelujah!" someone over his shoulder cried. Soon everyone was up and pressing themselves against the window.

"Which ship is it?"

"I don't know."

"Well what do you mean you don't know? How many could there be?"

"Honestly, Frank…"

"What? What'd I say?"

The conjectures continued to fly as he restored Se'tak's sight. A few moments later they banked to the left and shortly after that his heart leaped with joy when the shuttle finally touched down.

Se'tak squeezed his hand tight. "There's a lot of people out there, Selas," he warned. "Make sure you hold on."

"Ok."

Next thing he knew he heard the hiss of the doors opening.

* * *

**2320 hours.** The minute he and Christine stepped out of their shuttle they were carted off toward the makeshift medical area in the back of the bay. They may have saved their lives but the way these people were poking and prodding him was really starting to get his goat. "Alright now, you've done your job, you can take your hands off me. I already told you I'm fine!" The nurse examining him didn't stop. "Didn't they teach you anything in med school?" he shouted. "First rule of triage—treat the _actual_ wounded. If you really feel the need to do somethin' then hit me with a hydration hypo and a vita-shot cause I'm tellin' you we got incoming and they're gonna need my help!"

A cold hand snaked up the hem of his uniform shirt and Len jumped. "Hey now, what'd I just tell you about your damn hands!" he shouted, slapping the offending palm away. The nurse gasped and her eyes went wide while he hopped off the stool. "Nobody other than me has permission to take off my uniform shirt except my damn wife!"

Hearing her name taken in vain Christine spoke up from her perch on his other side where she'd been patiently submitting to her own quick physical. "Leonard, why won't you sit down and let them do their jobs? They're only trying to help."

"Help? that's what I'm trying to do!" he cried. "And these infants aren't old enough to treat _anyone_ let alone me!" He spun around to face his nurse. "How old are you? 16? 17?"

The nurse assigned to him opened her mouth to argue but didn't get the chance as the doors parted to admit a tall brunette seriously studying her PADD. More than the white lab coat her entire bearing screamed CMO and Leonard made a bee line for her as the bay began filling up with more incoming from the _Enterprise_. "Ah, good, Doctor…"

"Hadassah," she supplied.

"Dr. Hadassah, Leonard McCoy, _Enterprise_ CMO. Would you please be so kind as to call off your dogs? I've got some criticals coming in that need my help."

While he was distracted his nurse came up from behind and stuck him with a hypo causing him to loose an undignified yelp. Dr. Hadassah laughed. "Sticking true to the old adage, are we, Dr. McCoy?"

He smiled wryly and tugged on his collar. "And which one would that be?"

"The one about how the best doctors make the worst patients."

Christine sidled up beside him, shirt sleeves rolled up and ready to go. "He's the one they made it up for." She stuck out her hand. "Christine McCoy. Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Hadassah, despite the circumstances."

The other woman shook her hand and smiled. "You as well; and please, call me Emine." She consulted her PADD. "Now do either of you know how many incoming we should expect?" Christine began running through the list they'd compiled together earlier, periodically consulting Dr. Hadassah's PADD and effectively shutting him out. He watched them walk a few steps away when without warning he got jabbed in the neck with _another_ hypo. He was beginning to understand how Jim felt. Leonard wheeled on the nurse. "Will you stop that?!"

His wife stopped consulting with Dr. Hadassah and leveled her gaze on him. "_Leonard_!"

"What?! She's buzzin' round jabbin' me worse than a Georgia 'skeeter!" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest in defiance.

Christine continued to try and glare him into submission while Dr. Hadassah ducked her head to hide a quick chuckle. "Dr. McCoy, I'm sure you hear this quite a bit, but your reputation really does precede you."

Leonard's face fell. "Now what exactly does that…"

"We've got a Code 4 over here!"

The trio dropped the banter and ran over to examine the patient. The nurse was racing the hover stretcher toward the door while on the opposite side of the bed Nyota jogged along clutching Spock's hand.

"What've we got, Becker?"

The man slowed his pace infinitesimally while he gave his report. "Commander Spock, Vulcan/Human male, approximately 50 years of age and brought aboard unconscious with 3rd degree burns over roughly 30% of his body."

"He had a birthday last July. He's 51." Leonard took up position near Spock's head, visually assessing the burns while reaching over and plucking a penlight from Dr. Hadassah's front pocket. He pulled his friend's eyelid up—there was no reflexive movement but the pupils were 80% dilated, a sign for him that was indicative of a very deep healing trance. He gestured at the face mask. "How're his oxygen levels?"

"82 when we first pulled him out but we opened up the line and his numbers are rising steadily," Becker replied.

"Good, good."

The stretcher ground to a halt as they waited for the turbo lift. Dr. Hadassah was watching him like a hawk and the smile on her face was forced. "Doctor, with all due respect, my people are well-equipped to treat the Commander…"

He'd had just about enough of her. "No disrespect to you, _Doctor_, but basic medical care for a Vulcan is one thing; treatin' this hobgoblin's another game entirely. And with burns like these you're goin' to need someone who knows the Commander's medical history backwards and forwards to help you set him straight again. As his physician and friend I'm the man you need for the job."

Dr. Hadassah frowned at him while pulling out her personal comm. "Nurse Littleton?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Has Dr. McCoy been cleared to return to active duty?" The doors opened and they entered into the lift en masse.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Physically? Yes he's cleared. Mentally…" her voice trailed off.

Now that was insulting. "Mentally?!"

The nurse resumed her speech. "I believe the doctor may be suffering from altered mental status as a result of the accident, Ma'am."

Emine's eyebrow flew up as her gaze flicked from him to Christine and back again. If things weren't so serious—if Spock's life wasn't literally _in his hands_ right now—he might've laughed. Instead her tacit questioning of his judgment served to rile him up further. "Altered mental status?" he shouted in the direction of the comm. "You listen here, _Nurse_, the only thing getting altered around here will be you when I'm done stabilizing the Commander!"

"Leonard, that's enough! And you wonder why these people think you're off your rocker!"

Dr. Hadassah turned her attention to Christine. "Do you believe he's suffering from altered mental status?"

"No," both she and Nyota replied simultaneously. It was the first time he'd heard Uhura speak since they landed. "It's his usual CCCMS," Chris added.

"CCCMS?" His own confusion now matched Dr. Hadassah's; he'd never heard that acronym before.

"Chronic Cranky and Concerned McCoy Syndrome; it's a pre-existing condition."

Oh she did _not_ just say that…he loved her dearly but when all this was blown over he and his wife were going to have a few words, that was for sure. The doors opened and they exited the lift and headed down the hall. Dr. Hadassah checked a few things on her PADD and said, "Dr. McCoy, I hereby clear you for active duty."

"Thank you." The hover stretcher turned sharply to the left and the Sickbay doors opened. For the first time since they landed he threw up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was looking out for him; he could do a lot of good here and he was glad to still be around to do it.

Leonard didn't wait for anyone to stop and look his way before he began barking out orders. "You!" he shouted, pointing at the nearest officer, "Prep surgery and raise the temperature in the room to 26 degrees. The skin's already started to heal but we'll need to debride and…"

* * *

Christine held Nyota back and they watched Len go. That old familiar swell of pride rose up in her chest as she watched him work; he was in his element now and it was a wonderful thing to see. He was about to scrub in when he issued one last edict.

"…and for Heaven's sake, when Jim comes staggerin' in here as he's bound to do, don't _nobody_ treat him with anything stronger than aspirin 'til you've read his full chart! The man's allergic to everything!" He disappeared through the doors.

Nyota kept her eyes trained on the surgery doors as if determined to see through them and so Chris very gently led her to the nearest bed. It hadn't escaped her notice that Ny was favoring her right leg and she suspected she was suffering from a twisted ankle. "Come on, Ny," she urged. "You know he's in good hands now."

Her friend smiled weakly at her as she took a seat. "The best."

* * *

He had a sneaking suspicion that this was how cattle felt at a meat market. The bay was filled with hundreds of people all moving in different directions; he and Selas couldn't even walk side-by-side the area was so packed and his brother had a death grip on his wrist. They were directed over to the check-in desk which was where he was headed now.

"Se'tak?"

He bit his lip and tried to push through the throng to get to the other side of the room. His mental shields were being bombarded with thoughts and feelings not his own and it was difficult to concentrate. "Uh huh."

"Have you seen Mama or Sa-mekh yet?"

Good question. Se'tak stopped and straightened then did a quick 360 of the room. There was no sign of either one. "Not yet."

"Oh. Ok."

Several trying minutes later they stood in front of the ensign on desk duty. He barely even looked at them. "Names?"

"Se'tak and Selas."

The man let out a short exasperated sigh. "_Sur_name?"

Se'tak threw his shoulders back and saw Selas do the same. "S'chn T'gai."

The ensign finally looked up at them, his face comically twisted in confusion. "Huh?"

"S'chn T'gai."

He scratched his head and consulted his PADD. "Sacken Tee-guy…" This lasted a full minute before he finally gave up. "How 'bout you tell me who your parents are instead and we'll see if they've checked in."

"Our mother is Commander Uhura and our father is Commander Spock," Selas replied.

That information seemed to get his interest. "Ooook. Let me see, let me see—here they are, yep, your parents are listed here…" The man cocked his head off to the side while reading something. "Oh. Well that's interesting." He looked up at both boys. "Looks like your folks are in Sickbay a few floors up."

Se'tak started and he felt Selas stiffen. "What?! Why?"

The man shrugged. "Don't know. Just says here that they're in Sickbay and that your old man's in surgery."

"What for!?"

"Doesn't say. Now let's just…" he glanced up at them again, this time noticing the sling. "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

Se'tak looked down at his side. "I dislocated my shoulder but I'm fine. The Cap—…"

"That's not nothin', kid," the guy cut him off, "You need to get that looked at." He rose from his chair and flagged someone over from Medical. "Nurse!"

"Look, it's fine, it's popped back into place and everything, so can you just tell me why…"

Another officer stepped forward. "Yes, Ensign?"

"This boy needs medical attention; he says he dislocated his arm…"

"It's fine!" he huffed.

"…and that someone popped it back into place. Why don't you take him with you and I'll send his brother over to Stores to collect his care package."

What? They were going to separate them? His mind was still trying to process that when the nurse took up his good arm and led him away.

"NO!" Selas cried.

The ensign came around the table. "Now now, it'll be fine, he's just going to be examined and…HEY! HEY, MY EYES! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! I'M _BLIND_!" His caterwauling got everyone's attention and he continued carrying on even after Selas let go and restored his sight. Se'tak reached out as Selas walked straight toward him and took hold of his hand.

A large, shrill whistle made the crowd part and turn to the other side of the room. Uncle Jim strode through the fray with Uncle Hikaru on his flank. "What's going on over here?!" He looked at him and Selas then back at the ensign, guessing at what had happened. "Were you trying to separate them? After everything that's happened you were going to traumatize them more?!"

"I…I was just following orders," he stuttered, eyes shuttling back and forth between the two captains. "The older one needed medical attention."

Uncle Hikaru was so red he looked ready to explode. "Use your common sense, man! They're just kids!"

The ensign looked downcast as he stared at the floor. "I…yes, Sir."

_Serves him right_, Se'tak thought to himself.

* * *

"…landed. Basic triage has been set up on this level for those that need it while the more serious cases are going straight to Sickbay. We've also established several check-in points to make sure everyone's accounted for. There's food over…"

Jim hadn't stopped since his boots hit the ground and Hikaru understood, walking alongside him and updating him as they went. He was beyond exhausted but his mind was still traveling at warp speed trying to handle all the logistics—although by the look of things his friend seemed to have everything under control. Boy was he ever grateful for Hikaru—the others on his shuttle didn't know it but they were about a day away from freezing to death. If the _Discovery_ hadn't arrived when it did…

"…and we have rooms ready for everyone. It'll be a tight fit and lots of double bunking but we'll all make do."

Suddenly a deep booming shout rose above the din of the controlled chaos all around him. "HEY! HEY, MY EYES! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!" Reflexively he stuck his fingers in his mouth and let a whistle rip which helped clear the way so he could see what all the commotion was about. A large, terrified-looking ensign stood before a table blinking rather stupidly.

"What's going on over here?!" he demanded. Jim looked over at Se'tak and Selas standing by a nurse; judging from the way Selas latched himself onto his brother's arm he guessed the rest. "Were you trying to separate them? After everything that's happened you were going to traumatize them more?!"

The formerly 'blind' man had the audacity to try and defend his actions. "I…I was just following orders. The older one needed medical attention."

Hikaru stepped forward then visibly shaking with anger. "Use your common sense, man! They're just kids!"

The idiot-in-question simply looked down at the floor. "I…yes, Sir."

Hikaru continued to dress him down while he stepped over to the boys. "You two alright?"

"Yes, sir," Se'tak replied.

Jim nodded. "Good. Have you found your folks yet?"

Selas gestured at the ensign. "He said that Mama and Sa-mekh were in Sickbay and that Sa-mekh was in surgery but we do not know why."

_Ah_, he thought. He forgot that the boys didn't know. "Right, well come with me and I'll take you to them…"

"DADDY!"

He swiveled around at the sound of her voice, feeling the tiredness leave his body as she bounded out from the crowd. She rushed at him and he scooped her clean off her feet and swung her around, tears stinging his eyes. "Lily Bells!" Guilt and joy swept over him in equal measure as he held her close, for he knew that many others in the room lost loved ones when the ship went down. Just thinking about what could have been for him and his family made him hug her even tighter.

"Dad…can't…breathe…"

Jim set her back down on her feet, kissing the top of her head. "Sorry."

Sam and Taline emerged from the group as Lily threw her arms around his waist; he could feel her smile against his chest as she buried her head in his shirt. "Don't be," she replied. He grabbed his wife and son up with his free arm and pressed them close, Taline sagging against him in relief.

"Oh Jim…"

"I know," he said, hoping to still the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. "I know."

"Don't worry," he heard Hikaru's warm voice say, "I'll see that the boys get to their parents."

Jim nodded as he left; he wouldn't have left this spot now even if he had the power to.

* * *

The ride up in the turbolift was quiet—too quiet by his estimation—and Selas still wouldn't release the death grip he had on his brother's hand. "Once you're all settled I'll be sure and bring Dimora and Kyson to visit. I know they've missed you both a lot."

Se'tak nodded; it was the only sign he made that he'd even heard him at all.

One look at the boys—hell, all the survivors really—broke his heart. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they'd gone through and every time he tried his throat started to close up. Their home, their friends, everything gone in the blink of an eye. There weren't even scraps of the ship left! Hikaru didn't know how they'd managed that but he planned to ask Jim after his friend had had a good rest. The man looked like death warmed over and he was carrying the weight of the world.

The lift doors on the Sickbay floor only to reveal Nyota and Christine waiting on the other side. "MAMA!"

A half-strangled sob escaped her throat as Uhura wrapped her arms around them. He stayed in the lift and smiled in the face of yet another happy family reunion. Christine stepped forward and he held the door for her. "I haven't seen the girls yet," he said, "But I'd be happy to help you look for them."

She stepped inside. "Thank you."

* * *

She'd just been talking about them with Chris and now here they were right before her eyes. Nyota couldn't help herself as she grabbed them up and held them close, plastering their faces with kisses hard and fast.

They stayed like that for she didn't know how long; the only thing she knew for sure was that she never wanted to let them go again. When she felt like she could talk without blubbering she told them what happened while guiding them back to Sickbay.

"Your Uncle Leonard's with him now. It's still touch and go but we have every reason to believe he'll pull through."

* * *

_**U.S.S. Discovery**_**, 2282.2, 0452 hours.** Uncle Len finished up in the early hours of the morning and updated them on Sa-mekh's condition. He'd been able to heal most of the burns but said there'd be some residual scarring; Sa-mekh was also fighting a pretty bad infection but they'd put him on a new course of antibiotics that he seemed to be responding to. For now there was nothing more any of them could do except watch and wait.

A nearby Lieutenant helped escort them to their temporary quarters which, fortunately for them, were fairly close as Selas was practically falling asleep on his feet. It wasn't much—2 cots and a pull-out sofa in the living room of one of the guest suites—but it was better than nothing at all. Careful not to wake the others already sleeping in the apartment they slipped off their shoes and crawled under the covers. Mama and Selas were out as soon as their heads hit the pillows but he just couldn't seem to nod off despite his exhaustion.

Se'tak was anxious—more so than he'd been even while they were waiting on the shuttle for rescue. He caught a quick glimpse of Tilk earlier and his friend just looked so…so…_dazed_. One antennae had been snapped in half and he had a large purple bruise on his cheek. He thought he and Selas had had a pretty hairy escape from the _Enterprise_ but it looked like Tilk had had it bad too.

And what about his other friends? He had no idea if Tilk's family had gotten out, or Aaron or Egil and their folks. Se'tak knew that he and his family were incredibly lucky—they were all still alive—but what about everyone else he knew? Who did they lose?

The worry and the guilt gnawed at him and he tossed and turned on the lumpy cot wondering what bad news tomorrow might bring.


	26. Chapter 26

**Melancholy**

_** U.S.S. Discovery**_**, 2282.2, 1008 hours.** He hadn't gotten much sleep but there wasn't much he could do about that—not until he had some answers. With that in mind Se'tak quietly rolled out of bed and slipped his shoes on so he wouldn't wake Mama and Selas then headed for the front door. There were two lieutenants sitting at the kitchen table holding hands and looking gloomily into their coffee mugs; he recognized them from the _Enterprise_ but couldn't think of their names at the moment. A sad glance was shared amongst the three of them before he headed out the door.

Sickbay was his first stop. Sa-mekh had survived surgery but he needed to know if he'd survived the night. The room was full to bursting with patients and while none seemed exactly critical to him all hands were busy tending to the ill and wounded. Se'tak made his way to the back of the room carefully peering in at each bed until he found one with a partially closed curtain erected around it in the far corner that contained his sa-mekh. A chair had been pulled up alongside the bed—he suspected either Uncle Leonard, Uncle Jim or Uncle Hikaru had visited in his absence.

Se'tak took a seat and looked his sa-mekh over closely. To the untrained eye he appeared to be asleep, but he knew better. Sa-mekh was unnaturally still and his breathing was shallow; add to that the bandages running up his arm, around his neck (and he suspected down his leg) and it was obvious that he'd been gravely injured. He tried to tap into the familial bond but that too was quiet—another side effect of a healing trance.

He reached out and gingerly took hold of his bandaged hand. "Hey, Sa-mekh, it's me. We're safe now so, uh, you gotta hurry up and wake up, ok? 'Cause Mama's really worried and you know how she can get. So just, yeah, work on that," he finished, overcome with nervous anxiety. It wasn't really the most eloquent speech but then what else could he say? Now that they were on the _Discovery_ and he was no longer on red alert all the time the brevity of their situation had truly taken hold and he was just really really scared.

The curtain pulled back abruptly and a white haired doctor walked in; looking up from his PADD the man let out a little 'oh' of surprise upon seeing him. The physician glanced from him to his sa-mekh and back again. "I know you must be anxious, son, but you really shouldn't be back here. We're trying to keep everything as sterile as possible until the skin heals."

He understood. Se'tak gave the man a little nod then left the room without another word. He dreaded what he had to do next but it couldn't be helped-he had to know.

He could've gotten the information he wanted from any of the ship's computers but he didn't want an impersonal piece of machinery to tell him the news so he headed to the Mess. Other _Enterprise_ survivors were sure to be there—it was the gathering place on most every starship whether people were hungry or not—and Se'tak knew he'd get a full casualty report from them.

When he walked in most people looked his way. He saw a lot of subdued, blotchy faces, and many were too stunned to speak. A few nodded hello as he scanned for a table to join but none jumped out at him; then a Trellian _Discovery_ officer stepped aside and he recognized Aaron's form hunched over in the far right corner. He walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder startling him. "TAK!" Aaron jumped up and looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, setting a small PADD aside on the table. He pulled him into a one-armed hug. "I heard…but I wasn't sure…"

"I got out ok," Se'tak assured his friend. "It was a little iffy for a bit but I made it."

Aaron gestured to his own black and blue eye. "Yeah, I feel ya." He sat back down and gripped the PADD tightly in his hands as he lowered his eyes. "And your family?"

Se'tak nodded. "Sa-mekh almost—" he trailed off, unable to bear finishing the thought, but Aaron got the gist. "But he's in Sickbay now and it looks like he'll make it. Mama and Selas are a just a bit bruised like the rest of us. You?"

"A bit beat up but good too." He clenched and unclenched the PADD in his fist as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "You and me, we're the lucky ones."

Se'tak grimaced. "Who else…?"

"See for yourself," Aaron said as he thrust the PADD at him.

A sense of foreboding washed over him as he took the device in his good hand. It seemed Aaron had also been reviewing the list and was midway through; using his finger Se'tak scrolled upward and it felt never ending. "How many?"

"63." His eyes went wide and he saw the tears start to well up in Aaron's though he tried to stem the tide. He began to scan the list.

Roger Cox. _Sorry to say he didn't know him at all. He might've worked in Security?_

Hank McKeon. _He was a good guy and a damn good navigator._

Paolo Acosta. _Paolo was T's friend from Engineering. He was pretty cool. He could just imagine how upset she'd be when she heard the news._

Joyce Palmer. _Mrs. Palmer?_ That name hit him like a slap across the face._ But she…she was so nice! And she was about to retire…_

Kristen Henlish. _Mrs. Henlish?_ Se'tak looked to Aaron. "Louisa…?"

"She's in Sickbay," he replied. "Concussion from what I hear. Her dad and sister made it out."

Se'tak nodded and swallowed hard. He didn't want to keep going but he felt compelled too—and something in Aaron's expression told him the worst was yet to come.

Laura McGinty._ She was Uncle Scotty's 2__nd—__he remembered she liked to go to the rec rooms and sing; sometimes she and Mama did duets._

Evan Gantz._ Another one he was sorry to say he didn't know well—that didn't mean he didn't grieve for him and his family._

Duronan th'Neferan. _T-Tilk's Dad? He…h-he…he didn't…_ Se'tak's heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. This just couldn't be…he looked to Aaron for confirmation and his friend simply nodded, too overcome to trust his own voice and speak. It could just as easily have been him in Tilk's shoes…

The names kept coming, and as each one was read it felt like a physical blow. He was so distraught by what he was reading he almost missed it but then—it had to be a mistake, some kind of sick, horrible mistake.

Henrik Klassen.

Maren Klassen.

Egil…

Se'tak jumped up from the table in horror. "NO!" but Aaron's glimmering eyes told him the truth. He started banging the PADD against the table, breaking it apart until his friend caught his wrist. They were both sobbing hard. "IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"But it is," Aaron sadly assured him. "Egil's gone, 'Tak. He didn't make it."

He flew into a rage. "IT'S! NOT! TRUE!" Se'tak could hardly see as he flung the ruined PADD against the far wall. He'd been talking to Egil just before the evac order came down. Egil couldn't be dead, he just couldn't…

"It's alright, S'etak." He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around only to come face-to-face with Lieutenant Deng. "We all lost some good people." The man was bruised and burned but somehow still standing.

If he could make it out then why hadn't Egil survived?

"No it's not!" he shouted. In a surprising display of force Se'tak flung the Lieutenant back and stumbled out of the Mess clinging to the walls like a drunkard. He couldn't help himself as the tears ran hot and heavy down his cheeks and he struggled for breath. One of his best friends was just…he was just…

…gone.

_"See ya!"_ That was the last thing they'd said to each other before going their separate ways. Why hadn't he said something more, something better, something important? It all happened so fast, it's true, but before that—he'd never told Egil what a good guy he was or how much it meant to him to be his friend.

Somewhere along the way he stopped and slumped to floor. "He's dead. He's dead, he's dead, he's dead," he wailed.

A strong hand gripped his arm and Se'tak looked up through the haze to see the white haired doctor from earlier holding onto him. "It's alright, son," the doctor said soothingly as he kindly depressed the hypo into his neck. "It'll be alright."

Se'tak's world began to dim. "No it's not," he replied before losing consciousness.

* * *

He was curled up on the couch and heard Mama's voice in the background. "Are you sure? It could be a clerical error, the list could be…"

"We're sure, Ma'am," Lieutenant Deng replied. "I'm very sorry."

"So am I." Her voice grew closer and he felt her stroke back his hair. "The Klassens were wonderful people, and Se'tak and Egil…"

Deng's voice dropped a little. "I know."

"He should be coming out of it soon," the doctor interjected. "It was a very light sedative; after what the Lieutenant told me happened in the Mess we just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself or anybody else while we tried to get him down here."

"I understand." Mama crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his cheek. Her overwhelming concern and sympathy for him increased his grief ten-fold. "It's ok, Baby, I'm right here. Mama's here," she murmured.

"If there's anything else you need, Commander, just page me."

"Will do, Dr. Williams. And thank you both." He heard the pneumatics hiss behind them as they left the room. Mama continued to sit with him and stroke his hair and Se'tak allowed himself to enjoy a few minutes of private comfort while he processed the news some more.

It still struck him dumb when he thought about it—Egil and his parents were dead.

"Mama?" Selas' voice sounded small and far away. He wondered where his brother had been when he'd been brought in.

"Come here, Sweetie." She held open her other arm and beckoned him forth. "Se'tak just got some upsetting news; he lost his friend Egil on the _Enterprise_ and he's very sad. Isn't that right, Se'tak?"

So she knew he was awake. He looked up at her with bleary eyes; having her sadness reflected back made him choke down a sob so that all he could do was nod. Selas came over and laid a hand on the crown of his head. "S'ti th'laktra*, Se'tak," he said very solemnly. Se'tak simply nodded again while Mama draped a blanket over him.

The exhaustion that had eluded him all night stole over him as he battled to internalize his grief. Grabbing the corner of the ragged blue sheet he pulled it up tight under his chin and rolled over to face the back of the sofa.

"Come on, Sweetie," Mama said, standing and ushering Selas away. "Let's give your brother a bit of space now, hm?"

"Ok."

* * *

His time aboard the _Discovery _passed without rhyme or reason. He didn't go out much, didn't eat much—it was like he was living in some kind of trance. He recalled talking to T'Alora a couple of times—well, she and Mama talked, he mostly just stared into the middle distance—but that was about it. A few days after his meltdown Mama made him take Selas to the Mess; if she thought it'd do him some good than she was mistaken because when he returned he was more depressed than before.

"She was a great ship, that's for sure," a man at a nearby table remarked to his friends.

"The best," his companion replied, "She was the best."

"I was practically raised on her," the other one added.

Something inside him snapped. _**No you weren't! **_he thought. _**I was!**_

He felt stupid and selfish for thinking he had some kind of greater claim to the_ Enterprise_ simply because he'd been born on her but that didn't change how he felt deep down. After overhearing that remark Se'tak lost his appetite and instead pushed his food around his plate so his brother would think he was eating. They left not long after.

There was also a ship's counselor that kept popping by their quarters unannounced 'to visit'. After the sixth call Se'tak told Geoff he didn't feel like talking (not in those exact words though—and when Mama found out later what language he'd used was she ever pissed!) but it got the guy to finally leave him alone.

The truth was, Se'tak didn't want to talk to just anybody about what was going on inside his head; he wanted to talk to Mama but he knew better than to bother her. She was so preoccupied—between watching over Sa-mekh, meeting with the other senior officers, making sure the junior officers and their families had everything they needed, and seeing that he and Selas were clothed and fed and _alive_, she simply didn't have the time or energy. Plus, he knew she was just as broken up over their losses as he was; he'd caught her crying into her pillow more than once late at night when she thought he and Selas were asleep.

So he chose to keep himself to himself, with one exception. Late, late at night, when the bulk of the ship was asleep and there was no one around to bother him, he'd slip down to Sickbay and sit with Sa-mekh.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Discovery,**_** 2282.13, 0237 hours.** Dr. Williams watched the boy in the chair as unobtrusively as he could. Se'tak sat there with a PADD balanced on his lap but he stared at the screen without seeing. Eli hadn't been acquainted with him very long but that didn't mitigate his concern; he'd even made mention of it to Dr. Hadassah but she said that he'd been offered grief counseling same as everyone else and refused. Short of forcing him to go there wasn't much else they could do…

…and while his hands were metaphorically tied Eli hoped that when Commander Spock woke up he'd be able to do more for his son.

* * *

Se'tak waited and watched out of the corner of his eye until the doctor moved along. Dr. Williams mostly left him alone, and that made the man alright in his book, but sometimes he'd catch him staring and it…well it unnerved him, to say the least. Once he was gone though Se'tak set the PADD aside and talked with his sa-mekh some more.

"I mean, it's not like I'm trying to be difficult," at that he shot Sa-mekh a look, half-expecting a typical, droll reply. "I just don't want to talk to the guy. He acts like we're best buds, calling me 'Tak and telling me to call him Geoff. He says he knows all about what I'm going through but he really doesn't. He's never lost a ship—never lost a home. I know because I hacked his file. Yes, I know, it was wrong, but it proved my point! He's from Nebraska for crying out loud and nothing EVER happens there! The most traumatic thing he's probably ever had to deal with was putting his pet dog down or something; so yeah, I told him to f**k off." Some of the bravado left him as he quietly repeated the expletive. "Don't worry, Mama chewed me out good for that one too."

Se'tak sighed and shifted his gaze from his sa-mekh to the wall behind the simple nightstand. "He's been good to Selas though, so I do feel a little bad," he shot Sa-mekh a warning look, "But only a little. What can I say? He was being pushy. Anyhow, Geoff got Selas a real paper sketchpad and pencils; he told him drawing was therapeutic or something. Whatever it is Selas has been sketching like mad ever since he got it. He let me look at some of his stuff but it's all geometric shapes and weird shading techniques. He says it's abstract but I think it just looks like scribbles…but whatever makes him feel better I guess; you know?"

He shifted position and peered at Sa-mekh's face. There wasn't much of a discernible change but he did look more relaxed, and that was good. The doctors thought he'd be out of the healing trance any time now; Se'tak hoped it'd happen soon. "Mama…well, Mama's ok, but she wishes I wasn't being such a brat. Like I said I'm not doing it intentionally and I am trying to be better. And she's super-stressed what with worrying about you and trying to make sure everyone else is ok and then you add me and my attitude to all of it and _ugh_.

"Sa-mekh, I'm trying to be a man but it's...it's hard."

Several minutes elapsed in contemplative silence as he tried to put his feelings into words. "The truth is…the truth is I feel so _guilty_ all the time and then I get really mad. Like I'll be sitting in our room looking out the viewport and I'll start to think about the ship and it makes me feel sad; but then I think about all the people who got hurt worse than we did or who didn't make it out at all and I start to feel bad about being sad when they're dead; and the worst part of all is there's not a damn thing I can do to change any of it! It makes me so angry I just…I just want to scream, or hit something or…"

Se'tak let the thought trail off as he started thinking about Egil again, replaying their last few minutes together in his head. He got choked up and wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his sleeve. He still hadn't told Sa-mekh about Egil and he didn't know if he'd ever be ready to talk about his lost friend. "I don't know," he said, "Maybe you don't understand, maybe you do. Heck, you probably can't even hear me. But sometimes I feel so alone…"

He looked upon Sa-mekh's face again and discovered that there was rapid movement behind his eyelids. "Sa-mekh?" His chair scraped against the floor as he rushed to stand and peer over him. "Sa-mekh?" Se'tak gulped hard; if his sa-mekh was trying to wake up then he needed to…

With a sharp intake of breath he raised his right hand high and brought it down hard, striking the side of his face with a resounding crack. Sa-mekh's head flew to the side but he still didn't wake. Trembling, Se'tak raised his hand again, hoping he was doing the right thing.

* * *

_CRACK!_ The sound of skin-on-skin made Eli's head shoot up from his work as he leaned against the nurse's station. Eyes quickly scanning the Sickbay he soon discovered the source; the curtain fluttered in the breeze from movement in the back corner and the formerly occupied chair was empty and tilting against the wall.

Se'tak.

He was there in a flash, in time to see the son deliver another hit to his father's face. The Commander's head flopped back to the side from the force of the blow and he gripped the end of the bed hard to stay his own hand. It went against every instinct he had as a physician not to stop the boy but Vulcan physiology dictated this be done. Se'tak was shaking as he turned back to look at him; a nod of reassurance and he raised his hand for a third blow.

But the hit never came. Commander Spock's arm shot up, catching his son by the wrist when his hand was just millimeters away from making contact. "You may desist," he croaked before weakly dropping his arm back down.

The boy was stunned into silence, looking from his father then back at him in complete shock. Eli gently nudged him out of the way, pulling his tricorder out as he approached the bed. "It's good to see you awake, Commander. I'm Dr. Williams, and you and your family are safe aboard the _Discovery_. Can you tell me how you're feeling?" He checked the device in his hand; the Commander's vitals were strong.

"I am well; however, I require water," he hoarsely replied.

"Of course." Eli ducked out of the way to see to the needs of his patient and retrieve a glass.

* * *

Spock turned his head to the side to get a better look at his son. Se'tak was much altered since they last clapped eyes on each other; then again, given their current circumstances, such a metamorphosis was not altogether unexpected. Though his limbs were stiff (particularly his right arm—he vaguely recalled a fireball barreling down the corridor toward him) he held his arm out to his son, beckoning him over. "Sa-fu."

Hesitantly, Se'tak stepped forward and even more slowly slipped one hand inside his. He showed his son everything he was too weak to say; that he had heard every word, that he too mourned for the loss of their home as well as their colleagues and friends, and that their's was a grief that would linger long after the event itself. Spock harkened back to Nyota's words to him in the days following the Destruction and imparted them to Se'tak now. "You are never alone, Se'tak. Never."

The Doctor chose that moment to return with a large glass of water in his hands. Se'tak said nothing in return and instead chose to duck out of the room to alert the rest of the family. It did not escape Spock's notice that his son's eyes were quite moist.

* * *

_** Starfleet Headquarters Memorial Gardens, San Francisco**_**, 2282.21, 1518 hours.** It'd been a vicious cycle of debriefings, memorials, and funeral services ever since they landed and Kirk was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. This last service was particularly heart wrenching as he'd had to eulogize an entire family.

The gardens had always been his refuge in times like these. Built for privacy and reflection they were rarely visited and it was one of a handful of places where he felt he could truly let his guard down; he wasn't a hero or a captain—he was just Jim.

Once he was deep within the garden's confines he yanked hard on his collar and choked down a sob. He could see clearly in his mind's eye the altar from the church he'd just left; Henrik, Maren and Egil had all been killed in action, yet their brightly smiling faces stared back at him from the dais throughout the service. That image alone would haunt him all the rest of his days.

_I should've done more! _he privately railed, beating his hands against his temples._ They shouldn't…_he rounded the corner, mid-condemnation, and came upon his nephew sitting hunched over on the stone bench. Se'tak was bawling so hard he was shaking and his muffled, primal cries hit Jim deep in the gut.

He vacillated over whether or not to approach his nephew. Se'tak would not have come here if he'd wanted company—Jim understood that all too well—but he just looked so wretched…

It suddenly dawned on him that Se'tak had been crying so hard he was beginning to hyperventilate. Jim walked over and pulled him up to his feet in a big bear hug.

"I…I…"

"Don't fight it, 'Tak," he murmured. "Just relax."

They stood there like that for who knows how long until his breathing started to level out. The pair of them sat back down, completely and utterly spent. The sun shone down upon them and somewhere in the distance a few birds began to sing.

"It'll get easier, I promise."

Se'tak turned his large, sorrowful, brown eyes on him. "I don't think it will."

"It will," he replied, gently but firmly. "You'll see. Day by day the sadness will ease—and then one day you'll be able to think about Egil without crying at all. Heck, you might even laugh when you think of all the great times you had together."

Instead of finding comfort in his little speech his nephew looked to be on the verge of tears again. "Uncle Jim, I can't even say his name without turning into a wreck!"

Jim wrapped his arm around his shoulder and held Se'tak tight against him. "I know, Buddy, I know. But trust me; everyday it's going to hurt a little bit less." Though he offered these words of comfort to his nephew, in the back of his mind Jim knew he had to heed them too.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey all, so I recently updated "Forging Her Own Path" since it's timeline coincided with this story—that won't always be the case but I thought you'd like to know. I only have 1 or 2 more chapters saved up before I revert back to T'Alora's story so I would suggest putting both in your alerts if you wish to stay updated. Thanks so much for following along with my work and if you have any questions feel free to PM me. Lastly, I really appreciate any and all reviews!

* "S'ti th'laktra" = Vulkhansu, "I grieve with thee."


	27. Chapter 27

**Joining in the Game**

_**150 Greenleaf Street, San Francisco**_**, 2282.119, 1118 hours.** "Come on, 'Tak; you never go anywhere anymore!"

Se'tak stayed stretched out on his bed and again shook his head in the negative. For the last ten minutes Aaron had been pleading hard with him, trying to get him to go to a ball game that afternoon, but he just didn't feel like it…and his lack of a social life (or really a life in general) was just one of many major changes that had taken place over the last four months.

In the aftermath of the _Enterprise _disaster Starfleet chose not to re-build the ship and Mama and Sa-mekh were given their pick of assignments. After so many years working together with much of the same crew neither one liked the idea of joining a new crew and going on another deep space mission and chose instead to teach at the Academy. Sa-mekh wasn't due to start until the Summer term as he'd been busy working towards regaining his former strength, but Mama was already assisting part-time in the communications department—"getting herself acclimated", as she liked to say—and would start as a full-fledged professor in the Fall.

With no ship of his own to command Uncle Jim was promoted to Admiral and spent most of his time behind a desk. To hear him talk of it being an admiral was pure bureaucratic hell; all he did was settle petty political squabbles and shuffle the proverbial paperwork. Mama said that he was getting so out of control that the 'Fleet higher ups finally sent him on his first diplomatic mission just to get him out of the office and get some peace. He and his family left last week to attend some convention or other on Rigel VII; and while it wasn't _his_ ship it was _a _ship and that's all Uncle Jim seemed to care about at the moment.

Se'tak almost wished he could've gone with him. Even though he didn't relish the thought of getting on anything larger than a local transport it still would've been an excuse to miss school and that alone would've been worth it. The Starfleet-operated Lily Morgan* High School was so far removed from everything he'd grown up with that it was hard to cope. The school was large and loud and he just didn't know how to deal.

Things might've been easier if he'd had more friends around from before but the only ones that went to school with him were Aaron, Valerie and Robin, and he was never terribly close to the girls to begin with. Tilk and his family went home to Andor at the end of January, and while they still kept in touch it just wasn't the same. Tabby was gone too; her father had been head-hunted by the Centers for Disease Control not long after they'd returned to Earth and the idea of returning home to Georgia was too strong a temptation for his uncle to resist. The whole family relocated there back in March and Mama and Selas were absolutely devastated.

True, his current relationship with Tabby was the complete opposite of friendly, but if she'd stayed he reasoned her catty attitude would've at least been familiar.

So yeah, everyone was pretty much scattered to the wind, and while San Francisco wasn't entirely new to him he still felt like a Displaced Person. He didn't go anywhere other than school or home and didn't feel particularly compelled to change that now—especially not by going to a baseball game.

"Dude, you're killing me here! These are primo tickets!"

Se'tak shrugged. "I just don't feel like it."

His friend was irate. "I…you…I just…" Aaron spluttered. His face was turning bright red. "You suck, dude, you know that!" He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him and Se'tak was secretly relieved to watch him go.

Fifteen minutes later there was a soft knock at the door—that was another thing he had to get used to, actual knocking since the house was old and had wooden doors—and soon Mama let herself in without waiting for a reply. She pulled out his desk chair and took a seat. He shrugged but didn't take his eyes off the book he was reading. Mama let loose a sigh. "Sweetie, talk to me."

Se'tak rolled his eyes and resisted his own urge to sigh. Knowing she'd never be satisfied 'til she said what she came to say he set his PADD off to the side and sat up, giving the pretense that he was actually listening.

"So how come you didn't want to go with Aaron to the game?" He looked at her sharply. "He told me about it on his way out and he sounded pretty upset. So, what gives, kid?" Mama nudged him playfully in the shoulder. "You used to love watching games with the guys."

He hadn't planned to respond but something about the way she so casually said that last part set him on edge. "Yeah, Mama, the _guys_. Tilk's back on Andor and Egil's…"

Her face crinkled in concentration. "Is that why you refuse to go out, because you think you don't deserve a life because your friend died?"

Se'tak leapt up from the bed. "You say that like it's no big deal!"

"It is a big deal!" Mama shouted right back at him, "But refusing to move forward with _your_ life and look past your grief is not the answer!"

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "And what do you want me to do, talk to _Geoff_? Like that went so well the first time."

"I suggest," she replied coolly, "That you take a few steps out of this house and maybe try doing some of the things you used to love doing. It _will_ get easier, Se'tak; I know from personal experience."

"Yeah, yeah," he flippantly retorted, "Everybody says that."

Mama had already gotten up and turned on him with a fierce look on her face despite her eyes glimmering with moisture. "Not everyone lost a Gaila." Se'tak winced, his guilt immediate, but the damage was already done. "If you change your mind," she added, "You can borrow the flitter and catch up with him."

Well great, now he really felt like crap. For several long minutes after she left all he did was pace the floor completely unsure of himself. Should he apologize to Mama? Talk to Aaron?

Go to the game?

He stopped and stared out the window a long time looking up at the sky. It was, he just realized, a pretty decent day. The sun was shining behind a handful of scattered clouds and a light breeze was blowing through the tops of the trees. Suddenly he heard wild shrieks and peals of laughter and looked down to see a bunch of little kids playing in the front yard across the street. He hadn't stopped to take much note of the little things lately. Maybe Mama was right, maybe he should get out a _little _bit more.

* * *

**1136 hours.** Spock sat at his desk in his home office reviewing the current required course material and editing his syllabus accordingly. He was looking forward to returning to teaching; if Nyota were not installed as a professor in her own right and was instead allowed to be his teaching assistant it would have almost been 'like old times'.

He had kept the door to his study open and was fortunate he had done so as he would not have believed the truth if he had not first verified it with his own two eyes. Se'tak strode past the door so hurriedly and with such determination that Spock's curiosity was instantly aroused and he called him back.

Se'tak stuck his head. "Yeah?"

Spock took in his son's attire: dark wash blue jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and a baseball cap emblazoned with the word "Giants" in black and orange stitching. It was not only unusual to see him thus adorned but also to see him up and about. "You are going out. Where?"

"To a baseball game. With Aaron."

His eyes flicked up to the cap on his son's head again. He had always found such headwear unnecessary and did not appreciate the way it chafed the skin of his ears; apparently Se'tak held no similar such aversion. "Very well. Do not stay out past curfew."

"I won't."

Spock lingered at his desk for a further 12.4 seconds contemplating Se'tak's departure, all the while sensing that Nyota knew more about the outing than he did. He was prepared to wait until she happened upon him to uncover the particulars regarding their son when he heard the flitter start up and take off.

He immediately rose from his seat and went in search of Nyota for clarification.

* * *

**1142 hours.** Se'tak maneuvered the craft easily through the traffic and headed in the direction of the stadium, Aaron grinning in the passenger seat. "You have NO idea how glad I am you changed your mind—and that your mom let you borrow the flitter."

"So you've said," Se'tak replied, the ghost of a smile on his face. "Three times." He continued to look straight ahead and monitor their airspace. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat before the game?"

"Sure," Aaron replied, "After we pick up the girls. Maybe Chili Jon's?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Girls? What girls?"

"Jenna and Kelly?" Aaron balked beside him. "You seriously don't remember me telling you about Jenna and Kelly?"

"Um…"

His friend smacked him in the arm. "Dude, _PAY! ATTENTION_!" Se'tak rubbed the sore spot and Aaron looked temporarily mollified. "Ok, so you know who Jenna is at least, right? She's got 2 classes with you, I think—3 with me. She's tall, tan, and has that long, wavy, brown hair that she keeps half-pinned up in the back with that hair clip…"

Se'tak grinned. The way he was talking about her, it was almost as if…"You really like her, don't you?"

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Have practically since the first day of school. Geez, 'Tak, you honestly haven't noticed 'til now? Welcome back to the land of the living, man."

_No kidding,_ he thought to himself, _I wonder what else I missed_?

"Anyhow, Kelly's an old friend of hers in from out-of-town; I think they went to summer camp together or something. The thing is I _finally_ got up the nerve to call and invite Jenna to the game and she said yes, but only if her friend could come too. I figured you could be my wingman…"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. So how much do I owe you for my ticket?"

Aaron smiled wide. "Nada, bro; it's on me."

Se'tak glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. He might've been out of it but he knew his friend well enough to know that he never had more than 5 credits to his name and he _never_ treated anybody to _anything_, even if he owed them a favor this huge. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, it's the truth!" Aaron threw up his hands in mock surrender. "My uncle got them from his company; he couldn't go so he gave them to my dad, who gave them to me and told me to go have fun with my friends—hence you, me, and the ladies all get to go."

"Nice!" He high-fived him out of reflex, the ensuing brush of telepathic contact too fleeting to bother worrying about. Aaron gave him step-by-step directions to Jenna's house where she and her friend were discovered waiting on the front stoop. Se'tak immediately recognized her from class (and began to wonder just how out of it he'd been these last few months not to notice her himself) then took a few seconds to study her friend.

Although they were kitted out in similar Giants gear the two girls could not have been more opposite. Where Jenna was tall, Kelly was petite; where Kelly was fair-skinned and freckled Jenna was extremely tanned. Kelly also had short blond hair in a cut that could _almost_ be described as boyish (but which on her he thought looked kind of cute) and after another few seconds Se'tak began to think he wouldn't mind playing wingman for his friend…

…that is until Kelly opened her mouth.

* * *

**1216 hours.** The four of them placed their orders separately at Chili Jon's then stood near the counter waiting to pick them up. Se'tak's was the first one called and when Kelly heard what it was she scrunched up her face in disgust. "You're a vegetarian? Personally I think that is, like, so gross…" She turned to Jenna. "Wait, vegetarians are the ones that only eat fruits and vegetables and things that have, like, 'died' or some weird rule like that—right?"

He shot Aaron a glance and resisted the urge to face palm.

* * *

**1405 hours.** They actually had really nice seats at Skynet Park; apparently Aaron's uncle's company kept a small, private box with a pretty sweet view of the field. It wasn't too far from the concession stands either.

Around the third inning he started getting thirsty. "I'm going to go get something to drink," Se'tak said as he took off his hat and scratched his head, "Anybody else want anything?"

Aaron barely took his eyes off the field. "Would mind getting me a lemonade, bro?"

"Oh yeah," Jenna exclaimed, "That sounds good. May I have one too?"

He smiled at her. "Sure. Kelly, you want any—?" Se'tak let the thought trail off as he caught her openly gawking at his ears.

"Oh my G-d!" she squeaked. She tugged on Jenna's shirtsleeve to get her attention and pointed at him. "He's a Vulcan!"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, so?"

"I thought 'Tak was just a nickname!"

He rolled his eyes—it was bothering him how she was talking about him like he wasn't even there. "It is a nickname," he coolly replied, "My full name's S'chn T'gai Se'tak."

"SAY _WHAT_?"

At her squealing Aaron finally tore his eyes away from the game. "What's the matter?"

Jenna just rolled her eyes and jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the two of them. He didn't miss Aaron's questioning glance but held him off with a small shake of the head; he didn't need his buddy to run interference. He'd been getting questions about his heritage all his life, this wasn't anything new.

Kelly half-rose out of her seat, one hand stretched out toward the side of his head. "Did it hurt?" she gasped out.

Se'tak stared at her quizzically. "Did what hurt?"

She snapped out of her stupor and stared back at him as if _he _was the crazy one. "When they forced your ears into that shape, did it hurt, or do you not remember because you were so little?"

"What the—"

"Oh my G-d, Kelly!" Jenna declared, "You are such a total ditz! Vulcan don't mold their ears like that, silly! They're born that way!"

His eyes bugged out of his head and Aaron started laughing so hard he was choking for breath.

* * *

**1723 hours.** So help him, if Aaron did not wrap things up with Jenna soon…

Se'tak was about 5 seconds away from nerve-pinching Kelly just to shut her up when his friend finally strolled back to the flitter. She scooted out just as Aaron got in, with Kelly looking a little sad that they weren't invited to hang out longer as she went. Se'tak didn't care; the crazy girl was gone.

After the revelation at the ballpark Kelly just would _not_ stop talking. Everything was 'Vulcan this' and 'Vulcan that'—you'd think he was full-blooded the way she kept going on and on! And the misconceptions! Among the more stupid things to come out of her mouth she actually thought the ozh'esta* was how Vulcan babies were made! It took everything he had not to chuff her upside the back of the head at that one.

No doubt about it, Kelly was the epitome of a ditz. She made him start to believe that all those dumb blond jokes were actually true.

On the flip side, he felt bad watching Jenna squirm at her friend's ignorance, even though he was the one under interrogation. She really was a great girl so far as he could tell and he was happy for Aaron (since it looked like he'd sealed the deal…that is if the lip gloss on his cheek was anything to go by), he just didn't know how she could associate herself with someone as out of touch as Kelly.

"You owe me," Se'tak reminded Aaron as soon as they were airborne. "Big time. Huge."

"Yeah, man." He looked over and saw the awed and dazed expression on his friend's face. "Whatever you say."

* * *

* I named the high school after Alfre Woodard's character in the movie "Star Trek: First Contact". As no surname was given I created my own.

* ozh'esta = Vulkhansu for finger embrace, similar to a kiss


	28. Chapter 28

**Decisions, Decisions**

_**150 Greenleaf Street, San Francisco**_**, 2282.239, 1921 hours.** "SE'TAK!"

_Uh-oh_. He recognized that tone—Mama was definitely upset, the question was what had he done? He wasn't sure. He'd already brought out the trash—granted, a day and a half _after_ she'd asked him for the third time, but he'd still done it. Maybe she was mad about him leaving his clothes all over the house like a trail of breadcrumbs to his room? He was trying to get better about that, he really was.

As Se'tak made his way slowly down the staircase contemplating all the possibilities he saw Mama waiting for him at the bottom, one hand resting on her hip while the other held a powder blue PADD. He instantly recognized it and groaned.

"You haven't even looked at this!" she cried, not even waiting for him to reach her. She held the PADD out to him; it was full of data on colleges and universities in the Bay Area, elsewhere on Earth, and in the galaxy beyond, along with their requisite applications. On-screen was a tracker that Sa-mekh had likely installed and it showed that the program had only been accessed twice—both times by Mama. "You've had this _all summer_ and you haven't even looked at it _once_! I just found it stuffed behind the sofa cushions so who knows how long it's been there…have you even thought about your future?!"

He had given it some thought, but only in the vague way that he knew the future was coming and he better figure out what to make of it but damned if at almost—seventeen he knew what that something was. However, Se'tak _did _know better than to give her that answer. "Ummm…"

Mama threw her hands up at him and waved the PADD around. "Honestly, Se'tak! You can't keep putting this off forever, you've got to start getting involved and making some decisions! By this point T'Alora already had her top 10 school choices and was studying for her entrance exams!"

Se'tak recoiled, bristling at the comparison. He loved T but sometimes he really hated having such a goody-goody for a sister. Mama must've caught him because her expression softened. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that. I know you're not your sister..."

"Thanks…"

"…but that doesn't mean I have to sit idly by and watch you make bad choices—or worse still, _no_ choices at all! Soon you'll be an adult and you won't have me around to make all your decisions for you, you'll be expected to make your own." She held the PADD out to him and he hesitantly accepted it.

"Ok," he said rather begrudgingly, "I promise I'll look it over tomorrow…"

"Tonight."

Se'tak balked. "But Mama…!"

She held up her hand. "No buts. You've let this slide for two and a half months and I expect you to sit down and review it now. Once school starts you'll tell me you're too busy to look at this and before you know it the applications will be due. I want a list of at least 4 colleges or universities you're interested in attending ready for me to look at in the morning."

"But Jadziel and Brian and I were—"

"Uh uh uh!" She wagged her finger in his face, brokering no argument. "What did I just say? No buts!" Mama planted herself in his path forcing him to turn around and go back upstairs.

It looked like the new Constantine Dracovich flick would have to wait another day.

* * *

_** 150 Greenleaf Street, San Francisco**_**, 2282.240, 0006 hours.** "GAH!" Se'tak flung the PADD away and clutched his head in his hands. Did he want to study Earth history or advanced mathematics? Literature? Geology? Psychology? Did he want to completely master some obscure foreign language or become a flitter mechanic?

It was all too much!

See this, this right here, this was why he'd put off looking at colleges for so long! He hung his head in his hands completely overwhelmed. He had no clue what he wanted to do with his life let alone where he wanted to go study and learn how to do it.

_Frak and a frickin' half!_

Mama wanted a list by breakfast and he didn't even have the start of one. The only things he knew for certain right now were the places he _didn't_ want to go: namely Starfleet Academy and the VSA because he couldn't bear the thought of living in either Mama's, Sa-mekh's or T'Alora's shadow. He _did _know that he wanted to stay on Earth, which narrowed down his options, but where was still up for debate.

At that moment a strong, cool breeze rushed in through the open window on the opposite side of his room and he shivered, racing to get up and close it shut. Perhaps someplace warm? Yeah, if he had to spend another four years in school it might as well be someplace where he didn't have to wear long sleeve shirts or thermal underwear all the time.

He returned to his desk and began narrowing down his search again. A few universities quickly caught his eye.

* * *

**0953 hours. **Nyota watched her eldest son approach out of the corner of her eye. He looked disheveled, and while she knew he didn't need as much sleep as she did she wondered if Se'tak had even been to bed at all. Standing before her desk he waited until she put her coffee mug down before handing her the PADD. Scanning it she saw his 4 choices filling up the main screen.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "And you have _legitimate_ reasons for picking these schools? You didn't just pick them at random to get me off your back?"

Se'tak folded his arms over his chest looking very insulted. "Yes, Mama, I have my reasons. Want me to tell you what they are?"

"Nope," she said simply, handing back the PADD. "I trust you." His face fell open in shock and she resisted the urge to smirk. "I would, however, like you to pick another 4 by the end of the week and sign up to take your C.E.E.'s."

He looked ready to argue with her then decided against it. Once the study doors closed behind him she smiled triumphantly at her screen and resumed her work.

* * *

**A/N:** Can't believe the new Star Trek movie comes out in 2 weeks! AHHH! Anybody else wicked excited about this or is it just me? ; - )


	29. Chapter 29

**Work**

After several months of prodding from his parents he got his act together long enough to apply to 7 different colleges and universities and was accepted into 3. Se'tak ultimately settled on Kenyatta University-though he was still undecided on what his focus would be—and 4 months into his first year things were going well. He was only a 20 minute flitter ride from Babu and Bibi's, he was getting decent grades in his classes and he was out on the town most every other night and all weekend hanging out with his large group of friends.

In short, college was one big party with a little bit of studying in-between…and he LOVED it!

He should've known it wouldn't last.

* * *

_**Kenyatta University Dorms**_**, 2283.331, 1518 hours. ** Se'tak was heading down the hall to his dorm room when he met his roommate, Ken, going in the opposite direction. They got along alright but weren't exactly close which was why he was surprised when Ken said, "Your dad called looking for you. Twice."

He frowned. That was weird; Mama and Sa-mekh always called him together and always on a Wednesday night. Sa-mekh never called him alone unless something was up and he certainly never called twice in one day—there was no logic in it.

So that meant something was _really _up.

"Thanks." Palming in their room code Se'tak let himself inside and tossed his bag on the un-made bed. Glancing over to the other side of the room he took in the gleaming floor, freshly-made bed and organized bookshelf. Ken was a bigger neat freak than T'Alora (something he hadn't though possible 'til he came to University and saw it with his own eyes) and Se'tak knew that he, well, wasn't (and that was putting it mildly). He was too busy to do little more than keep his clutter contained to his side of the room, a source of never-ending tension between the two of them.

But the room could wait 'til later; he needed to call Sa-mekh back now

Dialing the address his sa-mekh answered after the third ring. "Se'tak."

"Hey Sa-mekh, what's up? Everything ok?"

He knew something was up when his sa-mekh's eyebrow didn't creep up at the informal greeting. "No, sa-fu, everything is not 'ok'." Se'tak gulped hard. _Crap, this is bad. How'd he find out about that astrophysics grade? It was just one test and I know I can make it up… _"I have been reviewing the family accounts—" _That was it? Really?_ "-and in the last 4.2 months you have spent more credits than your sister—"

"Hey, that's not fair! You know T practically lived like a hermit at school! Comparing us isn't the same!"

Sa-mekh clamped his mouth shut but his eyebrow went up. "Are you finished?" Se'tak was so angry all he could do was frown and nod. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, in the last 4.2 months you have spent more credits than your sister did in the first 17.1 months of her collegiate academic career."

_Oh_. The blood rushed to his cheeks in embarrassment; he shouldn't have spoken out so hastily. This time he waited patiently for Sa-mekh to explain and he wasn't left waiting long.

"Your mother and I agreed to support you as we did T'Alora, however, your spending is wildly out of control. With many of the charges being frivolous in nature we have decided to withhold funds for all but your most immediate needs such as textbooks and clothing." Here Sa-mekh paused and consulted a list in his hand. "We will no longer pay for concert tickets to see—" he momentarily puzzled over his PADD—" 'Florg' or for weekend trips to locations such as Cairo."

_Well damn._ This was certainly going to put a damper on things. He and his buddies were already planning their next trip and there was this girl in his history class he'd been working up the nerve to ask out. How could he do those things if he didn't have any credits? "But Sa-mekh…"

"No, Se'tak; there is no room for argument here. Until you have proven yourself to be more responsible with your funds your mother and I will not support you other than your tuition and basic necessities."

He mulled this over for a minute, trying to think of a _logical_ way to get back into his parent's good graces, when he realized they weren't his only relatives. Sa-mekh-al might be willing to loan him some funds for an 'educational' trip and Babu and Bibi would certainly help him out. Sure, it'd only be a temporary solution but by then maybe he could…

His train of thought was derailed again by his sa-mekh. "And sa-fu, do not think to contact your grandparents for credits; we have already informed them of the situation and instructed them not to, as your mother put it, 'donate money to the cause'. If you are in need of funds then I suggest you find employment."

This was the last straw. "Seriously!? You're just going to cut me off without any warning and tell me to go get a job? Like that's so easy! I have classes and stuff to go to, you know, or do you not want me to pass!?"

The other eyebrow rose up to join the first and Se'tak nearly snarled. Sometimes he really hated how calm and composed his sa-mekh was. "I do not anticipate that it will be easy to procure employment, although I do agree that it will take up a significant portion of your time. Perhaps this will also teach you to manage your time better as well as your credits."

Before he said something he'd _really_ regret Se'tak ended the call. Leave it to Sa-mekh to hurl him out into the deep end of the pool without first teaching him how to swim. _Well I'll show him,_ he thought. Within the hour Se'tak had drawn up a resume (thin as it was) and was checking the classifieds for jobs.

* * *

_**Kenya, Africa, **_**2283.345, 1742 hours.** He was miserable—no, not just miserable, he was absolutely, positively, _**fucking**_ miserable. No one wanted to hire him. He was either too young or too unqualified. There'd been one offer as an office jockey but it was full time and it just didn't work out; and to add insult to injury most of his friends had abandoned him too. Now that Se'tak only had 15 credits left to his name he found out who his real friends were-all 2 of them.

This sucked.

He'd been out on a walk for the last hour trying to clear his head and was heading back to school when he looked up as another peal of thunder crashed. He figured it was from all the dry heat and thought nothing more of it and so continued on his way; he made it another block and a half before the skies really opened up. He could've walked back to his dorm and gotten soaked but he decided to take shelter in a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant instead.

Ducking in through the low door Se'tak took a good look around. He'd passed by Albasi's Diner a few times but never went in. It was dark and outdated and looked like the type of place where old men came and spent their days drinking tea and complaining about everything from their children and grandchildren to the weather. He wasn't disappointed either, when his eyes adjusted to the low light, to see 3 such men sitting at a table in the back corner watching him like a hawk. No matter, he'd move on once the rain cleared out. He tried to shake some of the water out of his wavy hair; he really needed a haircut, he was beginning to look like a shaggy dog.

A large, burly-looking man who appeared to be about 50 or 60 years old was also watching him closely. He'd been standing behind the counter wiping it down when Se'tak came in and now the man finally addressed him. "Nothing is for free you know."

"I'm sorry?"

The man behind the counter gestured outside at the rain. "This is not a waiting room; you can't stay here for free."

"Oh." Se'tak looked outside at the sheets of rain then back at the menu affixed to several boards over the man's head, all the while weighing his options. The decision was made for him when he saw they had maandazi* on the menu. He walked up to the counter and took a seat on the old worn stool. "A cup of tea and some maandazi please." If this was to be his last meal outside the cafeteria he might as well enjoy it.

The server nodded and set about getting his order. When he disappeared into the kitchen Se'tak took the opportunity to glance back over his shoulder at the other customers and was satisfied to see he was no longer a subject of interest. He sat in silence, his wet clothes dripping on the floor, and listened to the creak of the overhead fan as he pondered his next move.

Just then a loud crash of glass and deep yelling and cursing drew all eyes on the kitchen door. Suddenly the burly man burst back out, half-shoving, half-dragging a much scrawnier man along by the neck. "YOU BUTTERFINGERS! GET OUT!"

"But Albasi…"

"NO BUTS! This is the last straw! You're more trouble than you're worth! Practically a whole week's worth of dishes ruined! I can't keep paying for this anymore!" With that Albasi pushed the much smaller man out the door with such force that he stumbled backward onto his backside in the middle of the rain soaked street. "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" He immediately strode back into the kitchen and Se'tak soon heard a broom being swept over the floor.

Se'tak felt awkward watching the whole scene unfold and he didn't know whether to stay or go. On the one hand he didn't feel like sticking around to see if there was an encore performance, but on the other hand it was raining even harder than before and running back to the dorm wasn't that appealing either. The thought of the maandazi won out and he decided to wait.

It was almost 20 minutes before Albasi returned with his order in hand. "Sorry about that," he said as he slid the plate over, "This is on the house."

"Thanks." Se'tak tucked into his food; the tea was lukewarm but the maandazi was better than even his Bibi's.

"So you finally got rid of that good-for-nothing, huh?" the squat man in the back corner asked.

"Jimiyu, you just saw him do it with your own two eyes!" his thin comrade replied.

"I know, I know, but I want to make sure it takes this time!"

"Do you need help with the clean up?" the third man—and by all appearances the oldest of the trio-asked.

Albasi's smile was tight. "No thank you, Thabiti; it's all taken care of."

"So what are you going to do for a dishwasher now?"

Se'tak slowly set down his mug when he heard that and began eavesdropping in earnest. At this point he'd take any job. Albasi seemed to consider the point a moment. "What about one of your grandsons, Njau? You think they'd be int—…"

"NO!"

All 4 heads swiveled in his direction and Se'tak felt his confidence wane. He really didn't want to get tossed on his ass out into the street like the last guy. "No?" Albasi asked, his bald head shining as he stood directly under the light fixture.

"I mean, uh, I'm kind of looking for a job…"

The owner continued to stare him down and Se'tak gulped. For the first time in a long time he suddenly felt very small. "What's your name?"

"Se'tak."

"Se'tak?" Jimiyu repeated. "What kind of name is that?"

He ignored the question. "But my friends call me 'Tak."

"Ok." Albasi moved back behind the counter. "You a University student?"

"Yes."

"And do you have any experience bussing tables and washing dishes?"

"A little bit. I never worked in a restaurant or anything but I did it at home for my family."

Albasi nodded. "Think you'd have trouble running dishes out to tables on occasion?"

"No sir."

"What's your schedule like?"

Se'tak was beginning to feel more at ease as he pulled his PADD out of his school bag. Together they reviewed his class schedule to see what they could work out. When Albasi was satisfied he put the PADD away. Se'tak was pretty certain he had the job when the other man did something unexpected—Albasi took his empty teacup and knocked it off the counter. With lightning quick reflexes Se'tak caught the cup and placed it back in it's saucer.

Albasi smiled . "Good. You're hired."

"I am?" He couldn't believe his good luck. "Great! When do I start?"

His boss flung the rag up on his shoulder and jerked his thumb toward the kitchen. "Right now."

* * *

* maandazi—a deep fried Kenyan sweet similar to a donut

**A/N:** I did all my research on-line, so if you see any _glaring_ errors please PM me. Thanks and I hope you liked the update!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Wow! I got so many follows and favorites this week and it has made me feel so loved! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I'm glad you're enjoying the stories and keeping up with them and I hope to continue to live up to your expectations.

And now on to the next installment!

* * *

**Spicing Things Up**

_**Albasi's Diner, **_**2284.37, 2256 hours. **Albasi came charging through the kitchen door, sending it swinging wildly. Se'tak had quickly learned that his boss' bark was worse than his bite. They got along well enough, the pay was decent and the work was relatively easy; and because he always kept his head covered nobody ever asked him about the ears. Se'tak found he rather liked the anonymity.

Still, as he stood by the sink drying out a bowl, he wondered what set Albasi off this time.

"…and they probably won't even remember in the morning! Well I'll charge them double," the boss grumbled. He pulled out a chopping board and knife then started grabbing armfuls of vegetables out of the stasis.

"Who are you charging double?" They were supposed to be closing up. Even the 'Terrible Trio'—their old regulars Jimiyu, Thabiti and Njau—had left for home ages ago. Another half hour more and he'd be back in the dorm putting his feet up too.

Albasi gestured angrily with his knife at the small opening between the kitchen and the restaurant. "Them, the drunks. They stumbled in looking for something to eat as I was about to lock everything up."

Se'tak frowned as he began putting the clean dishes away. "Why didn't you tell them we're closed?"

"Because they help pay the bills!" he replied. "They help pay to keep the lights on and give you a salary!" Albasi re-focused on his chopping. "I don't know if you've noticed, Se'tak, but people are not exactly beating down my door to eat here."

Oh he'd noticed—he even had a couple theories on how to improve things too but Albasi didn't want to listen. His boss was too set in his ways.

Take the kachumbari* he was making right now, for instance. It's not that Albasi was a bad cook but he used watery tomatoes and so little seasoning that it came out rather tasteless. Se'tak tried—very respectfully, he might add—to tell his boss that and almost got his head bitten off for his trouble. Since then he kept to his dishwashing.

But tonight…tonight he saw a unique opportunity. The care package from Mama was in his satchel in the corner with the rest of his stuff and he knew the pla-sfith* was in there because he'd asked her to send it; it was a Vulcan spice and the best way to describe it was a cross between salt and vinegar that made the bland cafeteria food bareable. Mama used it in her own kachumbari and he knew Albasi's dish would benefit from a dash or two as well.

His boss turned to the stasis unit again and groaned. "I need to get more ugali* from the store room. Can you…?" he gestured at the dish and jerked his head at the door.

"Sure." Se'tak wiped his hands down the front of his apron and tried not to look too conspicuous as he moved toward his bag. Grabbing the plate and the spice he sprinkled some over the kachumbari and walked out the door before Albasi had a chance to notice, slipping the jar into his back pocket before anyone could see.

The drunk young lovers—well, he assumed they were lovers based on the way the girl was sitting on the guy's lap with her tongue down his throat—were in a booth on the opposite side of the room. He could've turned green and sprouted a second head for all they noticed him, so Se'tak set the dish down without fanfare, told them the ugali was on it's way and went back to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later the plates came back empty and Albasi was smiling at the credit chit. "Told you they'd pay double! And they didn't even notice!"

* * *

_**Albasi's Diner,**_** 2284.40, 1302 hours.** Se'tak was wiping down tables after the lunch 'rush' while the Terrible Trio argued from their table about their morning bocce game. As the disagreement reached a fever pitch and he privately wished all 3 would magically lose their voices the door opened and admitted 4 young women. All were nicely dressed—too nice for Albasi's, in his opinion. Maybe they were lost and looking for directions. Either way their presence got Thabiti, Jimiyu and Njau to instantly stop talking.

The girl in the rear of the group with her ponytail high on her head peered around her friends and grimaced. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Of course I'm sure!" her friend in front declared. The girl tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and strode on in. "This is where Rick and I came after we left the Coop, trust me." She started looking around as if waiting for service and caught his eye. "Do we just sit anywhere?"

"Uh, yeah."

They took a table near the window, the girl's 3 friends all looking around anxiously. One even took a small bottle of disinfectant gel out of her bag and rubbed her hands before offering it to the others. Se'tak rolled his eyes as he went behind the counter to collect some menus, then he left them to it as he went to the kitchen for Albasi.

He was sitting on a stool in the corner of the kitchen, reading from his PADD, when his boss stormed back in some time later with a nearly full bowl of kachumbari in his hands. "Not the same?! Not the same?! What does she mean not the same, I always make my food the same! And now she says she won't pay!"

Se'tak put his PADD down. "What's up?"

"Those silly little girls say they won't pay for my food! The stuck up one says it doesn't taste the same as the plate she and her boyfriend had the other night." He thrust the plate down roughly on the prep counter. "Hmph! What am I going to do with customers like that?"

As Albasi talked Se'tak tried to think back to the other night. The black haired girl could be the same one from 3 days ago but he wasn't 100% sure. _Still_...he thought. Eying his boss wearily, Se'tak debated over whether or not to come clean. "Ummm…"

Albasi's attention was on him in an instant. "Um what?" He instantly clammed up; he really needed this job and couldn't afford to be fired. "What do you know?"

The words tumbled out in the space of a breath. "I might've changed the recipe a little bit the other day."

"What?!" His boss' eyes flew open and he looked ready to throw him out on his ass in the street like the last dishwasher. "What did you do?"

"I just added a little spice…"

Albasi threw open the spice cabinet. "Show me!"

Se'tak gulped. "It's um—it's not one of yours. It's one of mine." As he spoke he slipped his hand in his satchel and pulled out the small, non-descript shaker. Albasi snatched it from him and immediately began examining it's contents. He opened the top and took a good whiff, recoiling.

"You put this in my food?! What is this?! If it's illegal…"

"It's not illegal," he replied somewhat defensively. "It's pla-sfith…"

"Plaza-what?"

Se'tak rolled his eyes again, growing suddenly impatient at this inquisition. "Pla-sfith. It's a Vulcan spice. My mom sent it to me; she cooks with it and I put it in most everything."

Albasi frowned. "And you thought it would be a good idea to put it in _my_ kachumbari the other night without asking me first?"

He gulped hard. He was _so_ getting fired. "Um…yes?"

His boss looked at the jar then back at him when an idea struck him. "Come here."

Se'tak hesitated. "Am I going to lose my job?"

"What? No, now come here." Albasi began spooning the kachumbari into a new bowl. "I want to try a little experiment. Sprinkle some of your spice on this and bring it back out to those girls. Tell them this one is on the house. Let's see what they say _then_!"

Albasi took a clean towel and wiped the edges of the bowl before passing it off to him. He took it in his left hand and charged out the door. The girls had been chatting loudly about their current misadventure and weren't kind in berating Albasi's.

"Cece I can't believe you wasted our time!"

"And the way you talked up the food, oh my G-d! Pigs eat better slop then that stuff!" They all burst out laughing.

"My blind bibi could make better kachumbari than that!"

"My blind _and_ one-armed bibi could make better kachumbari than that!" The foursome burst out laughing even harder.

Se'tak sidled up to the side of the table. "Sorry to interrupt," he said loudly as he set the plate down. "Boss says this one's on the house."

"Eww, gross!"

Another girl rolled her eyes. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Like I'd willingly eat that sludge again?"

The original girl, Cece he gathered—the one that dragged them all in there—shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, might as well give it a try since it's free. You never know." She didn't sound convinced but she took a piece of ugali anyway and dipped it into the seasoned kachumbari. She locked eyes with him and they went wide as she slowly chewed and swallowed. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

Cece shot him a dirty look. "I _know_ you did something. It tastes totally different! Nadra, try this!" She thrust some of the kachumbari up under her friend's nose.

Nadra threw up her hands and bunched up her face. "No way!"

The high pony-tailed girl took the food out of her friend's hand. "I'll try." She bit into it and immediately closed her eyes and smiled. "Mmmm…"

The other two looked dubiously at their friends as they tucked into the food with gusto. The fourth one finally spoke up. "If you're pulling my leg…"

"She's not," the pony-tailed one said between bites. "This is _good_."

Soon the girls were gobbling it up, all except for the last hold out who stubbornly refused until the bowl was nearly empty. Nadra took a tentative bite and her friends watched her closely. Her expression was neutral the whole time, never once hinting at what she thought of the dish, until she finished. She looked right at him. "Can we get another serving of this please?"

Se'tak returned to the kitchen triumphant. "Well?" Albasi eagerly asked.

He smiled wide. "They want another bowl."

His boss stared at him completely shell-shocked for a solid minute, then moved mechanically over to the chopping board and started dicing. "I'm tasting this batch," he declared.

Se'tak stood on the other side of the prep station and pulled the spice jar out of his pocket. "Whatever you say, Boss."

Albasi loved the pla-sfith even more than the girls did, and when they left they must've told their friends because customers started pouring in—first in a trickle, than in droves. Se'tak ran out of the spice within 2 days and had to have his mother express ship some more as he couldn't find any to buy in the area. Even the Trio approved of the new flavor and that was some of the hardest won praise yet.

Based on the new success and the influx of clientele Albasi finally agreed to change a few things. First, he started experimenting more with his recipes, no longer satisfied that the old way was the best way. He didn't just add pla-sfith but chose other, more locally sourced spices too that he picked up at the open-air market; he even consulted with Se'tak on occasion and promoted him to part-time cook, teaching him and keeping him as an apprentice of sorts. Albasi hired a waitress too, his niece Visola, a part-time line cook, Birungi, and a local boy, Phomello, to help bus the tables and wash the dishes when Se'tak couldn't.

It was a whole new beginning for all of them.

* * *

* kachumbari = Kenyan dish of chopped tomatoes, onions, pepper, cilantro and lemon juice.

* pla-sfith = Vulcan spice that I made up

* ugali = Kenyan food, a semi-hard cake made of corn flour and water.


	31. Chapter 31

**Cherries**

_**Kenyatta University Dorms, **_**2284.52, 1955 hours. **It was rare these days that Se'tak got a Friday night off from work; rarer still was having a Friday _and _a Saturday night off back to back. But this weekend with all this free time on his hands he was hanging out in the dorm trying to figure out what to do. His buddy Jin was sitting on top of his bed bouncing a rubber ball off the opposite wall while he sat at his desk staring blankly at the comm. screen. Ken was, as usual, quietly working.

"We could go see a holo-flick…" Jin suggested.

"There's nothing good out." Se'tak sighed and drummed his fingers along the edge of the desk. He wasn't about to waste his hard earned money on a movie he didn't even want to see. "What about going for a walk around downtown and…"

"And what? We're too young for the bars and it's not like either of us have fake ID's; besides, you said alcohol doesn't do anything for you."

"I said it shouldn't affect me—I've honestly never tried. I'm only a ¼ Vulcan, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Jin rolled his eyes and continued rhythmically tossing and catching the ball. "Well I'm all out of ideas. Man this sucks!"

"Agreed." Great. He might as well go back to the diner and pick up an extra shift if all they were going to do was stare at the 4 walls of his room all night. Se'tak was about to suggest as much when Ken finally spoke up.

"There's a party at Beta Kappa Nu*." The ball his friend had been throwing dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Jin stared at Ken as if he were a ghost. "What? I go out, I hear things, I do things."

"Are you going?" Jin asked, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, as soon as I finish up." Se'tak shook his head and laughed at his roommate; Ken was not amused. "What?"

"Man," he finally said, "You are just full of surprises."

* * *

_**Kenyatta University, Beta Kappa Nu House, **_**2284.52,****2217 hours.** They'd been at the party a little over an hour and were having a good time. Jin was already drunk and making a scene in the middle of the dance floor; he was a good guy but man-oh-man his friend could _not_ dance! Ken was standing in the corner with his friends, a red cup in hand, clearly enjoying himself and the spectacle Jin was making. Se'tak looked over in time to see his buddy grab a cowboy hat off another guest's head and mimic riding a horse. The guy who owned the hat looked _pissed!_ He was about to go help his friend out when _she_ sidled up to him.

"Hey 'Tak. Want to get me a drink?"

_Lauren Belleville_. She was the girl that haunted his dreams. One of the few blue-eyed blonds in the school, Lauren was the ungettable get that had almost every man on campus drooling after her. He'd finally screwed up the courage to ask her out a few weeks ago after their African Lit. class—and while they did go to dinner she decided by the end of the evening that she wasn't as crazy about him as he was of her. Tonight, however, she seemed to have changed her mind. Maybe it was his new haircut—it decidedly showed off his 'exotic'-looking ears.

Ladies always loved the exotic.

He tried to set his nerves aside. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something going on in the middle of the dance floor but didn't dare break eye contact with Lauren. Her eyes were like endless sapphires… "Sure. Anything in particular?"

She smiled back at him. "Something…fruity."

_What?_ "Ok. Coming right up." Se'tak hurried off to the kitchen where he knew the booze was stored. A couple kegs were in the middle of the floor (and one of the frat brothers was doing a keg stand to the raucous cheering of his buddies) while bottles of liquor and stacks of large red cups lined the counters. He saw a guy near the sink shaking something up in a decanter then pour it out. It was definitely fruity.

"Hey."

The other guy looked up. "Hey…?"

Se'tak smiled and laid on the charm. "I was wondering if you could help me out. You see, there's this girl…"

"And you want one of these for her?" he asked, pointing at the cup.

"If you wouldn't mind."

His new acquaintance spent a few seconds considering the request then picked up a bottle and a new glass. "Alright, but I'm only doing this once so you better pay attention. I'm not spending the whole party bartending."

"Deal." Se'tak studied his new friend closely to see what he was doing. Pouring the frothy, fruity drink into the cup he then topped the concoction off with a Maraschino cherry. His work now done, the guy handed him the glass.

"Good luck, Bro."

"Thanks!" He was about to walk back out into the main room when a frat brother handed him a beer. Se'tak thought to himself, _why the hell not?,_ and drank half the cup before finding his way back to Lauren's side.

Her pleasure was genuine when she what he'd brought. "How'd you know Pina Coladas were my favorite?!" she exclaimed.

He smirked. "Oh, you know," he replied, playing it cool, "I have my ways."

Suddenly she lifted the cherry out by the stem and he watched, enraptured, as she held it aloft between thumb and forefinger. All the blood in his head quickly traveled South as she slid her tongue out between her full, pink lips and sucked the fruit into her mouth. "Mmmmm…"

Five minutes later when they were on the sofa kissing she still tasted like cherries.

* * *

Two and a half Pina Coladas and a half-dozen beers later Se'tak noticed the party was winding down and offered to escort Lauren back to her dorm. She accepted and, being moderately drunk, leaned against him the entire walk home; he on the other hand existed in a pleasantly warm, buzzed state of mind throughout the all-too-brief trip. "Well…" he really didn't want to say good night.

Lauren palmed in the code and the door swung open to reveal an empty room, no roommate in sight. She walked in and, with her back still to him, held her hair off to the side. "Unzip me?"

Se'tak looked around the empty hallway in disbelief that this was actually happening. Without another thought he followed her inside and the door automatically slid shut.

* * *

_**Kenyatta University Dorms,**_ **2284.53,****0818 hours.** Se'tak lay there—wide awake and whole body stiff as a board—in Lauren Belleville's bed, replaying the events of the last few hours in his head as she slept peacefully in his arms. Even in his semi-drunk state he could still recall with perfect clarity the feel of her soft hands on his abs, the press of her thighs against his waist, the feel of her lips around his…

She stirred in her sleep and he rolled over with her to accommodate her in the narrow bed. Their clothes from last night were strewn all over the place and Se'tak could see that her roommate's bed was still unmade. Whoever and wherever she was she still hadn't come home, and that was good, because he _really_ didn't want to explain what his underwear was doing on her pillow.

Lauren pressed her backside against him and he felt his lok start to twitch and swell. After taking his virginity they went another 2 rounds and she wasn't shy about how happy she was with his stamina (as well as some of his other attributes); he only hoped it was as good for her as it'd been for him and that he hadn't hurt her in his haste. She stirred again and this time he let out a soft groan; he really couldn't hide his growing bulge any longer, but luckily enough she rolled over so they were face to face. Half-awake, with her make-up smudged Se'tak still thought her the prettiest girl in the world.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She lifted up the sheet and looked down at him then smirked. "Really?" she asked with a little surprise.

What could he say? 18 years of repressed hormones was the only defense he had against his raging hard on. But before he could say anything Lauren started crawling under the sheets, quite literally taking the problem 'in hand'.

It wasn't long before he climaxed. Again. And hard.

He knew she had her boosters but he was going on contraceptive shots _immediately_.

* * *

She kicked him out of her bed an hour later, but not before he'd extracted the promise of a dinner date later that night. Se'tak was still floating on Cloud 9 when he passed by the Administration building and heard a loud rustling from one of the bushes. His friend Jin came tumbling out not 2 seconds later, naked save for his underwear, and sporting a black eye. He then bent down and plucked the cowboy hat off the ground before putting it back on his head.

"Aww man," Jin crowed, still grinning, "What a night!"

Se'tak slapped his friend hard on the back and laughed. "You have _NO_ idea!"

* * *

* To the best of my knowledge, Beta Kappa Nu is a fraternity that I made up.

**A/N:** Oh yeah, I went there; but seriously, would you expect anything different from Se'tak?


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Hey all; I'm posting wicked early because I've recently had breakthroughs in my Selas and T'Alora stories and I can't wait to share, so I need to get through my Se'tak stories as a result. I hope you enjoy my work, and if you're able to please leave a review or shoot me a PM with your thoughts. Thanks!

* * *

**Something to Think About**

_**Albasi's Diner,**_ **2284.117,****1824 hours.** "Lauren." On the other end of the comm his girlfriend just kept talking; she was really upset. They'd been dating for a little over 2 months and while they were _by far_ the best 2 months of his life the relationship was by no means easy. Se'tak pressed a hand over one ear and held his personal comm closer to try and better hear her over the hustle and bustle of the kitchen.

"Lauren, I said I'm sorry but you know I have to work. We'll go out to dinner together tomorrow, I promise." He waited quietly on the other end of the line hoping that would satisfy her but she was still on a tear.

"I'm just so sick of it! It's Saturday night, Se'tak, I want to _GO OUT_!"

"You make it sound like we don't do anything; we just went out the other night!"

She sighed. "Yeah, on _Wednesday_…and to Albasi's! G-d, you know, even when you're not working you're working! Why don't you just blow it off for tonight and come out with me? We could go out on the town and have some real fun!"

"You said you had fun the other night," he remarked rather pointedly.

Lauren screamed in frustration. "UGH! Not _everything_ is about _sex_, Se'tak! I want to go to the movies, or dancing, or…I don't know but _something _that isn't that dingy old diner or our dorm rooms! " Both went silent as they tried not to let their emotions get the better of them. Marginally calmer, she added, "No, you know what? I'm only young once and no matter how good you are in bed I don't need this. I'm going to go out with the girls. When you get off work don't come over—in fact, don't contact me at all. We're over, Se'tak."

"WHAT?!" he shrieked hysterically. "Look, Baby, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise, I'll…" he didn't go any further when he heard the tell-tale click that she'd hung up.

Little Phomello came over, a heavy plastic bin full of dishes in his hands. "Girl trouble?" he asked.

Se'tak gave vent to some of his rage. "SHUT UP!" The kid scampered away toward the sink. _Shit this is bad, this is really really bad…_

"'TAK!" Albasi cried out over the din. "I needed those onions chopped 5 minutes ago! Come on!"

He debated ripping off the apron and racing over to Lauren's to apologize but he just couldn't do it; he was needed here and he didn't want to lose his job. Head hanging low, Se'tak submitted himself to the cutting board and dutifully diced up the onions.

* * *

_**Albasi's Diner, **_**2284.128, 1344 hours.** Spock ducked as he entered the establishment, the cool, re-circulated air still carrying faint traces of the recently applied paint on the walls. He carefully observed his surroundings. A young woman bearing a tray of cold beverages maneuvered her way to a back corner where 3 elders were engaged in animated conversation. Other patrons were seated at various tables as well but Se'tak was nowhere in sight and so he approached the counter where a large man stood with his back to him.

"Excuse me."

"One minute," the gentleman replied without looking over his shoulder. Spock took a seat on one of the stools and the new synthetic upholstery squeaked beneath him. Albasi's Diner had indeed undergone a transformation such as Se'tak had previously described in their weekly calls.

It was precisely because of those calls—or the lack thereof—that brought him to the city in the first place. 9 days ago their sa-fu missed their pre-arranged communication and when they were able to connect with him 2 days ago Se'tak did not appear to be himself; indeed, Nyota described him as being despondent, and she grew increasingly concerned for his well being during their brief conversation. With the welfare of his sa-fu and his adun'a in mind Spock requisitioned a small Starfleet, Nile-class runabout after his classes and made the journey to Africa to speak with Se'tak in person.

"May I help you?"

Going by the physical description he had from Se'tak, Spock intuited that this man was the owner, Albasi Otieno. "I have come in search of my son," he replied, "His roommate indicated that he could be found here at work."

Albasi retrieved the sugar dispenser on the counter between them and began wiping it down. "I'm afraid I haven't seen any other Vulcans here today and I certainly don't have any on my payroll."

_Fascinating_; just as those that did not know him personally thought him a full-blooded Vulcan it now appeared that his sa-fu was equally mistaken for a full-blooded Human. "Fascinating."

"I beg your pardon?" the owner asked as he set the dispenser back down.

Spock was about to inquire of his sa-fu further when Se'tak walked through the kitchen doors, a used apron tied around his waist and an empty plastic basin in his hands. "Sa-mekh?"

Albasi pointed at him while looking at Se'tak. "You know this man?"

He was about to respond when the eldest man in the trio in the corner spoke up. "He already told you who he is, he's 'Tak's father!"

This revelation struck Albasi, along with the other 2 elders, dumb. By this time Se'tak set down his basin and stepped forward. "Sa-mekh, what're you doing here?"

"You…"—Albasi pointed at Se'tak—"And you…"—here he pointed at Spock—"You're his…and he's your…I don't…"

Spock ignored the spluttering man and directed his words at his sa-fu. "Your mother is concerned. Your behavior is much altered as of late and I have come to investigate into the cause."

"Look, I…"

"Hold on a minute here," Albasi again interrupted. It appeared the man was finally able to articulate a complete thought. "Did he adopt you or something? Is that what's going on here?"

Se'tak rolled his eyes. "I'm not adopted, I'm his son!"

Sensing that they would be unable to have a more meaningful conversation until the matter of heritage was resolved, Spock offered, "Perhaps, sa-fu, if you would remove the cloth tied around your head the resemblance would become more apparent."

Doing as he was instructed, Se'tak reached up and untied the knot of his orange bandana to reveal his pointed ears. His supervisor gasped. "Well I'll be…"

"Njau," one of the elders whispered loudly to his comrade, "How did you know?"

"How did I know? How did you not know? I saw it the first day he came in here! With his ears and the eyes and his height…"

"May we now continue our conversation? Perhaps in a more private location?" Spock asked his son. Se'tak nodded and led the way to an empty table away from prying ears or eyes. Once seated it took very little time to extract the full—albeit emotionally colorful—story of his sa-fu's involvement with a young woman by the name of Lauren Belleville. Spock suspected that there was more to the encounter than Se'tak was admitting, however, there was no denying his distress over the termination of their affair.

"It's like she just didn't get it! I care about her a lot but I have responsibilities here, things Albasi depends on me to do to help keep the restaurant going! It's not like I was ignoring her or anything! And besides, the credits I made here helped me take her out to all those fancy places she liked to go to anyway!" He suddenly turned melancholic and lowered his voice. "But the truth is, Sa-mekh, I miss her like crazy and she won't even talk to me or let me explain. I don't know how to get her back."

Spock debated how best to respond to the predicament his sa-fu now found himself in. Nyota was always the more knowledgeable parent when it came to dealing with affairs of the heart…but he had not always been with Nyota—and suddenly Spock knew exactly what his sa-fu needed to hear. "There was a time when I was a student at the Academy where I was assigned a lab partner. Her name was Leila Kalomi*. The attraction on either side was not instantaneous. Over time I came to admire her intellect and her powers of deduction; she in turn respected my needs for privacy and space while also appreciating my intelligence."

Se'tak's jaw fell; he was incredulous. "You were in love with someone else before Mama?"

Spock inclined his head. Hindsight had proven that while he had cared for Leila a great deal in his youth theirs was not a love story; he did not know romantic love until he met Nyota, his k'hat'n'dlawa. There had been, however, a strong attachment between them.

"By the time of our graduation I was offered a position as a science officer aboard the U.S.S. Farragut; Leila was offered a position on-board the ship as well as given the opportunity to join an agricultural expedition to Omicron Ceti III, the latter offer of which she ultimately accepted. Leila asked that I reconsider my posting and join her—what she did not understand was that my duty was to Starfleet and to the captain and crew of the Farragut. We parted company when my ship deployed; 18.7 months later I learned that she and the other scientists perished from prolonged Berthold ray exposure."

He looked to his sa-fu who was atypically silent; thinking that Se'tak was still coming to terms with the knowledge that there had been another woman in his life before his mother Spock pressed on with his story. "I tell you this because while the circumstances are not identical to the ones you now find yourself in, the events that transpired between myself and Leila were, I believe, for the best. Our relationship was not meant to last yet our lives were richer for having known each other; and perhaps, in time, you will find that the same can be said of your time spent in the company of this young woman.

"However, if you disagree with any or all of what I have relayed to you then I believe you will ultimately find a way to reconcile with Miss Belleville."

Ordinarily Spock would have expected an outburst of some sort from his sa-fu, whether in defense of this young woman or in opposition to the advice he had just dispensed; yet here Se'tak sat, quiet, pensive—not at all like the young man he had deposited at the university only 8.28 months ago.

"Thanks, Sa-mekh," Se'tak said at last. Spock could see that his sa-fu's thoughts were still occupied elsewhere. "You've definitely given me something to think about." He looked up and spotted 2 tables that needed to be cleared of their used tableware. Rising, his sa-fu then asked, "Can I get you something to eat?"

"I am not in need…"

"No, wait, you know what? I'm just going to fix you a small plate. Just…just wait right here." Spock folded his hands on the tabletop and proceeded to do as instructed while his sa-fu disappeared into the kitchen. Mr. Otieno then walked out from behind the bar and claimed the seat opposite him.

"Sorry about earlier; I was just taken aback is all. I've known 'Tak for almost 5 months now and I had no idea he was part-Vulcan."

Under the circumstances Spock reasoned his confusion was understandable. "That is because Se'tak takes greatly after his mother," he replied.

"That may be," Mr. Otieno answered back, "But the more I see the two of you together the more I think he takes after you too."

Spock felt the compliment keenly but could not completely accept it. "He has matured a great deal under your tutelage. I believe what you are witnessing are the fruits of your own labors."

The man across from him guffawed. "What? No, he's always been a good kid with a good head on his shoulders. All I did was give him a job…"

"You gave him responsibility and direction, attributes which his mother and I had tried unsuccessfully to instill in him. You have helped shape his character for the better, Mr. Otieno, and for that you have my gratitude."

"Albasi, please," the other man said, clearly uncomfortable with the honors attributed to him. He held out his hand. Spock hesitated momentarily to check his shields before extending his hand across the tabletop and shaking Albasi's warmly.

"I am Spock."

Se'tak emerged from the kitchen with a plate of ugali and kachumbari in his hands and deposited it on the table in front of him. If his sa-fu found it strange that he was willingly shaking Albasi's hand he made no mention of it. Instead all he said was, "Enjoy."

* * *

Wrapping up his shift that evening, Se'tak stood at the sink washing his hands while still mulling over everything that happened during his sa-mekh's visit. He should've realized his sa-mekh hadn't lead a monk-like existence before meeting his mother—but more than that revelation Sa-mekh helped him realize that he didn't really _miss_ Lauren, he just missed the _idea_ of her. There were other women out there and Lauren just wasn't The One. Now that that distinction had been made Se'tak knew he could let her go and move forward.

* * *

* I recently watched the TOS episode "This Side of Paradise" and while the premise was interesting I wish they could have fleshed out the story a little bit more, particularly the backstory between Spock and Leila. That said, and because this universe is different from the one in TOS, I've borrowed the Leila Kalomi character and altered their story as I've seen fit.


	33. Chapter 33

**Tracks**

Se'tak spent the first week and a half of his summer vacation at home in San Francisco; and while it wasn't nearly enough time (according to his mother) he was more than ready to return to Kenya. He stayed with Babu and Bibi* for the rest of the summer, hanging out with his cousins and his old friends Kwame and Loba in-between working shifts at the diner to save money for the next semester.

He also made a new friend that June, a girl named Kayla Kiplagat. She was the same age as him and was staying with her mjomba and shangazi* for the summer. An economics major at the University of London, she'd recently gotten out of a serious relationship and had come to Kenya for a change of scenery. Both enjoyed early morning jobs and often ran together, becoming fast friends in the process. By July they were casually 'dating' and at the end of August went there separate ways to school, parting on good terms. Kayla even gave him her comm. number at school and told him to look her up if he was ever in town.

He returned to Kenyatta University 4 days later, moving into a new dorm, this time rooming with his buddy Jin.

* * *

_** Albasi's Diner, **_**2284.259, 1621 hours. **He arrived for his shift still in a foul mood from his meeting with his advisor. Mrs. Jeptoo wasn't shy about letting him know he needed to declare a major before the end of the semester or risk not graduating at the same time as the rest of his peers. Why did everyone make it seem so easy?! What do you want to do? Pick a career, pick a life! Make a choice one way or the other, it's that simple. Ha!

Just who exactly did they want him to be?!

Pulling the knot in his bandana tight, Se'tak set his grumbling aside and began his part of the prep work for the dinner service. The kitchen was always quiet at this time of day: Albasi was in his office reviewing receipts, Phomello was at school, Visola was out on the floor and Birungi was slowly plodding through his work. Today Se'tak appreciated the quiet more than ever before and took his aggression out on the zucchini. As he worked he briefly considered the possibility of becoming a chef, but while he enjoyed his job at Albasi's it wasn't what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

Trouble was he had no clue what it was he _did _want to do.

When the zucchini was done Se'tak went to the store room for a bag of potatoes. Standing there, staring at the shelf, he paused and scratched his head. He could've sworn there were 4 bags of potatoes there yesterday—and there was no way they could've gone through 2 - 13 kilo bag in just 1 day. The restaurant had gotten busier as of late, certainly, but not by that much. Setting his knife back on the counter Se'tak wiped his hands down the front of his apron and went in search of Albasi.

"Hey, Boss?"

Albasi looked at him over the rim of his glasses. "Hm?"

"Did you do anything with a bag of potatoes while I was gone?"

His supervisor frowned. "What bag of potatoes?"

Se'tak pointed toward the store room. "Well there were 4 bags there yesterday but there's only 2 today and I was wondering if maybe…"

"ARGH!" Albasi flew up out of his chair, raging all the way as he stormed into the store room. "It was right here! RIGHT! HERE! " he gestured angrily at the empty spot on the shelf. "I knew I was not going mad!"

"So you didn't do anything with it then?"

"No I didn't do anything with the potatoes! And it's the second time this week that food has gone missing!"

Se'tak frowned. "What else has been taken?"

"I noticed a bag of rice was gone when I opened up on Monday." Albasi quieted down but was still seething with rage. "And there were little things before that—a few peppers here, some onions there—but now the thief has escalated."

"Who do you think it is?"

His boss turned to him, hands on his hips. "If I knew that then they wouldn't be stealing from me anymore, now would they?"

As he thought about it Se'tak realized it could be anyone, even those unconnected with the restaurant. When it got hot in the kitchen they would sometimes leave the back door open save for the screen, and anyone could walk in off the street and take what they wanted while the rest of them were busy with customers.

"I suppose now I'll have to invest in some fancy, high-tech security system just to watch the food…"

"No," Se'tak said quietly, an idea already taking root. He put his hand on Albasi's shoulder. "Give me 2 weeks; if I haven't found the thief by then you can do whatever you think is necessary."

The older man raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

* * *

_**Kenyatta University Dorms, **_**2284.259, 2201 hours. **He double-checked the time before placing the call to make sure he'd reach her. T'Alora's comm rang 4 times and he debated hanging up when she picked up the line.

"Hey T."

She sat down and he saw she was in her bathrobe. "Greetings, Se'tak. I trust all is well with you?"

"Yeah, same old, same old. You?"

"I am also well and continue to find my work fulfilling. We recently brought the ship's propulsion systems on-line for the first time…"

"That's great," he interjected, "Hey, listen, there's something important I need to ask you."

Though displeased by his interruption she did her best not to let it show. "Of course."

"Do you remember when we were little and I used to take your PADDs and dolls and things and hide them just to annoy you?"

Her eyebrow rose slowly. "I recall that you were not as little as you imagine when you pilfered my personal items for your own amusement, but other than that yes, I do recall those moments in question. Is that all you called to inquire about?"

He shook his head. "No, actually, I was wondering if you had any of those little tracker things that you jerry-rigged back then and stuck to stuff to help find it after I took it."

T'Alora set the towel down in her lap and looked off to the side. After several seconds she replied, "I believe I may have 1 or 2 trackers in my possession."

Very quickly he asked, "Can you ship them to me here at school? Express?"

The other eyebrow rose up to join the first. "Se'tak, what is going on?" He quickly outlined the problem they were having at Albasi's and his plans for catching the thief. "I would not recommend this course of action, sa-kai. It would be better for you to involve the local authorities in apprehending the thief."

"Why?"

"Because," she coolly replied, "It is not worth incurring Mama's wrath when she discovers the extent of your involvement in apprehending the perpetrator."

Se'tak scratched the side of his head. "Huh?"

His sister sighed and shook her head. "It is of no consequence; you will pursue this course of action in spite of anything I might have to say. Very well, I will locate the trackers and send them to you directly."

He grinned. "Thanks, T. I appreciate it."

"You are most welcome," she replied with a nod. "Do heed this warning, however, and exercise extreme caution. I do not want to see you get hurt."

"Aww, Sis, I never knew you cared!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are behaving in a most ridiculous manner and I am terminating this call now. You should have the package within 3.65 days."

"Thanks!" he squeaked out before she hung up. Now all Se'tak had to do was wait.

* * *

_**Albasi's Diner, **_**2284.263, 2235 hours. **He stood alone in the store room after everyone else had left, 2 trackers held tight in his hand as he eyed all the produce. Since his conversation with T'Alora he'd notice other things had gone missing as well; a few apples, a container of salt, 4 or 5 eggs. The thief wasn't taking much since the rice and potatoes but Se'tak knew he or she would need another big 'score' soon—he just had to figure out what it'd be.

There'd been a fresh shipment of produce and the shelves were stocked to overflowing. Large bunches of kale sat off to his left and Se'tak picked one bunch up to examine it. He could place the tracker inside one of them without being noticed. Setting it back on the shelf he made sure to tuck it in so it wasn't the first bunch grabbed but that it wouldn't languish in the back either; they'd get no use out of the tracker whatsoever if the thief never found it in the first place.

Next he turned to the rice. There were 5 packages and Se'tak again reached in for one, poked a small hole in the bag, tucked the tracker in, twisted the end to cover his tracks and replaced it on the shelf. He flipped the tracer on and saw that both beacons were working; now he just had to see if the perpetrator would rise to the occasion and take the fresh bait.

* * *

_**Albasi's Diner, **_**2284.268, 1458 hours.** Walking to work, Se'tak turned the tracer on and discovered that one of the trackers had left the restaurant. The thief was on the move! Jumping and punching the air in triumph he quickened his step, kicking up dirt behind him. Whoever it was they were moving fast, and it occurred to Se'tak that perhaps they weren't traveling on foot but on a hoverbus, flitter, or bike. No matter—he'd follow them regardless.

He relentlessly pursued the thief, crossing streets and dodging up and down alleyways, never noticing the changes in the neighborhood around him. The buildings were older and built closer together, blocking out a lot of the light; they also weren't kept up very well and more than once his feet scuttled across debris in the road from crumbling facades. Se'tak had no idea such impoverished areas still existed in the city and was wholly unaware of his surroundings until the walk back to Albasi's; then he noticed the decay at every turn.

At last the perpetrator stopped and Se'tak found he was only 5 minutes behind. The tracer pinged and he paused before a dingy, barely habitable building in the middle of the street—only then did he finally take a good look around him. There were a few characters milling about several doors down, watching him closely, and if he weren't so confident in his ability to defend himself Se'tak might almost have been scared. Taking a closer look at the front door he saw there was no serviceable lock and so let himself in, bounding up the stairs 2 at a time until the tracker pinged again on the 3rd floor.

Slowly, he walked down the hall, waving the tracer back and forth like Selas with his cane. Crying and yelling came from the apartment on his right, an overly loud holo-vid blaring on his left. He reached the end of the hall and the quietest apartment before finding what he wanted. Se'tak paused beside the door panel and wondered what his next step should be. Should he knock? Call the authorities?

He'd taken matters into his own hands so far—maybe it wouldn't hurt to investigate on his own a little more…

The lock was dealt with easily enough—Se'tak could've overridden it in his sleep the panel was that outdated—and the door pulled back to reveal a shabby scene. Two small figures—children, he later realized—scattered away like cockroaches in the light and a young girl standing on a footstool by the stove let out a scream.

Phomello emerged from the bathroom into the hallway "Diata, shh! What is…?" but before he got the full question out he saw Se'tak in his front door. "I can explain."

Se'tak stepped in so the door closed behind him. The space was small and dark save for one small light above the stove where Diata stood shaking and pouring out too much rice. He strode over and pulled the bag up before it spilled out onto the floor.

"How did you…?" In answer to Phomello's unfinished question, he looked down and plucked a tracker out of the rice in the pan, holding it up between thumb and forefinger. "Ahh." Se'tak turned off the stove and began scooping the excess back into the bag; meanwhile, Diata backed away slowly, the whole time eying him fearfully, while motioning for the 2 smaller children to come out of hiding and stand with her. They clung to her as she edged toward the door, eyes darting between him and her brother. It didn't escape Se'tak's notice that Phomello was also moving slowly toward an exit.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Not here," was the boy's curt reply.

Se'tak was honestly hurt by Phomello's attitude toward him. Sure, he'd broken into the apartment searching for a thief, but this was beyond anything he might've been expecting. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know you won't," Phomello replied as he and his siblings still backed away, "But that doesn't mean you won't call the cops; then they'll arrest my mother, take us away and separate us and we'll never see each other again."

Se'tak stepped back and pulled out a chair—the only one in the kitchen—and sat down, hands on his knees, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. "Why don't you tell me what's going on and why you stole from Albasi and then we'll figure out what to do from there, ok?" He pulled out his personal comm and placed it on the table, then held up his hands in surrender. "I promise not to call the cops." _Yet_, he mentally added.

A silent communication passed between the older children and eventually Phomello stepped forward, Diata and the others hanging back in what passed for a living room. Se'tak and Phomello sized each other up for several minutes but neither one spoke.

"Where's your father?" he finally asked.

"Dead." Phomello jerked a thumb at his 2 youngest siblings, "And their dad? Who knows? He's been gone a long time."

"What about your mother?"

"She's…" his eyes darted around the room, "_Sick_. She's getting help."

Full of concern, Se'tak asked, "So you're here all alone? How long has it been?"

Looking up at him, seeing how in earnest he was, took the defiance right out of Phomello's sails. In a much lower voice so the littlest ones wouldn't hear, he said, "She went in about a month ago."

"Went in for…?"

The young boy couldn't hide his shame. "Special H." Both eyebrows jumped up into his forehead. Special H was a hard drug, very addictive and difficult to kick. He remembered Mama and Sa-mekh talking about it once, back when they still lived on the _Enterprise_. They'd caught some smugglers transporting it off of Risa and headed for Earth. Meanwhile Phomello continued his story. "She said she'd be gone for 3 months."

That this woman would abandon her kids, even if it was to get help, was unspeakable. "3 months!? And she what, she figured you'd just sit here all on your own and wait…!?"

"It's not like that 'Tak," the young boy said quietly. "Mama, she's…she's really trying this time. She saved up some credits and gave it to Iris down the hall, asking her to look after us before she checked herself into the clinic; and Iris did look after us for a little while, sort of. She bought us groceries, made sure we didn't burn the place down. But then one day she split with all the credits and I didn't know what to do! Moseph and Mikaili were so hungry they wouldn't stop crying and Diata…"

He looked on the verge of tears and Se'tak put a hand on his shoulder. "Phomello, it's alright. No one your age should have to—"

The boy shook off his hand. "I'm almost 15," he bellowed, "I'm not a little kid, I can take care of us!"

That little revelation made his eyes pop out of his head. Phomello was so small for his age Se'tak always figured him to be about 11 or 12. He thought back to when he was that age; at 14 all he'd been interested in were video games and girls. He wasn't sure what he'd have done if he were in Phomello's position; all Se'tak knew was that he'd set out to catch a thief, not break up a family, no matter how bad the circumstances were, and that's exactly what would happen if social services involved.

He needed to talk to Albasi.

"Come on," he said, standing up and gesturing to the little ones. "Let's get washed up and dressed."

Phomello narrowed his eyes. "Where are you taking us?"

"Back to the Diner."

"Why?"

The boy was so guarded, so jaded, it made all the problems in Se'tak's life suddenly seem small. He shrugged his shoulders. "Because I don't know what else to do," he admitted.

Phomello stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor, nudging at a scuff mark with the toe of his worn canvas shoe. Se'tak guessed that answer was good enough for him too.

* * *

The 5 of them made their way back to Albasi's, the younger ones excited about the outing while the older 2 remained weary. When they got to the restaurant he could already hear Albasi raging in the kitchen even though the place was empty; it was Wednesday and the restaurant was never that busy on Wednesday nights. He made the foursome sit in a booth along the wall, asking Visola to bring some coloring PADDS for Mikaili and Moseph and to give them whatever they ordered while he went and apprised his boss of the situation.

Se'tak was bombarded the minute he entered the kitchen. "Where have you been?!" Albasi cried above the din of the frying pan. "I'm behind in all my prep because you are an hour late! Where were you?"

"Albasi…"

"No, do not 'Albasi' me unless you have a damn good excuse…!"

He just kept picturing the squalor that Phomello and his siblings had been living in and the sadness he felt for them. "I do." Se'tak didn't raise his voice, didn't beg or plead for understanding, just stood there quietly.

His silence was telling because his boss immediately took notice. Turning the burners off he approached him. "What is it?"

They walked to his office where Se'tak spilled the whole story behind closed doors. By the time he was through he was so angry over Phomello's situation he felt like punching a hole in the wall.

"We have to call the authorities," Albasi calmly informed him.

"WHAT?!" Had he not heard anything that he said? "They'll take them away, put them in foster homes! Their mother's trying to get help!"

"Yes, and when she gets out she'll get them back."

"If they don't arrest her first for drug use or neglect!" Se'tak stopped pacing and let out a huff of annoyance as he plopped down into a chair. How could Albasi not care what happened to Phomello and his siblings?

"What do you propose we do then, Se'tak?" Albasi rarely called him by his full name and it made him sit up a little straighter and take notice. "You're a University student. You live in a dorm room. You can't be responsible for them."

"No, I know that," he said hastily. _Maybe Babu and Bibi could…? No_, he realized, even as he half-thought the idea. They were getting up there in years and besides, it wasn't fair to them.

"And they have no other family to look after them."

He shrugged dejectedly. "None that Phomello knows of, at any rate."

Albasi sat back in his chair. "Then it must be done."

"Can't you look after them?" he asked, pleading.

"What? Are you mad?!"

Se'tak was grasping at straws and he knew it but he didn't want to let Phomello and his siblings down. "It'd only be temporary and they're really good kids…"

"I'm a 58 year old bachelor, what do I know about raising 4 kids?"

"But you wouldn't be raising them," he said. Se'tak could see there was a possibility his boss might be won over and he clung to it tenaciously. "You'd just be a-a guardian, a temporary guardian, that's all. Just until their mother came back."

But his boss still railed on. "I don't know how to change diapers or help with homework or get them to sleep on time…"

In spite of himself Se'tak grinned. "They're a bit old for diapers, Albasi."

He harrumphed. "Well that's something."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Visola stuck her head in. "Mjomba, I need your help. The little boys want some maandazi and since you won't share the secret family recipe…"

Albasi looked at the chronometer on his desk and frowned. "They want what? They can't have that now, they'll spoil their appetite for dinner! Let me talk with them."

* * *

That night, he and Phomello packed some bags and brought the little kids over to Albasi's where the siblings shared a bedroom in his small, 2-bedroom flat. Returning to his own dorm room he called Mama and Sa-mekh and had a long conversation with them about what he'd seen and done. Mama didn't agree with his methods, but she did agree that Phomello and his family were in a bad way and that the system was broken. The more she spoke the more Se'tak realized how naïve he'd been about the world.

When the call ended he stayed up and pulled out his mat and dusty asenoi. Even though he'd helped Phomello it was only a temporary solution and Se'tak wanted to have a larger impact. But how?

It took him a further 3 weeks to satisfactorily answer that question, during which time he watched Phomello, Diata, Mikaili and Moseph thrive. There were a few hiccups here and there—lunches forgotten, temper tantrums at bathtimes—but there was no doubt that they were all happy and healthy; even Albasi, for all his protests, seemed to relish his newfound guardianship. At their next appointment, Se'tak walked into Mrs. Jeptoo's office with his head held high and a PADD with a plan in his hands.

He'd seen what Sa-mekh-al had been able to accomplish in all his years as an ambassador and knew that diplomacy was key to change. It was with that role model in mind that Se'tak became a political science major with a linguistics minor. He graduated with high honors 2.5 years later with all his family and friends gathered to celebrate his crowning achievement. It was a great day. He then returned to San Francisco for a month of R&R before joining his first posting with the Federation Peace Corps where he worked for the next 3 years.

* * *

* Babu and Bibi = Swahili for Grandfather and Grandmother

* mjomba and shangazi = Swahili for uncle and aunt

**A/N:** Well this is it for Se'tak for a little while. He's going to go off with the FPC and have some adventures-but don't worry we're not done with his story yet. Nope, we're just taking a little break because Selas has been waiting _very_ patiently for his turn...so don't forget to add me to your author alerts if you want to know when the new story goes up! Thanks for all the reviews and take care!


End file.
